The Originals
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of TO fanfics I've done.
1. Miracle Child

Miracle Child

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Sophie Deveraux, witches, Davina, Marcel, Tyler Lockwood, clinic doctor, vampires, werewolves, Damon Salvatore (mentioned), Caroline Forbes (mentioned), Father Kieran's church (mentioned), unborn child (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E24 "Graduation" of TVD and S1 of T.O. Here's how Katherine became pregnant with Klaus' child and so on.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

A/N: I made this because of a request from Chhavi. Chhavi asked me to do a fic on how Kat became pregnant, so here it is.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce sat on a bar stool in the Mystic Bar and Grille with a shot glass of Bourbon, drinking alone. She was used to it, which made her almost like her eldest childe, Damon Salvatore. He had a habit of doing what she was doing right now; drinking her feelings away with some shot glasses of Bourbon.

"Fancy seeing you here," someone greeted her, as he sat down next to her and ordered himself some alcohol.

"Klaus," she said, eyeing him warily.

"No need to fret, Katerina. I have no intention of harming you. Besides, I won't be here much longer. I'll be out of your life by tomorrow. I'm going to New Orleans to take care of some witches that have been conspiring against me."

While he spoke, they both kept drinking, all the while not looking at each other.

"Caroline sure has you in bright spirits," she commented to him.

"What can I say? Sweet Caroline brings out the best in me."

"She has that habit on everyone."

She finished her drink, before getting up.

He grabbed hold of her arm.

"Where are you going, Katerina?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Go home with me. I'll give you a place to stay. You can even have the place when the three of us leave town."

She sighed. She wasn't sure if it was his kindness or the alcohol, but she couldn't refuse. He was offering her a place that she could call home as long as she was in town.

"Very well then; I accept," she told him.

"He let go of her arm and got to his feet. They then headed out the door together.

When the werewolf-vampire hybrid and 500 year old vampiress entered, it amazed her. She had never seen or been inside the Mikaelson house before. It was huge and amazingly clean. She had thought it to be different, considering whom he was.

The hybrid poured a drink of Bourbon in a couple shot glasses and gave one to her, in which she took.

"To a new life," he said.

"To a new life," she echoed him.

They clanked the shot glasses together, before drinking them.

The next day, when they woke up, they were in bed together and remembered what they had done last night. They had had an intimate moment and had made love.

They looked at each other until he spoke.

"I think we can agree that this was a mistake. It was fun while it lasted, but I have somewhere to be." He then got up and got dressed, before heading out the door without an actual good-bye.

A moment later, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later, she was ready for the day. She left the bathroom and headed downstairs to get some food; blood. Technically, it was food, though.

That afternoon, as she sat on the bed reading a book, she got a feeling and went to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

As she sat in front of the toilet, it was like de'ja'vu for her. She hadn't felt like this since 1490 when she had been pregnant with a healthy baby girl. She had been Illegitimate, so her father had given her girl up and she had never seen her again. She had never been able to find her.

"It's not possible. Vampires can't procreate," she said to herself, before getting to her feet. She knew Klaus, but she had to tell him. First though, she had to be sure before she gave them hope of having a child. If he accepted, it would most likely be the redemption Klaus had needed for centuries.

Soon after, she found that she was indeed pregnant with Klaus' child, which made her happy and fearful at the same time. It made her happy, because she could start over. She could get a second chance to be a mother. It made her fearful, because she didn't know what species the child was. IF it was anything like Klaus, it would be a werewolf-vampire hybrid. That scared her, because a werewolf bite was dead to vampires and she was a vampire. If it was a hybrid, the pregnancy could kill her. Right now though, all she wanted was her child to survive.

That night, she arrived in New Orleans at the plantation home she found out that Klaus was staying at.

She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"What an unpleasant surprise. Come in."

He went to the parlor and sat down in his chair with a shot glass of Bourbon.

She closed the door and followed him into the room.

"I'm in the middle of something, Katerina, so this better be important."

"I'm pregnant with your child. I think that's pretty important," she stated.

"You're lying. Vampires can't procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf first."

"It's not possible."

"I said the same thing this afternoon. Listen, Klaus."

With hybrid hearing, he heard a heartbeat within Katerina's stomach. That's when he realized that she was indeed pregnant. He would be a father and amongst war, his child would be born. And once again, Katerina was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Katerina. So pick out a room. I have things to do," he said to her.

She went upstairs without a word. She knew him too well. She knew something was coming. He was most likely fighting or about to fight a war.

The next day, when she got ready, she came downstairs to see that she was alone in the house. Klaus must've had something important to do, since he had left her alone in the house. So, after having a wine glass of human blood, she left the house to explore New Orleans. She had heard that this city was full of music, culture, and beauty. She wanted to see if it would offer her anything. Surely, it would offer her something. Why wouldn't it? Where Klaus lived and was accepted in, she had to be accepted too.

As she walked, she heard music and saw shops and passersby. One of the shops, an herb shop, made her realize that this was another town full of witches. Then, as she continued walking, she sensed many vampires everywhere. That's when she figured out that vampires ruled this city. She figured that was most likely a bad thing. She couldn't sense any wolves around though, which made her think that they had been banished.

That night, on her way back home to the plantation home, she got a run in with some vampires, which she easily killed. She was 500 years old and a few days pregnant. They were no match for her. But as she headed home, she started to feel weak, which she didn't understand at first. But then she understood when she started to feel warm, which made her think that the kid was either a wolf or half wolf. She knew she was getting werewolf bite symptoms. And she was quite a while from home and getting too weak to vamp speed towards home. Then everything started to go blurry and dim. Then everything went black for her.

When Niklaus Mikaelson got home and didn't sense that Katerina was home, he went to go find her, as he called her phone, hoping to get her. He kept getting her voicemail though, so he gave up.

As soon as he saw her on the ground on her back in the French Quarter not far from a cement bench, he rushed to her side.

"Kaerina!" he yelled, as he rushed towards her.

When he knelt by her, he gently pulled her into his arms and realized she was very warm. He didn't understand why, since she hadn't been bitten, but he immediately bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her.

"Stay with me, Katerina. I'm right here. You're safe now, luv. You'll be okay," he said, promising her protection and that he'd keep her and their child safe, no matter what.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home.

Once in her room, he gently layed her down, before looking down at her and resting a gentle hand on her forehead, before removing it; She'd be okay now, he figured, since she wasn't burning up anymore, so he left her rom to go to his own.

When she woke up, she was in her room on her bed, the door closed. The last thing she remembered was knowing that she had werewolf bite symptoms, but now she felt better. That meant one thing only. Klaus had saved her life from their possible hybrid child.

She got up and grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had had bad luck and then good luck last night. What she needed was a shower, new clothes, and a day to herself.

No sooner had she gotten dressed and headed into her room, than she heard the father of their hybrid child.

"Katerina, could you spare a few moments with me?"

She sighed, before going downstairs and towards the parlor where he was in his chair, this time without a drink in his hand. She should've known that she'd be interrogated before she got any peace.

"What do you want?" she nicely asked him.

"After last night, we need some precautions. I'm gonna leave the cure here in case that happens again when I'm out."

"Thank you, Klaus."

"Well, we can't have him or her motherless. I also should inform you of something."

"Please do."

"I'm in the process of getting my dear brother back from Marcel. I daggered him and gave him to Marcel as a peace offering, but he seems to be keeping him in an attic with a bad tempered teenage witch. He won't give him or this city back, so there's gonna be war. You know how that goes. I'd like you to help me find out where he's keeping Elijah and find something to use against that witch and Marcel."

"I'll find out, but next time, when you want peace, don't use Elijah as a pawn. He may be noble and honorable, but how many times will he forgive you for everything you do to him? I understand you have your differences like everyone does, but you don't have to get rid of everything he loves, just to keep your family together. There's only so much suffering a person can take," she lectured him, before leaving the house to go find Elijah.

An hour later, she had succeeded, so she called Niklaus.

"He's in the attic of Father Kieran's church. That witch you spoke of is Davina. We can find Sophie Deveraux and use her against Davina and Marcel. The witches want Davina to use her during the harvest. I think I can get Elijah back. Davina knows me from when she was a little girl. Sophie knows me, too. Sophie was a witch I used to make a few Daylight rings. I gave two to Emily to give to the Salvatore's and kept a spare just in case. New Orleans was different, though. Supernatural beings stayed out of each other's way and they didn't rule the city. It was a lot like Mystic Falls back then."

"You seem to have a lot of allies in just the right places, Katerina. Where can we find Sophie Deveraux?"

"The cemetery; It's sacred ground, though. Vampires have to be invited in. I'll call Sophie to let her know that you're coming to speak to her. And no matter what, don't kill her. I'll go see about getting Elijah out of there."

That night, while Davina had gone to a party in the French Quarter, Kat walked in and got Elijah back home, before undaggering him. She then sat in a chair in a secret room, waiting for him to awaken. She wanted to be the first person he saw.

After a while, he finally woke up.

When he was out of his coffin, he saw her.

"Katerina?"

"It's me. My apologies for what Klaus did. He shouldn't have used you as a pawn like he did. I'm here and alive, only because I'm somehow pregnant with Klaus' child. Klaus is speaking to a witch. She's an old friend of mine. We need her to take down Marcel and use against Davina. She's not the girl I once knew. Since Klaus is busy, I thought I'd wait here for you to awaken."

"How is this possible? You're a vampire."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. Klaus is a hybrid, but he was born a werewolf. This child is a hybrid, too; Which is why he left me some of the cure just in case."

"That explains it then. I'll be back, Katerina," he replied, before kissing her forehead and then vanishing.

She didn't complain, because she knew that being daggered made him hungry. She'd rather him bite someone else than her any day.

When Klaus had arrived, she was on the phone with Sophie, asking where she'd recommend a doctor for her at. She was only a week or so in, but she knew she had to get an appointment to be sure everything was fine.

When she got off the phone, she headed to bed.

The next day, she headed into the Bayou towards the clinic. She was alone, but had told Klaus, Elijah, and Sophie where she was.

When she got there and the sea section was normal, the doctor left to go get something, before returning with a needle. She tried to stab her with the needle, but Kat was faster. She through her with vamp strength and made it out the window, before vamp speeding through the woods. Then, because vamps were after her, she killed them all, before getting exhausted and collapsing to the forest floor.

When Klaus found her, he rushed to her side and pulled an arrow out of her left shoulder, before looking down at her to make sure that they were both okay. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home with her.

When she came to, she felt better and was back in her room. She also saw that it was daylight and that she was alone. Then, with her senses, she found that she was the only one home.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I'm not a damsel in distress," she said to herself.

That afternoon, when she was in the parlor, she felt a stab of pain in her stomach. Then she started to feel light-headed, so she called him.

"Klaus, something's happening. I think a witch is trying to kill our child. You need to speak to Sophie and ask her if one of the elders is doing this; Hurry."

She heard him growl, before he hung up. She knew him well enough that he seriously was thinking about slaughtering some witches. She hoped Elijah could stop him from doing that.

As she started to feel warm, she layed down in bed, hoping for the pain and symptoms to stop; Then she fell asleep.

When Klaus entered her room after leaving Elijah to deal with the witches, she slowly woke up.

"Klaus?" she said softly, feeling warm and weak.

He went to stand at her bedside.

"We need to get you cooled down."

As he gently pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once in the pool, he let the water cool her down, her still in his arms, as he dipped her a little into the water. As he did so, she started to feel better. And in that moment, she realized something. She was beginning to trust him and fall for him. In that moment, she knew, just knew, no matter what, he'd never let anything harm or kill her or their child.

When she felt like herself again and they left the pool, as she rested her head on his shoulder, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, before she fell asleep in his arms.

Once in her bedroom, he gently layed her down in her bed, before leaving to see what the progress with the witches was. But then, when they came back, she was gone.

"Tyler Lockwood's been here," Klaus growled, smelling his scent.

The next day, when Kat woke up, she was in a cabin, Tyler and a vampire standing not far from her.

"I'm guessing you're here because of the child and revenge on Klaus. You know, this is a little boring. What ever happened to moving on? Revenge is never the answer. I've been there and done that. It gets old real fast. Why don't you do yourself a favor and turn back around to Mystic Falls?"

"I can't move on until I've taken everything from him. He killed my mom. I've got nothing to lose, anyway."

He stepped towards her.

"So, what are you going to do? Kill us?"

"No. That sounds like a good idea, but I'm going to show you something, instead. You think Klaus wants to be a father? He doesn't love you or that child. He wants it to make hybrids."

"You're wrong. He has saved us both. He'd do anything for us. We're family."

He cut the ropes off her wrists and feet, before taking some of the kid's blood and injecting it into the male vampire. Then, when he woke up and was in transition, Tyler told him to bite her. That didn't end well, since he wouldn't stop.

A few minutes later, Elijah and Klaus were there. Elijah pulled him off and ripped out his heart, while Klaus pinned Tyler to a wall.

"Why should I let you live?" he growled.

"Go ahead. Do it. I've got nothing to lose," he replied.

"Oh, you'd just love that. Wouldn't you?" Klaus replied.

"Klaus; Don't," Kat warned him. "Just send him home."

"Leave New Orleans and never come back," Klaus compelled him.

He let go of him, before turning around to face his family.

"You should get rid of that hybrid," Kat told Elijah, in which he obliged.

"Thank you," she said to the father of her child.

Klaus knelt in front of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet, as he got to his.

A moment later, everything went dim for her.

He looked at her and saw her pale and unsteady, which made him realize how much blood she had lost from the hybrid's bite.

As she collapsed, he caught her, before pulling her into his arms and picking her up. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her.

When she woke up, it was afternoon. No one was in the room with her, but there was a couple blood bags on the end table for her.

She slowly sat up in bed and took one, in which she finished. She then did the same with the last one, before going in search of Klaus.

When she found him, he was at the compound being tortured and chained by Marcel's vampire friends and followers under Marcel's orders. She knew she had to stop them, so she ripped out his friends' hearts two at a time, before turning to Marcel.

"I don't know what your plan was, but now you're alone. You can't have a kingdom without friends and allies, so why don't you pack up and leave. If you don't, I'll kill you."

"No," he growled. "This is my city."

"Then so be it. You've made your choice."

At vamp sped, she pinned him to a wall.

"Good-bye, Marcel," she said, before ripping out his heart and letting it fall by his body. She then vamp sped over to Klaus and knelt by him, before unchaining his wrists and putting an arm around him to get him back home.

Later, after he was better, she told him what she did for him at the compound, in which he thanked her for. She had helped him get his city back. All he needed now were friends and allies.


	2. Home Sweet Home (Klaus' POV)

The Originals:Home Sweet Home

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by L.J. Smith

Copyright

Copyright 2013

Copyright June 17, 2013

Copyright 2013

Dedication

This book is dedicated to all V.D., vampire, werewolf, hybrid, and forbidden romance fans. Also, dedicated to L.J. Smith whom wrote V.D. And The Originals, as well as many more.

Disclaimer

Klaus' POV and some events don't belong to me. Everything else belongs to L.J. Smith and other people that brought us V.D. and The Originals.

Introduction

My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid. My mother and father were Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. My siblings were Elijah, Kohl, Finn, Henrik, Trevor, and Rebecca. We were once five, but became three. How did I become who and what I am? How did we lose Trevor, Finn, Henrik, and Kohl? Let me start at the beginning before my family almost fell apart.

In 1242 in Virginia, we lived in a little village. Elijah, Kohl, Trevor, Finn, Henrik, and I were gentlemen and Rebecca was a sophisticated lady to everyone around us. Our mother was a very powerful witch. In our village there were werewolves. My mother had an affair with one and that's how I was born.

One night, Henrik and I went to watch the werewolves phase during the full moon. The rules stated only to watch, but it turned ugly and Henrik was killed. I layed his body down by our house and my family came out. I told them everything and we all grieved. And then my siblings and I lived upon the words "now and forever." We kept these sacred words close. They're a promise that no matter what, we will stay together.

A few years later, Tatiana was an exquisite, beautiful lady. Every man wanted to be her suitor; husband. Elijah and I loved her too and our mother saw our shared love for her. She thought it would destroy the family so she killed her. She then did a spell and made us drink wine mixed with Tatiana's blood. We found out that Tatiana was the very first Petrova doppelganger. Her blood had made us all vampires. That's when we became the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid family.

Over the centuries, we fought and quarreled. We even slaughtered others. Elijah fought to keep his humanity. Finn, Kohl, and I were the most ruthless of all. I killed my parents by daggering them, and then put them in separate coffins. I did the same to my siblings after a feud. It sounds horrible, I know, but I did it to keep my family together. No matter what it was though, we always solved our arguments and forgave one another.

In Bulgaria in 1492 during the sixteenth century, Elijah and Trevor met a Petrova doppelganger named Katerina Petrova. I and my other siblings were introduced to her by Trevor in England during a ball. She didn't have a place to stay, so I brought her home with us.

In England in 1492, I wanted to break the Moon curse and found that I needed Katerina. I had to drink from and kill a doppelganger during a ritual under a full moon. A hybrid, werewolf, vampire, and witch needed sacrificed. After that, I figured I'd phase and my curse would be broken; lifted.

One day in the same year, I made plans to do it that night. She was smart, though. She learned of what exists, what we are, and my plan. So she ran off through the woods and Trevor helped her escape. I was enraged and slaughtered her entire village, including her family.

For centuries, I searched for her, but she was always one step ahead of me. She even moved to America and changed her name to Katherine Pierce.

In 2009, Elijah killed Trevor for helping Katerina all those years ago, but gave Rose her freedom back. They had been running from us to stay alive. And in that same year, I came to Mystic Falls after I heard that there was a doppelganger there. I found Katherine there before I found Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, but Katerina had been sired by Rose so she was useless to me.

Later that year, I succeeded in breaking the curse.

In 2012, my father was awakened by Katerina and sided with Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Katerina to try and kill me. In the end, I killed my father and they lost.

In the same year, my mother was undaggered. She tried to kill us all; her own children. She did a spell to bind us together as one. The Salvatores and Petrovas knew we were bound together and Stefan killed Finn permanently. Troy and Sage followed after because they were in Finn's bloodline.

Earlier this year, which is 2013, Elena whom is a new vampire and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother, killed Kohl before I could get to their place to deal with him myself.

Before Elena and her friends graduated this year, I received a note from Katerina. She said that she heard about some witches conspiring against me. So I came to New Orleans only to find that Marcel, my childe that I sired 100 years ago, took over my town.

Ch.1: My Life

It's a dark night, as I look out the window of my big home silently in New Orleans. I can't help but be deep in thought. My hybrid that I made love to once, Hayley, is pregnant with my child. All I've ever wanted is a family. Now I'm going to be a father. I'm scared though, because I've always lived up to the names others called me; a monster; an abomination. I don't know how to be a father.

Elijah, my elder brother, goes to stand next to me.

"What is it?" he asks, as he looks out the window.

"I'm going to be a father," I state.

"Isn't that what you want? You've always wanted a family, Niklaus. Now you've got one."

"It's not that simple, Elijah. It can't be."

"And why not?"

"Because things have never been simple for us."

"You're looking for a reason to not have a family, when there isn't one."

"You clearly don't understand, dear brother," I say.

"Then make me see your point, Niklaus; enlighten me."

I think of what to say to let him see how this is a problem. I can't be a father to a child, when I never really had a father. Mikael was one of the many that called me an abomination, instead of seeing me as one of his children. Words will not come to me to help Elijah see exactly what I mean.

"Very well then," Elijah says, before he walks away.

I continue to look out the window.

Ch.2: Saved By An Original Hybrid

It's a dark night, as I walk through New Orleans. I have forgotten how much I love this town. It's a small town like Mystic Falls, but it's different. New Orleans has this peacefulness that you won't be able to get in Mystic Falls. But I will never forget Mystic Falls, because part of me misses it. There is a vampiress that lives there that has warmed herself into my heart; Caroline Forbes. I was, and always will be a brutal, savage vampire-werewolf hybrid, but my humanity has awakened more than it ever has in the past 1,000 years, because Caroline helped my humanity come out. I can thank her for that, but I will not. She has graduated from high school and will be moving on to college. I should not interfere in her new life with a hybrid, Tyler Lockwood. I would enjoy her company very much here in New Orleans, but I decided against asking her that. I knew that she would say no, so I gave her something that she couldn't decline. I let Tyler go back to Mystic Falls. I love Caroline, but I intend to let her be herself which is to be with Tyler. I also, intend to be her last love. It can wait though, because we are vampires. We have centuries. At times, I can be patient in getting what I want and I will wait to be hers.

It's a quiet night, as I walk. I have no destination in mind. The only thing on my mind is how to take Marcel down. I want to be kind of New Orleans, just as New Orleans was once my town 100 years ago. I could kill Marcel, but that probably wouldn't do me any good. Plus, it could turn out to be too messy. I don't like to be messy unless it is necessary. This is something that I must do a lot of thinking about. Marcel has been a friend of mine since I sired him 100 years ago here in New Orleans, but now my friend has taken what is rightfully mine. I did my part in making this town mine a very long time ago. Now it has been taken from me, which dearly upsets me. Marcel ruined this town. Once upon a time, I wanted to have vampires be rulers of this town, but I haven't wanted that for so long. Now Marcel has made it happen and it must be stopped. He doesn't even let witches practice their magic, no matter what reason it may be for. This has to be stopped, or New Orleans will be a disaster; a town that will become deserted. I will not stand by while Marcel does whatever the hell he wants to this town that was once mine, which someday will be mine again.

I stop by a dark alley, when I sense something close by. And then I hear in the alley, something happening. There's a witch and a vampire there, I know, without even looking. I can smell the scent of vampire and witches give off a certain feel and energy.

"You have disobeyed Marcel. You have to come with me now and accept your fate," the vampire says.

As I look into the alley, I see that the vampire is one of Marcel's friends. The witch is the witch I spoke with a few nights ago after Marcel had killed a witch in front of me for doing magic.

"Is there a crime against remembering my sister?" the witch says.

"You know the rules. No magic," the vampire replies.

I walk into the alley.

"Is there a problem?" I say, as I go to stand in front of the vampire.

"I was just telling her to come with me," he replies.

"Yes. I know," I reply.

To keep him quiet and protect the witch from getting herself killed like her sister, I rip out his heart and he falls to the ground dead. I drop his heart onto his body and then turn around to face her.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome. There shouldn't be a crime in using magic for good things," I tell her. "I will do what I can to stop Marcel. I promise. I won't let another one of you die like your sister did. She did not deserve what she got."

"I know. Thank you," she says.

I walk away out of the alley.

Back in the day, I never would have saved a witch. I would have simply let a witch die, but not these days. These days, I have changed for the better for a good cause. Caroline Forbes changed a part of me when I was living in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I soon return home.


	3. Always and Forever

Always and Forever

Characters: Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Caroline, Sophie, unnamed witches, Marcel (mentioned), unnamed werewolves

Summary: Set in S1E1 "Always and Forever." What if Caroline had come to New Orleans pregnant with Klaus' child, instead of Hayley? How would Klaus react? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klaroline

It was a dark night, as Elijah led his younger brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, towards the New Orleans cemetery to show him something.

A few minutes later, they walked inside an old cave-like thing where a few witches were at.

"What is this?" Klaus questioned.

"We need you to help us take down Marcel," one witch, Sophie, answered him.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because we have something you might be interested in. She and the child will die if you don't help us."

A moment later, Caroline Forbes stepped out of the darkness.

Klaus and Elijah looked at her.

"Klaus," she greeted, one hand on her stomach.

"Caroline," he greeted back.

"She's pregnant with your child," Elijah informed him.

"Impossible. Vampires can't have children," Klaus replied, looking at his elder brother.

"But werewolves can," Sophie reminded him.

"Listen, Klaus," Elijah urged him.

With vampire hearing, Klaus listened and heard a heart beat from within her stomach.

"You were born a werewolf first," Sophie said, implying that his werewolf side had made her pregnant.

"Very well then. I'll help you," he said, not wanting Caroline to die.

"For a precaution, we've linked her to me. If anything happens to me, the same thing will happen to her," Sophie informed him.

"There was no need. You've got what you want," Klaus replied, before he looked at the vampire he so dearly loved. "Come. Let us get out of here."

Caroline walked out of the place without any hesitation or question. She wasn't too fond of these kind of witches, and would rather be at Klaus' place. After all, she knew he would never let anything happen to her. She also knew, even though she didn't want to feel that way towards him, that she was falling for him.

They were silent, as they walked towards where Klaus and Elijah were staying at, neither of them knowing what to say just yet.

Once home and after Elijah walked inside, Klaus opened the door for her, before inviting her in and closing it behind himself. He then walked into the living room as did Caroline, and headed for his drinking table.

As he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon, he asked her, "Care for a drink?"

"Let me guess. You're new at this. I'm not allowed to drink, me being pregnant and all."

He turned around and took a sip, before looking at her and suggesting, "Why don't you relax, luv."

"Relax!? A witch just threatened to kill me!"

"Well, it's all over now. No one, not even a witch, will harm you as long as I am here to stop it. I care you about you, Caroline."

"And I don't care. I don't want to hear it. I thought I had gotten rid of you already. Why don't you keep showing up? Get out of my life already!"

"I assure you, I didn't know any of this would happen. Though, I do admit that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. May I ask you what you were doing in New Orleans in the first place?"

"I was on vacation from Mystic Falls and everything tied to it after Tyler broke up with me. Happy now? You got what you wanted all along."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't say I wanted you two to break up when I left. All I want is for you to be happy. If that means being with Tyler Lockwood, then so be it. I'll wait forever if it takes that long. Be careful here, though. There's a war coming between the witches, Marcel, and I. This was my home once and I plan on making it my home again. If you don't want to be involved in it, that's your decision. If you want to stand by me, that's fine with me, too."

"I understand your dilemma, but I can't even look at you right now," she replied, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To wrap my head around this. Don't follow me."

He watched, as she closed the door behind herself.

An hour later, she was confronted face to face with a couple guys in the middle of the French Quarter.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned them.

"Marcel's friends. You're connected to Klaus as much as we've figured out. We can use you," the first one said.

"Marcel doesn't scare me."

"Very well then," the second guy said.

Suddenly, she realized these two were werewolves, which meant that she was in danger. If they bit her and she didn't get cured with Klaus' blood in time, she would most certainly die.

A moment later, they attacked her, which resulted in her having to fight them off.

At the end of the fight, they walked off to Marcel's headquarters, leaving Caroline on her back in pain from the werewolf bites they had given her to get on Klaus' nerves.

A few hours later, Klaus left the house to go find Caroline, worried that she might be in trouble, since he hadn't heard from her yet.

When he arrived in the middle of the French Quarter and saw her on her back, he was instantly on his knees at her side. And as soon as he looked down at her, he saw that she had been bitten more than once or twice and was very close to no longer being in existence.

"Hang on, sweetheart. Stay with me," he pleaded, before gently pulling her into his arms. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her and heal her. And as he did, he looked down upon her, mind racing with plans of what he would do to whoever it was that did this to her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her in his arms and headed back home.

Once he had her layed down in a bedroom upstairs, he headed into the living room where he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon.

As he began to drink the shot glass of Bourbon, he vowed to himself that he would find who did this to her and they would go down. She would be okay now, but whoever did this had most likely known that she was connected to him one way or another. He knew this because if he were them, he would do something to her to get to his enemy, too. He would not stand for this, though. He would put his enemy down, because no matter what happened and no matter if Sweet Caroline wanted to hear it or not, he loved and would do anything for her. That is why he had not killed Tyler when he had the chance to. He had done it for Caroline. And now he was going to take the enemy down for her and for himself. He would get revenge on whoever had put Sweet Caroline's life in danger.

In the end, Klaus took out those two werewolves with vengeance. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Klaus still had to get his Kingdom back.


	4. Always and Forever (2nd version)

Always and Forever

Characters: Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Rebecca, Marcel, unnamed vampires, Davina, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E1 "Always and Forever." What if Kat was the one that came to New Orleans pregnant, instead of Hayley? What will happen when Klaus falls for her, since we all know that Elijah will always love her? In the midst, battle roars all around them, as Klaus plots to take New Orleans, his once upon a time home, back from Marcel, the vampire he sired and once raised as his son and thought of as family. What happens when Rebecca comes to New Orleans, considering she and Kat don't like each other? Will Klaus win against Marcel? Will Rebecca join her family, or will she choose Marcel, her love from 100 years ago that the Mikaelson family thought of to be dead? Who will Kat choose? Elijah, the noble and trustworthy brother, or Niklaus, the brother that was broken by Mikael so much that he doesn't know how to show his true feelings for his loved ones? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine

A/N: I got this idea from pming with a writer that is also a TVD and TO fan, about how it would've been cool if Katherine was the one to get pregnant and come into The Originals, and for there to be a love triangle between her, Elijah, and Klaus. So, I hope you enjoy this.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, now newly human, walked through the woods.

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by some witches. Then they started to chant something.

A moment later, everything went black for her.

When she came to, she was on a bed in a cave-like place.

She got to her feet and went into the front room of the cave-like place where a few witches were at; a less number than what there had been earlier.

They looked at her.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, knowing witches, having lived 500 years as a vampiress. She knew witches didn't just kidnap people.

"My name's Sophie. We brought you here to keep you safe from Marcel. You could be leverage for him and we can't let that happen."

"Why would I be leverage?"

"Because you're pregnant; it's a special gift that I have."

"I can't be."

"You're wrong," Sophie said.

Katherine sighed. She knew that witches like Sophie were never wrong. How she could be so stupid that night in Mystic Falls, she didn't know anymore. She hadn't known that this would happen, though. It was shocking to her.

"I've called the two Mikaelsons to meet us here," Sophie informed her.

When Klaus and Elijah walked in, Kat was in the other room.

"What have you called us for?" Elijah asked Sophie.

"I have a gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant. There's something you need to know," she replied, looking at both of them.

Katherine walked in from the shadows and stood in front of a wall, hand on her stomach.

"No. It's impossible. This is a lie. You are lying. Vampires can't procreate," Klaus said.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid; the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Klaus yelled at Katherine.

"I've been too occupied to be with someone else. It's your child," she calmly replied to him.

"My sister gave up her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Katherine won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

Katherine looked at Elijah and then Klaus, afraid to die. She had something to live for. She had a daughter back in Mystic Falls named Nadia Petrova. She couldn't just get herself killed by witches. She knew Sophie, though. It was just something she said to get Klaus to consider helping them. But then again, she also knew that Sophie would do anything if she was determined enough to do it. This was very much new to her, getting threatened to death like this by a witch.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah said, not wanting any harm to come to Katerina. He had been there for her for over a century. He wasn't going to fail her; not now; not ever.

"No. We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

Elijah looked at Klaus.

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness!" Klaus yelled at Sophie. He then said, "I won't hear anymore lies."

"Niklaus! Listen," Elijah said.

With hybrid ears, he heard a heartbeat within Katerina's stomach. He then looked at Katerina and then at his brother and the witches.

"Kill her and the baby. See if I care," Klaus said, before leaving.

"No one touches her. I'll fix this," Elijah said.

Sophie nodded.

They all watched, as he left, before Kat looked at the witches silently.

Klaus was running through a street, when Elijah caught up with him.

"Niklaus."

"It's a trick, Elijah."

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance-It's our chance."

"To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-we were ruined. And since then, all you have ever wanted-al that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated."

Klaus turned away, but Elijah sped in front of him a way away to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, she and her child-your child-live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them."

He shoved Elijah and turned away, but Elijah blocked him again.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear, because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family _is _power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-_that's_ power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save her. Save your child."

Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus brought his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.

"No," Klaus whispered.

Klaus walked away.

Back at the mausoleum, the witches were talking.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done," Sophie said.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questioned.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

Elijah appeared, leaning on the wall.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie took a needled and showed it to the Original, sticking the needle into her hand.

"Ow!" Kat said.

Elijah looked at Katerina. There was a drop of blood on Katerina's hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself.

"What the hell?" Kat said.

"The spell my sister performed; the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Katherine. So anything that happens to me, happen to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Katherine-or worse-to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

"You would dare threaten an Original?" Elijah calmly questioned.

"I have nothing to lose," she replied. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind," she added.

Later that night, Elijah spoke to Rebecca on the phone.

"He's willing to give up everything," he informed her.

"Come on, Elijah. Does that really surprise you?"

"I already see it. He's spiraling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years."

"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity."

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He…he wanted…he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get her from the witches."

"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life, I'm not letting anything happen to Katerina or that baby."

Back at the mausoleum Agnes, Sabine, and Sophie were speaking, as the church clock tolled.

"His time is up. What are you gonna do now, Sophie?" Agnes questioned her.

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do."

"What? Kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine asked her.

"Klaus doesn't care about the child," Agnes said.

Elijah appeared.

"I do." He came into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you; the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel myself," he continued.

"Jane-Anne," Sophie said.

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed," Agnes said.

"Shut up, Agnes," Sophie said.

"For now, accept the deal. Katerina and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all," he told them, before walking away. But then he turned around again and said, "And I will help him."

Klaus held a bottle in his hand, drinking from it, when he heard Elijah come in. Without turning around, he said, "Have I not made it clear my desire to be left alone?"

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact."

Klaus through the bottle against the floor, which shattered the bottle.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" he shouted. "That child will never be born. In fact, your precious Katerina is probably dead already."

Elijah sped up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat.

"You will not walk away from this!" he threatened Niklaus.

"Let. Me. Go," Klaus said angrily.

"I WILL NOT!" Elijah shouted angrily.

Elijah through Klaus against the floor and then heaved him up again, not letting go of him.

"Don't make me say it again," Klaus said.

"I will not let go. I will never let go."

Klaus grabbed Elijah and hurled him against an iron rod fence.

Elijah stood up fast and took one of the iron rods, before walking towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving your from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self-" He sped up and hit Klaus with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity-" He hit Klaus again. "to care about anything." He tried to hit Klaus again, but Klaus was faster and grabbed the iron rod and hit Elijah with it. Klaus then hurled him a few meters back, where he fell on the ground and stayed down.

Klaus breathed heavily and let the iron rod fall to the ground, before then walking a few steps towards Elijah whom was still on the ground.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah."

"Well, who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you; always, forever, family above all."

Klaus started to laugh and then reached his hand to his brother.

Elijah took Klaus' hand and stood up.

"You are a sentimental fool," Klaus commented.

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"

Elijah walked off, as Klaus stood there, thinking.

Klaus was seated on a bench that night.

Elijah took a seat beside him.

"The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power we are nothing," he told Klaus. And as he told him that, the witches began to put Jane-Anne to rest back at the mausoleum.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted; Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be King."

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you?"

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family."

They looked at each other.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal," Klaus said.

Later that night, Elijah went back to the mausoleum and promised Katerina the one thing that he had never promised her before.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

The next night, Klaus changed his mind and brought Katerina to the plantation to stay with him and Elijah to protect her. He couldn't protect her if she was among witches; and that, Katherine was thankful for, since it meant that she wouldn't be around witches who were threatening her life. She was finally semi free of those witches. So, without having to be asked, she settled down in a guest bedroom and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed in relief that she was out of there. She was beginning to think that this child was the beginning of Niklaus' redemption. Caroline Forbes had brought out his humanity back in Mystic Falls. Now this child of his was about to bring out his redemption that she knew Elijah had been hoping would someday come. Maybe there was hope for Klaus after all. Maybe he wasn't the monster that everyone thought he was. At least, not since Caroline had warmed herself into his heart. She would never fully understand Elijah's blind faith in Klaus, but she sort of did understand a little. He was Elijah's brother. Elijah would do anything for Klaus; anything. She didn't understand why, though she figured it had to have something to do with a long ago past she had no knowledge of.

She closed her eyes on the thought of thinking she might finally have peace and that Klaus might finally forgive her for running from him for 500 years.

The next day, she came downstairs and went in search of a kitchen, which she finally found. She had never been inside this house before last night, so she didn't know where everything was at yet. And once in the kitchen, she opened the fridge to see if there might be anything that she could have for breakfast. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't much, but she did find some milk and cereal she could have. She wasn't surprised, considering vampires were living here; not humans. Vampires didn't have to eat human food, but it couldn't hurt them to go shopping for human food, would it? She'd have to speak to them about that once she found where either Elijah or Klaus were at. She figured Klaus was probably plotting against Marcel somewhere, though and Elijah, she knew, could be anywhere.

When she had finished her bowl of cereal, she put it in the sink and then left the kitchen in search of one of them, which wasn't too hard. She found the parlor where Klaus was having a shot glass of what looked to be red wine.

"Sleep well?" he questioned her.

"Matter of fact, yes; have you not noticed that I'm human and pregnant now? Someone really needs to go shopping for human food, unless you want us to starve to death," she confronted him without fear. She was beyond fearing him these days. The only thing she was afraid of was dying, her child being torn from her arms just as Nadia had been, and of what enemies out there would do to her; especially, once a war started between Marcel and Klaus. She'd be leverage soon enough, she was sure of; which meant that she had to do something to keep from getting herself into danger.

Katherine walked out of the room to go explore the house to get to know it better. If she was going to stay here for nine months, she might as well get to know her surroundings better. It wasn't too big, but who knows what was in this house. She knew Klaus too well. When it came to her, even though he had obliged in protecting her, he could care less. It was the child he was concerned for. Not her. If she died, he wouldn't grieve for her. It would be Elijah that would grieve for her, instead. And even though Elijah had broken up with her before he had gone to New Orleans to help Klaus, she knew he still loved her just like she loved him. They just couldn't totally be together, because then Klaus would do something to either her or Elijah. Klaus was more paranoid and controlling than she had been as a vampire. Whenever they got on his nerves one way or another, Klaus daggered his siblings and put them in coffins until he was ready to pull the dagger out. And because she knew Klaus better than Marcel did even, she figured that once the child was born, he would kill her.

Later that day, after Klaus had gone to meet with Marcel, Katherine left the house to go find an herb shop. She needed a stock of vervain just in case some vampires decided that it would be fun to compel her. She knew vampires way too well, seems how she used to be a 500 year old vampire. Another 500 years and she would've been known as an Original vampire herself; especially, when she was about to become a part of the Mikaelson family. It was like a bad reality TV show once she thought of it like that. The Mikaelson family was torn enough with centuries of hatred and revenge against each other. It didn't need a broken former vampire pregnant with a possible hybrid, too.

Once she had found the shop and bought some vervain, she thanked Katie and attempted to pay her, but Katie refused, saying that it was on her. There were enough supernatural creatures and enough humans got hurt. She didn't want Katherine to be one of those humans. Plus, the witches were supposed to protect her.

It was a dark night, as she walked through the French Quarter on her way back to the house, when she suddenly got a run in with a few vampires that wanted her gone. She had already taken some of the vervain, but had some to spare.

"I'd get out of my way if I were you," she informed the male vampire whom stood in front of her.

"No can do. Marcel's orders."

"Oh, right; because Marcel is such a good guy. Tell Marcel that I said for him to go to hell."

The vampire growled at her, before another arrived behind her.

She turned around to see the other vampire.

Suddenly, just as they were about to attack her, the vampire she had been looking at, dropped did, when Klaus arrived and ripped its heart out of its chest.

"That is no way to treat Katerina," he said, before turning to the other one.

Seeing him, the other vampire fled at vamp speed.

He looked at her.

"May I ask what you're doing in the French Quarter, dear Katerina?"

"I was heading home after buying some vervain to take just in case," she replied.

"Let's go home," he replied to her.

She agreed and they headed home.

Later that night, he disposed of the vampire's body, burning it just outside the plantation home a ways.

Afterwards, he joined Katerina inside the house.

"You should stay inside from now on, Katerina. At least while it's dark outside," he suggested to her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our child."

"So, you're actually admitting that you're going to be a father?" she questioned him.

"Despite what everyone thinks, Katerina, I'm not a total monster. I would never wish harm upon my own child; our child. I don't care what species it is or if it's a girl or a boy. I will always protect you both."

"You and me both," she replied to him. "My first child was torn from my arms. I don't wish for that to happen again. I never even got to name or see her, before my father took her away, and I never saw her ever again. But when Silas came for me the first time, Nadia took me somewhere safe with her and told me who she was. She's a vampire now and I'm glad how she turned out. Whoever raised her up made her a very good person. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body. Unlike some of us," she replied to him, before heading upstairs and towards her bedroom where she was staying at.

He watched her, as she left, glad that if anything happened, she had Nadia to go back to. He hadn't killed her entire family like they had all thought. She still had someone, other than his brother, that she could count on if push came to shove.

The next day, Katherine went for a walk around New Orleans, when she saw Elijah fall in step at her left side.

"If you've come to make sure that I'm okay, I assure you that they didn't hurt me," she informed him.

"Actually, Katerina, I came to thank you for what you did. With your help, you got me back to my siblings. Thank you. I am forever in your debt," he replied to her.

"You're welcome, but anyone that knows you, would've done the same thing. I know how to deal with witches. I've been doing it my whole life. I know how to make deals with them and talk to them without getting on their bad side. It's not that hard. Vampires that don't know me, however, are a different story all together. That vampire deserved what he got. We're all lucky that Klaus got there in time," she replied to her lover.

"Niklaus has come a long way since this miracle happened. I think he sees something of himself in you. What that may be, I will probably never know. You're a good thing for him as well as the child."

"Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Katerina; anything for you."

He gave her a kiss on her left cheek.

"I'll see you later. There are things I must take care of."

She smiled, as he walked off to go do whatever it was he had to do this afternoon. When it came to Originals, she didn't always know what they were planning, because sometimes they kept it a secret from her, no matter how much she asked to be filled in. She knew it was because they were just protecting her. They were protecting her and the unborn baby, which she completely understood. She, herself, would do anything to protect herself and her unborn child, too. And she'd die before she let anything happen to the Originals. They were her life line now days. Being human made it so much easier for her enemies to kill her. It made her nervous and scared just thinking about all the possibilities that her enemies could do to her. Being human made her weak, vulnerable, and ultimately useless. She hated that she kept having to rely on vampires and hybrids to protect her, instead of being able to rely on just herself to protect her. For her, it sucked being newly human after being a 500 year old vampire.

The next night, Agnes, the only living elder of the witches, drove her to a clinic out in the Bayou. She had informed both brothers where she would be, before doing so, though. Something about Agnes always made her cautious. She didn't trust her. After all, she had been betrayed by witches she didn't know very well countless times. What was stopping Agnes from betraying her, too? The answer to that question was nothing.

While Kat was seen to about how the child was doing, Agnes waited in the waiting room. But then, after the sea section and when the doctor tried to stab her with a syringe, she had to make a run for it. So, she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the woods. And as she ran, she took out her IPhone.

_I'm in trouble in the Bayou. Hurry, _she texted Klaus, before putting her phone away.

Suddenly she heard footsteps of people looking for her, but she knew they weren't of Klaus or Elijah.

A few minutes later, she had to fight a few of them who had found and then attacked her, which she ended up getting hurt from, realizing they were vampires.

After a few more fights, she continued to run for her life blindly. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't see anything but figures of people and outlines of trees and bushes. She had to buy time until Klaus got there to save her, though. The situation was like d`eja`vu all over again. This time, though, she wasn't running from Originals. She was running from mere vampires; vampires that if she was a vampire again, she could easily take on and win against.

Suddenly, she tripped over something that felt like a twig or small log and fell down a hilly section of the woods, before everything went black for her.

When he arrived in the woods, he immediately went to taking on and killing all the vampires that were after Katerina, before going in search of her. If anything happened to her because of that witch Agnes that he knew had taken her here, he'd see to it himself that she died for her mistake.

"Katerina!" he called for her, but kept getting nothing but silence. He then figured that maybe she wasn't answering, because she was probably hurt or something related to that.

When he found her on her back, out cold, he was immediately at her side. He then knelt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. It looked like she had gone through some fights with those vampires the way she looked, which he figured most likely was true to the core.

He looked around the woods to make sure there weren't any other threats awaiting to try and hurt Katerina, before forcing some of his blood down her throat to heal her, before gently getting to his feet, with her in his arms.

"I've got you, love. You're safe now," he assured her, though he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not. He then sped out of the Bayou back home.

When she woke up, she found that she was in her bedroom and it was daylight outside. And not a moment afterward, Klaus came to lean in the doorway.

"You're awake. You were out for quite a while," he greeted her.

She slowly sat up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Though, it was you that brought me there."

"Well, you're a hybrid, so you're faster than a vampire and I need fast assistance. Did you kill them?"

"Yes; they deserved it for what they tried to do."

"That I can agree on."

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I," he stated.

"In most ways, we are, Klaus. We have father issues, family issues, and are afraid of being truly and utterly alone. And we're always finding danger, whether or not we're looking for it. And we always lash out with anger, rage, and vengeance. We a lot alike. It's almost like something wants us to end up together."

"How would you have father and family issues, Katerina? I killed your entire family," he said, taking a step into the room, curious of what she would say.

"You did me a favor in killing my father. He wasn't the best father in the world and I can tell that yours wasn't either, judging by how you react when your father's name is spoken. You don't know how many scars he inflicted, but I'm sure that yours was probably worse than mine. I was scarred way before I met any of you. You can't see my scars anymore, though, because they disappeared when I became a vampire, since vampires can heal so fast. I hope that he died horribly," she shared with him.

He sat down on the bed by her with sympathy. He knew how it felt like to be scarred by your own father, but to do it to Katerina made him outraged. It made him wish he had a chance to kill her father for a second time. In truth, after hearing this, he should've made him suffer before he killed her father. Just like he should've made his own father suffer, before he killed him.

"I can make the pain go away. Just say the words, Katerina," he said.

"No. Compulsion isn't the answer. I've lived with it for 500 and plus years. So, what did Michael ever do to you?" she asked. "I never got to hear what your past was like with Michael. I knew he hated you and all, but he never told me why. I was too busy hating you to ask why Michael hated you so badly."

"Just like yours, I was scarred too. It started when I was just a little boy. It was before we became vampires and before I triggered the werewolf curse. He continued it throughout my life. As a boy, Elijah tried to intervene, but stopped when he said that he'd be next if he intervened on my behalf. When we were older, Elijah and Rebecca were afraid one day that he might kill me, so Elijah and Rebecca pointed their swords at him and demanded for him to stop, which Michael did. But it never stopped. Then, after I triggered the werewolf curse, Michael made Elijah help him tie me down to make my werewolf side dormant. It never stopped, even after that. Finally, we escaped him for a little while when we made this city our home. But in 1918, he came for me. He came for us all. We only just managed to escape our father's wrath," he shared with her.

"That must be why Elijah has been so hell bent on finding your redemption. Because he still feels guilty for not standing up against Michael for you. I'm sorry for what you endured. I had no idea what he did to you."

"You weren't there, Katerina."

"If I had been, I would've stopped him the moment he started doing that to you. No wonder you're so ruined. I guess we're both ruined then, in our own way."

It was such an intense moment, that they didn't know what possessed them to do so, but they found themselves kissing one another, him on top of her, her on her back on the bed. It was like they were kindred spirits that had found each other after, for Katerina, 500 years, and for Klaus, 1,000 years.

An hour later, though, he had to leave, so he bid her farewell and asked her to stay home today, while he and Elijah dealt with some things. She presumed the things they had to deal with involved Marcel, so she did what she was told.

That late afternoon, when she was in the parlor starting towards the chair to sit in, she started to feel light headed all of a sudden. Not sure why it was happening to her, she figured it had something to do with a witch or more. Pregnant ladies didn't get light headed. She knew that from experience from 500 years ago back in Bulgaria.

As the sensation continued and she started to feel really warm, despite the A/C going throughout the house, she took out her phone and called Elijah, hoping he wasn't too busy so he would answer.

"Katerina," he greeted.

"Elijah. Something's wrong. You need to speak to the witches," she said, before informing him of what was going on.

"We'll figure something out," he promised her, before they both hung up.

She put her phone away and leaned against the wall, but it didn't help much, since she was starting to get really blurry vision. On top of that, she kept getting small pains from her stomach, which made her fear for the child. She didn't want anything to happen to the kid, no matter who the father was. And as her vision started to go blurry, she saw Elijah there all of a sudden. Then, as everything started to go black for her, he was there by her, and the next thing she knew, she was in her bed.

"Klaus is dealing with the witches. You'll both be okay," she heard him assure her, but they both knew that Elijah couldn't promise anything.

That night, she was burning up, so she and Elijah made it to the outside pool. She knew that he was going to try and cool her down in the pool, which she knew should help. So, they both got into the pool where he put her in his arms and let the water cool her down. And as he did so, she felt the ever growing pain get worse, but then as she started to cool down, the pain started to ebb away. Then, a few minutes later, she didn't feel the symptoms anymore of what the witch, Agnes, had tried to do to her and Klaus' child.

Later that night, she was home alone, when she heard the doorbell. So, being cautious, she opened the door to reveal a certain hybrid. He wasn't Klaus, though, which made her think that he might be in New Orleans to cause Klaus as much harm as possible. After all, he had killed his mom and hurt many other people. The past, she thought, was behind them all, though.

"Tyler," she greeted. "What a surprise."

"Katherine," he said, though it wasn't a greeting.

Later that night, when Elijah returned and realized that Katerina wasn't home, he called Klaus to let him know. Then, when Klaus came home, he informed him that Tyler had been at their home and must've taken her.

It was a beautiful day at the Bayou, as Kat sat on the floor of a cabin, Tyler and another guy in there with her. Her hands had been tied with rope.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, when he headed towards her and knelt in front of her with a syringe.

"I'm going to show you something," he answered her.

"With that?"

He stuck it in her stomach and then pulled it out and used the syringe full of her child's blood, on the guy she knew as a vampire. Then Tyler temporarily killed him.

"That child can make hybrids. You think Klaus suddenly wants to be a father? He wants that child so he can make hybrids," he said.

"Okay; so it can make hybrids. I don't care what Klaus wants that child for, because this will be me having a second chance to raise my child. I couldn't raise Nadia, but with this kid, I can be a mother like I always wanted to be," she replied to him.

When the vampire woke up and was in transition, Tyler had him bite her to complete the transition.

As he bit her, she wanted to fight; to push him off her, but knew that she couldn't succeed as a human. She had to try, though. She had to live long enough to be rescued by either Klaus or Elijah. If she was lucky, she'd be rescued by them both. So, as he bit deeper, she tried to push him off her with everything she had. That obviously didn't work, so she kicked him, which worked. Before she could get to her feet though, he lunged at her.

As he lunged at her to bite her again, Tyler grabbed him, holding him off, which gave her a chance to escape.

She grabbed the knife that was on the floor and made a run for it as Tyler told him, "Enough. You'll kill her. Just stop," trying to reason with him.

Once in the heart of the Bayou woods, she stopped, everything going black for her. Then she felt something hard and knew she was on the ground.

As everything started to fade, she heard someone she never would've thought she would ever be happy to see or hear in her life.

"Katerina!" she heard Klaus yell, before she felt a gentle hand on the right side of her face.

"What happened, Love?" she heard him ask her.

"Tyler. He used our child's blood to show me that she's the key to making hybrids. The hybrid got out of control. They're at the cabin," she said softly.

She felt herself being pulled into his arms, before she heard him say, "I've got you, love. You're safe now." Then everything went black for her.

While Katerina was out cold in her room in her bed at home, Klaus dealt with the issue of Tyler and his mistake, while Elijah sat on her bedside and rested a gentle hand on her left one, before silently looking down at her.

When she came to, she saw that her hands hand been freed and she was on her back in her room in her bed. She then turned her head to see that Klaus was leaning against a wall. He had clearly been waiting for her to wake up. When he did realize she was awake, he sat on her bedside.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"Anything for you, love."

"What happened to Tyler?"

"I sent him on his way. He's not worth killing."

"Good. I wouldn't want Caroline to hate you forever for killing him. Just so you know, I didn't believe a word he said."

"Get some rest, Katerina," he encouraged, before leaving the room.

She watched him leave, as a feeling came over her. She realized that he wasn't who he used to be, and that she was starting to care about him, no matter what he had done in the past.

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus walked into the compound to be face to face with Marcel. Then, a moment later, there were vampires too.

"What's this?" Klaus questioned him.

Marcel informed him of his intentions.

"You think you can subdue **me **with this!" Klaus yelled at Marcel, before addressing the vamps. "Vampires of New Orleans, as you know, I am an Original hybrid. I can not be killed! Now-"he took out a coin. "anyone that picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it, but none of them made a move to pick it up. "Well then, come on!"

Suddenly, chains were thrown onto his wrists.

He looked at the vampires and then Marcel, as his vampire side tried to get free. All that he could was try though, because he couldn't free himself; now even when he let a little of his werewolf strength lose. And as he stood there, eyes yellow, glaring with hatred at Marcel, his mind raced with what he would do to him if he got out of this alive. He had lied to them that he couldn't be killed, because a White Oak stake was the one thing that could kill him. They didn't know that, though.

Kat was wondering why Klaus hadn't answered her calls and hadn't come home for a while, so she went to investigate. And when she was about to pass the compound, she figured that he was probably there. So, being Careful, she let herself into the compound, only to see the scene. He was definitely in danger.

As she made her presences known, starting towards him, she yelled, "Stop!"

Marcel turned around, only to get pinned to a wall with a knife to his throat.

"Let him go."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because when I'm determined, I'll do anything to get what I want. Let him go or I **will **kill you."

"No need to threaten me, you know."

She took her traveler knife away and headed over to Klaus, as Marcel told his guys, "Let him go."

They obeyed and she helped him get home.

It was a beautiful day, as Davina used her magic on Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah, angry beyond comparison.

"I'm tired of all your lies!" she yelled at Marcel.

"And you pretend not to be a monster. Why don't you show us what you really are?" she said to Klaus.

"And you act all noble and caring, but you lied to me too. You're a monster. Why don't you choke on it?" she said to Elijah.

As she used her magic on them, making Klaus start to phase wolf, Elijah choke on blood, and put Marcel in pain, Kat suddenly came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them.

"Davina, stop!" she yelled, heading towards them.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get."

"No. They don't. Don't make me stop you myself. I'm descended from travelers, which means that I can stop you with my own magic. Now, stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, Davina stopped.

"Thank you," Kat said.

Davina gave her a glare, before walking away.

When Klaus woke up, still in torment from the knife that was inside him, he recognized that he was in the epidemic hospital from 1918. Why he had been taken there, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was weak and hungry. That, and the torment was becoming unbearable. He didn't even know how long he had been out for, much less how long he had been in the abandoned hospital. And all he could think of besides the torment was one; how Katerina and the child would survive if he didn't get through this; two; what would become of Sweet Caroline if he wasn't around to save her life; and three; would Elijah be enough protection for Katerina and the baby?

"Katerina," Elijah called to her from a room he had taken his shirt off in.

She entered from the hallway, only to see him without his shirt on, for the first time in 500 years.

She walked towards him.

"What's going on?"

"Celeste is playing games with me. She has magically written witch names on my body, sine I'm so determined to find out from her where she had Niklaus at."

"Then let's get started," she commented, wanting Klaus back. That, and she was the most experienced when it came to witches. Plus, over the last month, she and Klaus had fallen in love.

Reading names of witches, she realized where Klaus was at.

"It has to be the 1918 sanitarium."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know witches. Trust me."

"Stay here, Katerina. I don't want you to get hurt."

He put his shirt and jacket back on, before leaving.

Later that night, they had him home, knife out of him, and him in bed. It relieved them, because they didn't want anything to happen to him; even if he was a pain in the ass most days.

It was a beautiful day, as Kat and Klaus continued their search for Elijah. It wasn't good that he was MIA, because of all the killings of vampires they'd been having. They knew it was Papa doing it, because of the marks. He was bad news.

When they found him, he looked desiccated, but wasn't dead. He was an Original, so he was being Papa's endless source of power.

When they tried to get to him, they realized there was an invisible shield.

"Bite me," she told Klaus.

"What?"

"I'm descended from travelers. My blood will let us through."

Seeing her point, he bit her and she let some of her blood drip onto the circle, before they tried again. It worked this time and they got him home.

Soon, Elijah was awake and went to get himself something to eat.

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah Kat, and Klaus walked, on their way to enjoy the festival. By now, she was showing and around five months. She never complained though, because she was familiar with the feeling from the first time around.

Suddenly, on the sidewalk and by a pole, she started to cough up blood. And she couldn't stop. And then everything started to go black.

As she started to collapse, Klaus was there and caught her. Then everything went black.

A moment later, she saw that she was at the compound where they all lived at now, but it was different. Michael was there.

"No. I can't be," she said, realizing that she was dead, since she knew that Michael was dead.

"Oh, but you are, darling," Michael said.

He grabbed her roughly.

"You and that vermin?" he growled at her. "I thought you hated him just as much as I do."

"I did. I'm not sorry, Michael. This is our chance for a new life."

"I don't think so."

"How could you be so cruel to your son? To your family?"

"He is **not **my son and that creature inside you isn't my family!"

He through her against a wall, but she was okay. He then grabbed a piece of wood and lunged at her with it, but she tapped into her traveler magic, magically throwing it out of his hands and throwing him against a wall.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm descended from travelers. Now stay away from me and my family."

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the Other Side and was suddenly gasping, revived. She then saw that both Originals were at her side and Genevieve, a witch, was at her other side.

Later that night, Klaus came into her room.

She looked away from the window to see Klaus.

"I want to show you something," he said.

She followed him into a room, which was a nursery.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling, before it disappeared.

She looked at him.

"When I died today, I saw Michael. He tried to kill me."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that's true. You're different from what Michael thinks of you as."

They gave each other smiles, before he left. She then went back into her room and looked up at the sky, wondering if her parents were watching her. She wondered if her mother approved or not.

There was a knock on the open door.

She turned around.

"Come in, Elijah."

She gave him a smile and he smiled back, as he entered.

"I'm glad you're feeling well," he greeted.

"So am I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other.

"I love you too much to lose you like that," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing. And in that moment, she chose Elijah.


	5. Always and Forever (3rd version)

Always and Forever (3rd revised version)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Hayley, Rebecca, Marcel, vampires, werewolves, witches

Summary: Set in S1. What if Katherine came to New Orleans to see Elijah and, after a night of bliss with him, she got pregnant? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine

A/N: Got this idea from reading a fic where Kat gets pregnant with Elijah's child.

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce arrived in New Orleans to visit the Originals; mostly Elijah Mikaelson. She was well prepared, since she had asked some sources of hers what was going on in New Orleans, before actually entering the town. She didn't want to be caught off guard or get caught by someone or something for being in New Orleans after less than 100 years. Less than 100 years ago, she had been in New Orleans, but it had been different back then. It had been under construction; the aftermath of Mikael's wrath. So far, she was able to find out that Hayley Marshall, the wolf she had tried to kill once, was pregnant with Klaus' spawn. It didn't make her happy that it was Klaus' child, but she was glad it wasn't Elijah's, or she'd be royally peeved off. She also knew that all three Originals were living back at the compound now.

Once she had parked her SUV in front of the compound, she turned her car off and got out, before going to the door and knocking. There was definitely more than a few vampires here right now. She sensed a whole bunch of vampires and one wolf. That wolf had to be Hayley. She was the only wolf allowed in the French Quarter. Someday though, Kat was going to change that. She didn't care who was King of the French Quarter. The wolves had the right to live at peace in the French Quarter; not be banished for the rest of their life out in the Bayou.

As soon as he opened the door, she had to swallow her pride and keep him from sensing her ever present fear of him.

"Katerina; what an unpleasant surprise. I'm afraid you've come at the wrong time. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

He started to close it, but she stopped him with a hand.

"I didn't come to see you, Klaus. Besides, I can always get someone else that owns this place to invite me in," she threatened. "Please, Klaus."

"No. Good-bye, Katerina."

"Let her in, Klaus," Hayley said from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs, realizing what was going on. "Don't be so rude. She came here all the way from who knows where. You can at least let her in."

"Fine," Klaus said irritatingly.

He opened the door.

"Come in," Hayley invited her.

Klaus stepped aside and Kat walked inside, leaving Klaus to close the door himself.

Kat looked at the wolf.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you doing here?" she said.

"For once, I came to see if it was true, which looks like it is. Two, I came to see Elijah, since Klaus has a habit of daggering his siblings."

"Well, it's true, so you can go find Elijah. Our home is yours as long as you need a place to stay."

"Thank you, Hayley," she said.

Half way up the stairs, she looked down at the wolf.

"Oh, and don't be afraid to ask me if you need help with the pregnancy. Klaus may not approve, but I know a little something about pregnancies."

"Thank you, Katherine."

"You're welcome."

Hayley and Klaus watched her disappeared up the stairs to go find the elder Mikaelson.

Half way down the hall, she ran into Rebecca coming from her bedroom.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she demanded, as soon as she saw her.

"Hayley let me in. As I already informed your backstabbing brother, I'm not here to see you. I'm only here for Elijah. At least, one person has manners around here," Katherine replied, before passing her as quickly as she could, without using her vampire speed. She didn't want a confrontation with Rebecca.

When she finally found the Original she was searching for, he was in his room. She could tell by the scent from behind the closed door. Since she, like Elijah, believed in not entering someone else's space without permission, she knocked; especially, when that person was an Original vampire of 1,000 years.

"Come in," he said from his bedroom.

When she walked in and closed the door behind herself for possible privacy, she saw that he was at his desk writing something down on a piece of paper.

He looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Katerina?" he questioned. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"It's boring in Mystic Falls, so I came to New Orleans to pay you a visit. Hayley seems to be the only one with manners around here apart from you."

"So you've met the girl carrying Klaus' child," he stated.

"I have. I knew her back in Mystic Falls, but we didn't have the best relationship. I also came to see for myself if it was true, which I saw for myself actually is true. Klaus seems to have gotten more aggressive lately. I assume it's because he's going to have a child and he actually wants to be a father."

She sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Is that the only reason that you came?"

"No."

"I also came to make sure that you were okay."

"Thank you, Katerina, but I'm fine. We're just having a disagreement that should be resolved soon."

"What kind? Maybe I can help you."

"Niklaus thinks that war is the best way to go to win back this city that was once ours. I think otherwise."

"Well, maybe Hayley and I can speak to Klaus. Give him some reason to not start an all-out war. It wouldn't be in Hayley or the child's best interest. I should know. I've been there before and it's not fun."

"What do you mean, Katerina?"

"You don't know my past of why I came to England. My family banished me, because I had an illegitimate daughter. I never got to name or hold her, because my father took her from me and I couldn't find her anywhere. I went back for her when she was about eight in 1498, but I couldn't find her. Then, recently, she came to Mystic Falls. Her name is Nadia Petrova. She asked to be turned so she could find me."

"Then why aren't you with her now?"

"Because I told her to stay behind to make sure that nothing happens to Caroline or the others. She'll call me if anything happens. Besides, we have forever to do some mother-daughter bonding."

"Well, if you'll be staying, Katerina, you can either stay with me in here or sleep in one of our guest bedroom's we have available."

"If you'd like, I'd prefer to sleep in here with you."

"Welcome to the French Quarter then, Katerina."

"Thank you. I won't be a problem here."

Kat headed out of his room, closing the door behind herself, and headed downstairs with the sound of someone throwing something violently and Klaus and Rebecca yelling at each other. She could tell already that this was going to be a long eight nine months pregnant, depending on how long she decided to stay and how far along Hayley was right now.

She walked into the parlor where they were having their spat and leaned against the entrance, watching for a few minutes, before taking about three steps in the room.

"Did you forget that some people need quiet around here? If you're going to yell this loud, you should take it outside so Hayley doesn't have to hear this constantly. I, for one, can handle it, but some people would love silence. Is that too much to ask?" she said to them.

They looked at her.

"And who appointed you boss?" Rebecca asked her with a glare and bad attitude.

"I hate to say it, but Katerina has a point. It's safe to say that I've won the argument. I'm going."

"And where exactly are you going?" Kat asked curiously.

"If you must know, I'm off to settle some business with Marcel."

"He's still alive? Last I heard he was a nobody until he magically became King of this city. Have fun winning against Marcel."

Without a reply to her, he headed out the door.

Rebecca looked at her curiously.

"What do you know about Marcel?"

"Just a few things; we were allies once, but all I know is that he was a nobody and he loved you and all, but got caught in between you and Klaus. I guess some time after Mikael burned the city to the ground, he became King. How he did that, I don't know. I was too busy with other things to pay attention to any of my allies."

"If you must know, Marcel wasn't just a vampire. He was once like family to Nik. He saved Marcel when he was a slave and raised him like he was his son. He made him like himself. Marcel and I were in love, but Nik didn't like it. No one was ever good enough for me in Nik's eyes. He took away every happiness I had; Just because we were in love, and to punish us both, Nik daggered me for a century, before he finally undaggered me."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I didn't know," was all Kat could say to that. She knew what it was like to not have any happiness. Klaus took that away from her when he slaughtered her village, including her family, and whenever he got between her and Elijah being in love.

When Klaus didn't come home later that night, and while his sister and brother were at home and Hayley was in her room asleep, Kat decided to go out and make sure Klaus was okay and wasn't going on a rampage or anything.

As the 500 year old vampire walked, she used her senses to locate Klaus, having known his scent after 500 years of running and hiding from him. She'd know his scent anywhere, no matter where she was. And right now, his scent was quite strong at Marcel's compound. So were Marcel's and other vampires' scents.

When she walked into the room, it was horror. He was chained up with eyes blazing the color of yellow like a wolf's in rage, but she knew he was unable to get free, no matter how much he tried. And beyond the rage, she knew that he was afraid that Marcel would win and that the child and Hayley wouldn't live to see another day. She knew she had to save him. She had to help Klaus, no matter what an ass he could be and was most days.

At vampire speed, she grabbed Marcel from behind, arm around his throat, other hand on holding a piece of wood to the middle of his chest.

"Let Klaus go!" she yelled over the noise.

They all turned to see her.

"Let him go, or I swear I'll kill Marcel and then the rest of you lot. Unless you have a death sentence, I'd do what I tell you to if I were you. I'm 500 years old. You don't want to mess with me."

"Do it," Marcel said to them, knowing Katherine well enough that she wasn't bluffing about killing him just to save the Original hybrid.

She didn't let go of Marcel until Klaus was unchained.

Once he was unchained and she let Marcel go, she said, "Get out of here. All of you," in which they obeyed. Then she turned to Marcel and said, "This is for Klaus," before snapping his neck and then vamp-speeding towards the hybrid.

She knelt at his side where he lay on his back on the floor from everything he had just been through.

"Hey," she said gently. "Klaus, can you hear me?"

She rested gentle hands on either side of his face, being ever so careful and very cautious. He had just been through hell with Marcel and his vampires. She wasn't going to become his chew toy to get rid of the rage.

She looked down at him and sighed. He looked weak after the torment he had gone through today. Not only that, but he was out cold now, probably due to the adrenaline ceasing to exist at the moment. She had to get him home.

As she took her hands away from his face and put an arm around him, getting both of them to their feet, using her vampire strength and body weight to hold him up, she suddenly felt how warm he was now. And she knew it wasn't because he was half werewolf. It was because of something else.

As she headed out of Marcel's compound and on the route to the Mikaelson family home, she used her free hand to call his sister.

"What do you want, Katherine?" she asked.

"Your brother got into some trouble. I need you to meet me at the door."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Marcel and his vampires thought it would be fun to chain him up and torture him. I don't know if they did anything else or not, because that's all I saw. If Marcel asks where I am, it's because I threatened to kill him if they didn't let him go. He may be my enemy of 500 years, but no one deserves that; not even Klaus himself."

"I'll meet you there," Rebecca said, before hanging up. She'd be having some nasty words with Marcel tomorrow when she got the chance. No one messed with her brother but her.

When Katherine got to the door, Rebecca opened it and then went to his other side and put an arm around him to help her, as she closed the door. So, together, they got him to his room and in bed.

"I'll stay with him. You should get some sleep," Katherine said to her, before sitting on his bedside.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm the one that saved him. I should be the one that he sees. I'm pretty sure he saw me with Marcel before he collapsed. He was pretty peeved off enough that he was about ready to let his werewolf side out."

Rebecca closed the door behind herself and headed for her room.

Kat went to his bathroom and grabbed a couple wash cloths and a bowl she filled with cool water to cool him down. She didn't like how warm he was. It almost scared her.

When she was seated on his bedside again, she set the bowl down and gently layed the cool wet wash cloth on his forehead. She then damped the other wash cloth and used it for his face, being gentle and cautious still. He was out cold, but she didn't know when he'd wake up. She knew she was taking her chances in being so close to the one hybrid that would kill her if given a chance to do so.

A few minutes later, as she continue to damp the wash cloth on his face, he started to stir. She didn't stop, though. She had to cool him down and he was very warm. She was almost considering telling Elijah. She knew she'd have to, if Rebecca hadn't already.

"Katerina," he said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We may not see eye to eye, but I wouldn't wish you dead. Not anymore."

"You should go now. I'll be fine."

"No. I don't think you're fine, Klaus. You're burning up."

"You've done what you can for me already."

"I'm not leaving you like this. Did they give you wolfs bane?" she said, wolfs bane being the only thing she knew of that would cause him to burn up.

A moment later, a slice of pain went through him and he gripped the side of his bed with his right hand and clenched his teeth, as to not let her know how much pain he was in.

She set the wash cloth down on the end table and put gentle hands on either side of his face, looking down at him.

"It's okay. We'll find a cure. I won't let this continue to happen to you," she said to him, before letting go of him.

The pain slowly went away, but he still felt weak and warm. He was hungry too, but he wouldn't ask Katerina to do more than what she already was doing for him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere," she said, before leaving him in the room to go over to her and Elijah's room.

She walked in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join me or not," Elijah greeted her, seated in a chair reading a book.

"We have to talk. Something happened at Marcel's compound with Klaus. I think Klaus was Wolf's Baned. He's burning up and having some pain. I'm doing what I can, but someone needs to find out what the cure is for Wolf's Bane."

He set the book down on the table by the chair and got up to follow her to his brother's room.

She sat on his bedside and went back to damping the wash cloth onto his face.

"I'll stay with him, while you go do what you have to," she told her lover.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her, before vanishing from sight.

She looked down at Klaus and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was in so much pain, she knew. She also knew that he hated looking so helpless in front of her. She knew he was used to being strong and high and mighty; not weak and helpless and in so much pain like he was right now.

"Relax; Rest. You need to restore your strength and that won't happen if you don't rest," she said, being gentle.

As he looked up at her, he wondered what had happened to the old Katerina; the one that hated him so much that she wanted him dead. This was a new Katerina that he had never seen before. She was being kind to him in his time of need. Not wanting to ponder on it much longer, he closed his eyes to rest as Katerina had told him to.

When Elijah came back with the cure that Eve, one of Hayley's pack members in the Bayou gave him, it was dawn. Katerina was asleep in a chair in front of Klaus' bed, the bed being her pillow for her head, arms encircling her head. His brother was also asleep, but he had to give him the cure is quickly as possible.

"Klaus, he said softly, not wanting to wake Katerina up.

He sat on Klaus' left bedside with the cure.

"Klaus," he said again to wake him.

"I found the cure," he informed his younger brother

"Thank…you," he said, feeling weak and drained. He wondered if this was how Sweet Caroline had felt like when she had been bitten by Tyler Lockwood a few years ago.

Elijah helped him sit up and then Klaus took the mug and drank it.

While Klaus was drinking the cure, Elijah went to the other side of Klaus' bed and gently, without waking her, picked Katerina up in his arms and vanished with her.

When he was in their room by the bed, he gently layed her down in bed and tucked her in, before lightly kissing her on the forehead. Then, since he hasn't slept yet, he went to bed, knowing that his brother would be okay.

When Katherine woke up, she was in bed, but Elijah wasn't in sight. She could hear Rebecca yelling at someone in the hallway, though. She could tell that it was Klaus she was yelling at again, considering it was his scent she smelled. Then, realizing that she was feeling warm, sweaty and weak and her vision was dim, she took the covers off herself and set her jacket on the chair, before stumbling for the door, fear seeping through her, realizing that sometime last night, Klaus had unintentially bitten her somewhere. And just as she got to the door, she heard Rebecca leave the house and couldn't smell Klaus in the hall anymore.

Once out of the room, she headed for the stairs, supporting herself by keeping a hold of the railing.

"Klaus," she said, hoping he'd hear her and pay attention. "Klaus," she said again, as she made it down the first step.

"What is it love?" she heard him ask.

Just as she saw him come, her legs started to collapse on her.

At the sight of her, he realized that he had bitten her. She'd slept all day yesterday and until the middle of the afternoon today, so he made the conclusion that while he was unwell, he had bitten her without him knowing it.

As she collapsed, he blurred towards her to catch her.

He caught her just in time, as she blacked out. He then picked her up in his arms and layed her down in Elijah's bed.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he pleaded, hating himself for not being cautious around her, while he had been unwell.

Her skin became an unnatural pale color, as he gently sat on her bedside and sat her against him.

He bit his wrist, as her breathing became too slow for his liking. He then gently positioned her head back and put his wrist to her lips, forcing his blood down her throat. They had all thought that she had just been exhausted from taking care of him all night. He didn't even recall biting her, but it was there on her lower arm not far from her left wrist. And as he fed her the cure from his wrist, it started to heal and disappear. Then he sighed in relief when her breathing and color started to return to normal.

When he was convinced that she wasn't gonna die from the bite, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed, as did her wound. He then layed her back down and stayed there, waiting for her to wake up.

When Katerina came to half an hour later, she was back in bed with Klaus seated on her bedside, looking down at her.

"You're awake," he greeted.

"Thanks," she said to him, sitting up in bed and looking at him.

"Let's keep this between you and me. My siblings don't need to know that I bit you, though I don't recall doing it."

"You're not the only one," she replied and agreed with him to keep it from them.

Later that night, when she and Elijah were in bed with the door closed, everyone else asleep, they had some intimacy and bliss. They needed happiness and to unwind after today's events and the events of the previous night.

A few days later, Katherine started to feel sick and kept having what felt like an upset stomach. So, she decided to test her theory of why she was feeling this way, though she knew that vampires couldn't procreate. If it was true, it would be a miracle to her. She'd be able to have a child and actually be that child's mother. It would be her second chance at raising her child. She knew who the father would be, since Elijah was the only one she'd had intimacy with. So, she got a pregnancy test and sure enough, she was pregnant.

She left it on the counter in her and Elijah's bathroom and stood outside their room.

"Elijah, I need to tell you something. Could you spare a moment?" she said, not needing to yell, since everyone except Hayley were vampires in this household.

Elijah came up the stairs to stand in front of her.

"What is it, Katerina?"

"I'll show you."

He followed her to their bathroom, wondering what she had to show and tell him.

She picked up the pregnancy test and showed him.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know how that's possible, but I am."

It was surprising to them both, but they were both very happy indeed.

They smiled at each other.

"What's all this about good news?" Rebecca questioned from their doorway to their room.

"You're about to be an aunt to two kids," Kat informed her.

"I'm happy for you, then," Rebecca replied, before walking away. She wished that it was herself getting pregnant instead of Katherine, but she knew that they both deserved to be happy after everything Klaus had done to both of them. She wasn't going to get in the way of their happiness.

"I think your sister is feeling a little left out," Kat commented to Elijah.

"I think you're quite right," he replied back.

"So, should I break the news to Klaus, or do you want to?"

"I have some things to do today, so you should break the news to him while he's in a good mood."

He gave her a kiss, before vanishing.

She hoped Elijah was right about Klaus being in a good mood. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't be very happy that his former doppelganger was also having a child.

She took out her phone and called him, since he was out meeting with some witches.

"Katerina," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Elijah's busy today, so he said that it should be me to break the news to you. You know I've been feeling under the weather lately. Well, I remembered how it felt like before, so I got a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant with Elijah's child. I don't know how I got pregnant, since vampires can't procreate, but it happened. It's a miracle. It's my second chance to do the right thing."

"That's magnificent, but I didn't know you had a child."

"Yes; I did. Before I even met any of you Originals, I had a child out of Wedlock. That's why my family banished me and disowned me. She recently found me. She's a vampire now. Even though I didn't raise her since my father took her from me just moments after she was born, I'm proud of her. She chose the right path. In most ways, she's better than I ever will be. She apparently asked to become a vampire to go find me. She's been searching for me for less than 500 years. Her name's Nadia Petrova."

"I'm sorry for what he did. No one should be separated from their child no matter what," he sympathized with her.

"Thank you, Klaus," she said, before hanging up.

The next person she called was Hayley who was on her way to the clinic in the Bayou. A witch, Agnes, the only living elders, was with her.

When Hayley answered, she explained to her what she and Elijah had just found out today, in which Hayley congratulated her on. She was thrilled for them. She knew how much the child meant to them already. She didn't know them that well, but she was pretty sure that Katherine's child was a miracle child; much like her and Klaus' child was.

That night, when Hayley hadn't come back yet, Katherine decided to head towards the Bayou to make sure she was okay. And as she headed that way, she got a text from Hayley that said that she was in trouble.

_On my way, _the vampiress texted back to the werewolf.

As soon as she arrived in the Bayou, she could sense a bunch of vampires. And as she raced through the Bayou woods, she let her senses keen in on where Hayley was.

When she found her, she was being grabbed by a male vampire and Hayley was trying to get it off her.

At vamp speed, she was behind him and tore out his heart, which made him drop dead. She then dropped his heart by his body and turned to Hayley.

"You might wanna run. I'm gonna stay behind and finish these guys off. Just get to safety."

At that, Hayley ran for her life, as vampires started to come towards Katherine.

"Come and get me, morons," Katherine urged them.

A moment later, vampires were falling by the hands of Katherine, left and right. It wasn't hard, because she was 500 years old. She was much older than these vampires. She knew she'd have to stay away from Marcel after this, though. If he found out that she had killed his nightwalkers, he'd be searching left and right for her to make her pay for breaking one of his rules. She didn't care right now, though. All she cared about was making sure that Hayley made it safely back to the compound; preferably without Marcel's vampires coming after her to kill her or anything.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, she felt pain, as an arrow went through her, after all the vampires had gotten their hearts ripped out. Then she felt the ground beneath her and everything went started to go black for her.

"Katherine!" she heard someone yell, but couldn't tell who it was. All she knew was that it was either Hayley or Rebecca. They were the only ones in the family that ever called her by her present day name.

Rebecca ran towards her to help her, as she blacked out with an arrow in her chest.

She knelt down beside her and pulled the arrow out. She knew she'd be okay, since the arrow had just grazed her heart. The only reason Rebecca was there was because Hayley had informed her of the situation, once she had found the Original on her way back to the compound.

With Original vampire strength, she gently picked her up and vanished with her.

When Katherine woke up, she was in her room with Rebecca leaning against a wall looking at her. She realized then that Rebecca had saved her tonight. She also realized that what had made her black out wasn't the arrow. It was what had been in the arrow. She knew this feeling. It was too familiar. She had been vervained.

Katherine sat up in bed and looked at the Original sister.

"Is Hayley okay?"

"She's fine thanks to you. You need to be more careful, or you're going to wind up in a worst case scenario."

"It's not my fault that Hayley's the one that told me that vampires were after her. She apparently wanted me to rescue her instead of you guys."

"I'm just saying to be careful, because now we have to dispose of those vampire bodies that you left us."

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? Snap their necks and leave them there to wake up and then tell Marcel that I was in the Bayou rescuing a pregnant werewolf? Yeah, that would've gone well."

"Well, it would've been better than having to burn a bunch of bodies all night."

"Just go away and let me sleep," Kat replied, before laying down again to sleep the vervain off.

"Fine; see it your way," Rebecca commented, before closing the door behind herself.

A few days later, when she was upstairs reading a book, the Original siblings gone to take care of something, Hayley in the living room, she started to feel some pains from her stomach and some light-headedness. That's when she knew that something was happening to her. She knew that this had to be the work of a witch or more. After all, she knew witches. Then, a moment later, she started to feel an urge and quickly went to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet to throw up. Then, after she had cleaned up and flushed the toilet, she leaned against the counter and looked at herself.

"Hayley!" she called from the bathroom, as the light-headedness got worse.

A few minutes later, the werewolf was there at the door to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked her.

"I think there's a witch trying to kill my child. I need you to call Klaus and Elijah, while I go lay down, before it gets worse. Believe me, I know witches. This is a spell," she said to her.

Hayley left the bedroom to go call the Original brothers, while Kat started towards the bed to lay down, as she started to feel quite warm. She almost fell, but caught herself by grabbing a hold of the end table. And at that moment was when Hayley came back.

When she saw her, she went over to her and helped her lay down in bed.

"I need you to get a cool wet wash cloth for my forehead. It's going to get worse soon."

Hayley went to the bathroom to do as she was told. She too knew what was happening, but she didn't say anything to Katherine about it.

That night, Katherine lay in bed burning up, eyes closed, hoping for the best. Hayley had informed her earlier that Klaus and Elijah had gone to ask Sophie about it who had told her that it was Agnes.

From outside the closed the door, she heard Elijah and Hayley.

"How's she doing?"

"Worse," Hayley replied.

"I'll take her outside. We need to get her cooled down as quickly as possible."

A moment later, she heard the door open and sensed him at her bedside.

"Katerina," he greeted her.

"Elijah," she said softly through the pain she was going through, though she could barely feel it now, which frightened her. She figured either the witch was succeeded in killing her and Elijah's child, or she herself was dying.

"I'm going to take you to the pool in the back. I need to get you cooled down," he told her," as he gently pulled her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as he did so. Then, a moment later, she felt air, as he vamp-sped out back to the pool.

When she felt water under her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Always," she replied.

He gently and slowly lowered her into the water, her still in his arms.

She gasped in pain, as the pain came.

When the pain ceased and she felt like herself again, he set her on her feet in the pool and they both waded back to the edge of the pool. He was the first to get out and held out his hand, in which she took, helping her out.

"Thank you, Elijah," she said to him.

"You're welcome, Katerina. I'll see you later. I have a witch to put in her place."

She watched him vanish, before going to the door, in which Hayley and Rebecca followed.

Later that night, after Elijah had killed Agnes for trying to kill his child, Klaus and Elijah headed back home.

A few months later, after Klaus had succeeded in becoming King of the French Quarter, they had to figure out how the hell to kill Celeste without her jumping into another body. Then, after that happened, they had to find a way to save Hayley from actually dying, which ended in Kat being the one to help her back to her body, since Kat was descended from Travelers and knew the spell to do so.

A few nights later, Klaus was attacked by Genevieve in the bar. He was weak because of giving his blood for the Moonlight rings for the wolves, so he couldn't fight back. But Kat could.

Katherine walked into the bar and through Genevieve away from him and against a wall with her Traveler magic.

"How dare you threaten an Original; especially, Klaus," she said in almost a growl to the witch, as she went to stand between Genevieve and Klaus so she wouldn't do any more damage to him.

"You of all people are protecting him? He slaughtered your entire family, Katherine. How could you side with him?"

"Because I've forgiven him; now stay away from us or you'll die next time one of us sees you around," Katherine threatened her, before walking over to Klaus.

Even though Katherine was almost as pregnant as Hayley, she was still able to put an arm around Klaus, helping him to his feet, and help him out of the bar.

"Hayley," he said to her.

"She's fine. Those witches will never hurt her or Hope ever again."

"How'd you learn that?"

"I learned that I'm descended from Travelers, so I just started looking up Traveler spells and memorizing them."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"You're welcome," she replied to him.

The next day, since she was getting close to her date of giving birth, she phoned up Nadia to inform her of what was going on. Then, the day after, Nadia came to be with her mother, which didn't work out that well, since Marcel found out about Nadia and captured her to teach Katherine a lesson for one, threatening his life; and two, killing all of those vampire friends of his. In the end of the day though, Elijah and Katherine stopped him and rescued Nadia. Nadia then went to stay at the Mikaelson home and Marcel was never seen or heard from ever again.

One month later, on a full moon, Katherine Pierce gave birth to a baby girl, in which she and Elijah chose to name Kalina Petrova Mikaelson.


	6. Surprising Pregnancy

Surprising Pregnancy

Characters: Klaus, Katherine

Summary: Set in S1. Katherine comes to New Orleans pregnant, instead of Hayley. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as Niklaus Mikaelson looked at the witches and then back at Katerina Petrova, whom stood in the cave with one hand on her stomach.

"I will not be manipulated. Kill her. See if I care," he said.

"Klaus, I know this isn't what you want, but I am carrying your child. You're really going to sentence your own child to death before it's even born?" she said calmly, not wanting to anger him, knowing what could come of his anger.

He looked at her, as she spoke calmly, but her eyes held concern, worry, and fear. He knew she was pleaded to him to keep them both alive.

"Fine," he growled.

"We should talk strategy now," one of the witches announced, cutting to the chase.

"He'll help you when he's ready. You don't want to rush him or you'll regret it," Katherine Pierce replied for him.

"We'll meet tomorrow," Klaus told the witches, before walking towards Katerina where she was leaning heavily against a wall, looking pale.

"I'll take her home with me," he said, before gently putting a firm grip on her arm and walking out of there.

Without any complaints, she let him walk her out and on the route to his place where he was living at. She couldn't argue with him, because they were both alike when it came to family. They would both do anything for family.

When they were in the French Quarter, he finally let go of her arm. And as they walked, he listened to two heart beats. One was Katerina, which he knew made this all the more dangerous for her. The other was the child's.

"So, what's the plan? You always have one," she said, trying to understand him. The old Klaus wouldn't have let her and the child live. The old Klaus wouldn't let those witches live. She wanted to know if he had changed or not.

"Well, you're going to live with me and I'm going to take care of Marcel any way I can. I want to be King," he answered her.

"We should think of names," she said. "I know none of this is normal, but it's what people do before their children are born."

"Katerina," he said, which made her shut up, getting the hint that he wanted her to stop talking.

Suddenly, pain sliced through her and she lost her balance, as her vision blurred.

Before she could hit the ground, he caught her. He then gently layed her down on her back on the ground and looked down at her, as he sensed her pain and heard the child growing.

"Katerina," was all he could think to say, for once in a very long time, not knowing what to do, as she paled even more and began to go under. He knew it was dangerous for her to be carrying his child, but he didn't realize how dangerous until now.

As her vision blurred, she saw Klaus with a worried look.

"Klaus," was all she could think to say.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said, promising to protect her, as she started to black out.

Once home, he gently layed her down on a bed in one of the guest bedrooms. He then sat on her bedside and waited for her to come to, one hand in her left one, looking down at her.

When he saw how pale she was, he decided to give it a try. If it worked, it would mean that the child could be a hybrid. So, he tried it. He bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. Then, a few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed.

A few minutes later, her color began to return to normal.

When she came to, she saw that she was in a bed in a house with Klaus seated on her bedside.

"You're awake. You scared me," he greeted her.

She slowly sat up in bed and he helped her, before he said, "I need to tell you something, Katerina."

She looked at him and was silent, as he informed her of what he knew and how he knew it. The kid was a hybrid.

"The next eight months better go quickly then," she replied.

Eight months later, the hybrid girl was born and Katerina survived. Because she was the mother of his child, Klaus kept Katerina alive, and they named their child Rosita Petrova Mikaelson.


	7. Understanding

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Rebekah, Nadia

Summary: Set in S1. Rebekah is in the woods talking to Elijah and looking for Hayley after getting shot with an arrow, only to find a human and injured Katherine. Can she be saved?

Pairings:

Kabekah

Kalijah

Kadia

It was a dismal night in New Orleans in the woods, as Rebekah walked, in search of Hayley, while talking to Elijah to let him know what happened.

Suddenly, smelling human blood and Katherine, she was directed to where an injured and human Katherine lay on her back, out cold, an ascendant in hand.

"You better hurry up and get over here. Now," she said, before hanging up.

As she looked at her, she wondered what the hell had happened to her. Last she had seen her, she had been alive and a vampire. Now she was human and, seeing the ascendant, had come from somewhere that had put her in this condition. Despite the fact that she despised her, Katherine didn't deserve what had happened to her. Despite everything, she didn't want her to die, but if she didn't help her, that's what would happen. She didn't have to see her injuries to know that.

She approached and then knelt beside her and took the ascendant, before putting it in her jacket. She then looked down at her.

"Katherine?" she called. "Can you hear me?"

After a moment of nothing, she sighed.

A moment later, Elijah appeared.

"Katerina?" he said, seeing her.

"I found her like this. I don't know what happened, but I can take care of her. We just need to get her home," she explained to her elder brother.

Half an hour later, Elijah had layed her down on his bed and now watched, as Rebekah took care of her.

After Rebekah had taken care of her, she put gentle hands on either side of her head to take a look.

When she found her, she silently watched and began to understand her and know what had happened. It made her feel bad for her. She had had her daughter too young and couldn't fight to keep her. Then they had been reunited, only for her to have to watch her die of a werewolf bite. Seeing her past made her understand why and how she had become who she was these days.

After a chat with her, she knew why she wasn't waking up. She had lost her only child and felt that Elijah didn't care anymore. She felt that she had no reason to fight and just wanted to give up.

She left her head and then stood and looked at him, before informing him of what she'd seen. She then said, "She feels that she lost everything. She doesn't want to wake up. You need to talk to her. I'll leave you two alone."

Elijah went to sit on her bedside and rested a gentle hand on her forehead, before going into her head. He saw everything his only sister had, but some of her past he knew. He hadn't known about her daughter, though.

"Katerina," he said, once he found her.

"Elijah?"

"It's me. Rebekah told me everything. I need you to wake up."

"And why would I do that? I've lost everything. You don't even care anymore. You left."

"You haven't lost everything. You still have me. Just because I left, doesn't mean I stopped caring," he assured her. "I still love you."

That gave her a smile.

"I love you, too."

In the end, she woke up and they got back together again.


	8. Never Let Me Go

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in S5E1 with the crash, but it's in Originals S1, instead as a Kalijah song fic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce was rushed down the hall with a breathing mask on, out cold from the wounds she had received from the crash, having been found by Elijah Mikaelson, human and terribly injured.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

Several hours later, after they had done what they could do for her, Elijah was seated on her bedside, his hand in hers, hoping for her to wake up soon. Because of the crash and her injuries, she was in critical condition. The doctors didn't think she'd make it through the night. He knew he had to have Faith, though.

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_And now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_I'm slipping underneath_

_So cold and sweet_

_And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_

After a few months, she was no longer in critical condition and had woken up at last, to see Elijah there. That let her know that he still cared about her, no matter what.

_And all this devotion I never knew at all_

_In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

In the end, Kat and Elijah got back together and she soon was back to normal.

G}Bb


	9. Unexpected Savior

Characters: Kat, Klaus

Summary: Set in S1. Klaus finds an injured Kat in the woods. Will he save her? Will she live?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus walked through the woods, a sudden rainstorm beginning, as he headed for the direction of the way out of the woods.

Suddenly he stopped, catching something by scent, even in this weather. The plus of being a hybrid was that unlike a vampire, he could use his senses in the middle of a rainstorm, snowstorm, and etc. without a problem. This scent was human blood, so he followed the scent trail.

Upon finding the source, he stopped, seeing that a car had crashed into a tree and there was someone still inside the car.

He was instantly in front of the car, only to see that that someone was a quite injured Katerina, but she was also out cold. He could tell that she had been like this for a while and from the smell of her heavily bleeding wounds, she had and still was losing a lot of blood.

He rested gentle hands on the side of her face.

"Katerina?" he called, hoping he could bring her around. "Can you hear me, luv?"

He used hybrid hearing to listen to her heartbeat and breathing, which he found to be slow. He knew she was dying and he also had heard from Mystic Falls that she was dying of old age. He could tell that it was true, too. He could see wrinkles on her now and there was some gray hair where she used to not have any gray hair.

After looking at her for a few minutes, contemplating on what to do, he made his decision, taking a chance. He was only half vampire, so he figured this would work since he was a hybrid.

He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her and save her life.

"Stay with me, Katerina. You need to fight," he said, as he made it go down her throat.

After her wounds had healed, he gently picked her up in his arms and headed back to the compound with her.

In the end, she lived.


	10. Second Chance

Second Chance

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unborn child (Hope), Rebekah, Hayley, Klaus, unborn child (Khadija), vampires, Sophie (mentioned), Agnes (mentioned), Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1 between "Tangled Up In Blue" and "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree." What if human Kat got pregnant with Elijah's child? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (family)

Klayley (friendship)

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, a former 500 year old vampiress, walked the route to the Mikaelson place. It had been 400 years ago since she had been here, yet nothing had changed as far as she knew. She was back here to get Elijah's protection. She was human now and she knew everyone hated her in Mystic Falls. She was wary though, because she knew it could be worse here, considering Klaus was here. Hopefully, he was too busy to deal with her. She could only hope.

Suddenly, she saw someone approaching her.

She stopped on the desolate sidewalk.

"You really don't want to mess with me. You don't know who you're dealing with," she threatened, assuming he was a vampire that wanted to drink from her. She wasn't stupid.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Relax," he replied, once he stood in front of her.

A moment later, before she could stop him, he was vamped out and had sank his teeth into the side of her neck.

She took a small bottle of vervain out, as she kicked him off. And as he staggered back, she through vervain on his face, which burned his skin and made him scream in agony. She then grabbed a stake she had and grazed his heart with it, before running the rest of the way to the Mikaelson family home.

As she headed up the walkway towards the door, she felt a little weak from blood loss, but kept up the appearance that they had grown accustomed to. The only one she would should weakness from in this family would be Elijah. The other two hated her. Then, once on the porch, she rang the door bell and leaned heavily on the closest pillar.

"Who the bloody hell is that at this time of night?" she heard Rebekah say from just beyond the front door. Then she heard high heels and saw the Original sister, once she opened the door. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" she questioned, recognizing her, but not caring. She never liked Katherine. She despised her.

"Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Now I'm human. I came to speak to Elijah. Where is he?"

"He's in the Wolf Girl's room talking to her. It's the second room upstairs."

"Thanks."

Rebekah stepped aside to let her in and then closed the door, before she watched her head upstairs, not caring about her. She never had cared about her elder brother's girl. She did find it interesting though, that the girl had been able to get past her backstabbing brother for 500 years. She thought it was amazing how she had escaped without being detected for 500 years, considering others he had tried to use to break his curse upon him had failed to do what Katherine had done the first time she was human.

Kat stopped at Hayley's room just in time to see Hayley give him a slap across the face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Before Hayley even started to turn around and walk away, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Elijah," Katherine said, getting their attention.

They both looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked in a not so friendly tone.

"Rebekah said that Elijah was in here talking to you. I need to speak to him," she answered the werewolf.

"Wait for me in my room. I'll be in shortly, Katerina," he said, realizing that something was wrong. She smelled human and she was hurt. She wasn't even acting like the Katerina she had turned into over the centuries. She was almost like the old Katerina; the girl he fell in love with 500 years ago.

The human left the room to go to Elijah's, knowing where it was without directions; she had been here 400 years ago, after all.

Hayley watched him walk out of her room to go talk to Katherine, which Hayley most certainly hated. Sure, Katherine had directed her to New Orleans to find information about where she came from, but she still hated her.

As he walked into his room, she walked towards him and he closed the door for privacy. Every ear in the house didn't need to hear their conversation or what was happening between them.

He looked at her.

"What happened to you, Katerina? You're not who you were when I left town."

"You mean when you broke up with me. Something happened shortly after you left and after everyone graduated. Elena thought it would be grand to shove the cure down my throat. I came to ask for your protection, since I'm human and I have so many enemies. If word gets out that I'm human, my enemies will come for me. I'm asking you to do this out of kindness and to give us another chance."

"You have my word that no harm will come to you as long as I am here. Is there anything else you would like to share?"

"Let's just say that New Orleans isn't the most welcoming when you're human on the way to your ex and his family's home."

"You've been bitten."

"Yeah; some vampire thought I was an easy snack. I grazed his heart and through vervain in his face."

He was amazed that even human, she was able to fend off a vampire.

"Did you get his name?" he questioned, loving no more than to punish him for hurting his Katerina.

"No; I didn't stop to ask. I can only guess that he's a nightwalker and probably young."

He bit his wrist and held it out to her.

"You need to heal."

Without question, she drank from him until she figured that she had had enough. She then pulled away and his wrist and her bite wound instantly healed.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck.

"I don't have a place to go. Would you like me to stay here?"

"I would be more than happy."

"Thank you," she said, before kissing him.

A moment later, they were kissing and they ended up on his bed, going to third base.

The next day, she was still asleep when he woke up, so he gently parted himself from her embrace and silently picked his clothes and headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he was ready and had left his bathroom, he lightly kissed her on the forehead, before leaving his room to join his family downstairs. It would be best if his brother heard from him what was going on, instead of her being seen first. That is, if his sister or Hayley hadn't already told him.

He entered the parlor where Niklaus was seated in a chair with a shot glass of Bourbon, which was almost finished. And as soon as he spoke, he knew either Rebekah or Hayley had told Klaus about Katerina.

"Would you like to explain to me what Katerina's doing in our town and home, brother?"

He could tell that Klaus was upset and fighting against exploding in rage.

"It seems that she's in need of protection, which I've granted her. I didn't ask her as to why but Elena shoved the cure down her throat. She's human now. Promise me that you will not harm her. She's under my protection," Elijah replied.

"As you wish, brother; I promise that no harm will come to her."

"Thank you," he replied to his younger brother.

Elijah left the house to continue helping his brother get back their city. New Orleans was originally their city. They helped build it, after all.

"Is she coming down today? She's been up there all morning," Hayley commented to Rebekah who was seated at the bar reading a girlie magazine, as Hayley ate lunch at the bar in the kitchen. She hated her, but she also was starting to worry that something might be wrong with the newly turned human.

"Stop worrying, Wolfe Girl. It's bad for my niece."

"Could you at least make sure she's okay?"

"If it'll stop you worrying about her well-being, yes."

Hayley watched her leave the kitchen to check on Katherine.

Once outside her elder brother's room, she opened the door and walked in, heading for the window where the curtains were closed. She then opened them to wake the human up. She didn't feel like yelling at her to get up.

Katherine rolled over, back to the window.

"Leave me alone," she complained.

"Believe me, you'll be happy with me when you get up. So will the Wolf Girl. Do you know how long you've been in that bed?"

She rolled over onto her back and looked at the Original sister.

"How long?"

"It's noon, Katherine. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't had the greatest sleep for the past week."

She got up and headed into the bathroom.

Knowing she had done what the Wolf Girl had wanted, she went back downstairs.

When Katherine finally came downstairs, Rebekah had gone and Hayley was putting her dishes in the sink.

"We didn't get a chance to speak much last night. Why are you living here, instead of with your pack in the Bayou?" the former vampiress questioned, as she opened the fridge to see what there was for human food.

"Because I'm going to have Klaus' child; Elijah made arrangements with the witches for me to stay here, instead of at the cemetery with them. If Elijah hadn't interfered, I don't even want to think of what could have happened. Sophie sensed somehow that I'm pregnant," Hayley answered, knowing how determined Katherine could be when she wanted to know something.

"Yeah; Sophie has a gift of sensing when young girls are pregnant. I was here 400 years ago. I know New Orleans pretty well and I knew Sophie when she was younger. Do they do this often? Leave you alone in the house?"

"They don't have a choice and I like it. It's the only time I have peace and quiet."

"I apologize if I'm asking you too many questions. I just didn't expect to see you under the same roof as Klaus."

"It's okay. I have an appointment today that Agnes, the last of the elders, set up for me."

"Be careful, Hayley. Not all witch elders are trustworthy and honest. I've dealt with a few of them in the past."

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself. If anything happens, I'll call Rebekah or Klaus."

She watched, as Hayley left the kitchen and heard the door, as she left the house.

Later that afternoon, she was seated in a chair in the parlor with a shot glass of Bourbon the Originals always left on the parlor table. She was enjoying being alone in the house. It meant she didn't get annoyed or bothered by Original siblings. She just hoped that the werewolf was out of danger.

At the moment, Klaus walked into the parlor and poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon. He then took a sip of it, before leaning against the wall and looking at her.

"I see you've made yourself at him, Katerina."

She looked at him.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Hayley's in the Bayou at an appointment with Agnes, Rebekah is I don't know where, you're plotting something, and Elijah's out doing I don't know what," she replied, being neutral.

"Well, if you must know, I'm trying to get my city back and my siblings have volunteered to help in a way."

"And while I wait for your unborn child's mother to return, I have to stay here and entertain myself and worry."

"And what has you worried, love?"

"A pregnant wolf carrying your child is in the Bayou with an elder. That's what. I don't trust her," she informed the hybrid.

"And you think we should all be worried," he stated.

"Yes; especially, you," she replied.

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"It's impossible not to when I've been a mother before. She was taken away from me. I don't want that to happen to anyone else; especially, Hayley. She's ben through hell almost as bad as I have. Besides, if Elijah's right, which he usually is, this child will change you. I think it already has."

His phone went off and he answered it.

"Little Sister," he greeted.

"I lost the Wolf Girl. That witch has flown the coop and vampires went after the Wolf Girl. I stayed behind and got an arrow in my back. When I woke up, she was gone. Now I can't find her anywhere."

"Where are you?" he asked with an angry face.

"In the Bayou by the woods."

"Stay there. I'm coming."

He hung up and she got to her feet, empty shot glass on the table.

"What happened?" she asked.

She knew the face he had. It meant that something had happened and others would die because of it.

He grabbed her upper arm.

"You're going to the Bayou with me to find the Little Wolf. You're suspicions were right. That witch isn't around and vampires went after the Little Wolf. My dear sister lost here and can't seem to find her. You're going to help," he said with a growl.

That night, they all stood by an old house by the Bayou woods, talking.

"Tell me sister; how did you manage to lost the mother of my child?"

"I had an arrow in my back. She was gone when I woke up. What do you think, Nik?"

"If you would've been with her earlier, this wouldn't have happened."

"Have you ever thought that I'm getting tired of being the babysitter all the time?"

The human put herself between them and looked at them.

"Can you two stop bickering already? You're adding tension and stress to the situation that I don't want right now. I'm going to see if I can find her. Try not to kill each other."

With that, she headed into the woods in search of the wolf and checked everywhere, including areas that could be used as somewhere to hide.

An hour later, she found her out cold on her back on the ground.

As soon as she saw her, she ran to and knelt by the werewolf. And as soon as she knelt by her, someone came out from the darkness.

Feeling that someone was there, she looked up to see him.

"Not who I was expecting, but you'll do."

At vamp speed, he had her pinned, back against a tree, arm against her throat.

"Nothing will delight me more than to see the Originals suffer. I hear one has a thing for you. After this, Agnes gets to deal with the werewolf and the spawn."

"Go to hell," she said.

A moment later, he vamped out and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight against this one, so she only hoped that Klaus and Rebekah would get there in time.

When they smelled the flow of blood, they stopped bickering and used super speed, following the scent. For Rebekah, it was vamp speed and for Klaus it was hybrid speed. Then, once they arrived, Rebekah went to make sure Hayley was okay, while Klaus took care of the vampire who didn't last long against him. He soon ripped out the vamps heart and dropped it, before looking at his sister.

"Get the Little Wolf out of here, sister. I'll deal with the body and take care of Katerina," Klaus said.

As soon as Rebekah and Hayley were out of sight, he went over and knelt by an out cold and bitten Katerina. He'd be happy to just let her die, but knew it would shatter Elijah. What he saw in her, Niklaus would probably never know. So, knowing that for Elijah he couldn't let her die, he gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist. He then put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

The next day, when she woke up, she was in her and Elijah's room in bed. She then saw that she was alone, so she figured that everyone had gone to take down the King of New Orleans. So, after getting to her feet, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once downstairs and fed, she walked into the parlor where Hayley was sitting in a chair with a book in hand, reading.

"I see you're feeling better," the wolf commented.

Kat sat on the couch and looked at her.

"I am. I assume it was Rebekah?"

"Actually, it was Klaus."

"He probably felt guilty for putting me in that mess than. Serves him right; he shouldn't have drug me out to the Bayou with him. I would've been safe if he had just left me here."

She saw Hayley set the book down and look a bit on the pale side. So, not wanting anything to happen to her or that child, she approached the wolf.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It's probably nothing, but I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. It's probably just morning sickness."

She felt the wolf's forehead with a hand.

"You're burning up. You need to lie down while I let them know."

Hayley got to her feet, not knowing why Katherine had to call them.

Katherine helped her to her upstairs with an arm on her upper one and to her bed, before taking out her phone and calling Klaus.

"This isn't the time, love."

"Well, you better make time or you're not going to be a dad. A witch did something. Now she's burning up. You better speak to Sophie."

She heard him growl, before hanging up.

That night, Elijah and Kat saved the child by getting her in the pool, while Klaus dealt with Agnes. Then, afterward, Elijah found Klaus and Agnes at the church and killed her for messing with his family.

The next day, when she woke up, Kat had an urge, so she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, before kneeling in front of the toilet where she threw up.

A few minutes later, she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay? Talk to me, Katerina."

She figured he must've heard her.

"I'm fine, Elijah," she said, knowing why she was feeling this way.

She flushed the toilet and got to her feet, before cleaning up and getting ready for the day. She then opened the door to reveal her now boyfriend.

"I have to tell you something, though I don't know how this is possible. I haven't felt like this since I had Nadia 500 years ago in Bulgaria. I know vampires can't procreate, but I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. They then kissed.

They smiled, knowing that this was their second chance at a semi-happy life; now to break the news to the family.

"Welcome to the family," was all Hayley said, after Elijah and the human told the family in the parlor.

"What is this? An orphanage?" was all Rebekah said, before leaving the room.

Kat figured that she was feeling left out, since she wasn't human and couldn't have kids like Hayley and Katherine were going to be doing. She kind of felt sorry for her, since she had barely had any happiness since becoming an Original vampire.

"Well, as exciting as this has been, I have places to be," Klaus said, before leaving the house.

"That went well," Kat commented.

"It could've been worse. Call me if you need me," he said.

They kissed, before he left.

Several months later, Klaus and Hayley's child, Hope, was saved from the witches trying to sacrifice her and Hayley was a new hybrid. Hope was with Rebekah and it was coming close to Katerina having the child, which they decided on naming Khadija Petrova Mikaelson.

When it was time, she decided to give birth in the Mikaelson family home. And after a few hours, she was born.

Kat sat up in bed with her in her arms and looked down at her.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Khadija Petrova Mikaelson."


	11. Former Doppelganger In Need

Former Doppelganger In Need

Characters: Kat, Klaus, unknown vampire

Summary: Set in S1. Klaus finds a human Katherine on his doorstep one night. Will he care enough to save her, or will he let her die? What if he shows her how much he cares about her? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine reached the compound, limping, vision going grey, heavily bleeding from her wounds. And once on the Mikaelson doorstep, she felt something hard beneath her, vision going black.

Klaus on his way out when he smell blood; human blood. And once he opened the door, he was shocked to see a very human Katerina on her back on the porch.

He knelt down beside her.

"Katerina?" he called, as he assessed her condition and wounds with his eyes.

"Klaus…" she murmured, barely awake.

He pulled her gently into his arms.

"I'm here, luv," he assured her.

He got to his feet with her in his arms and hybrid-sped inside to his room.

By the time he had gently layed her down on her back on his bed, she had blacked out.

He sat on her bedside and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her after what looked to be a vampire attack, hoping it would work, knowing that she had gotten the cure shoved down her throat.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and her wounds and his wrist healed.

He sighed in relief, glad that she would live to see another day. He had never shown it, but he had always secretly loved her and cared about her.

He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face, looking down at her, and waited for her to awaken.

When she woke up, it was still dark outside and she was in Klaus' room, who was seated on her bedside, looking down at her like he cared for her.

"Tell me who did that to you," he said, before she could say anything.

"It was a vampire. That's all I know. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I'm not worth anything to you anymore. I'm useless to you; especially, now that I'm a weak, helpless human."

"Is it so hard to believe that I care about what happens to you?" he questioned her.

"Yes."

"Apart from what I did 500 years ago, why?"

"Because like me, you'll always be that monster," she replied.

"Is that really what you think of me? A monster? I saved your life tonight. I even refrained from showing up back in Mystic Falls to see you. I kept my distance, despite your change."

"If you want to help me, then do it. All I've had this summer is fear, loneliness, and hatred."

"Then I'll help you. Despite what you think, we are alike, you and I."

She gave a smile.

"That we are."

He smiled back.

A moment later, they were kissing with him on top.


	12. Guardian Angel

Characters: Kol, Kat, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Kol sees a hurt Katherine go into the woods to get away from the crash before Damon gets there. Will he help her? If so, how will he help her since he's a ghost? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Klatherine (friendship)

Kalijah (mentioned)

Kolatherine (Kol/Katherine)

A/N: My very first time of writing something in Kol's POV.

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I watch the famous now human Katherine Pierce, limp away from the crash site, injured and obviously afraid. She has a right to be since Damon Salvatore was most likely going to hand her over to Silas. She doesn't see me, as I follow her into the woods, making my way pass a dying Jeremy Gilbert. I'm a ghost. No one can see me except for that witch friend and the Gilbert boy. I try to stay away from the Gilberts that killed me a year ago and I never really liked that witch. The only reason why I'm watching over Katherine is because my elder and moral brother, Elijah Mikaelson, loves her and there's nothing to do on the Other Side. It's quite boring.

When she finally stops in the middle of the woods, she sits under a tree with her back against the bark, apparently taking a break from running.

A moment later, it starts raining.

She puts an arm around herself, obviously getting cold from the rain, and takes her phone out with her free hand. I walk over to look over her shoulder. She has her contacts up and idling on my moral brother's name but decides to put her phone away.

As I watch her curl up into a ball and go to sleep, which I know she shouldn't be doing after a car crash, I know I have to do something. I'm not a doctor, but I lived for 1,000 years. I know a few things. I've also picked up on stuff as a ghost. So, using my ghost energy, I take her phone out and text Elijah and Klaus _I'm human and I've been in a car crash. I'm in the woods injured. I need help. _I then put it away and stay at her side, hoping they'll assume that she's still in Mystic Falls. I text them both since Klaus tends to dagger Elijah more often than not.

After what feels like an hour, my werewolf-vampire hybrid, Klaus, arrives and approaches her.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Katerina?" he says, before gently picking her up in his arms and vanishing from sight.

By the time he arrives at our family home in New Orleans, I'm there to watch over her. He's being nice now, but wait until his mood changes. My brother can be a worse ass than I was when I was alive.

An hour later, she wakes up and sits up in bed to see where she is.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," I say, though I know she can't hear me.

She goes to the bathroom to get dressed, so I stay in the room. I may be a ghost, but that doesn't mean that I lurk at certain private moments. I find somewhere else to be so I don't have to see it.

When she comes out, she's dressed and fabulous.

"You are marvelously gorgeous, darling," I comment.

Since she's okay now, I decide to leave.

"See you around, darling," I say, before disappearing.


	13. Alive

Alive

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, unnamed vampire, Davina

Summary: Set in S1. What if Katherine came to New Orleans? What if she helped Klaus, and in return, he helped her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked through the French Quarter in the woods.

As the noises of fighting and Niklaus continued, she decided to follow them to the scene, a long sturdy stick in hand, just in case she had to kill someone.

A few minutes later, seeing Niklaus Mikaelson dying by the hands of a vampire that had a stake in his chest, she knew she couldn't let him die.

As Klaus' skin continued to turn purple and look cracked-looking, she snuck up behind the male vampire and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Then, as the vampire collapsed to the ground dead, she let go of the stick and knelt at Klaus' left side, before pulling the White Oak stake out of his chest.

"Klaus, please stay with me. Don't you dare die on me," she pleaded, needing him alive.

Once the stake was out, she set it on the ground, before looking down at him.

When he came out of the darkness, he saw that he was at home in his bed with Katerina on his left bedside.

"What do you want?" he asked her, wanting to growl at her and, more than anything, kill her.

"To live. I saved your life. I need you alive so I can live. I'm dying of old age, but since you've been here longer, you know which witches can be trusted."

"You're human."

"Not by choice."

In the end, Davina helped Kat by doing a spell so she wouldn't die of old age quicker than normal.


	14. House of the Rising Son

House of the Rising Son

Characters: Katherine, Elijah, Rebecca, Hayley, Klaus, Marcel (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E "House of the Rising Son." What if Kat came to New Orleans hurt? What if Rebecca hadn't been there to kill those vampires that were after Hayley? Will someone get to Hayley and help her in time? Will Kat live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah (Katherine/Elijah)

Hatherine (Hayley/Katherine; friendship)

It was a dark night in New Orleans in the middle of the town square, as Hayley, seated on a bench, looked at the brown, paper bag in her hands. She was going to take the poison to be done with all this business with the witches and Klaus.

Suddenly, hearing something, she set the bag on the bench and stood up, looking around.

A moment later, there were two men she sensed to be vampires, on either side of her, clearly there on regards to Marcel.

"Marcel wants to see you," one said.

"Come with us," the other said.

"Why should I? Because Marcel orders it? I don't care about his rules. I'm under protection. No one can do anything to me and get away with it."

"Come with us," the first one echoed what the second one had said a moment later.

The second one growled at her.

A wounded, weak Katherine stopped walking a distance away, getting a sense that these vampires weren't her friends. So, she walked over, a long stick in hand.

"I think she made her point. She doesn't want to go with you."

She stabbed the first vamp through the heart with the stick, killing him, before pulling it out and watching him fall to the ground.

She looked at the last one remaining, as she leaned against the stick as a crutch.

"Tell this Marcel to leave this werewolf alone, because he doesn't want to get involved in Original vampire rivalry."

The vampire sped out of sight.

Katherine let the stick drop to the ground, before placing a hand over her wound again and slowly turning to face Hayley.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. You must be Hayley."

"Yeah; I am. What happened to you?"

"Cliff notes; Elena used the cure for vampirism on me when I tried to kill her over anger against Bonnie for not giving the cure to me. Now I'm human so I'm pretty much worthless. I can't even keep from getting myself hurt or killed by a lone, hungry vampire."

A moment later, she started to get light-headed and even weaker. Then everything went blurry for her.

Hayley Marshall went to stand at her side as the human began to collapse to the ground. Hayley then put an arm around her, as she did.

"This isn't how I dreamed we would meet," Kat commented, as her vision got even more blurry, back against Hayley, half sitting, half slouching.

Hayley took Kat's hand away from the wound to see how bad it was. She then looked down at her. She was paling and losing a lot of blood, and she could hear her breathing slowing with her werewolf ears.

"Hang in there, Katherine," she encouraged her gently, as she replaced Katherine's hand over her wound and used her own hand to apply pressure to the wound. With her other hand, she took out her cell for help from one of the Originals; Elijah Mikaelson.

As Kat lay there, knowing she was dying, she knew the werewolf was calling for help. She could barely hear her or concentrate, though. Her senses were leaving her. Then everything started to go black for her.

"Elijah, you're the only one I know I can trust. I need help here in the middle of the French Quarter. It's Katherine."

"What about Katerina?"

"Apparently, she's human and hurt. She's dying."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and sped through New Orleans to help Katerina.

Hayley put her phone away.

Once he arrived, he was instantly on his knees by them. Then, being as gentle as possible, he slid an arm under her. As he did, Hayley let go of her and he carefully pulled her into his arms. He then bit his wrist, positioning her head gently back, and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

He looked at Hayley.

"What happened here?"

Hayley told him everything she knew, as her force fed Katerina his blood.

"They need to know," he informed her, before looking down at his lover. "Keep fighting, Katerina. I'm here now."

Rebecca had just walked inside, when five minutes later, Elijah walked in carrying an out cold Katerina, Hayley at his side.

Hayley closed the door, as Elijah headed towards the stairs, telling his sister, "Look after Hayley and get Niklaus. No use trying to hide her being in town."

Once in an unoccupied bedroom, Elijah layed her gently down on the bed. He then bent down and lightly kissed her forehead, before silently looking down at her.

"I promise I won't leave you if I don't have to. I'm so sorry, Katerina. Forgive me. I thought you'd be safe. I made a mistake, and for that, I am sorry."

When he heard Klaus, Rebecca, and Hayley coming their way, he turned around to face them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus growled, seeing Katerina.

"How is she?" Hayley calmly asked Elijah.

"What happened?" Rebecca questioned her elder brother.

"I don't know yet," Elijah answered Hayley, before looking at both of his siblings. "Mind your tone, Niklaus. Katerina nearly died in Hayley's arms tonight. Hayley knows more than I do. I just healed her and brought her here. All we can do now is wait for her to awaken."

He sat down on Katerina's bedside and looked at her, as he held her left hand in his.

Niklaus, Hayley, and Rebecca left the room, Hayley closing the door behind herself lightly, getting the hint that Elijah wanted to be left alone with Katerina.

When Katherine woke up, she felt like herself again. She then saw that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom with Elijah seated on her bedside.

"Welcome back, Katerina," he greeted her.

"Thanks," she replied.

They gave each other a smile.


	15. House of the Rising Son (2)

House of the Rising Son (Kat's POV)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel

Summary: Set in S1E "House of the Rising Son." A hurt Kat comes to New Orleans to find Elijah and ask him for protection. Will he grant it? Will she live? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine

It's a dark night, as I stagger through New Orleans; searching for the one guy I will always love, hoping none of the supernatural factions will decide that I'm food. I'm hurt from the wreck I accidentally caused in Mystic Falls. If luck ways in my favor, Damon won't follow me to New Orleans just to feed me to Silas.

When I see the Mikaelson mansion, I'm overjoyed inside, knowing it's not much further. I'm so exhausted and I know I look like crap. All that matters to me right now though is that I get to Elijah. As far as I know, none of the Originals know what has happened. Hopefully, Klaus won't be ill-tempered when I get to the mansion. He can be quite aggressive if he's driven to be. I'm human now because of Elena shoving the cure down my throat. I need protection and Elijah is the only one that will protect me and not break his promise to protect me. I should've known that Damon would break his promise to protect me after a few weeks. I don't know why he did it and I don't care to find out. I want to put as many allies and miles between him and me as I can possibly get.

When I get to the mansion, my vision blurry from my injuries and possible blood loss, I hear their voices.

"A witch," Klaus says.

"She's not just any witch; she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him," Rebekah says.

"Where is she?" Klaus asks her.

"That clever bitch. I don't know," she answers after a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"

"And our home is _worthless _without family. I am finding Elijah-whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever it takes," he answers her.

I take a breath, realizing the two people that hate me most in the world are home, but Elijah won't be coming to my rescue anytime soon. I then knock on the front door, hoping Klaus won't be the one there to answer it and hoping that Rebekah won't kill me for getting the cure like she wanted.

When the door opens, there stands my 500 year old enemy.

"Klaus," I say. "This isn't the best time, but I was hoping to see Elijah. Apparently, that won't be happening anytime soon, though."

"Come in," he says.

I do so and lean against the wall.

"What happened to you, luv?" he questions after closing the door.

"Elena shoved the cure down my throat the night of Graduation. Now I'm human. I got into a crash back in Mystic Falls, when I was trying to get Jeremy to turn around. Damon wanted to take me to Silas to feed me to him. I did what I always do. I ran. I left Mystic Falls and came here to ask Elijah for his protection, since Damon broke his promise to protect me," I summarized.

"Well then; welcome to New Orleans. Can't have you dying before you can say a word to my brother, so here," he says, before biting his wrist and holding it out to me.

I take it and drink, hoping that he won't kill me afterwards.

After a few minutes, I pull away and his wrist instantly heals and my wounds start to heal.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"You're welcome, luv. Now go make yourself at home," he replies, before walking towards the parlor, leaving me be.

I head up the stairs to find a spare bedroom and see that one room occupies a werewolf, which I knew would happen eventually. I'm friends with some witches and I know some wolves. That's how I know that she's pregnant with Klaus' child. I actually secretly hope it's a girl. Girl's I hear are quite fun to bring up. Maybe a girl will soften Klaus up like Caroline did back in Mystic Falls. One can only hope.

I decide to make myself at home in Elijah's room, hoping he won't mind. We may be broken up and all, but we're still in love. We've loved each other for 500 years. That love just doesn't go away on its own after just a short period of time.

When we finally get Elijah back after almost a month, we speak in his room and he agrees to give me his protection. We even get back together again.


	16. Tangled Up In Blue

The Originals: Tangled Up In Blue?

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Rebecca, Hayley, Marcel's vampire friends, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E3 "Tangled Up In Blue." ? What if Klaus had arrived in the woods in enough time to see Rebecca get an arrow in her? What if Katherine had helped with some of the vampires? What if Klaus had gotten rid of a vampire for Katherine? Will Klaus be alright? Will Rebecca be okay? Will human Katherine live, or will it be too late to save her this time around? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine; friendship)

Kebecca (Katherine/Rebecca; friendship)

Kayley (Katherine/Hayley; friendship)

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

It's a dark night, as I wander through the woods in New Orleans. I'm new here and looking for someone I can trust to kindly save my life. I prefer Elijah, but I wouldn't mind another friendly person, whether he or she is human or a supernatural being. It doesn't matter, as long as my life gets saved before I cease to live.

Suddenly, I stop, seeing Rebecca fighting what looks like a few vampires. Hayley has already ran off. Then one of them takes out an arrow.

I run towards the scene, hoping to help her. I'm only human, but I can do something. I have to, because she is my only hope in finding out where Elijah is located at. That, and she's Niklaus' only sister. If anything happened to her, Klaus would be peeved off.

When I get to them, the rest of the vampires have gone in search of Hayley, but one remains. He's standing by Rebecca whom has an arrow in her back and is on the ground on her stomach.

"Get away from her," I say in a warning voice to him.

"And you are?" he questions me.

"Katherine Pierce. I'm human now, but you probably already know that from my scent."

At vamp speed, he pins me against a tree a distance away from where Rebbecca lays temporarily dead. She's an Original. A White Ashwood stake is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original.

"Enough talk," he says, before using vamp agility and strength to put his hand into my chest. That's when I know I'm gonna die by a vampire ripping out my heart. Then I feel pain and gasp, trying to breathe. I barely can, though, and my vision is halfway black.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

I'm not far from the woods, when I smell the mixture of blood and Marcel's vampires. So, at hybrid speed, I run, following the mixed scents.

When I see one of Marcel's vampires with his hand in her chest, I know I must do something, no matter how much she and I hate each other for the past. So, at hybrid speed, I arrive beside him and grab his neck with a hand and he takes his hand out of her chest.

I growl at him.

He looks at me.

"Hasn't anyone taught you that you don't treat a lady like that?" I say.

"Klaus," he says.

I rip his heart out of him and let of him. It kills him and he falls to the ground. I then drop his heart on to his body.

I kneel down by Katerina where she's on her back on the ground.

I look down at her and realize that she's human. So, to save her life, I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, before putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to heal her.

A few minutes later, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. I then lay her gently back down on the ground and get to my feet.

I walk over to my sister and pull the arrow out of her back, before tossing it to the ground and then, when I sense a vampire, turning around.

We slam into each other and roll on top of each other on the ground.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerine Petrova**

When I come to, I slowly sit up and see a vampire stab Klaus with an arrow. Then Klaus is on his back temporarily dead.

I grab a long, sturdy stick and try to sneak up behind him, but he turns around to face me, so I assume he senses me there. We then fight one on one until I stake him with the stick through his heart. He then falls to the ground dead and I pull the arrow out of Klaus, before tossing it to the ground and falling to the ground, hurt from the fight with the vampire.

When I blurringly see Klaus' face in my field of vision, I realize that he's worried about me. I then feel a hand on either side of my face which I know are his hands, by knowing after so many years of what they feel like. I hear voices, too. One is Klaus and the other is Rebecca. The voices seem too far away, though, as my vision starts to go black.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

"Katerine," I call, gentle hands on either side of her face, as she loses even more consciousness. "Can you hear me?"

She doesn't answer me, so I assume she either doesn't understand what I'm saying, or can't hear me.

Without looking away from Katerina, I tell my sister, "Go find Hayley."

A moment later, I hear Rebecca walk away. I then gently pull Katerina into my arms and force feed her my blood to help her.

**Rebecca Mikaelson**

When I find Hayley Marshall, she's leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"We have to go home," I tell her.

"What the rush?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way," I promise her.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

When I have her on a bed in one of the rooms at my home, I sit down at her bedside and watch her, waiting for her to wake up. I need answers to why the hell she's in New Orleans. I also need to thank her for pulling that arrow out of my back.

Half an hour later, Hayley and Rebecca walk in.

I look at Hayley.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies.

I look at Katerina again.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

When I come to, I'm in a bed in an unfamiliar room with Klaus seated on my bedside, while Hayley and Rebecca are standing by the opened door.

"Katerina," he greets me with a friendly smile.

"Klaus," I greet, before slowly sitting up in bed. I then ask him, "Where am I?"

"Our home," he replies. "What has happened to you, Katerina? You're no longer a vampire. Did you take the cure?"

I want to lie to Klaus, but he's not the only Original in the room. If I lie to Klaus, I'll be lying to Elijah, too. I can't do that. I love him too much. I must tell the truth. Decides, I've been lying to everyone for far too long.

I look at him.

"Technically, no. I was mad that Bonnie didn't give me the cure, so I took it out on Elena and tried to kill her. So she shoved the cure down my throat. I was the cure until Damon fed me to Silas. It killed me, but somehow I came back. Now I'm slowly dying of old age and Dr. Wells at the college says that it can't be stopped. Time is catching up with me, because it's trying to balance itself after what happened. Another thing I learned is that I can't drink vampire blood to heal, because I can't keep it down. My body just rejects it."

I look down silently.

"We'll figure this out," Klaus tells me, which I was not expecting. This makes me think that he had changed since Hayley came to town.

"Why don't you tell me what I've missed? It's only fair," I say, looking at Klaus.

I look at Hayley when she says, "I'm carrying Klaus' child and the witches think it's Lucifer and want it dead."

"I'm sorry," I say, looking at Hayley and then Klaus.

Suddenly, I start to not feel good, so I rush to the bathroom and close the door, before getting to my knees in front of the toilet and throwing up blood. When I see that I just threw up blood in the toilet, I realize that someone gave me vampire blood to heal me earlier when I was out cold.

**Elijah Mikaelson **

I watch Katerina rush to the bathroom, before looking at Niklaus.

"You can go. I'll look after her," he says to us.

Trusting him, I leave the room with Rebecca.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

I go to the bathroom and stand outside the closed door, as I listen to her throwing up my blood I gave her earlier tonight.

"Katerina, may I come in?" I ask her politely, for once in centuries, being a gentleman to her.

"You're going to come in here anyway, so you might as well," she replies to me.

I open the door and walk in, before kneeling down beside her in front of the toilet.

"I'm sorry, Katerina. I didn't know," I apologize to her.

"It's okay. You didn't know," she replies, sounding like she has forgiven me.

When she looks at me, she looks pale and weak.

"You should probably lay down," I suggest to her.

"Why are you being kind to me? Lat time we were in the same town, you wanted me dead."

"It's different now," I assure her.

"How? Because I'm human now?"

"No. Because Hayley's going to have my child and it might be a girl. The situation has changed me," I admit to my once upon a time doppelganger.

"You're being honest with me," she realizes.

"I am. I guess having a child changes people; even an abomination like me."

At that, Katerina rests a gentle hand on my left cheek and looks in my eyes.

I look back.

"You may be the first ever made hybrid, but you are not an abomination. You became a hybrid for a reason. You are who you are, Niklaus. That does not make you an abomination," she assures me.

I give her a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Katerina. I never would've guessed that you of all people would say that. You've changed just as I have."

"Well, it could be due to the fact that I personally met up with my long lost daughter. She kept me as safe as she could from Silas as long as she could. Whoever raised her named her Nadia. She's a vampire now," she informs me.

She gives me a smile.

She must trust me now to tell me about her daughter, though I never knew she had one. I must not have met her until some time after she had Nadia Petrova. If she had told me about her in the past, Nadia would most likely be dead. I'm glad she still has family. That means she had some closure. If all else fails, she'll have Nadia to go to for help.

She takes her hand away from my face.

"Katerina?" I say, as she pales some more and she starts to look like she's going to black out.

I look at her, not exactly sure what to do for her, as she closes her eyes. Then, as she collapses to the tile floor, I catch her from hitting her head on the bathroom floor, hand under her neck, arm on her back, holding her up. I then gently lay her down on the floor, before resting a gentle hand on her left cheek.

"Katerina," I say.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

When I come to, I'm in bed with Klaus seated on my bedside, an unfamiliar girl in the room with us, Hayley seated on the other side of me.

"Katerina, this is Sophie. She's a witch. She's here to help us," Klaus informs me.

I slowly sit up in bed.

"Nice to meet you," I greet.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate it," Hayley says to her.

Sophie gives Hayley and I a friendly smile.

"You, too. You're welcome," she answers us both.

Klaus looks at Hayley.

"Why don't you go occupy yourself somewhere else Little Wolf," he says to her as nicely as he can.

Hayley gets to her feet and silently walks out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

An hour later, Sophie finishes with her magic on me and I am thankful to her. What the cure did to me has been taken care of. I am healed with her magic, too. I do not ask questions as to how she can heal me with her magic, because I know witches. Witches can have immense power to them. Their power can sometimes be limitless, even.

Afterward, we all thank her and she leaves the house.

Even though I am back to human normalcy, Klaus lets me stay and I decide that I will accept his offer to stay. I also decide that I will help them take care of Hayley and the child, no matter what happens to either of them. I hope nothing happens to anyone, because I do have my humanity, so I do care for others, whether I show it or not.

THE END!


	17. Girl In New Orleans

Girl In New Orleans

Characters: Klaus Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall

Summary: Set in S1E4 "Girl In New Orleans" and before "Tangled Up In Blue." This is sometime after Klaus carries Hayley home and she blacks out. This story starts a few minutes after that ending.

Pairings:

Klaus/Hayley

A/N: Based off from a fanfic I read and dream I had.

Niklaus Mikaelson layed Hayley Marhsall gently down on her bed in her room at the New Orleans old slave home where the Mikaelsons were temporarily living at.

Klaus left the room and silently closed the door where his only sister, Rebecca Mikaelson, stood.

"Stay with her. I'm going out."

"Again?" she questioned him.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Little Sister?"

"Matter of fact, it is. You should be here with her. She's the mother of your child."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, before going down the stairs and then leaving the house.

All Rebecca could do was watch him leave. She knew it was only an act, because, like Elijah, she knew that he always wanted a family. Yet, here was his chance and he acted like he didn't care if she lived or died.

Rebecca headed downstairs to the living room for a drink.

When Hayley woke up, she saw that she was in bed, Klaus seated on her bedside. She knew he was there by his scent. She was still wasn't feeling well. She felt weak, vision still blurry and unfocused.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, pain sliced through her and she groaned and winced. Then it was as if she couldn't breath and everything started to go black again.

Sensing her pain, he leaned over her and looked down at her, for once, with concern.

"Hayley?" he called.

Not knowing where her pain was, he settled with resting a gentle hand on her warm forehead. Then, with his free hand, he felt for the child. And when he did, he realized it was moving around, as if it was growing even more. He didn't understand why this was happening to Hayley though, since it was supposed to be just a werewolf. But if it wasn't…

He heard her trying to breathe, as she started to black out.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, before taking his hand from her stomach.

"Get Sophie! Now!" he yelled loud enough for Rebecca to hear from where she was downstairs.

When Hayley woke up again, she felt like herself again. And once again, Klaus was seated on her bedside.

"You worried me," he informed her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

Eight months later, their baby girl was born a hybrid by the name of Gabriella Marshall Mikaelson.


	18. Elijah's Story

Elijah's Story

My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am an Original vampire. I was born in the tenth century in the New World as the eldest of seven; which later came to be Mystic Falls. My mother was a very powerful witch named Esther, while my father was not the father he should have been. We lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and during the full moon, humans would hide in the underground caves, while the werewolves phased.

One morning, Niklaus returned with Henrik's dead body in his arms. I ran to join my family, as my mother grieved.

When my family and I were still human, Niklaus and I shared a love for a girl by the name of Tatia Petrova. To ensure that the rest of us would live, our mother cast The Immortality spell which was part of Dark Magic. Mikael, our father, helped her by making us drink wine laced with blood, which we later found out was Tatia's blood. Then he stabbed us in the heart and made us drink human blood. After we became vampires, we made sure that the White Oak Tree was destroyed, since it's the only thing that can kill us.

Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Niklaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Mikael and I ran to him and discovered the truth about him. Then we ran off before it got worse. Mikael then forced our mother to do a spell on Niklaus to make his werewolf side dorment. Mikael also made me help him tie Klaus up so she could do the spell. Then, one night, she was killed by "Mikael," but years later, we found out that Klaus killed her. After burying our mother Klaus, Rebecca, and I promised that we would never turn our backs on each other, and we would stick together as one, always and forever.

Over the centuries, I have come to have more than a few girlfriends here and there, while staying at my siblings' sides and running from our father.

In Italy 114, we came across a hunter by the name of Alexander, who was a part of a group called The Five. Rebecca fell in love with Alexander. Klaus and I took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, we were invited to a party at Alexander's home where we were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered all of us, except Finn.

In 1359, I started to notice that Klaus and Rebecca were starting to lose their humanity. As their elder brother, though, I hoped I could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on the family legacy. I believed that if I failed, our family legacy would fall in ruins.

In the sixteenth century in 1492 in England, we were noblemen. I met Katerina Petrova, Tatia's doppelganger, and just moments later, showed her to Klaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While I was helping Klaus achieve his goal, I started to fall in love with Katerina.

What I saw Katerina bored one day, I took her outside to have fun and then we sat on a bench and talked about love. I confessed to her that I didn't believe in love, but Katerina didn't believe me, saying that without love, we wouldn't have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted us, taking Katerina with him and away from me. I then tried to persuade Klaus to spare his life, but Klaus told me not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor.

Klaus assumed I helped her, because of our discussion the night before about sparing her life. I promised that I would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own; If I did not find Katerina, I would be daggered. I attempted to track down Katerina, but failed.

In the 1700's, having fled home, we sailed across the Mississippi river and ended up in New Orleans, 300 years before the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, we slaughtered all the men who boarded our ship, but left one alive to question and carry our luggage, including the two coffins of our neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. I requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told him in a sarcastic way, "My sincere apologies."

In 1820 in New Orleans, we lived at the Governor's mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for us Mikaelsons. Rebecca went upstairs with the Governor's son who she wanted to turn. I was kissing a woman having fun, when Rebecca came to me with the Governor's son and asked me if I could turn him, which I suggested it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire.

Klaus told her no and told her that if she turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs, while I tried to stop it.

While we were going to attend the Governor's son's funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus, and brought him to the family. I saw this and told my sister, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all."

Later in 1820, Celeste, a very powerful witch, and I fell in love. Klaus thoughtlessly ruined it when he made everyone think that the bodies that he was responsible for, were due to the witches seeking blood sacrifices. I searched for her and found her lying in the bathtub dead. I touched her and layed my forehead on hers. I screamed and blamed myself for her death.

In 1887, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebecca was finally undaggered by him. I helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society and we went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only we shared together.

In 1919, when Mikael came to town, leaving bodies in his wake, we left New Orleans, as much as we hated to. After all, it was a place where we had had lots of fun. It was our home.

In the 21st century, I rekindled my relationship with Katerina, but broke up with her so I could leave Mystic Falls to go join Niklaus in New Orleans in the French Quarter. And after I came to New Orleans, I found out that a werewolf by the name of Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child. We have all come home, and Niklaus has won the French Quarter back from Marcel whom he sired 100 years ago. I have promised Hayley that I will always protect her. Now I am starting to fall for her.


	19. The Kiss That Should Have Been

The Kiss That Should Have Been (my very first haylijah fanfic)

Characters: Hayley, Elijah

Summary: Just a one-shot. Set in S1E with the almost haylijah kiss. I know haylijah fans have wanted an actual kiss between them, so I'll go ahead and do this.

Pairings:

Haylijah

A/N: Someone on asked me if I had plans to do any haylijah fanfics. I'm not a haylijah fan, but this is for the person on there that reviewed and asked, so I'm going to try my best at this.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Hayley Marshall stood on the balcony at the compound, also known as the Originals' family home that they had built together over 100 years ago or so.

A few minutes later, Elijah walked onto the balcony and went to stand by her.

She turned to face him, before giving him one good slap across the face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she warned him for future reference. She then added, "Welcome home."

"If I upset you in any way, my apologies. How may I atone for my mistake?"

She looked at him, unsure what to say for the moment.

_Always the noble one, _she thought to herself.

"Well, you can start by only making promises you can keep," she said, before adding, "I missed you."

Without realizing it, they ended up just inches away from each other, her arms around his neck.

A moment later, they were kissing.


	20. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

The Originals: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Tyler Lockwood, Rebecca Mikaelson, unborn child, Davina, unnamed witches, Mrs. Lockwood

Summary: Set after S1E6 "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree." What if Tyler came to New Orleans for revenge against Klaus for killing his mother? What if Tyler witnessed Marcel getting ready to kidnap Hayley? Will Tyler save Hayley from Marcel? Who will win the vengeful fight, if one wins? Klaus or Tyler? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Hayley/Klaus

Tyler/Caroline (mentioned)

Tyler/Hayley (friendship)

It was a dark night, as Tyler Lockwood arrived in New Orleans, having found out where Klaus had gone to live at now days. Tyler had tracked down Klaus to get revenge, because Klaus had metaphorically ripped out Tyler's heart. Klaus had killed one of the people that was the closest to him; Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood, also known as the Mayor of Mystic Falls. Tyler only hoped that revenge against Klaus would be the right way to go, because if not, then he had broken up with Caroline Forbes for know reason at all but to get his ass killed. Tyler knew that he only had a 50/50 chance of surviving a one on one encounter with Klaus. After all, like Tyler, Klaus wasn't very forgiving of others. Plus, even though Tyler and Klaus were both hybrids, Klaus was quite stronger and old; 5,000 years old to be exact.

Tyler Lockwood walking through the town square, when he noticed that something was up with the place. There were vampires and witches and the scents of vampires and witches all over the place. It almost reminded him of his hometown; Mystic Falls, Virginia. Then, a few minutes later, he smelled _her. _It was Hayley Marshall whom had helped him a few years ago back when he had to phase a million times up in the Appalachians to break the Sire bond between him and Klaus. He had done it to protect Caroline from Klaus.

Tyler stopped by a huge, white house that had a mixture of the scents of the Originals and Hayley.

_What's she doing in New Orleans? And with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca? _He thought.

As he listened in, he realized Hayley was alone in the house. Where the Originals were, he didn't know. But then he smelled the scent of vampire, but none that he knew.

"You must be Hayley," he heard the vampire greet to her. "We haven't formally met. I'm Marcel."

He caught the scent of some fear from her when he informed her who he was. Then he realized something. He could hear Hayley's heart and another one, which meant she was pregnant. That's when the puzzle pieces clicked into place. She was pregnant with one of the Originals' baby and this vampire was their enemy for some reason.

"Why don't you come home with me," Marcel said to her.

"Not happening," Hayley replied, before she closed the door on him.

Marcel put the hand on the door, stopping it from closing, and she stepped back some.

"Don't be like that. I just want to talk," Marcel tried to persuade her.

He opened the door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her outside.

"Come on. Let's go," he ordered her.

At that point, Tyler came into view and came up to them.

"I don't think she wants to go with you, so why don't you just leave," Tyler said to him.

"And who are you?" Marcel questioned him.

"A hybrid. I don't work for him, but Klaus did sired me. Now leave her be," he ordered Marcel.

Marcel let go of her.

Hayley stepped back some.

Tyler stepped in front of Marcel.

"Now I suggest that you leave, before something bad happens to you. I may not know you or know of you, but you don't treat anyone like that. If she doesn't want to go with you, leave her be."

"Fine. I'm leaving," Marcel said, and walked off.

Tyler walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came for revenge, but I guess Klaus isn't home right now. He killed my mother. I have to do what's right."

"You mean, what you feel is right," she corrected him.

"You never really had parents, so I don't expect you to understand," he replied.

"Well, I can understand that you're hurting because of what he did and you what revenge on that someone that ruined your life. If this is what you want, I'll come with you," she said, trusting that Tyler would never actually do anything to her. After all, he had just saved her from Marcel abducting her.

Once in a hotel room he was staying in, she sat down on one of the beds.

Tyler closed the door.

"Why are you so willing?" he questioned her.

"Because I'm pregnant with Klaus' child if you haven't already figured it out. I don't want this to happen, but it's happening anyway. Plus, you would never really hurt me. No matter what happens, I trust you, Tyler. So, metaphorically, Klaus ruined my life, too. And the witches think that I'm carrying baby Lucifer because of Davina's vision."

"Then I'll help you. If Klaus doesn't kill me first."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He called Klaus whom answered a moment later.

"Hello, Klaus. Long time no see."

"Tyler. What can I do for you? To you, actually. I'm in the middle of something with the witches."

"Well, let's just say that I tracked you down. Nice place, by the way. Now, I'd like us to settle this score in a couple hours before tomorrow comes around. When you finished with the witches, meet me in the middle of the woods. Don't worry. If you're thinking about Hayley, she's okay. And now about the kid. See you soon," Tyler said.

Soon, Hayley and Tyler were in the middle of the woods waiting for Klaus to arrive.

A few minutes later, Klaus arrived.

"Okay, Tyler; let's settle this. Leave Hayley out of it."

"Don't worry. I would never hurt her," he assured him, though he didn't know why since Klaus never cared about anyone but himself. As far as he knew, anyway.

They ran towards each other at hybrid speed, before crashing into each other. Then it was hybrid against Original hybrid.

Hayley stood in the woods by a tree and watched, hoping that they would both end it, but not wanting Tyler to get himself killed by Klaus. She cared about Klaus, since he was the father of her child, but she cared about Tyler because she knew him so much better and cared about him more than she did for Klaus. If she had to choose between Klaus and Tyler, she would choose Tyler. That was, if she was in love. Right now, she wasn't in love with either of them, but she figured all she'd have to do was wait and the time would come.

A couple hours later, as predicted, they were finished fighting each other.

They stood in front of each other and glared.

Hayley went to stand between them, back to Tyler.

"Enough. I think we've all had our fight for the day. Now can you both just let it go before you guys kill either one of you? Please. No one has to die tonight or anytime," she said, looking at Klaus pleadingly.

Klaus took a step back.

"Fine," he said. "You're right. I'll be at home if you come home sometime tonight."

They watched him walk off, before she turned around to face Tyler.

"You're right. I think I'm good now. I don't need revenge anymore, but he should pay one of these days for what he has done to everyone."

"If he pays, I'd say you can go ahead and dagger Rebecca. She's not exactly warm and cuddly and she's going to leave town anyway, so really, no one would miss her. Not even me."

They gave each other a smile.

"I'll take you home if you'd like," Tyler offered.

"Of course," she replied.

Once at home, she thanked him and then walked inside, closing the door behind herself.

Once the door was closed, Tyler walked off to go back to the hotel room he was staying in for the time being.

THE END


	21. Bloodletting (1st revised version)

Bloodletting (1st revised version)

Characters: Hayley, Klaus, Elijah

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting" in the last scenes, but revised.

Pairings:

Klaus/Hayley

Hayley/Elijah

A/N: Got Elijah dying from the bite from the preview for the next episode.

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Elijah and Hayley stood in the woods not far from a cabin, with a mad Klaus.

Suddenly, Klaus grabbed his elder brother and bit him, before throwing him to the ground.

"Consider that my parting gift to you two. Enjoy your life together. At least, before the hallucinations start."

Elijah got to his feet and they watched him leave.

"We should stay here until he cools off. He'll come around. He always does," Elijah said to Hayley.

"You think he'll come back after he does?" Hayley questioned him.

"He's my brother. He wouldn't let me die," he said.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Rebecca were at home, Rebecca seated on the couch, Klaus seated on the coffee table in front of her. He had just informed her of where Hayley and Elijah were, what he had done to Elijah, and that she was going to help him plot against Marcel because they're family.

"So, what secrets has Marcel spilled to you?" he asked her.

"That he's in love with me still and would love to make a life with me," she said truthfully.

"Love. What a strong emotion. You and I can use that against him."

"Let's make a deal. I'll help you plot against Marcel, if you let Hayley and Elijah come home."

"You're really going to be like that, Little Sister?"

"How would you like me to be? You bit Elijah over whatever it is that you won't say."

Klaus got up and went to stand by his drinking place not far from the doorway.

Back at the cabin in the woods in the Bayou, Elijah was on his back on the bed, Hayley seated on his bedside, wetting his face down with a cool, wet wash cloth.

"You should go," Elijah said.

"I'm not leaving," she replied to him.

As he layed there, he wished his brother to get over being mad at him already and come to his rescue. But then again, he was an Original They didn't think a werewolf bite would effect or kill an Original vampire.

Rebecca was walking her frustration off, when her phone went off.

"Elijah."

"Actually, it's both of us," Hayley replied.

"Where are you, Rebecca?" he asked her.

"Walking. You sound terrible. Where are you?"

"We're still at the Bayou in a cabin. He bit me. I didn't think the bite could effect or kill me, since I'm an Original, but I was wrong. You have to make Klaus see what he has done before it's too late."

"I will. Hang on, Elijah."

She hung up and sped towards home and into the living room.

"What seems to be the rush, sister?" he asked her.

She through a sharp knife at him.

He caught it with a hand, before it could stab him anywhere.

"Is that all you can say!? Elijah is dying because of you!" she yelled.

"He's just saying that to get you on their side. Originals can't die from a werewolf bite. Even if they could, they started it. He deserves a couple days of discomfort."

"What are you? A child? Do you hear yourself? You would seriously let Elijah die because of some feud? I don't care who started what. Fix it before he dies! If he dies, you will not be my family and I will leave forever!" she said in rage, before storming out.

Klaus grabbed an empty shot glass and through it at a nearby wall in anger and frustration He knew she was right. He would lose what he had left of blood related family if he let Elijah die. It wasn't Elijah's fault he believed what Hayley believed. As he and Rebecca both knew, Elijah always had a thing for a pretty face, and that's what Hayley was.

An hour later, Hayley looked up to see Klaus walk in.

Klaus closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed, as Hayley got to her feet and went to stand by the window. He then sat on his elder brother's bedside and bit his wrist, before putting it to his lips, making his blood go down his throat to cure him. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He was out cold and his skin was starting to look cracked-looking. He wasn't far from death. At this point, Klaus knew he had gone too far with his anger this time. He had nearly killed his own brother; something he would never forgive himself for if he had.

Klaus took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then stood up and started towards Hayley.

"You. How could you believe him?" he growled at her, speaking of Tyler Lockwood, the hybrid whom had said that Klaus was gong to use his own child to make hybrids when it was born. .

"Maybe because I know him better than you do. Decides, I know how you can be, and love doesn't exactly fit into your lifestyle."

Suddenly, he pinned her against the wall by the window, hand tightly around her throat, and growled.

She gasped.

Rebecca walked in to see the scene and through him off her at vamp speed.

"Seriously, Nik?" she said to him, before looking at Hayley to make sure she was okay She then looked at Klaus again. "Did you do it?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't kill my only brother," he replied.

In the end, Elijah was cured, so everybody lived happily ever after.


	22. Bloodletting (2nd revised version)

Bloodletting (2nd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Tyler, Caroline (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned), Damon (mentioned), Hayley, Elijah, Davina

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting." What if Katherine came to New Orleans hurt and ran into the feud between Tyler and Klaus? What if Katherine was the one that convinced Klaus not to kill Tyler? What if Katherine made Tyler return to Mystic Falls? What action will Klaus take when she comes to town and he finds that she's human again and hurt? Will he help her, or will he leave her to her own demise? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Taroline (Tyler/Caroline; mentioned)

Kalijah (mentioned)

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans in the Bayou, as Klaus stood with his hand in Tyler's chest, Tyler up against a tree.

When he smelled her familiar scent, he greeted her without looking at her, saying, "How pleasant of you to join us. What brings you to my town? What do you want?"

Katherine stood a distance away, as she replied to the Original werewolf-vampire hybrid, saying, "I came for protection, since Silas wants me dead. I'm human now. Elena wasted the cure on me when I tried to kill her, since I was mad at Bonnie for not handing the cure over to me. Now I'm dying of old age. Time is catching up with me. You obviously won't protect me, so I was looking for Elijah. Then I heard you two."

"I'd love to help you, but I have a hybrid getting between me and my unborn child. He has complicated things and must be taken out."

"I see your point, Klaus, but I wouldn't do that. Think about this. What would Caroline think of you? The only reason he broke up with her was to get back at you for killing his mother. Please, Klaus, Don't make more enemies than you need to, because I know that Caroline will hate you forever if you kill Tyler. I can call her up even if you want me to. We're becoming quite the allies. After all, I helped her make everyone think that Elena's not a vampire."

Klaus gave a low growl, but took his hand out of Tyler's chest, letting Katerina have her way for the moment. He then stepped back and watched her walk up to the hybrid.

She looked at Tyler and he looked at her, as she spoke to him, not at all afraid of what he might do to her.

"Tell Marcel nothing and then go back home to Mystic Falls and stay there. Even if it costs you your life, help them defeat Silas and go back to Caroline. Right now, she needs someone there for her. Elena had to kill Jesse to save Damon's life. She cared about him and he's dead, Tyler. Now go."

She walked a distance away.

Knowing she was right, Tyler left to do as she told him to do.

Klaus looked at Katerina as did she with him.

"You're being brave. You know what I can do, yet here you are," he commented to her.

"I'm dying," she reminded him.

"Yes. So you said."

He started to walk towards her.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked him.

"I'm mad at him and the wolf carrying my child, so I bit him for punishment. Rebecca's not happy with me."

"Well, at least you're not going to let him die. He's your brother, after all. Without him, I don't know what anyone would do."

Suddenly, everything went dim for her and she felt something like ground under her.

The Original hybrid ran towards her, as she collapsed to the ground on her back.

Once at her side on her left on the ground, he rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face. He then looked down at her to assess her condition.

Seeing how pale she was and a few bleeding wounds, he bit his wrist.

"The cure won't let me keep vampire blood down. Ask Caroline. She tried to help me when my hand wouldn't stop bleeding," she whispered, as everything started to go black.

Her skin paled some more, as he contemplated on what to do, knowing she was slowly dying from both blood loss and what the cure had done to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling very weak and tired.

"Fight it, Katerina," was the last thing she heard, before everything went black for her.

He took his hand away from her face and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and racing towards home to try and save her life.

Once in a bedroom, he gently layed her down in a bed.

When Hayley was heading towards her room, she stopped, seeing Klaus and one of the doppelgangers.

Hayley Marshall walked in and stood at the entrance.

"Klaus, what's going on?" she asked him.

"Katerina is dying and hurt, but she can't be healed. The cure made her human and she got hurt some time down the road. Because the cure made her human, vampire blood won't help. Her body just rejects it."

He turned around to face her, before getting a vial, biting his wrist, and making his blood drip into the vial.

A few minutes later, he put the cap on and his wrist instantly healed. He then came to stand in front of her.

"Take this to Elijah. It'll cure him from my bite. He'll want to be here for Katerina. He can't be here for her if he's dying. In the meantime, I'll be out finding someone that can help her. She deserves a second chance just as I have been given."

Hayley took it and then left without a word, knowing what he meant by Elijah wanting to be there for Katherine. He was hinting that Elijah was in love with Katherine.

Klaus went to stand at her bedside. He then looked down at her, before lightly trailing his fingers down the left side of her face. The way he acted towards her now, made it look like he cared about her.

"Stay with us, Katerina. Elijah is coming. Don't worry. We'll find a way. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

In the end, she lived after Davina did a spell to save her life and help her, and Kat was no longer dying of old age. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could with Kat and Elijah getting back together. After all, they all had enemies.


	23. Bloodletting (3rd revised version)

Bloodletting (3rd revised version)

Characters: Tyler, Hayley, Kat, unnamed hybrid, unborn child

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting." What if Kat came to New Orleans, only to have to rescue Hayley from Tyler and the newly made hybrid? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)

Kyler (Kat/Tyler; friendship)

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce walked around in the Bayou in search of Hayley. She wanted to see for herself if it was true. She had heard that a wolf matching Hayley's description was pregnant with Klaus' kid that the wolves were calling a "miracle baby."

Suddenly, she heard commotion from within a cabin. So, very silently, she decided to look in a window to see what was going on. And when she did, she saw Tyler and a male vampire. They were standing in the middle of the room, Hayley sitting on the floor, back against a wall. She then saw Tyler take some of her blood and inject it into the vampire, which turned him into a hybrid. Then Tyler had him drink from Hayley, but had to try and stop him from killing her. He was losing, though. He got thrown pretty hard, which knocked him out. Then the hybrid continued to feed on her.

Kat, knowing she couldn't let her die, rushed in, closing the door behind herself, and through a vial of vervain on his face. It stopped him from killing her, since it burned him.

He growled in pain, as she knelt beside Hayley.

"Hayley, it's Katherine. Can you hear me?" she gently called to her, gentle hands on either side of her face.

Hayley groaned, which relieved her.

Kat gently layed her down and, knowing she needed blood, grabbed the knife on the floor and cut her wrist, before putting it to Hayley's lips.

"Drink."

As she felt Hayley drink, she looked at Tyler whom was watching her.

"My apologies for spoiling your plan, whatever it was, but I just saved her life," she said to him.

Knowing the hybrid would try again, Tyler did the only he could do. He grabbed a piece of wood and shoved it through the hybrid's heart, killing him. Then he looked at Katherine.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I wanted to see for myself it was true. Apparently, it is."

Kat looked down at Hayley and took her wrist away.

"Someone should get her home."

"I'll do that," Tyler volunteered.

Kat watched Tyler, as he took her home.

A moment later, she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she had cut her wrist, or how much Hayley had taken, when she felt her back on the floor. Then everything started to go gray. She just hoped Tyler would be coming back. But that wasn't the last thing she thought of. The last thing she thought of was Elijah, before everything went black.

When he returned to the cabin that night, the smell hit his senses immediately. He recognized it before he even opened the door. It was blood. Still getting her scent, he realized that she hadn't left yet; That made him wonder why.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw her out cold on the floor on her back, pale, wrist still bleeding from where he had seen her cut it to save Hayley's life, head to the right.

At hybrid speed, he was instantly at her side.

"Katherine, hang on," he said before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. Even after everything she had done, he knew she didn't deserve to die. Not like this; human and from blood loss.

He took his wrist away, realizing that it wasn't working.

He looked around for something that would help and saw the syringe that still had some of Klaus' child's blood. So, hoping to save her life, he grabbed it and gave the human the last of her blood.

A moment later, he saw it working its charm. The child's blood was healing her.

When Kat came to, she was in the cabin on the bed, her wrist healed. She figured it had been Tyler, but she was alone. Also, she still felt weak. It felt like she was getting better, though. And then, seeing the empty syringe on the end table, she realized why she was feeling better and was healed. He had given her the last of the child's blood, which had saved her life.

She smiled, glad to be alive.


	24. Bloodletting (4th revised version)

Characters: Elijah, Hayley, Klaus, Tyler, hybrid, Davina

Summary: Set in S1E "Bloodletting." Kat comes to New Orleans to ask Elijah for protection, only to get a run in with a hybrid Tyler created, and finds out what Klaus did to Elijah. Will he grant her his protection? Will she live?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night, as a newly turned human, Katherine Pierce, staggered passed trees, looking for Elijah. She had come to New Orleans to ask him for his protection, only to hear that Tyler was in town and had caused friction between the Originals and Hayley. She had just been face-to-face with the hybrid she knew Tyler had created. She had had to stab it in the heart to kill it, but he had gotten her pretty good and she didn't know if she could digest vampire blood.

Meanwhile, Elijah lay on the bed in the cabin, Hayley seated on his bedside, worried.

Later, during a hallucination, he pinned her against a wall, ready to bite her on the side of her neck.

Katherine staggered inside to see the scene.

Suddenly, he smelled a lot of blood.

The human stood in the middle of the cabin.

"Elijah," she said.

"Katerina?"

He let go of Hayley and turned around to see her.

He was instantly in front of her.

"What has happened to you?" he questioned her.

"I screwed up and now I'm dying of old age. I came here to ask you for your protection, only to get a run in with a hybrid," she explained, before everything went black for her.

"Katerina," he said, as he caught her from hitting the floor, hand between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up.

He gently picked her up and layed her on the bed, before sitting on her bedside and biting his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her.

Hayley silently watched.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away which instantly healed.

He looked down at her, as her wounds healed. As he did, he realized that the symptoms from Klaus' bite had vanished. His fear for Katerina's life had stopped them. He was no longer dying from Klaus' bite.

A few hours later, when she came to, he knew that she'd be okay for now. He then granted her his protection and they went to Davina for help in saving her.

In the end, Davina did a spell and she was no longer dying of old age. Elijah even got back together with her.


	25. Mirrors

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unnamed doctor, Klaus, Elena

Summary: Set in S1 when Hayley was still pregnant and they recently moved into the compound. Elijah finds an injured Kat. Will she live? Can he save her? Will they get back together?

Pairings:

Kalijah

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly turned human, sat in the wrecked car, blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass in her left side, a wound on her right thigh, blood on and around her and on her from the damage the crash had caused, pale from massive blood loss.

Meanwhile, Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest of the Original siblings, left the bar after a drink.

On his way home, he smelled the familiar scents of Katerina and blood, so he went to investigate, wondering why she would be in town.

A few minutes later, he saw her. As soon as he did, he knew she was human.

"Katerina!" he said, as he raced towards the dented and crinkled car, heart sinking. If she died because he hadn't been there for her, he would never forgive himself.

As soon as he forced the door open, he knew she had lost a massive amount of blood.

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face.

"Katerina?" he called to her. "Katerina."

He gently turned her head to look at him and saw how pale she was with eyes barely open to slits and glassed over. And with vamp-hearing he could hear her slow heartbeat, but he couldn't hear her breathing.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he said, as he gently slid his right arm under her, crook of arm supporting her head. With his free hand, he took the shard of glass out and tossed it to the ground, before sliding his left arm under her legs, gently pulling her into his arms.

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a place that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_

_And I can't help but stare_

_'Cause I see the truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the same_

Half an hour later, he was pacing in the waiting room, hoping not to lose her. This was his fault. He had left her once again for his family and hadn't even made sure she was okay. The way he had left, he could still see the hurt in her eyes when he had chosen Klaus over here. She had begged him to stay and what had he done? He had left her hurt and alone. And sometime between him leaving and now, the cure had been shoved down her throat. He knew she loved being a vampire and knowing she was human, it was the only thing he could think of that would make sense. Why couldn't he of answered her calls six months ago? Who knew what kind of Hell she had been through. And now, after the condition she was in, he may not ever get to apologize to her. For all he knew, she could've died because of his ignorance. He had been a jerk after looking out for her for 500 years. Just because he had left, didn't mean he didn't care. Elena had gotten in his head that she was a monster. Now, because of his actions, she had been stuck with those who wanted to see her dead. She had been hurt by his actions and alone. For all he knew, she could've been running scared and hopeless without anyone to turn to.

_I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Katerina. You're a fighter. I need you to be strong and fight. I don't want to lose you. Please, Katerina. Don't leave me._

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half o me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is History_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

Finally, after a few hours, a doctor came to tell him that they had to revive her once, but she was recovering now. It was just the matter of her waking up. If she healed like normal, she would be fine, but right now, it was slow progress. Every organ in her body was failing. Then the doctor said that he could see her and, if he wished, he could take her home with him. Just like everyone in New Orleans, she knew who and what he was.

He thanked her and then went to her room, closing the door behind himself.

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get home_

_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

He went and sat on her bedside, thankful that she was still alive, but knew that she was dying. Not wanting to lose her, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her, hoping the cure hadn't made it impossible for her to digest vampire blood.

A few minutes later, he took her wrist away which instantly healed, and looked silently down at her.

He rested his hand in hers.

"Forgive me, Katerina. I abandoned you. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm here for you now. I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

A couple hours later, when she slowly woke up and saw where she was and who was there on her beside, she smiled.

"Elijah."

"Katerina," he said with a smile, thankful that she would live and be okay.

In the end, he took her home to where they all lived at and she and Elijah got back together.


	26. Reining Pain In New Orleans

Reining Pain In New Orleans

Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, werewolf, Marcel, vampires, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans," starting after Klaus and Marcel killed the human council members. After those smoke bombs were thrown into the room, what happens when what's in them endangers Klaus' life? Will Caroline come to his aid when she gets a call that Klaus needs her? What if Marcel finds out that Caroline is Klaus' weakness? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Klaroline

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Niklaus Mikaelson stood side by side with Marcel, a few of Marcel's followers in the room with them. They had just finished their fill of human blood from the human council members.

Suddenly, smoke bombs were thrown into the room, shattering the big window they stood not far from.

Klaus looked at one not far from where he stood, as one of Marcel's followers died by sunlight, since he had been standing in front of the big window and was a nightwalker. Before Klaus could say or do anything else though, smoke filled the room and an explosion erupted, which tossed the remaining vampires and Klaus a ways in opposite directions from one another.

Marcel didn't know what had really happened or why, as he coughed from the vervained smoke with a hint of something else he couldn't place filled the air, but he knew he had to get out of there. So, leaving Klaus to his own demise, Marcel sped out of the building at vamp speed and the remaining vampires followed him.

Katherine Pierce had been looking for Elijah, when she saw a building smoking. So, being curious as to if an Original was in there, she carefully made her way inside.

When she headed inside a room and saw Klaus, she rushed to his aid and knelt in front of his form.

She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face.

"Klaus? Can you hear me, Klaus?" she called to him, trying to wake the Original hybrid up.

She coughed from what was left of the smoke, as she waited for him to wake up.

When he woke up, Katerina was there with a worried face.

"Katerina?" he questioned.

He felt her hand leave his face.

As he looked at her, his vision blurred.

"It's me," she assured him, as she looked down at him, assessing his condition. "I should get you home," she said to him.

"Very well then," he replied, not being in the mood to argue with her.

As he got to his feet, she helped him and put an arm around him.

Niklaus couldn't believe that Katerina was in New Orleans and helping him, but he took her help anyway, knowing something had been in the smoke.

As they headed for where he was staying at with his family, his vision got worst.

When Kat got him upstairs and in bed, he was barely conscious.

She sat on his bedside and looked down at her worst enemy of 500 years. She then rested gentle hands on either side of his face, as she thought of what to do for him, not knowing what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Marcel and I killed some council members. Then some humans, I don't know who, through smoke bombs inside the room," he explained to her, before asking, "Why, Katerina?" He didn't know why she would help him after 500 years of running from him.

"Because one, you're Elijah's family and two, I need all the help I can get. The cure got shoved down my throat. I'm dying of old age faster than normal. My body won't even take vampire blood. It just rejects it. I'm out of options, so I was looking for Elijah when I saw a building that looked like it had been bombed," she explained to the hybrid.

"Thank you, Katerina."

She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

She took her hands off his face and saw that he was starting to sweat.

"Klaus," she said, worried.

Feeling warm all of a sudden, he realized something.

"Wolf's Bane," he said.

"Hang in there," she encouraged him.

"Caroline," he said.

She realized he was right and knew what he meant.

A moment later, everything went black for him.

Kat took her phone out and called Caroline Forbes, hoping she'd drop everything and come. Right now, the hybrid needed someone close to him, while Kat looked for a cure. Decides, if he woke up and started seeing things, Caroline could stop him better than Kat right now.

"Katherine," she greeted. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Not yet. I ran into a problem. Can you come to New Orleans? I don't know where Elijah and Rebecca are right now and Klaus got Wolf's Baned. I need to get the cure to him and someone needs to watch him. Decides, you can do more than I can. Plus, he wants you to come."

The blond sighed.

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

They hung up.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door.

When the human opened the door, it was Caroline.

Sensing her and being barely awake, he said from the bed upstairs, "Come in, Sweet Caroline," before everything went black for him again.

Kat stepped out of her way and Caroline walked in. Kat then closed the door and led her to Klaus' bedroom.

When she saw him, he looked terrible.

Both girls walked up to where he lay, a wet wash cloth on his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kat promised her, before walking out.

A few hours later, she returned with the cure and gave it to him, which he thankfully took.

The next day, after Davina did a spell to help Katherine, Kat returned to the Mikaelson place, only to realize a few hours later, that something was wrong.

When she found Klaus and Caroline, they were in one of Marcel's rooms in trouble. Klaus was in chains, a werewolf about to lunge at Caroline if Marcel ordered it. Marcel held Caroline in a strong grip, threatening her life.

Kat put herself between the werewolf and vampires, ready to risk her life for Caroline and Klaus.

She looked at Marcel.

"Leave them be," she said in an angry tone, not wanting Caroline to die or anything to happen to Klaus. "I don't care what your game is, Marcel, but let her go. If you kill her, I'll kill you myself," she warned him.

"Well, if it isn't Katherine Pierce. The one that got away," Marcel commented.

"You know me. Good. That means you know what happens to those that upset me."

Marcel gave the wolf a notion for him to leave the room, in which the wolf obeyed.

Marcel let her go, throwing her to the floor.

He looked at Klaus whom still had yellow eyes, growling.

"This isn't over."

The human watched him leave, before checking to make sure Caroline was okay. After all, they were becoming friends. To her relief, the vampire was fine.

A few moments later, after Klaus was unchained and cooled down some, they entered Klaus' temporary home.

Soon after, Kat and Caroline left New Orleans to go home to Mystic Falls.


	27. Reining Pain In New Orleans (2nd)

T.O.: Reining Pain In New Orleans (2nd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Marcel (mentioned), unnamed vampires (mentioned), unborn child (mentioned), unnamed humans (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E when Marcel, Klaus, and a few of his guys ran off after those smoke bombs were thrown into that building after Marcel and Klaus killed some council members. What if Kat found Klaus whom needed help? Will she help him? Will she be able to save him? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly human, walked through the woods, heading for the compound. She had lived here less than 100 years ago. It hadn't changed that much since then as far as it looked to her. She was heading for the compound, taking a guess that that was where they were staying at. After all, it was their home. The Originals built it. It was rightfully theirs.

Suddenly, she saw a place that had smoke billowing from it, which made her curious; especially, when she saw Marcel and a few of his buddies vamp-speed out of there and out of sight. So, being curious, she headed inside.

Once she saw someone in a room, she carefully made her way over, as debris and wood continued to crash down.

A few minutes later, after getting some wood off him, she realized that it was her worse enemy; Niklaus Mikaelson.

She sighed.

She set her fear of him and her hatred aside, knowing she had to get him out of there. If anything happened to his little brother, Elijah wouldn't be very happy. She was doing this for Elijah.

"Klaus? Can you hear me, Klaus? It's me," she called to him, not sure if she'd be able to drag him out of there on her own.

She rested a hand on the right side of his face, which she immediately took away, feeling his warm skin. This made her think that something was in the smoke. It had to be Wolf's Bane, since werewolf venom didn't effect hybrids; especially, an Original hybrid like Klaus.

She sighed.

A moment later, he slowly came to.

"You're awake," she commented to him. "I was beginning to think that I might have to drag you out of here myself. What the hell happened here?" she added to him.

"Some humans through smoke bombs in here. What are you doing here? Why not just leave me here? I've caused you enough pain," he said, as he blurrily looked at her, fighting to stay awake.

"I was heading for the compound when I saw the smoke. I thought I'd investigate and that's when I saw you here. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," she said.

"Why does everyone keep making promises that they can't keep around here? You should only make promises that you can keep," he replied.

"Well, this one I can keep," she assured him.

"Good luck with that," he replied to her.

As everything started to go black, he dimly heard her calling to him, trying to get him to stay awake, with the scent of her fear, which he didn't know the reason for. She had never felt any compassion for him before. And that was the last thing he heard.

As wood continued to fall from the ceiling and fire burst, she used all of the human strength she had to hold him up, as she walked with him, an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, knowing she couldn't leave him here. She'd die before she let him die. He might be her enemy of 500 years, but she couldn't let him die. Everyone needed him. He was going to be the father of his child and his blood was the only thing that could cure a werewolf bite if a vampire got bitten by a werewolf.

Once she had him in a cabin in the Bayou and had given him the cure, she sat down on his bedside and looked down at him, relieved, knowing that he'd be okay. She did it. She saved him. For some reason, it delighted her that she had been able to get to him in time and save his life from the one thing that she didn't know whether or not could kill him or not.


	28. Reining Pain In New Orleans (3rd)

Reining Pain In New Orleans (3rd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans." What if Kat came to New Orleans? What if she found Klaus whom needed some help? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, now human, walked, her destination being the compound.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming from a small building. But then, a few minutes later, it ended. She was curious though, so she walked towards it and cautiously walked inside.

When she walked in, she saw the scene. There were bodies all over the floor, clearly dead vampires. And in the midst, there was Klaus on his side, chains on his wrist and attached to two of the opposite walls, Klaus on his right side.

"Klaus?" she called softly, as she headed towards him, walking around the bodies of vampires, swallowing her fear of him.

She knelt down beside him and gently rolled him onto his back. She then rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called gently.

Not getting a reply, she scanned him for anything that might be wrong with him. And when she did, she saw that he had been tortured and that was why he was chained. She also saw a syringe in his left side filled with what looked to be vervain possibly mixed with something else. She then took the syringe out of him and set it on the floor.

Once she had drugged him out of there and laid him gently down by a steam, she rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"If you can hear me, you have to wake up," she said, trying to encourage him to awaken.

As he laid there, he dimly heard someone calling to him, but couldn't pull out of the never ending darkness. And for some odd reason, all he could think about was Katerina whom loved being known as Katherine these days. Why he kept thinking about her, he didn't know. She was the bane of his existence. He shouldn't be thinking about her. He should be thinking about what he'd do to Marcel if he ever pulled out of the darkness.

After a while of him not awakening, she started to worry that if he woke up, it would be quite a while. So, she decided to check up on him, instead of just watching him, to make sure that he was okay. He was healed, but he wasn't awake. He should've awakened by now. She knew that vervain didn't cause hybrids the same thing that it caused vampires. So, she figured that what had been mixed in with the vervain was the cause of his condition, whatever it was. And after looking him over, she realized that he was pale and his breathing was abnormal. That's when she realized that he had been injected with who knew how much Wolf's Bane.

"Klaus, don't you dare die on me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," she said, before going through the woods to fetch the cure for Wolf's Bane. She wasn't going to lose him. Even though he had been a monster in the past, he wasn't like that anymore and she knew it. She wished she didn't have to leave him to get the cure, but she had to. She just hoped he stayed alive long enough for her to cure him.

When she returned, she knelt down beside him and forced the cure for Wolf's Bane down his throat, since he was still out cold. She then waited for him to wake up, knowing he'd live.


	29. Original Hybrid Life Saver

Original Hybrid Life Saver

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Elijah (mentioned), Rebecca (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Qetsiyah (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned), Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans" and "The Casket Girls." What if human Kat came to New Orleans and was attacked by a couple vampires? Will she get to the Originals' family home and be helped in time? After 500 years, will Klaus finally let her be happy with Elijah? Read to find out what happens.

Paiirngs:

Klatherine (Kat/Klaus)

Kalijah (Kat/Elijah)

Kayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce limped towards the Originals' family home. She had just had a bad confrontation with a couple vampires. They were hurt, but wouldn't be for long. She was hurt worse, though, since she was human. So, even though she was hurt, she continued her destination to where they were living at. She needed protection, so she was in search of Elijah. The one she still loved to this day.

As she entered the house and grabbed the staircase, everything grew dim for her. Then everything went black.

When Niklaus Mikaelson came home an hour later, he stopped in his tracks, seeing something, or rather, someone unexpected. Katerina whom had ran from him for 500 years was here in his home hurt, out cold, and from the sound of her heart, human. Then he saw a note on a table not far from where she lay. Knowing Elijah's love for her, he decided that he would save her life. But before he did so, he picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear whoever is reading this, _

_ I need to let you know what has happened. I tried to kill Elena over anger of Bonnie not handing the cure over to me. I didn't know Elena had it with her and she shoved it down my throat. According to Qetsiyah, I'm dying of old age. Because I'm human because of the cure, I found out that I can't digest vampire blood. I've tried. According to Dr. Wes Maxwell at Elena and Caroline's college, time is catching up with me, since I turned 500 years ago. Because time is my current enemy, I tried to kill myself, but Stefan stopped me. Also, I gave birth to an illegitimate daughter in 1492 and she recently found me. She's a vampire by the name of Nadia Petrova. I promised her that we would leave Mystic Falls together after I'm cured of time. I intend to keep my promise. _

_ In order to be cured, I came to New Orleans, but I was injured by two vampires. So, I headed for the Originals'' family home in hope of receiving help. Also. I have come for protection. After all, Originals are the strongest and oldest vampires in the world. _

_ With admiration to Rebecca,_

_ With love to Elijah,_

_ With forgiven transgressions to Klaus,_

_ And with care to Hayley and the child, _

_ Take care and promise to keep Nadia safe, _

_ Katerina Petrova, _

"Oh, Katerina. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he said, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

He gently picked her up in his arms and headed to his room to lay her down, in order to save her life.

When she came to, she saw that she was in someone's room with her wounds taken care of, Klaus standing over her.

"Katerina," he greeted her with a friendly smile.

Why he was being friendly, she didn't know.

"Klaus," she greeted back, looking at him, as she slowly and painfully sat up in bed.

"How you always manage to get yourself into sticky situations is beyond me, but I promise you that I will help and protect you. And thank you, Katerina."

"Why would you? You hate me. And what have I done to deserve this kindness and thanks?"

"Because I read your note. You're the first person that has forgiven me. Why you'd forgive me for what I've done, I'll probably never know. And I no longer hate you," he informed her.

A few hours later, Kat was no longer dying from time catching up with her with help from Sophie. She was still human, though. Also, Klaus let her and Elijah have their way and she was under the protection of the Originals. She even helped Hayley while she was pregnant and stayed out of the cross fire between the vampires, witches, and Originals.


	30. The Casket Girls

The Originals: The Casket Girls

Characters: Davina, Marcel, Katherine, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Josh, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E10 "The Casket Girls" when Davina took her anger out on Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel with her magic. What if Katherine had showed up just as she was torturing Klaus? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Javina (Josh/Davina)

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Davina stood there in the Mikaelson's home in the French Quarter.

"I'm tired of all your lies!" she yelled at Marcel, as she used her magic on him.

"Let me explain," Marcel tried to reason.

A moment later, she had him on the ground with her magic and out cold.

She turned to Klaus.

"And you. You act like you're not a monster, but you are. Show them your true self."

A moment later, he was on the ground, bones cracking, as fangs started to form and his eyes started to turn yellow.

"Davina, I assume?" a female said, as she walked in. "Stop it. Leave them alone. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It won't go over well being his enemy. I may not know what's going on, but please. Leave them be."

Davina looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine. Now let them go. I've come for help from the Originals. Marcel I could care less about, but he is Klaus' friend. So don't permanently kill him. That, and Elijah and I are in love."

Davina stopped her magic, knowing what love felt like.

"Josh, you may jump whenever you are ready. You're a vampire. You can jump."

They didn't know how she knew him, but Josh jumped down and Davina went to him.

"Now please go."

Kat watched them go, before looking at Klaus who was trying to get back into control.

"I need to tell all three of you why I need your help, so please calm down."

She went to Elijah next and hugged him, which he silently returned.

"I've missed you. This past month has been hell," she stated.

They let go.

"You're human," he stated to her.

"Yes, but not willingly. Elena shoved the cure down my throat. I guess I deserved it, though, since I took my anger on Bonnie out on Elena and tried to kill her. Where's your sister? I don't want to have to repeat myself twice."

Just then, the Original sister arrived.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Kat turned to look at her.

"Apparently, saving your brothers and Marcel's asses from a powerful witch. Also, I need help from you Originals and a witch. Not Davina, though. After what she tried to do, I'd rather have Sophie help."

Once everyone was seated in the living room, she told them everything that happened and how she needed them. And in the end, Sophie was able to do a spell that saved her life. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, there was still a war going on in New Orleans between the Originals and the witches.

THE END!


	31. Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, Marcel, Marcel's guys (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1. What if Kat came to New Orleans, only to have to save a certain Original she's never liked? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

A/N: Kat isn't human in this one. She's still a vampire.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce walked, heading towards the Bayou to check on a certain pregnant werewolf. She just hoped that there wouldn't be a fight. She didn't want to argue with a pregnant werewolf. She just wanted to see how she was doing after finding out about the pregnancy.

Suddenly, she saw that Klaus was in need of help in the middle of the woods which wasn't far from the Bayou. She knew she had to help him, but she had to have a plan. She couldn't help him if she got hurt or killed by the vampires, including Marcel. Marcel was standing a small distance away from him, as his vampires held the chains that were attached to Klaus' wrists. But she could see, even as a hybrid, he couldn't fight them off like he should be able to do, though his eyes were yellow like a werewolf's. And as she watched, the vampire whom had been standing beside Marcel, stepped towards him with a magical knife in hand and stabbed him with it, before going to stand by Marcel again.

Silently, with a piece of wood in hand, she crept up behind them, since they were too distracted with Klaus to know that she was there, and swiftly killed the vampire, with it, before pulling it out.

Marcel looked at her, before she stabbed it into him, just grazing his heart.

"Tell your vampires to back off. Now," she ordered in an angry tone. "I won't hesitate to kill you, you know."

"Katherine," he said through the pain.

"You remember. Good. Now let Klaus go, or I'll kill all of you."

Knowing Katherine never bluffed about anything, Marcel told them through the pain, "Let him go."

They obeyed.

"Good. Now what the hell did you do to him?" she questioned.

"Vervain with a mixture of some Wolf's Bane."

"Thank you for the corporation."

She pulled the stick out of him and headed towards where Klaus lay on the ground.

Without hesitation, Marcel and his guys left, Marcel knowing that it wouldn't be a smart idea to be staying there when it was Katherine. He knew her from experience that you didn't peeve Katherine off unless you wanted to be tortured and killed or one or the other.

She rushed to his aid and ripped the chains off his wrists, before kneeling down beside him.

"Klaus?" she called to him.

He almost growled, eyes still yellow from rage, but she could tell that he was also weak and he had been injected with Wolf's Bane, which she knew wasn't good for him.

"Calm down. It's just me. I'm going to help you, but you need to calm down and you need to listen to me," she said gently, as she ordered him.

Being weak, he finally calmed down, knowing he needed assistance and whether he liked it or not, Katerina was here and ready to help him, even though he was her enemy of 500 years and probably always would be.

"Katerina," was all he could say, as he finally let his rage die down and his eyes turned back to their normal color.

A few hours later, after she had gotten him home and in bed and had given him the cure for Wolf's Bane, she knew that he'd be okay. And even though she didn't like it much, she knew that after everything that had happened between them tonight through everything, she had started to fall for him. And she couldn't help but hear Listen To Your Heart play in her head.

_Listen to your heart_

_ When he's calling out your name_

_ Listen to your heart_

_ It's all that you can do_

_ Listen to your heart_

_ Before you tell him good-bye_

_ Listen to your heart…_


	32. Crescent City

The Originals: Crescent City

Characters: Hayley, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned), Rebecca, unnamed werewolves, unnamed witches (mentioned), and Jackson

Summary: Set in S1E "Crescent City", when Celeste gave Elijah ad choice to choose one to save; Hayley, Klaus, or Rebecca. What if Katherine came to New Orleans and saw the plantation house on fire? What if Klaus hadn't been stabbed with Papa Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo's magical knife by Sophie? What if human Kat needed saved? Will Kat save Hayley and Jackson, Will Klaus save Katerina? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Klayley

Kebecca

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce headed for the plantation home, having heard that the Originals lived there. And as the woods began to disappear behind her, she started to see flames. That's when she ran towards it as fast as she could.

Once there, she forced the door open and rushed inside in enough time to see the she-wolf, Hayley, on the floor on her back and a guy she assumed to also be a wolf.

"Get out of here!" she ordered him. "I'll get Hayley. You save your own life."

Jackson left and headed for the woods, trusting whoever she was would save her.

She rushed to her side.

"Hayley, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called, not sure if she'd be able to drag her out on her own.

As her vision went gray, she saw Katherine's face and dimly heard her speak to her.

"Hayley, stay with me," Katherine said, deciding that she'd have to save her on her own.

With her human strength, she pulled her to her feet and walked her a foot away from the door, coughing from the fire, and gently pushed her towards it.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" she said over the noise of the close by collapsing long piece of wood.

Hayley ran out the door and a distance away, fell to her knees, coughing from the smoke inhalation she had just suffered.

As Kat attempted to reach the door, some pieces of wood from the ceiling fell on top of her. Then everything went black.

A few minutes later, as Hayley slowly breathed in fresh air, the father of her child arrived and knelt in front of her.

"You okay, luv?"

"Thanks to Katherine, yes. She's still in there."

At hybrid speed, he rushed inside to save his brother's love life and Hayley's rescuer.

"Katerina!" he yelled, searching for her with every sense he had.

"Katerina!" he yelled over the flames again, before seeing her.

In a blur, he was at her side and had thrown the wood off her. He then rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

"Katerina?" he called to her.

He waited for a few minutes for a sign that she could hear him, but she didn't reply. So, he gently picked her up in his arms and raced out of the burning house. He then gently layed her down by the wolf.

"I have to find my brother," he said, before vanishing from sight.

When Kat came to, she was outside of the burning house, Hayley by her, looking down at her.

"Thank you. You saved us," she thanked the human.

"You're welcome," Kat replied. "Who saved me?" she asked, wanting to know, as she sat up.

"Klaus," Hayley answered her.

"I'll have to thank him later. Where are the others? I assume this is the doings of a witch."

"Klaus went to go find Elijah. Rebecca went in the woods with one of my friends."

"Hayley, grab the closest car and follow me. I'm gonna go find Rebecca."

Both got to their feet, going in separate directions, just as Kat had said.

When Kat saw Rebecca surrounded by fully phased werewolves, she put herself between the small pack of seven and Rebecca, not wanting them to hurt or kill her.

She stared the wolf down that stood in the circle less than a foot away from where Kat stood in front of Rebecca.

"I know werewolves enough to know that they don't usually attack Originals. I'm gonna assume that you made an alliance with a powerful witch, to teach someone a lesson. I'm not going to let you attack her. If you want to attack someone, attack me."

The alpha growled at her in displeasure.

A moment later, he gave out a half bark half growl and the entire pack raced off.

Kat turned around to face the only Original sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Long story. Short version is that I got the cure shoved down my throat and now I'm dying. Also, I saved Hayley and her friend's life tonight. Klaus saved me in return, before going off to find Elijah."

Hayley pulled up in Elijah's SUV and they got in, Kat in the passenger's seat, Rebecca in the back behind Katherine. They then went in search of Elijah and Klaus.

In the end, everyone except Celeste, of course, lived, and Elijah and Katherine got back together. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, there is always war going on in New Orleans.

on in New Orleans goingon in New Orleans.


	33. Crescent City (2nd version)

Crescent City (2nd revised version)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Celeste, Klaus, Rebecca, Hayley, Jackson?

Summary: Set in S1E "Crescent City," when Celeste made Elijah choose who to save. What if Kat came to New Orleans human, only to have to use Traveller magic for the first time, to save Elijah from Celeste? What if she chose to save Klaus first? Will Rebecca live? Will Elijah get there in enough time to save Hayley? What if Kat got hurt? Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Kat watched Celeste and Elijah from the shadows, before stepping out and conjuring up the Traveller magic and throwing it at her, throwing her away from him.

Elijah looked at her, as he lay on his side on the sidewalk.

Celeste got to her feet.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she asked the witch.

"Who the hell are you?" Celeste asked her.

"Katherine. Now what did you do?"

"I poisoned him with a kiss. He gets to choose who to save now; his siblings or the wolf."

"Why would you do that?"

"To teach him the errors of his ways in always being on Klaus' side."

"You can't possibly teach him that. Family is everything, whether you're Elijah or not. Family comes first and secondly comes love."

"I just did."

Using Traveller magic and her anger, she through her against a brick wall.

She turned to him and knelt by him.

"Elijah."

"Katerina, go. Save my siblings. I need to save Hayley."

Without question, she left him to go find Klaus.

When she found him, he was getting ambushed by witches. The only witch she knew though was Sophie. The others were strangers to her.

Just as Sophie stabbed him, Kat started walking towards them.

"Sophie, stop," she said, raising her voice.

As Sophie turned to look at her, the knife made its way inside Klaus, which caused him pain.

"Katherine?" Sophie questioned her.

"I came to Elijah for protection and help, only to have to save him from Celeste. She's bad news and this must be her plan; get witches on her side so she can get rid of Klaus and Elijah and put Rebecca and Hayley in danger. Elijah said he's save Hayley. My responsibility is to save his siblings. Now get out of the way. I'm not in the mood for disobedient witches."

Sophie got out of the way, letting her go to Klaus. She then went back home and so did the others, leaving Kat alone with Klaus whom lay on his back on the ground.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called, knelt on the left side of him.

She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face and then gently slapped his cheek to try and wake him up.

A few minutes later, he slowly came to to see Katerina, now known as Katherine.

"Katerina?" he questioned softly from the torment he was receiving from the magical knife, which also had made him feel somewhat weak.

"It's me. I came to ask Elijah for protection and help, only to find out about what Celeste had done. Elijah sent me to find you and Rebecca, while he goes to save Hayley. I should get you home," she replied.

"You're human," he replied.

"Yes; I am. Elena shoved the cure down my throat."

She helped him get to his feet, as she got to hers, before they headed for his place.

Once he was home and in bed, she left to go find Rebecca.

As she searched for her in the woods, getting the sense that she might be there, her phone went off.

"Elijah," she greeted.

"I got Hayley. I'm taking her home."

"Okay. Well, Klaus is home but someone should get that knife out of him. Sophie stabbed him with it."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Elijah."

They hung up.

When she was in the middle of the woods, she saw Rebecca being ambushed and attacked by a few werewolves.

"Get away from her!" Kat bravely ordered them.

They stopped and looked at her.

She approached them slowly, as to not get herself attacked.

"You heard me. Get away from her. Get out of here. As long as I'm around, you will not harm her," she ordered them.

The black alpha gave a snarl, before leading his pack away.

Kat ran towards and knelt by her.

"Rebecca? It's me. Can you hear me?"

Realizing she was out cold, she knew she had to get her home and it would have to be on her own.

As soon as he smelled their scent, Elijah opened the door and gently took his sister from her, picking Rebecca up in his arms and speeding up the stairs to her room to lay her down in her own bed.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she said at a normal tone, knowing with sensitive hearing that everyone in the house could hear her without her raising her voice. She then left, closing the door behind herself.

Elijah was checking up on his siblings, when he heard Katerina let him know that she'd be going for a walk, which he understood. She probably didn't want to be there when his brother woke up and got his strength back, much less run into Rebecca. They could be very difficult and he didn't want Katerina in the middle of sibling rivalry.

When Klaus woke up, he was in his room and didn't feel any pain anymore. He wondered where Katerina was, though. She was the one that had saved him from further torment pretty much. And he felt better now, so he slowly sat up in bed.

A moment later, Rebecca and Elijah walked in.

"I see that you're feeling much better now. Good. I'll go see where Katerina has gone to," Elijah said, before leaving their sight.

"Feel better soon," Rebecca said, before leaving the room.

Kat enjoyed being alone, as she took a walk through New Orleans. It was dark, sure, but it didn't really matter to her. She needed to be alone, because she didn't know where to go and she didn't know how Klaus and Rebecca would react towards her, knowing she was the one that had saved her. They weren't exactly Katherine fans. So, she was out alone, though she knew she was being stupid. She knew she should've invited someone like Hayley or Elijah along with her to protect her if anything happened, but she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone and she hadn't had that chance for the past month or two.

She stopped not far from the woods, getting the sense that she was being watched. And then she turned to look at the trees and bushes that outlined the woods to see if she could spot what was watching her.

A moment later, a black werewolf came out and ran towards her. So, she ran, though she knew that it was useless to run from a werewolf. It wasn't a coincidence, since she figured it was probably the alpha that she had addressed earlier to save Rebecca's life.

Elijah continued his search for the one girl that he would always love.

He stopped, smelling blood and hearing something, before following them at vamp speed.

As she lay there, vision blurry and going dim, she blurrily saw the creature get thrown off her, before everything went black for her.

Once it ran off, he was instantly at her side.

"Katerina."

He scanned her with his eyes and was relieved when he found that she'd be okay.

He gently picked her up in his arms and sped back home.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a bed at the compound in a room. She then saw that Hayley was seated in a chair by her bed.

"Feeling better?" the she-wolf questioned.

Kat slowly sat up in bed.

"Yeah; I am. Thanks."

"Actually, it's not me you should be thanking. It's Elijah. He's just a little busy at the moment," she replied.

"I'll thank him later then."


	34. Helpful Petrova Family

Helpful Petrova Family

Characters: Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova, Nadia Petrova, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus (Klaus) Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Genevieve, Celeste, Sophie Deveraux

Summary: Set between S1E14 "Crescent City" and "Le Grand Guignol." What if Kat and Nadia had come to New Orleans and helped Hayley find Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca?

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

Klayley

A/N: Based off from a dream I had.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce and her daughter, Nadia Petrova, arrived in New Orleans. Katherine had gotten a call from Hayley Marshall, a werewolf who was pregnant with Niklaus Mikaelson's baby, that she was worried about what had happened to Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca. Luckily, they had already been on their way to New Orleans to ask Sophie Deveraux, an old friend of Katherine's, for help. Kat was human due to the cure being shoved down her throat. Now she was ding faster than a normal human would be. Kat figured that Sophie might be able to stop the universe from making her age faster than normal. Besides, she didn't want Hayley to see her like this. That's why they were going to Sophie first.

Once they got to the cemetery, Katherine called out to Sophie, not wanting to leave Nadia. Katherine would have to leave her when she entered the cemetery, since Nadia was a vampire and Katherine was not. The cemetery was sacred ground, filled with the witches' ancestors' bones, which made it sacred ground. That meant that vampires had to be invited in.

"Sophie, it's me. I need to talk to you."

A few minutes later, Sophie appeared and walked towards them.

"Katherine; long time no see. What happened to you?" she said, noticing Katherine's appearance.

"The cure for vampirism got shoved down my throat by my doppelganger. It's killing me; making me age faster than I should be. I need your help. There had to be something you can do."

"I'll see what I can do."

"First, I need you to invite my daughter, Nadia Petrova in with us."

"Nice to meet you; come in," she invited her.

Sophie walked back to the mausoleum, Kat and Nadia following her. She knew and trusted Katherine, which was why she hadn't questioned Nadia.

When they entered the mausoleum, Sophie went to a book shelf to look through some old witch books to see what she could do for her.

A few minutes later, she had done a spell that reversed the aging, keeping her the way she was supposed to look, but also giving her vampire abilities at Katherine's request. It was New Orleans, so Katherine was well aware that being human made her vulnerable to anything and anyone supernatural. She needed something to help her, other than her daughter and allies.

Afterward, Katherine and Nadia thanked Sophie, before leaving the cemetery and heading towards the compound to see Hayley.

When they arrived, Hayley invited them in, though she didn't know that Katherine was going to be bringing someone with her.

Katherine saw her questioning look.

"Hayley, meet my daughter, Nadia Petrova, back from 1490. Nadia, meet Hayley," she introduced them.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Hayley said, looking at Katherine.

"I do. I thought she was dead, though, since I was never able to find her. I went back to Bulgaria in 1498, but couldn't find her anywhere. So, I gave up looking and left Bulgaria to go be one step ahead of the enemy," she summarized, as they all stood in an upstairs room. She then got down to the situation at hand. "So, what's this about the Originals missing?"

"They're not answering their phones and it's been a while since they've been here. They may be unpredictable, but they wouldn't just leave me like this."

"I know," Katherine agreed. "Don't worry; we'll find them. Nadia, I want you to stay here with Hayley. I'm going to see if I can find Elijah. If he's not answering, he's probably unable to at the moment."

"Be careful," Hayley said. "Celeste is out there."

"I always am," Katherine replied.

They watched as she left the room to go find him, unaware of why Katherine would want to find Elijah first. They didn't know the history behind those two.

When Katherine found Elijah, Celeste was there. She realized that she had poisoned him with a kiss and was after all of them pretty much. That infuriated her, considering, even after he had left and broken up with her, she still loved him with all her heart. She would never wish anything upon him or his siblings, no matter what his siblings had done to her or would do to her.

Kat walked towards them.

"Leave him alone. You shouldn't have the right to do what you've done. You can't possibly expect Elijah to choose between which siblings to save. They're family. I don't care how much you want him to pay for always coming to Klaus' rescue, but I learned a while back to put it behind you. Revenge never gives you satisfaction. You just keep hating that same person for what he's done, even though it was a very long time ago. I've learned my lesson. You should, too."

"The famous Katherine Pierce comes to her lover's rescue. How poetic and stupid of you; especially, now that you're human. Though, there is something else about you that I can't place."

"That would be because of my heritage I recently learned about and because of a spell I asked a certain witch to do for me. I recently learned that I'm descended from Travelers. I've even had a little family reunion of my own, which is why Hayley's not alone. Unknown to anyone, other than myself, I had a daughter before I met the Originals, but she was taken away and never saw her again until she finally found me recently. Now, I'm going to say this one more time; leave Elijah and his family alone, which includes Hayley and that unborn child."

"You can't stop me; I'm not afraid of you. Besides, I've already started it. Right now, as we speak, his siblings are in peril and so is Hayley."

"But I can stop you. In due time, I will stop you. Maybe not tonight, but I will. I'll find a way," she assured Celeste, before channeling her anger towards the ancient witch, she through her magically, quite a ways away from Elijah, making her land against a wall.

"I won't be so nice next time we meet," she warned her, before kneeling down by Elijah.

"Katerina," he greeted, unsure of what else to say after hearing about her being descended from Travelers, being recently human, and having a family reunion.

"Let's get out of here," she said to him, helping him to his feet, heading towards the compound.

When they arrived at the compound, they found that neither wolf nor vampiress were there.

"Stay here. I'll got find them," she said, before leaving her love life of 500 years.

When she found them, there were wolves inching towards them in the woods.

She walked towards the werewolves.

"I'd leave them alone if I was you. Unless, of course, you wanna end up with a smaller pack than you already have," she confronted them, which made them stop, some of them knowing who she was and what would happen if they didn't listen to her. "Now get lost."

She watched, as they fled, before going to them.

"What are you doing in the woods?"

"She thought it would be nice to try and help out in finding the Originals. Since you told me to stay with her, I figured I should go with her to make sure she doesn't end up in danger," Nadia informed her mother.

Katherine noticed that they had succeeded, since Rebecca was there. It looked like she had been attacked by a pack of werewolves; possibly the ones that she had just scared off.

"We better get back to the compound. Elijah's there. I was right. He needed some help with Celeste, so I magically kicked her ass."

Once they had gotten Rebecca home and in bed, Katherine went out again to go find Niklaus; mostly known as Klaus. And as she walked, she started thinking of where Celeste would keep Klaus at, knowing New Orleans pretty well; even after less than 100 years prior to visiting the French Quarter. Then she remembered something. There was a place that hadn't been used in centuries. It was the 1918 Sanitarium hospital where she knew Rebecca had helped out with the epidemic patients. That had to be where he was being kept, so she headed towards the place.

When she soon arrived, she walked down the old hallways and looked into old, rundown rooms, looking for where he was being held at. And there, in a room, she saw Genevieve looking down at Klaus who looked like he was in torment, even though he looked weak to her.

She walked in and at vamp speed, pinned her against a wall.

"What did you do?" she questioned.

"Nothing yet; I was about to get that knife out of him. Nice to see you too, Katherine."

"Not so much right now, Genevieve. You don't know what day I'm having tonight, so you really don't want to try me. I suggest that you leave this place and go straight home, or I will do something that you won't like," she threatened the witch, before letting go of her.

Knowing Katherine was beyond peeved at whatever had happened tonight, she silently left her there with Klaus.

Once she was gone, Katherine was instantly at Klaus' side where he lay on his back on a cement slab of some sort; almost like a table but without legs.

"Katerina?" he questioned her.

"Hayley called me, so I decided to help find the three of you. Now let's get you home," she said, before helping him to his feet, an arm around him just in case he needed her help getting home.

The next day, the Originals were back to normal and home, so Kat and Nadia left to go back to Mystic Falls to help out with the Marcos and Travelers problem.


	35. Together Again

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Marcel, Hayley, Klaus, Celeste, Rebekah, Marcel's friends, Sabine, Jackson

Summary: Set in S1E13 "Crescent City." What happens when a human Katherine comes to town for help and protection? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Kalijah

**Introduction**

I have lived for 1,000 years as an Original vampire in hopes of seeking to make my family whole again. Time after time, just when I find doubt, something brings me newfound hope. And while I seek this for my family, I become torn between loving the once innocent girl my brother hates, and my family I promised 1,000 years ago to stick with forever. I have always looked out for her. I even betrayed my own brother for her once. I had to choose between staying with her or keeping my vow to my family. I got tired of her lies and deceit, so I broke up with her to follow my family; my siblings, to New Orleans where we once called home. No matter what though, I still love her with my whole being. I must be faithful to my family, though. "We stick together, always and forever." My name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is who I am.

It's a beautiful day in the French Quarter as I speak to Marcel, his friends, Hayley, Rebekah, and Klaus about what to do next. An old lover of mine who I thought had died long ago, Celeste, has returned. She's a witch. The worse thing is that we don't know why she's here and what her plans are. My true love will always be Katerina Petrova, though she like the name Katherine Pierce. I will love her, always and forever.

We all look up, smelling the familiar scent of human. Then she walks in. I can tell that something's wrong.

As I suspect my brother would react as usual, he pins her to a brick wall, hand tightly around her throat.

"You sure look alive. You're supposed to be dead by now. What the hell are you doing in _my _city?" he growls at her.

"Bloody Hell?" Rebekah says.

"Well, well; Look who decided to return after 100 years," Marcel comments.

"What the hell?" Hayley says.

I go to stand half way from where Klaus and Katerina are.

"Niklaus," I say in warning.

I wait for him to let her go, but he just stays in the same position, ignoring me.

Katerina silently looks back at him, despite the pressure on her throat.

"Let her go, Niklaus. Let her speak," I say in a warning voice with a hint of anger in my voice.

Finally, he lets her go, but still stands in front of her.

When she gets her breath back, she finally speaks, as I make my way over to her.

"I didn't come to see you," she informs Klaus. She looks at me. "I came to ask you, for once in my life, for help."

I stand in front of her, next to Klaus.

"What is it, Katerina?" I ask, ready to help if it's not too much.

"I'm dying of old age. I know I got myself into getting the cure shoved down my throat, but I didn't think anything would happen. It was unexpected. I didn't know Elena had the cure when I attacked her after you left me. Now I'm human, dying of old age, and in need of protection. I have many enemies. If word gets out that I'm human and if I don't have protection, you know what will happen," she explains to me.

I know all too well what it's like to have many enemies as a vampire, but it would be even worse as a human. I know she's begging for help from me, which I know, deep inside, is hard for her to do after 500 years of looking out for herself.

"You don't need to say anything else. I promise that you will have my protection and I will help you. After this problem with a witch we're having, you will have my undivided attention. For now, as long as you need to, you may stay here and I'll try to keep Niklaus on a collar," I tell her.

"Thank you, Elijah. This means a lot," she replies.

"Why don't you make yourself at home upstairs?" I suggest, since I need to speak to my family about her staying here with us.

She smiles.

"I'll see you later," she replies.

When she has disappeared upstairs, I look at my siblings, Hayley, Marcel, and his friends.

"She's not staying here. I won't allow it," my brother growls.

"It's only temporary," I assure him.

"Fine by me," Hayley tells me.

"She can stay as long as she stays out of my way," Rebekah says.

Marcel and his friends are silent, but I know Marcel agrees. I'm the only one in my family that knows why and how Marcel and Katerina know each other. I kept tabs on Katerina over the centuries to make sure she was alive and as safe as she could be. And I'm glad Rebekah and Hayley are on board. Rebekah despises her for being able to stay off Klaus' radar for 500 years, while Hayley hates her for trying to kill her back in Mystic Falls.

We soon go our separate ways. I look for Celeste and Rebekah stays to babysit Hayley. Marcel and his friends go in a different direction to look for Celeste, while Klaus looks for a witch to talk to about Celeste.

That night, on a sidewalk, I find Celeste who is inhabiting a witch by the name of Sabine. We talk, me trying to figure out what she wants, and I learn of her plan after she poisons me a little with a kiss.

As I lay on my side on the sidewalk, I look up at her, as she speaks.

"I died because of Klaus. I want revenge. I'm going to teach you the errors of your ways. No matter what he does, you keep holding on to that vow; always and forever. As we speak, he's experiencing more pain than he has ever felt. Now, you can choose to save him, but then that would leave Hayley, Rebekah, and Katherine in peril. Or there's your deal sister Rebekah. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her, but then that leaves Klaus, Hayley, and Katherine. Or there's Hayley. We both know Klaus would hate it if anything happened to her or the baby. And last but not least, there's your precious Katherine you think is the same girl you fell in love with 500 years ago. You'll recover in enough time to save one of them. I can't wait to see which one you choose."

I can only watch, as she walks away from me and soon disappears from sight.

I know she's right. I can only choose one. Time and time again, I have always chosen my family over Katerina, which I know has hurt her every time I did. But then there's Hayley. I care about her and her baby needs to survive, because that child is the key to Klaus' redemption. Then there's my little sister, Rebekah, who I do love and would do anything for, but I have always put Klaus before her. And then there's my little half-brother Klaus who I have always put first, no matter what. I must choose soon. My lover of 500 years, my sister, my brother, or my brother's one night stand that he got pregnant?

Half an hour later, I arrive at the old plantation house, which is on fire.

I immediately get inside by shattering the window. Fire is everywhere, as I help Hayley to her feet and tell her werewolf friend, Jackson, "Get her out of here."

As Jackson and Hayley leave by going through the window, I find the love of my life; Katerina.

I gently pick her up in my arms and, once I'm a ways away from the house, I gently lay her down on her back on the ground.

I look down at her to assess her condition, as I listen to her heart and breathing. There's blood on either side of her head and some blood elsewhere. There's a wound on her left side and there are scratches all over her. I don't know if she can digest vampire blood after the cure was shoved down her throat, but I have to try.

I pull her gently into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to heal and save her.

A few minutes later, I take it away and my wrist and her wound instantly heal.

I gently carry her to the compound, once on my feet.

Once at the compound and in my room, I gently lay her down in my bed. I then sit on her bedside and wait for her to come to. IF anything happened to Katerina, I don't know what I'd do. It would shatter me.

An hour later, she comes to, which relieves me. She's going to be okay.

A few days later, I get my siblings back and we kill Celeste before she can body jump. So all is well in the French Quarter. In the end, Katerina and I get back together.


	36. Family Matters

Family Matters

Characters: Elijah, Klaus, Hayley, Nadia, Hayley's Crescent Moon pack, unborn child (Hope), Rebecca (mentioned), Marcel

Summary: Set in S1E "Long Way Back From Hell," when explosions kept going off in the Bayou. What if Kat and Nadia came to New Orleans and arrived in the Bayou in the middle of it all? Will everyone be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klayley

Hatherine (friendship)

Kalijah

Klatherine

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Katherine and Nadia headed towards the Bayou to check on Hayley, before letting the Originals or anyone else know they were here. It was Katherine's idea, since she didn't want to have a confrontation with Klaus or Rebecca right off the bat. Plus, a source had told her that Hayley was going to have a "miracle baby."

When they heard explosion after explosion, they ran, Nadia keeping pace with her mother.

When she saw the damage, she spoke to Nadia.

"Nadia, get the wolves to Father Kieran's church. They'll be safer there. Find the cure for Wolfsbane after they're safe."

When she saw Hayley on the ground, she ran towards her.

Nadia did as she was told.

Kat knelt down by the she-wolf and gently patted her left cheek.

"Hayley, wake up. Come on. Wake up."

When she slowly came to, Kat stopped.

Hayley looked up at her.

"Katherine?"

"It's me."

She helped the wolf to her feet.

"Can you make it to the church? I'll be behind you as soon as I can. My daughter, Nadia, is with the pack at the church."

"I'll be fine."

Hayley left, as Kat looked around and tried to figure out why someone would do this to an entire pack of wolves. If they wanted to target Hayley or hurt Klaus, surely they'd do it a different way than this.

She looked around and saw a few dead wolves. Then she saw someone when she turned around. He was lying by some fallen trees, so she swallowed her fear of him so she could help him if he needed her help.

She ran towards and knelt by him.

"Klaus?"

She looked down at him and saw that he'd gotten Wolfsbaned on his lower stomach from one of the explosions. He must've heard what was happening and had come to make sure Hayley or the child hadn't gotten hurt.

"Katerina?" he questioned and then opened his eyes to look up at her.

"It's me. I'll explain later."

"Hayley."

"She and the child are okay. Right now, you need to get to the church where the others are."

She got to her feet and was going to help him, but he got to his feet without help and seemed okay at least.

"Meet you there," he said, before walking slowly away, because of the pain he was enduring from the Wolfsbane.

When he disappeared from her sight, she started the way he had gone, when another explosion erupted. It hit her and then everything went black.

After the cure for Wolfsbane had been found and given to those in need of the cure, Hayley wanted to go back to make sure Katherine was okay.

"Relax, love. She's always a survivor. If it makes you feel better though, I'll make sure she made it out of that mess," Klaus said. "You stay here."

"Thanks, Klaus."

She watched him leave, before helping Nadia with the injured that hadn't been Wolfsbaned.

As soon as he saw her, he raced towards her, avoiding the explosions.

"Katerina!" he yelled.

He was instantly at her side and wished he had left with her, instead of leaving her in the Bayou. If she died because he was careless, he didn't know if his brother would get over it.

He looked down at her. There was blood on either side of her head from the explosion that had hit her. He didn't dare feed her his blood, not knowing if she was human due to the cure or something else, and not knowing if the cure had any side effects.

He gently pulled her into his arms, knowing he had to get her somewhere safe. For now, at least.

A few minutes later, he had her in his room in his bed at the compound.

He sat down on her bedside and looked down at her.

"Katerina, love, it's me. Can you hear me?" he called to her.

When she came to, she saw that she was in a room, Klaus on her bedside wetting a cool wet wash cloth on her face.

"Klaus?"

"I'm here, love."

"Why save me after all this time?"

"Because the mother of my unborn child would've come to your rescue, if I didn't go make sure you were okay. I intend to keep her safe, so I promised her that I would take care of you."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, Katerina, what happened to you? Did you take the cure?"

"No. I was mad at Bonnie and I took it out on Elena. I tried to kill her, so she shoved it down my throat. I can't digest vampire blood anymore. The only good thing that came out of it was that my daughter found me. After 500 years, I'm finally reunited with Nadia."

"Is there anything else I should know?" he questioned her.

"Not at all."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Klaus. Where are Elijah and Rebecca? I didn't see them anywhere today."

"I'm sure they're around somewhere. Take care. I have things to take care of."

She watched, as he set the wash cloth on the end table and left.

She sat up in bed and called up Hayley to speak to her.

"Katherine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hayley. I haven't seen Elijah or Rebecca. Where are they?"

"Klaus didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He freed Rebecca. He decided that they're too broken to coexist in the same city. I'm gonna find out who did this to my pack. I might know who. Do you want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Count me in."

A few minutes later Hayley, Katherine, and Nadia found where Marcel was hiding out at after he had been banished by Elijah. Nadia had him pinned to a wall, as Katherine stood by him and Hayley a foot or so away.

"We're going to ask you some questions and you're going to tell the truth," Nadia compelled him.

"Did you bomb the Bayou? Did you put Wolfsbane in the explosives?" Hayley asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you attack a whole pack of wolves?" Katherine asked.

"To get back at Klaus. He has to go down."

"Then you'll lose."

After they were done, Nadia undid her compulsion on him and released him.

Marcel watched them, as they left.

When Elijah came home that night after doing business with some witches, he was met with a surprise, when he entered his bedroom. The love of his life was seated on his bed like she was waiting for him.

He headed towards her.

"Katerina?"

"Elijah."

"What are you doing here, Katerina?"

"For starters, I saved Hayley and helped Klaus today."

"Yes. I've been told. Why come here? You could've been killed."

"It was worth the risk."

She stood in front of him and they looked at each other, before she softly kissed him. Then they were both kissing.


	37. Distance

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus

Summary: Set in S1. Kat goes to New Orleans. Will Elijah chase after her or not?

Pairings:

Kalijah

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_'Cause the best part of falling_

_Call it anything but love_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as a human Katherine Pierce knocked on the door to the compound, hoping Elijah would answer.

A moment later, when the door opened, it was him. Now she just needed to convince him to help her. She was human and she had many enemies, so she needed protection. She had to do a lot of convincing because he had left her a few months ago, once again, for his family.

"Katherine," he said, not really greeting her.

"Elijah, she greeted. "I need your help. I'm human ow and if my enemies find out, I'm dead. I need protection." Against her "Katherine façade," she added, "Please."

He looked at her, hating that he was about to do something he promised a long time ago that he wouldn't do; shut her out. He had no time right now to deal with her though, so he had no other choice. He would find her when he had the chance and time to help her, though.

"Goodbye, Katerina," he said, before closing the door and walking away from it and her.

She stood there silently for a few minutes, before walking away. And as she did, memories surfaced.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

*Pennsylvania*

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other, her hand gently on the side of his face, as she looked up at him.

"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. Elijah." He turned his face away and she dropped her hand. "You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep on wanting to believe you, but how can I, when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you?" he replied.

He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait," she called to him.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

*Mystic Falls- Mikaeslon Mansion*

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you might see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

It was a dark night, as he stood in front of her. He had just told her that he was choosing family over her again. He was going to New Orleans to help his family with a witch problem.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she said, wanting him to reconsider.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he was gone.

As she stood there, alone, feeling abandoned, her heart broke into a million pieces.

*Mikaelson Estate- 1492*

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

It was a beautiful day, as they sat on a cement bench, after playing chase, discussing love.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied, trying not to fall for the human Klaus needed to kill to become the hybrid he was meant to be.

"That is too sad for me to believe, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"

*England- 1492*

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina, having just found out what existed and what Klaus wanted her for, ran through the woods. Then she tripped on a twig and when she saw Elijah, she got to her feet.

He her out the moonstone to her.

"Take this. There's a cabin not far from here." He pointed in the direction of it. "That's a woman there. Show this to her and tell her I sent you. Go. I can't hold them off for much longer."

She took it.

"Thank you."

She ran until she reached the cabin and shown it to Rose and did as told. Rose let her in, but in the end, after Rose had fed her her blood to heal her, Katerina killed herself, woke up in transition, and fed on the old woman who owned the cabin which completed it. She apologized for her actions and then fled at vamp speed.

*Present*

Katherine, human and alone, found herself in the woods and sat against a tree. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do now. Elijah had turned her away. He was her only hope and he had left her all alone and abandoned. She might as well give up.

She sighed and then stayed silent.

In the end, he went after her and granted her protection and a place to stay.


	38. Long Way Back From Hell

T.O.: Long Way Back From Hell

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Elijah, Genevieve, Marcel, Hayley, Rebekah

Summary: Set in S1E "Long Way Back From Hell," when Genevieve took Rebekah and Klaus and tortured Klaus, as well as revealed Rebekah's secret of how Mikael came to New Orleans in 1918. What if Kat came to New Orleans? What if a very human Kat saved Rebekah and Klaus before Genevieve could reveal Rebekah's secret?

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (friendship)

Rebatherine (friendship)

It was a dark night, as a very human Kat arrived in New Orleans, only to hear about what she had missed in the past month. She had come to New Orleans for help from Elijah, knowing that no matter what, he would protect her and save her, even after he had broken up with her a month ago. She found out not long after coming to New Orleans, that Klaus and Rebekah were missing. They had possibly been taken by a witch. She knew it wasn't her friend Sophie, because Sophie would never hurt anyone; even an Original of a thousand years. So, she figured that she would go out on her own to find out where they were being kept and see if she could help. She was descended by Travelers, so she figured that she could use that to her advantage. The Originals and Sophie were the only ones that knew who she was by just looking at her. Others didn't know who she was unless she told them.

A few hours later, she found herself in an old abandoned hospital that hadn't been used since 1918. She was in search of them, when she heard from a room that had the door open, a girl talking.

When she came into the room, she saw that the girl was a red head and was talking to Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I don't believe you," he told her.

"Then maybe if I dig deeper, you'll see what your little sister has been doing. She deceived you for 300 years, Klaus."

"Nothing you say will make me turn against my own sister."

He growled at her.

Even though she knew he wasn't happy with the red head who she realized was a witch, she saw that he was in pain and fighting against both her and fighting to stay awake.

She decided that this would be the time to step in, so she did just that by summoning what she could of her Traveler magic by using some bottled up anger she had from the hell she'd been through in the last month to throw the witch against a wall.

"I think you should leave Klaus alone. You've done enough. Even someone like Klaus doesn't deserve whatever you've been doing to him," she said, stepping towards them.

Genevieve landed against a wall from her Traveler magic, but got back up.

"Who the hell are you?" Genevieve questioned.

"Katerina?" Klaus questioned softly.

"I'm here," she assured Klaus. "Let's just say I was looking for Elijah, when I heard that you two were missing because of a witch, so I thought I'd help him out. I recently found out that I'm descended from Travelers and this is my first time of actually using my Traveler magic. I'm here to help you," she said to him.

She looked at Genevieve again, as she stood between where Klaus lay on a cement slab and where Genevieve stood by the window.

"Now, I'm going to be nice enough to ask you to leave him be, before I make you leave. I may be new but I have a lot of anger just from this past month that I can release on you. I suggest that you take my advice."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied to her.

"Then so be it."

As Kat and Genevieve through magic at each other, Klaus' vision started to go black again.

Finally, after half an hour, the fight finally ended when Kat magically through her out the window. Genevieve was fine though and finally left. Kat then turned to where Klaus lay.

She knelt beside him and looked down at him to assess his condition to see what she needed to do with him. Then she saw something moving inside him, which she realized was the source of his torment and pain he was suffering from.

"What did you get yourself into?" she questioned softly, before using magic to get whatever it was, out of him. And when she had, she recognized what it was. "Papa Tunde's knife," she said. An instant later, Klaus' wound healed.

A moment later, she heard Rebekah from one of the hallways, calling for her brother. It sounded weak to her, which made her think the worse. She didn't want anything to happen to Rebekah. She might despise Katherine, but Kat didn't despise her. She felt bad for her, because like herself, all her happiness had been taken away by Klaus himself and she would never be free. No one was ever good enough for her in Klaus' eyes. She understood Rebekah too well.

With a dagger of her own, she gently made a cut on his wrist and poured some of his blood into a vial she always carried with her. She then let his wound heal and closed the vial up, in case Rebekah needed the cure. She then left the room to go find the Original sister.

When she saw her, she went to her where she was in a corner and looked pretty weak and was fighting to stay awake.

She approached her.

"Katherine?" Rebekah questioned weakly.

"It's me."

She arrived next to her and gave her the vial.

"Here. I figured you might need it."

"Thanks," she said, before taking it and starting to drink the blood in the vial.

"When you're done, get out of here. I'll take care of Klaus. You get Elijah to come," Kat said, before leaving Rebekah to her own and going back into the room to be with Klaus. She wasn't going to leave him like that. He was hurt. She had enough morals not to leave him when he was hurt.

Soon, she saw someone else enter and knew immediately who it was. She had met her before, but in a different body than she was right now.

"Katherine," the girl greeted.

"Celeste. I wish I could say that it's nice to see you, but it's not. Let me just say that you look better in your previous body back in the 1900's than you do now. So, what's your plan? Cause Klaus and Rebekah pain and misery? They've had enough already."

"That's not my reason in doing this to them. I made Elijah choose between the girl carrying Klaus' child or to save one of his siblings. He chose the wolf girl; Hayley. I'm teaching him a lesson about always coming to Klaus' aid and being on his side, instead of being on someone else's side."

"Elijah will stop you. You'll see. If you make him angry enough, which I suppose you have, he'll stop you. He'll have his revenge on you."

"Yes, but he won't be killing me. Just the girl I'm inhabiting."

"It's Elijah. He's one step ahead of you. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure? Why have so much Faith in an Original that's always on your enemy's side?"

"Klaus isn't my enemy. I made peace with what he did to me. If I have to, I'll help Elijah protect Klaus. I'll die if I have to to stop you and protect those you have endangered."

"Then so be it," she replied, before throwing magic at Kat.

Kat through magic at Celeste and they continued on for a while longer.

When Elijah and Rebekah came in, he saw the scene, so he had Rebekah to get Klaus home, while he dealt with Celeste. She did so, while Elijah went with the plan he made to kill his former love of his life; Celeste.

As she blurily saw the fight between Elijah and Celeste and Rebekah getting her brother to safety, everything started to go black for her. She'd gotten the bad end of the fight with Celeste, but she didn't care as long as Klaus and Rebekah were okay and Elijah didn't get hurt. Then she saw him use something to kill Celeste, as everything continued to go black for her.

A moment later, she saw him at her side.

"Katerina," he said, looking at her.

"Elijah," she said, as he gently pulled her into his arms.

As he gently picked her up in his arms, everything went completely black for her.

Half an hour later, he had a very human Katerina laying on her back on his bed and he was seated on his bedside, looking down at her, hoping that she'd be okay. He didn't know if she had taken the cure or what, but she was human and she had just fought a very powerful witch. He wanted to know if she would be okay. He had missed a month of knowing what was happening to her, but she didn't look the way she had a month ago when he had left her to help Klaus out in New Orleans. Now he wished that he had checked up on her. If she was in New Orleans, he knew what that meant. She had looked for him, wanting something; maybe help from him. They all knew that if she asked Klaus, he would never give anything to her. If she asked Rebekah, she'd get a million questions. But if she asked Elijah, he wouldn't ask too many questions. He was very well known as the moral brother. If you couldn't get anyone else to help you, you'd be able to come to Elijah for help, which he would most likely give.

An hour later, she finally came to, which relieved Elijah. It meant that she would be okay and she would live.

"Welcome back, Katerina."

"Thanks. Did we win?"

"Yes; we won."

"Good," she replied.

"What happened to you, Katerina?"

"I'm human. Elena shoved the cure down my throat a month ago. I was mad, so I tried to kill her. Because I tried to kill her, she shoved it down my throat. Now I'm human and Silas is thankfully dead. I'm dying of old age, though, since I turned 500 years ago and if I wasn't a vampire, we all know that I'd be long dead."

"Then I will find a way to stop it," he replied. "There's a powerful witch here in New Orleans. I'm sure she can help you."

"Thank you," she replied.

A few days later, Davina's spell worked, so Kat was no longer dying of old age and she and Elijah got back together again. She even moved in with the Originals and helped Hayley out.


	39. Long Way Back From Hell (2nd revised)

Summary: After the explosions in the Bayou, they find out that Kat was there and that she's hurt and human. Can they save her life? Why is she in New Orleans?

It was a beautiful day in the Bayou, as explosions went off. Then, when they stopped, they knew the explosions were filled with wolfsbane. A few wolves were dead and a few had been wolfsbaned.  
When Elijah was helping Even away from the trailer home that had been flipped during on of the explosions, he smelled an all too familiar scent mixed with the smell of blood.  
"Katerina."  
He was instantly by the trailer home door, trying to get it to open to help her.  
"I'll take care of Katherine. Go help Even with the wolves. I'll let you know if I need you to help with her," Hayley told him, standing in front of him, looking at him.  
He did as she said to do, while Hayley found a gap big enough for her to go inside to help her.

Once inside, it wasn't hard to find her.  
She knelt by her head and felt for a pulse. Amazingly, she was still alive.  
She took her fingers away from the right side of her neck.  
She looked at her and around the area. She had to be careful so that the whole thing didn't collapse on them both. There was wood barely holding up what was now the roof, but had been the floor before the explosions. To top if off, Katherine was human and injured. A long piece of wood was protruding from her left side, not far from her abdomen. Her right side had a long, deep gash. There was blood on either side of her head and a heavy pile of wood was weighing down on the lower half of the human.  
Hayley got to her feet and used her werewolf strength to get the pile off her.  
Afterward, she put her arms under hers and carefully drug her out of there.

One she had gently layed her down a ways away from it, she saw how much blood she had lost.  
"Jackson," she called.  
Jackson came and knelt by Hayley.  
She took her jack off.  
"I need you to use this to apply pressure. I'm going to pull the wood out."  
She did just that and he used Hayley's jacket to apply pressure to both wounds. She couldn't let her lose any more blood.  
"Elijah," Hayley called.  
He was instantly knelt at his Katerina's left side. He knew why he was needed, so he bit his wrist. He put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her and save her life.  
After her wounds had healed, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.  
Jackson set the jacket on the ground and went to help the wolves.  
"I'll take her to the compound," Elijah informed her.  
"Let me," she replied.  
"Very well then."

When she parked outside the compound, Klaus was there.  
She got out and opened the passenger's side door where the human was still out.  
"What is the meaning of this, Little Wolf? What is she doing here?" Klaus growled, as he stood in front of her.  
She explained everything to him and then added, "Don't kill her yet. Elijah had to give her his blood and I don't think you want her to be a vampire again. Besides, Elijah would probably hate you if you killed her."  
Klaus didn't say anything about that, but he did say, "I'll take her to her room." He then gently picked her up and vanished upstairs, carrying her to Elijah's room. He figured that that was where Elijah would want her to be.

One in his elder brother's room, he gently layed her down on the bed.

When she woke up, she saw where she was and who was seated on her bedside.  
She smiled.  
"It's good to see you again."  
"Why are you here, Katerina? You could've been killed," Elijah replied.  
She sat up and then told him all that had happened to her, before assuring him that she was cured of dying of old age. She then told him, "I came back for you. You were right that day. I've lost everything good I ever had. I've decided to prove you right. I can be saved. I'm the same girl you have always loved, but I'm broken. I know that you alone can help me."  
They smiled at each other.  
"Then I'll save you," he promised her. "No matter what the cost. You'll always be my precious, beautiful Katerina."  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	40. Long Way Back From Hell (3rd revised)

Summary: A very human Kat come to New Orleans in search of Elijah for protection. Will he grant it? What will ensue?

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as a human Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked through the streets in search of Elijah Mikaelson, her ex who left her for his brother. She needed him now more than ever before. She was human now and she had many enemies; all of which were supernatural beings.  
When she made herself to the Bayou, she saw what looked to be the aftermath of an explosion that had been mixed with wolfsbane. And amongst the injured and non-injured werewolves were Elijah and Hayley. It looked to her like Hayley had finally found her family.  
She walked towards them.  
"Katerina?" Elijah questioned, seeing her.  
"I need your help," she told him.  
"This isn't the time or place, but we'll discuss this later."  
"What happened?" she questioned.  
"Someone sent a suicide bomber out here," Hayley informed her.  
"Why would someone want to kill werewolves?"  
"I don't think they planned it like this. Whoever it was, has to be targeting me and my unborn child."  
"You're pregnant?"  
"I guess you haven't heard. I'm carrying Klaus' "miracle" child, as the wolves call it."  
"No; I didn't hear. I've been trying to survive any humanly way, but someone broke his promise to protect me from Silas so, as usual, I ran for my life and decided to try my luck in New Orleans. Let's help your wolves first, though," she explained.  
They watched, as Katherine went over to where Eve was trying to comfort a small family of a little boy and girl and their parents.  
Eve stood up and looked at her.  
"Katherine; nice to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances, though," she greeted.  
"It's nice to see you, too. What can I do to help?"  
"Well, I need to go and make the cure for wolfsbane and someone needs to tend to the wounded and be of comfort to the others."  
"I'll do both with help from Hayley and Elijah, but there has to be some place you can go until we can fix the damage."  
"We've been banished. We can't enter the French Quarter."  
"I'm sure the Originals will have something to say about that. Go make the cure. I'll do what I can."  
"Thanks, Katherine."  
While Eve walked off to go make the cure, she knelt on the ground and looked at the kids whose parents were trying to comfort them.  
"Don't be afraid. It was just an explosion. Everything will be okay. What's your name?"  
"Sydney."  
"William."  
"Well, I know you're afraid right now, but you don't need to be. When I was your age, I used to be afraid too, but you know what?"  
"What?" they asked.  
"My ma'ma told me to look to the starts and listen to the birds. The stars are your ancestors watching over you and if you listen to the birds with your heart, they'll guide you home and you're never really alone."  
The children listened to her and then Sydney had to ask, "Where's your ma'ma?"  
"She's one of the stars now."  
Katherine gave them a smile and then went to comfort and tend to others.  
As Elijah tended to the wolves and watched Katerina, it made him wonder if she had once had a child, as calm and nurturing as she was with the children.  
Soon, Eve returned with the cure in which Elijah, Hayley, and Katherine gave to the wolves.

When the wolves were heading out of the Bayou with Hayley and Elijah leading, heading for Father Kieran's church, another explosion happened.  
"Get them out of here. I need to help her," he told Hayley.  
She knew who he was referring to.  
"I'll meet you at the church."  
Elijah left the wolves to find the love of his life, though she was his ex.  
"Katerina!" he yelled, as he raced towards where she lay.  
He knelt at her side and looked down at her. She lay on her side with her lower left side bleeding, eyes closed, but alive.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
"Stay with me, Katerina. I'm right here. I"ll protect you. Just stay with me," he said, not wanting to lose her.  
He took his wrist away, which instantly healed, as did her wound.

A few hours later, when she woke up, she saw that she was in Elijah's room with him seated on her bedside.  
She smiled and slowly sat up in bed.  
"You saved me. Thanks."  
"Always and forever, Katerina," he replied with a smile.  
She smiled back.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	41. Saved By An Original Hybrid

Characters: Kat, Klaus

Summary: Set in S1. Klaus finds an injured and human Kat in the woods. Will he save her, or will he just leave her be?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as an injured and human Katherine Pierce walked, needing to find help, having just escaped from a dimension scathed. It might as well have been Hell instead though, after everything she had been through. Even though she was quite injured after escaping, she forced herself to keep going.

Klaus was in the woods, heading home, when he smelled blood and Katerina's scent. So, he decided to follow it, knowing Katerina was supposed to be dead as of six months ago. It didn't take long for him to find her, and when he did, she was slowly walking, as if in a trance almost. He could also tell that she was injured and weak, fighting to stay awake, and had lost a lot of blood from her injuries. He was instantly in front of her, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well; look who rose from the dead. Looks like you're in need of some help, luv," he greeted.

He gave her a smile.

"Klaus," was all she could say, before everything went black.

Before she could hit the ground, he caught her with hybrid reflexes.

"I've got you, luv."

He gently picked her up in his arms and then headed home in a blur.

When she woke up, she felt like herself again and saw Klaus seated on the bed by her, which she realized was his. Then she realized that he had saved her life for once.

"Feeling better, luv?"

"Yeah; thanks."

"What happened, luv?" he asked her, wanting to know, but not in detail.

"Hell, in which I managed to escape," she replied.

"I'm sorry, luv," he said, sorry for what she had gone through there.

"It's okay. I'll deal. I always do."

She gave him a smile, in which he returned.


	42. Le Grand Guignol (Klaus' POV)

T.O.: Le Grand Guignol

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Camie, Elijah

Summary: Set in S1E "Le Grand Guignol," when Klaus still had that knife inside of him. Here is a take on what he was thinking about and whatnot while he was out and still being tortured. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klaroline

A/N: This came to me after watching a Klaroline Youtube video, so I hope you enjoy this.

Even though I'm not quite awake yet, I can tell that it's a beautiful day. I can also sense that Elijah and Camille are in the room. I can only guess that Elijah's going to go in search of Rebecca and that is probably why he has had Camie to come. She's probably my so called babysitter until he gets back. Leave it to Elijah to still try to keep us at peace with each other.

I can only guess that it's because of the torture I'm enduring from the knife, but I suddenly am thinking of someone entirely different. Someone that I'm in love with, but I can never have, because she's not ready for me to show her the magnificent world yet. I remember everything I've done for her and I wish that she had decided to come with me to New Orleans. Apart from the war going on between us, it's a beautiful city and I wish I could show it to her and enjoy it with her. It's something I dream of a lot these days. I may have knocked up a werewolf girl on accident, but I am still very much in love with her. Even though I am in New Orleans now, I can never be too far away from her to help her when she is in need. More specifically, to save her life when she's in need of it and her friends can't. There's only so many things that her friends can save her from. When it comes to Caroline being in life and death situations, I'm the only one that can save her and I am always more than happy to save her life. Without Caroline, I never would have found my way. Sweet Caroline is, and always will be, my constant Light in this life. Without Caroline, I don't know what I'd do. If I had never met Caroline, I wouldn't have found how to learn to show mercy when need be. It's been centuries since I've known how to show or give mercy and love and kindness. Caroline is the one that taught me how to do it again, because, after so many centuries, I believe that I have forgotten how to give it to others. Before Caroline came into my life, there was no light or hope for me. I was lost and I probably always will be lost, but not as much as I used to be before I met Caroline. Caroline is my savior and I am forever grateful to her. I owe it to her to do whatever needs done. If that means that I have to show mercy or that I should learn to love again, then I will. Caroline has saved me more than once from both myself and when Silas got inside my head. In turn, I have saved Caroline. Even before I fell in love with her and really go to know her, I saved her life when her boyfriend bit her. Though, I will admit, but not out loud, that it is my fault that he bit her. But that is in the past. I remember that more than once, I saved her life from a hybrid bite, which is also a werewolf bite, since hybrids are half werewolves and a werewolf bite can be deadly to a vampire. But there was one time that it wasn't a werewolf bite I had to save her from. I had to also save her from the weapon my all powerful mother made; Vampire Alaric Saltzman. Even though he was made as a weapon against me and my siblings, Alaric did not stand a chance. In fact, when Elena died because of my sister's anger, Alaric died as well. There have been many times I have saved Caroline's life no matter what the reason behind it. And even now, I would save Caroline a million times more if that's what it takes. I love her so much that I will die; truly die, saving Sweet Caroline's life. She is the one thing, apart from my family and my unborn child, which I deeply love and care about and wish no death upon. She is my entire world. When she and I are together, it's like the world stops and the only thing I care about in that moment is her. I only wish that one day, someday, that Caroline will feel the same for me as I do for her. And that is my infatuated and complete love for Caroline.


	43. Le Grand Guignol (2nd revised version

T.O.: Le Grand Guignol (2nd revised version)

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, Caroline (mentioned), Elijah, witches, Rebecca (mentioned), Cami

Summary: Set in S1. What if Katherine came to New Orleans human to beg Klaus for protection? Will Klaus grant her his protection? Kat finds out about Elijah stabbing Klaus with the knife to save Rebecca's life from Klaus. Will she help him? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

Klaroline

A/N: The cure isn't still in Katherine, so if she gets bitten or anything, no one will become human like her and Silas doesn't need her for her blood. By now, Silas is long gone and dead because of Stefan. Time is still catching up with her, though.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly made human, walked on the route to the compound. She couldn't believe it had come to this; coming to Klaus for protection. If he didn't give her his protection, she knew that she would die. She didn't want to die, though she had lived a long life. After all, she had been a 500 year old vampire. She still something to live for. She had a daughter, Nadia Petrova, and Elijah Mikaelson whom she so dearly loved. He was her life. He and Nadia was the best thing that ever happened to her in centuries.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a male voice asked from an alley way, before stepping into her view.

She stopped.

"Why don't you bother someone else? I'm not in the mood to deal with vampires. I'm just visiting someone," she replied, assuming he had plans to eat her.

He went to stand in front of her.

When he grabbed her and bit into the side of her neck, drinking from her, she kneed him in the gut, which made him let her go. She then stabbed him, just grazing his heart, before he could recover. And then she walked the rest of the way to the compound.

She walked inside and looked around, looking for an Original or a certain werewolf.

"Klaus?" she called at a normal tone. "Rebecca? Elijah? Hayley?"

She headed up the stairs, ignoring the pain from the bite mark on the side of her neck.

Once upstairs, a lady with blond hair came out of a room.

"Klaus isn't exactly able to help you right now. Maybe I can?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Elijah stabbed him with a magical knife to keep him from using it to kill Rebecca."

"I'm not even sure if I want to know why. What's your name?" Kat asked her.

"Cami. Elijah sent me here to watch him. Plus, I'm the only human with vervain in my system. It'll slow him down and Elijah needs him to stay here. What's your name?"

"Katherine Pierce. I was born Katerina Petrova, though. The only reason I'm here is to beg Klaus for protection, since asking won't bode well with him. I used to be a 500 year old vampire, but the cure for vampirism got shoved down my throat. Klaus is my worst enemy. I ran from him for 500 years after he slaughtered my entire village, including my family, in Bulgaria. After this, I need to see the witches to see if they can stop time from catching up with me. The cure is pretty much killing me. I can't even digest vampire blood. The only good thing that has come out of this is that my long lost daughter my father tore from my arms in 1492, Nadia found me," Kat answered her.

Kat walked into Klaus' room to see him out cold from what she assumed torture. There was only one magical knife she knew of. The one that is said to give anyone and anything torture beyond your comprehension or imagination. And even after what Klaus had done to her and her family, not even Klaus deserved that kind of torment. She couldn't help but feel sympathy and sorry for him.

She sat down on Klaus' bedside and looked down at him, as Cami watched from the doorway.

"Klaus?" she called softly.

Not getting anything, she rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Caroline," she heard him say in his sleep.

"Who's Caroline?" Cami asked her.

"A vampire I sired a few years ago. She's a lot like you. She wouldn't hurt a fly. He's in love with her," she summarized for the bartender. "You can go downstairs if you want," she added to Cami. "It might be a while before he wakes up. I'll let you know if you're needed. Decides, you're not the only human digesting vervain."

Seeing her point, Cami took Katherine's advice and went downstairs.

Kat took her hand away from his face and sighed. She needed him awake. She had to be careful, though so he didn't hurt or kill her when he got him awake. He was a hybrid and she was now a human again. She was more fragile against him than she had been as a vampire. So, gently, she patted the left side of his face.

"Klaus. It's me. You have to wake up. I need you."

A few minutes later, after she took her hand away from his face, he slowly woke up.

When he saw her on his bedside, he realized she was human again and had gone through hell for who knows how long. He knew it because of how horrible she looked. She wasn't all dressed up fancy like like she used to be. It almost made him feel sorry for her, but she was still the bane of his existence, he had to tell himself. He wasn't going to show how much compassion she was giving him by just being there.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" he asked softly, since he was still weak.

"Apparently, helping you. I was going to persuade you to grant me your protection, but when I got here, I ran into Cami. She told me about what happened. Let me guess. She double crossed you again. This time, you literally want her dead."

"That about sums it up. If you help me, Katerina, then I promise to give you my protection."

"Thank you. Now what can I do for you?"

"You can start by giving me what I need."

She knew what he meant by that. He needed blood; human blood. He was weak and probably hungry, too.

"Take some of mine then," she suggested, before holding out her wrist to him.

Without question, he took her arm and bit into her wrist, drinking some of her blood.

A few minutes later, he let go. He thought about giving her some of his blood to heal her, but then she informed him of everything that had happened since he had left. She then informed him all that happened to her and that she couldn't digest vampire blood, because her body kept rejecting it. It made sense to him, because the cure made her human again and she turned 500 years ago.

"So, what's your plan? What do you need me to do for you?" she asked him, not having a plan herself right now.

"I need to get back at my siblings. I think you can figure out the rest of how to do that for me. I can't exactly kill her right now after what Elijah did. They have to pay."

"Not to defend anyone, but If you hadn't tried to kill Rebecca, Elijah wouldn't have done this to you. I think it's kind of your fault for trying to kill your own sister. Sure, I understand that she backstabbed you without your knowledge, but If you want her to pay, I think the only way would be daggering her. That's something I can't do. As for Elijah, it's not exactly his fault. He most likely didn't know about her plans and he only stabbed you to save her life."

"How could you possibly understand, Katerina? You have no family left."

"You're wrong. Before I met you, I had a daughter out of Woodlock. My family disowned me because of it. I came back for her in 1498, but couldn't find her. She found me when Silas was looking for me and she protected me from him. Her name is Nadia Petrova. She's all I have left other than the Salvatores. I love her and I'd do anything for her. So, I can relate."

"Why would you tell me that you have a daughter? I could go kill her as soon as I'm done teaching my siblings a lesson," he wanted to know.

"Because I may not trust you, but I trust that you won't go after her. Decides, you'd have to go through me and Caroline. We're quite the allies now after I helped Caroline make everyone at college think that Elena's not a vampire. We can't have anyone that's not supposed to know vampires existing, finding out that they exist," she answered him. She then added, "I'm gonna go help you out. You need to rest. Get your strength back."

He watched as she left his room, before he went back to sleep.

Katherine walked into the living room.

Cami looked at her from where she sat on the couch sipping a shot glass of wine.

"I'm gonna go, but I'll be back as soon as I can. You should probably continue watching Klaus. Make sure he doesn't leave or anything. He's supposed to be resting."

Katherine left, before Cami could say anything.

As Katherine walked the streets of New Orleans, she took out her phone and called Elijah to let him know that she was in town, why, and what Klaus had informed her of.

"I hope you aren't considering working with him," he said, once she had finished.

"Of course not, Elijah. I would never double cross you. I love you. But I do have to make him think that I'm going to help him teach Rebecca a lesson. That way he'll be willing enough to help me. I'll let Rebecca know as soon as I can so we can work something out."

"Be careful, Katerina."

"I will. Decides, if anything happens, you'll protect me with your life."

They hung up.

She rang up Rebecca next, but couldn't get her, so she left her a message to let her know what was going on and that they needed to talk about what they were going to do.

As she waited for Rebecca to call her, she continued to walk around New Orleans, admiring the newly made town after 100 years of being rebuilt.

When she had found a herb shop, a stranger came up to stand on the right side of her.

"Katherine?" he questioned her.

She looked at him.

"Yes. May I help you with something?"

"I need you to come with me."

"And why would I do such a thing? I don't know you. For all I know, I could be leverage against Elijah."

"I assure you, I don't have a feud with Elijah. I wouldn't dare start a war with him. Klaus on the other hand, is a different story. Everyone is getting ready to start a war."

Curious of his intentions, she finally made up her mind to go with him, mentally calling herself stupid for going along with a stranger that she didn't know.

When Elijah got home, Cami was in the living room.

"What seems to be the problem?" he questioned her, as she paced.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Finally you're home. I couldn't stop him. He left to go find Rebecca."

"Go home, Cami. I'll deal with my siblings. Inform Katerina of the situation if you run into her. She's in town and do not wish any harm upon her."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he was gone.

She left to go home.

When Elijah found his brother, he was back home.

"Did you find her?" Elijah questioned him.

"Yes. Let's just say she's having a nice long nap for about a century or two."

He wasn't happy that she was daggered again, but he was glad that he hadn't killed her, after all. Maybe Katerina had persuaded him not to kill her. He'd have to think her for that later.

Elijah left the room.

Klaus poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon, before sipping it and sitting down on the couch to relax. He was waiting for Katerina to come back so they could talk about what they could do for her.

Elijah called her phone several times, only to keep getting her voicemail, which made him think that something had gone terribly wrong.

"I'm gonna go find Katerina. It's not like her to ignore my calls," he informed Klaus.

Klaus stood up.

"Let me do the honors. She did help me. It's only fair."

Elijah watched, as Klaus sped out of the house to go possibly rescue Katerina.

As Niklaus walked through New Orleans, he used his senses to guide him to her scent which led him into the woods.

He stopped, seeing her phone on the ground, and picked it up.

_No wonder she hasn't answered. Someone must have taken her. As leverage, most likely. I promised I would help her. I have to find her. She's in trouble. _

He put her phone away and continued to follow her scent that he knew all too well. He would always know her scent. It was forever embedded into him. And as he continued, it became mixed with the scent of her human scent, her fear, and the familiar scent of vampire. And as soon as he sensed the scent of vampire, he picked up the pace. Whoever it was, would pay for taking Katerina from under their noses without their knowledge whatsoever.

Soon, it ended him up at an old abandoned warehouse. He didn't care if he was walking into a trap or not. He had to get her back. And it wasn't just because Elijah loved her. Klaus had promised to help her out and he would do just that. If he didn't, he would be breaking his promise to her. And Niklaus Mikaelson never broke his promises. Never. And he wasn't about to start breaking them now.

He walked inside to see some vampires. One of them he knew. The one vampire he had turned 100 years ago and had treated like his own son. He had been like family and had betrayed and backstabbed him. Marcellus. Also known as Marcel.

"Took you long enough," Marcel greeted the Original hybrid, trusting that Klaus wouldn't kill him, since Klaus seemed to not be able to kill him, no matter what he did to Klaus or those close to Klaus.

"What do you want, Marcel?"

"My home back. It's mine. I built it."

"I thought we settled this, Marcel. You took it away from me. It's my home. If memory serves me right, you've been banished."

"Give the French Quarter back to me and you can have the girl."

"She has a name and she's not just a girl," he corrected Marcel.

At hybrid speed, Klaus had him pinned against a faraway wall, hand around his neck.

"I should've left you there to be a slave for the rest of your life," Klaus growled at him. "You will pay for endangering her life."

"For once in your life, you actually care for someone that's not family? I'm surprised. After all, you never did have a heart."

"Good-bye, Marcellus," he growled, before ripping out his heard, tossing it to the floor and letting his body fall to the ground. Rebecca would hate him forever, but it didn't matter. Decides, she was in a box. She didn't know what was happening.

He turned to face the vampires that had followed Marcel. Then he slaughtered them all at hybrid speed. He had hoped that Marcel hadn't had any followers, but he apparently still did; But no more. Marcel and his vampire followers were gone now. Now it was just him and his brother's girl in the warehouse.

He was instantly at her side where she was chained a lot like how Marcel and his vampires had done to him in the recent events before Klaus had taken over as King of the French Quarter. He then unchained her and gently picked her up and carried her, heading back home, grateful he had gotten there in time to save her life, since he could tell that she was still alive. If anything happened to her under his watch or authority, he wouldn't forgive himself and he didn't know how Elijah could.

After he layed her gently down in a guest bedroom and set her phone down on the end table and Davina had done a spell that kept her from dying of old age and being the universe's target, he sat at her bedside, as Davina left. He was there to ensure that she was okay and that no harm came to her under his watch. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to his elder brother and he would not let the only happiness Elijah had, be utterly destroyed by mere local vampires. He would not let that happen. If need be, he would be there to protect her every time she needed it. He knew he had helped her and she had helped him and they had both kept their promise and there was no need to do more, but he couldn't help but care about her now.

When she didn't come to after two days, he began to wonder if something was wrong with her on the inside, so he couldn't help but to probe inside her mind. And when he did, he saw everything in her point of view. He knew what he had done to her was wrong and what he tried to do to her was not right, but at the time, he hadn't had sympathy or kindness like he did these days. And he couldn't help but feel pity upon her when he saw everything she had been through for 500 years, including the present events. It began before he came into her life when she was human for the first time around.

_Katerina Petrova sat up in bed after having a healthy baby girl. She had just had her out of Woodlock and was Illegitimate. _

_Her ma 'ma was seated on her bedside silently._

_ "Let me see her," Katerina begged the maid._

_ The maid started to give her to Katerina to at least see her, but stopped when her father came into the room to stand by the maid and said, "What are you doing, woman? Bring her to me." Then he took Katerina's baby girl and started to walk out of the room with her. _

_ "No! Pa 'pa, please!" Katerina begged, as tears streamed down her face. _

_ "No! You have disgraced this family!" he said back to her, before disappearing from sight. _

_ "Pa 'pa!" she begged._

_ "No, Katerina. Katerina," her ma 'ma said to her._

_ "No. Ma 'ma. Ma 'ma," she said, as she sobbed and her ma 'ma tried to comfort her. _

Seeing this scene made him realize how her family came to disown her and that she truly did love her daughter, but couldn't be the mother she should have been. And it was her father's fault which made him thankful for what he had done to her father. If he hadn't killed him, who knows how much more pain her father would've inflicted.

_"You're supposed to catch me," she told Elijah one day, as they played chase and she laughed delightfully._

_ "If I catch you, then the game will be over," he replied to her. _

_ Later, they were seated on a bench and ended up talking about love._

_ "I don't believe in love," he told her. _

_ "If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"_

_ Before he could reply, Klaus interrupted them when he arrived and took her with him after he had a feast. But Katerina didn't know of that, of course. She hadn't know just yet what he and his family were at the time. She had just been an innocent girl full of light._

_ It was a gorgeous day, as Katerina ran for her life in the woods, running from Klaus, Elijah, and the others. _

_ When she tripped over a twig in the woods and fell, it was painful to her but she got right back up, only to see Trevor. _

_ "Please. I can't run anymore," she begged him._

_ "I'll hold them off, but I can't hold them off for long. Take this," he said, before handing her the Moonstone. "There's a cabin a mile away from here in that direction. A woman lives there. Show her this and tell her that I sent you. Go."_

_ Without hesitation, she took the moonstone, ran for the cabin, and once there, banged on the door, before an old woman answered the door. Then another woman, younger looking, came to stand by the older woman. _

_ "Please. Trevor sent me. You have to help me," she begged the younger woman, whom she later found out to be named Rose. _

_ "Bring her food and water," Rose compelled the old woman whom owned the cabin._

_ The old woman nodded and then disappeared from the doorway._

_ "Come inside. Quickly," Rose said, in which Katerina obeyed, and Rose closed the door. _

_ When she had been fed and had had water, Rose put her in a room._

_ When Katerina cut herself with her knife, Rose smelled it and asked, "What happened?"_

_ "It happened in the woods," she lied to Rose._

_ "No. I would've smelled it."_

_ "Please. Just let me die," Katerina begged, before Rose force fed her her blood so she wouldn't die. _

_ Katerina gagged from the taste, but it did heal her. _

_ Soon, Trevor arrived and in that room, Rose and Trevor had an argument. _

_ "Don't you see? Whoever double crosses Klaus, always ends up in his debt," Rose said to him. _

_ "I love her, Rose," Trevor said. _

_ Katerina took this opportunity to hang herself by length of rope that was hanging from the ceiling. _

_ When Katerina woke up, she was back on the bed and Trevor was standing over her. _

_ "Why did you do it?" he asked her. "I would've helped you escape."_

_ "No. You would've helped me run and that would have never been enough."_

_ Rose came at Katerina with a stake to kill her, as soon as Katerina stood up, but she ran from her and put the old woman between them, which resulted in Rose accidentally staking the old woman instead. And then, because of the overwhelming scent of her blood, Katerina said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me," before biting into the side of the woman's neck and drinking from her, before tossing her body to Rose and fleeing from the cabin before either one of them could do or say anything. _

_ When Katerina arrived at her village on horseback, her entire village had been slaughtered. _

_ She ran towards her cabin where she had lived the past 20 years of her life, fearing the worse, in which she found to be true when she entered a room in the cabin. She saw that her father had been killed with a sword through his chest and was hanging from the wall, but she didn't care much about him anymore. He was the reason that she didn't have her baby girl with her. The only person in the room there that she truly still cared about and love was her ma 'ma. _

_ She ran towards the bed where her ma 'ma lay on her back with her throat torn open, and sat by her._

_ "No. Ma 'ma. Ma 'ma," she sobbed._

_ She stayed there and cried over her ma 'ma until she could cry no more. Then she left Bulgaria to continue running from Klaus. _

_ Katerina Petrova searched every cabin, village, town, and anywhere and everywhere in Bulgaria in search of her daughter. She tried with all her might to find her. She really did. But in the end, she was nowhere to be found. Where she was, Katerina had no clue, but knew she had to leave Bulgaria so she wouldn't run into Klaus. Though, he doubted that he'd double back to Bulgaria._

_ Katerina went to Mystic Falls, Virginia with the new name of Katherine Pierce, her friends Emily Bennett, Pearl, and Annabelle with her in coach, to continue her journey of hiding from Klaus. _

_ Later on, she couldn't help but to fall for Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And then when she found out that the Founding Families of Mystic Falls were planning something big that included vervain and possibly doing something with vampires, she made a deal with George Lockwood. So, while the other vampires were slaughtered, Emily was burned at the stake for being a witch, and Pearl was put in the tomb under the church, she said her good-byes to Stefan and Damon's bodies, before giving George the Moonstone and leaving Mystic Falls. She truly did love them, but she had to leave for the sake of survival. _

_ Katherine watched Damon and Stefan in Chicago from afar, but did not let them know that she was there, watching over them, protecting them the best she could, and looking after them. She would do what she could to keep them as safe as they could, but she couldn't do much. That's why she didn't do anything when she saw Stefan become a Ripper. Instead, she turned her head and left. _

_ Katherine came back to Mystic Falls, only to realize that she had to try and win Stefan back, since he had fallen for her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. And in doing so, she technically made Caroline turn into a vampire and she did many other things, centering Elena in the middle of everything. But she never truly wanted Elena hurt or killed. She cared for her. Everyone just thought of her as a total bitch. They thought she was heartless, had no feelings, loved to play games with everyone, and was a liar. They had everything wrong. It was just a mask she hid behind. _

_ When Klaus came to town, she kept a low profile so he wouldn't know that she was in town. And then he kept her in Alaric's apartment until he finally freed her to have her give Damon his blood to cure him of the werewolf bite. And then she didn't come back to him. Not even to try and save Stefan. Instead, she left town but came back to help them all out to kill Klaus, since she hated him so much for the slaughter of her family 500 years ago. _

_ After the failed attempt of killing Klaus, she left Mystic Falls, only to have a run in with Elena, Rebecca, Damon, and Stefan in New York when they were trying to find the cure and realized that Katherine had the cure. _

_ When she came back, she helped everyone try and defeat Silas after she helped everyone get Elena to turn her humanity back on. And then, after she realized that something must've happened to Bonnie, she took her anger out on Elena in the school hallway, angry that Bonnie hadn't given her the cure. She wanted it so she could use it to get her freedom from Klaus. But in the end, Elena shoved the cure down the throat and when she woke up, she was in the hallway and human. And realizing it, she found a cap and walked around Mystic Falls, homeless for the time being, watching her back, making sure she wasn't spotted by any enemies. But then, after a while, she finally came to Damon for protection in which he granted to her. _

_ When Nadia found Katherine, Katherine thought she was the enemy and so did Damon and Elena. Nadia almost killed Elena and had a human put vervain in Damon's drink. She then went after Katherine whom had ran and she captured Katherine, only to get stabbed by Katherine with part of someone's cane. _

_ Katherine found her in an alley that night and asked her who she truly was, only to find out from Nadia whom she was and that Katherine was her mother. This shocked Katherine and she asked her where she had been in 1498, but Nadia was 8 back then, so she didn't remember where she had been. She said she didn't know. _

_ A while after Damon promised that he would protect her from Silas, he called her over, saying it was an emergency, only to feed her to Silas. It killed her temporarily, but she came back to life. And then Katherine found out that she was dying from the cure since she turned 500 years ago, she wrote a note for Nadia and stood on the clock tower to end it all. She attempted to die, but Stefan found her just in time to catch her before she hit the ground and he made her start writing a journal. It didn't help her much, though, and since she realized she had something to live for, and since Nadia wanted to keep Katherine around as long as possible, Katherine left Mystic Falls and came to New Orleans, only to get bitten by and have to save her own ass from a hungry vampire whom she didn't know. _

Klaus came out of her head and looked down at her. He realized what kind of hell she had been through in the past year and wished that he hadn't needed Elijah. If he hadn't needed Elijah, his brother would've been there for her to help her through that. She wouldn't have tried to kill herself to stop time from catching up with her. He wished that maybe even he had been there for her. If there had been an Original there for her, he figured that she would've been safe from Silas and wouldn't have tried to kill herself because of time.

A few minutes later, she finally came to to see Klaus seated on her bedside, looking down with her with worry, sympathy, and looking like he cared about her and felt sorry for her for some reason, which made her think one thing, in which she just had to ask him.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," he greeted. "You worried me. You were out for two days."

"Well, I haven't exactly had any sleep lately."

"Yes; I know."

"Were you in my head?"

"I couldn't help myself, so I snooped."

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She watched, as he left the room.


	44. Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson

**Introduction**

There is a story of two vampires; one, Katerina who later was known as Katherine; the other, Elijah who was very loyal to his family but loved her all the same. Their love reached to an epic level of compassion, loyalty, trust, betrayal, lies, deceit, and forgiveness. He had so much faith that he could find his Katerina behind what he called "this Katherine façade." He had so much faith and trust in her, but he found himself second guessing his loyalty to her. By 2013, he didn't know whether to trust her or not. She kept doing things that made him second guess whether he could still trust her or not. He still loved her, though. He would always love her. She loved him too, but she had lied and ran for so long to survive, that she didn't know who she was when they first met back in England in 1490. She told him that she wanted to find out, though. She even trusted him with something called the cure for vampirism. The last that they had seen of each other after that was when he said good bye to her and kissed her on the forehead, saying "good-bye, Katerina." He felt that he had to leave, because he had to help his younger brother, Klaus, deal with some witches in New Orleans. He chose his family over the girl that he had loved for 500 years and would love forever more. Little did he know what would ensue once he had left Mystic Falls. This is their epic story.

Elijah was born a human to Mikael and Esther Mikaelson in the tenth century in the New World, later named Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was the eldest of his siblings after his elder brother died. His other siblings were Finn, Kol, Henrik, Niklaus, and Rebecca. He calls Niklaus his brother, though they are only half-brothers. Niklaus was born a werewolf, because of their mother, Esther, having an affair with a werewolf and getting pregnant with Klaus.

When they were kids and still human, Elijah took Klaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. He encouraged him, telling him that his aim with the bow is improving. Mikael snatched it from Klaus though, and scolded him for encouraging Klaus. When he snatched the bow away, he told Klaus that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Klaus apologized, but Mikael started to beat him. Elijah tried to stop him, but was scared off when Mikael threatened that he'd be next if he intervened.

For twenty years, they lived among werewolves. During the full moon, the humans would hide underground caves while the wolves turned. During Elijah's early life, Elijah and Klaus fell in love with a girl named Tatia who lived in their village. All the villagers wanted to be her suitors including Elijah and Klaus, both of them during their time with her, argued with each other and fought each other because they both wanted her for themselves. Tatia couldn't decide between the two of them.

When Mikael found Klaus making chess toys with his hunting knife, he whipped and beat Klaus so bad that his siblings feared for his life. Elijah tried to stop him, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebecca came in with a sword and wanted his abuse of Klaus to end. Mikael got furious at them for choosing Klaus over their own father and then grabbed the sword and left the three of them. One night Rebecca had enough of Mikael's abuse towards Klaus, so she took his knife and intended to kill him in his sleep, but Elijah came and took it from her and sent her away before leaving and then going to sleep himself.

Once morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods, holding his dead brother Henrik in his arms. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell called the Immortality Spell, since she was a very powerful witch. Mikael gave them wine laced with blood from Tatia, but they didn't know that until after the spell was complete. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak tree, the one true thing that would ultimately kill them, would be destroyed.

Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Klaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Elijah and Mikael ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran away before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to make his werewolf side dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him tie Klaus up so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, Esther was killed by "Mikael." After burying her, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever.

In Italy in 1114, Elijah was with Klaus and Rebecca. They came across a vampire hunter by the name of Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebecca fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected because of his werewolf lineage and undaggered the rest of his siblings except Finn.

In 1359, Elijah began to notice that Rebecca and Klaus were losing their humanity. However, as their older brother, he believed that he could lead them down the right path to reclaim their humanity and carry on the family legacy. But he believed if he failed, their family legacy would fall in ruins.

During the 15th century, Katerina Petrova was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus but later fell in love with his elder brother Elijah.

In England in 1492, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late fifteenth century. Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the doppelganger of Tatia and moments later, showed her to Klaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While he was helping Klaus to achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. And when Elijah one day saw Katerina bored, he took her outside to have fun and then they sat on a bench and talked about love. Elijah confessed to her that he didn't believe in love, but Katerina didn't believe him, saying that without love, they wouldn't have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted, taking Katerina with him and away from Elijah. Elijah then tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah had helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own, if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed, which meant that he would end up with a dagger in his chest and spending about a century or two in a box. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina, but failed.

In 1492, when Katerina returned to Bulgaria after running from fleeing from Klaus and turning into a vampire to do so, she arrived on horseback to see her entire village, including her family slaughtered. She knew that it had to be Klaus that had done it. When she ran to her home, she saw that her father had a sword through his chest and was hanging from the wall, while her mother was on the bed with her throat torn out. She went to the bed and cried over her mother's body, before fleeing from her home.

In 1498, Katerina went back to Bulgaria in search of her long lost baby girl who was eight at the time, searching every single village. She couldn't find her though, so she left.

In the 1700's, they fled from the New World from Mikael and sailed down the Mississippi river and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins that held their daggered brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told him in a sarcastic way, "My sincere apologies."

In 1720, Katherine killed a man outside the French Court of Versaille. Her daughter was in search of her mother and was a vampire at this time. She offered to pay a man who witnessed Katherine kill a man, telling him that she's been on the run for 228 years.

In the 1800's Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were living at the Governor's mansion in New Orleans and paid him to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a part for them. Rebecca went upstairs with the Governor's son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was kissing a woman and having fun when Rebecca came to him with the Governor's son and asked if Elijah would turn him, to which Elijah suggested would be a unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. Klaus told her no and told her that if they turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While they were going to attend the Governor's son's funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus and brought him to his family. Elijah saw this and commented to Rebecca, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all."

Later in 1820, Elijah visited a witch, Celeste, who was taking a bath and looking at Elijah. Celeste mentioned that his brother is up to no good. He challenged her as if they had a fair fight. He then said, "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." But she mentioned that it would take 100 witches to put him in place. Elijah then mentioned that his brother certainly needs a little discipline, and jokes that maybe a spanking of some kind is in order. And told her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both kissed before he left to meet his brother.

When Elijah met his brother, he was challenging a man to a duel and soon was left standing as the victor and the other man was shot in the head. Elijah then became worried and said, "Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asked Klaus if it was enough, that he had slaughtered dozens in just these past weeks, and explained a word of a city littered with bodies would surely travel the oceans. He then asked his brother if he wanted to bring their father upon them. Klaus told him to relax, and that he sent rumor that the bodies were result of the witches seeking blood sacrifices for their rituals. Elijah then was a little shocked and said, "You did what?" He asked Klaus if he had forgotten that Celeste was one of those that he recklessly pointed his finger at. Klaus then asked who Celeste was. Elijah then gave Klaus a meaningful look and Klaus remembered the witch Elijah had been knocking around with. Klaus then told him, "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then took his revolver out and shot Klaus. Klaus saw that Elijah cared about Celeste and warned that they were rounding up the witches as they were speaking. Elijah began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead and blamed himself for her death.

In 1864, 372 years later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia with the name of Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his youngest son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household.

Noticing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon.

Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him.

In 1882, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebecca had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society and they went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only they shared together.

In 1919, Elijah was in a meeting room with members from the Guerrera crime family, a werewolf crime family who were almost as the monsters they turned into on a full moon according to Klaus. Elijah told them that Mayor O'Connell was a little late but they would continue with business without him. Klaus then appeared and told his brother that he enjoyed these illicit, little gatherings. Elijah assured them that they didn't need to be afraid of Klaus as he made a promise they would be safe and Klaus told them that his brother always kept his word. Then a witch appeared and Elijah told him it was a private meeting. The witch said it was a meeting between kings and that he was also a king and he had rules. He talked for the witches of the New Orleans Coven and that his name was Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo. He told them the witches should get a fair share left with a gift to Elijah and Klaus, which was the Mayor's head. Later when Marcel Gerard returned home from World War 1, he was greeted both by Elijah and Klaus. Klaus told Marcel, "The Prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor." Marcel said that being in the army did that to you. Elijah said that it was good to have him back and told him that Niklaus was beside himself in Marcel's absence. Klaus then told him that he and Elijah had had an argument that Marcel might be able to with a rouge witch who wanted a piece of the city they built. Klaus considered killing him and Elijah meant that negotiation was their best course, as Elijah knew how fast news could travel, but also the horrors of war itself. Klaus revealed that he invited the witch and Elijah told Marcel he could choose what they should do after he saw the witch. Elijah tried negotiation with him but after all his sacrifices, Elijah decided to meet with him in a private room. However, Klaus appeared instead as Elijah only came when they dealed and Klaus came when the deal was closed.

Later that year, Elijah met Clara Summerlin at the bar, while Genevieve and Rebecca were talking about Klaus and Elijah, looking at them from a distance off. Genevieve told her that she liked Klaus and Rebecca started to talk about Elijah. Clara, at that time, was possessed by Celeste, but no one knew that. She spilled her drink and Elijah gave her a tissue and left her with a smile.

Six months later, Elijah and Klaus were with a werewolf named Lana who was the Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how werewolves, vampires, and witches and dirty cops were happy as clams and drunk as stoats. Elijah told him of the two new Era-collaboration in the face of prohibition. Elijah gave them drinks of shots and they all drunk. Elijah hugged Klaus and told him who would have thought it possible for the unification in New Orleans? Klaus grasped his shoulder and Elijah put an arm around his shoulder and whirled him around to overlook the scene before him. Elijah said, "Oh, certainly we worked together, Niklaus, this vision; this was all you." Elijah and Klaus sat drank until they saw Rebecca and Marcel come. Klaus knew they were a pair. Elijah told him not to cause trouble, but to his surprise, Klaus allowed them to be together and sat with Elijah.

The next day, Elijah entered Klaus' room and saw Lana and joked of him sleeping with the enemy who was now their ally. Klaus told Elijah they got tickets to the opera house and asked to tell Rebecca to bring Marcel with her. Elijah then left them.

When Elijah was getting ready for the opera, Mikael visited him and told him he saw the Le Grand Guignol piece in Venus. Elijah was shocked seeing him and Mikael told him, he only wished to talk. Elijah told him that he had hunted them for centuries and laid waste to half of Europe. Mikael corrected him that he only hunted Klaus and never his true children. He told him Elijah's his blood and that he's proud to call him his son. Mikael then asked him to help him kill Klaus. Elijah in rage attacked him only to be thrown against the wall. Elijah then told him that if he thought Elijah would betray Klaus for him, then he was a fool without equal. Mikael then told him that he'd forgive Elijah for his love for his brother, but told him that he needed to realize as he once did, when he learned that his mother had laid with a beast to beget. He told Elijah, "Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them. Do not try to change them. You ERASE THEM." Mikael then showed him the White Oak stake. Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael forced him against the wall and told him that either he stands with him or fall with Klaus. After Elijah chose Klaus, Mikael staked him with a normal wooden stake. After Elijah was awake, he rushed to the opera house and saw Mikael at the stage as he was feeding from Marcel. Elijah urged his siblings to flee the scene and Mikael then burned down the opera house and continued to hunt for his children. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were a few blocks away. Elijah told Klaus and Rebecca to flee while he delayed Mikael for a brief time.

In the 1920's, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows.

During the 1970's, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected.

When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Jonathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires.

When everyone knew that Katherine was in town, Katherine played as Elena and turned Caroline into a vampire. She drove Damon and Stefan insane. They wanted Katherine dead. And when Elena and Jeremy's Uncle John whom was later found to be Elena's biological father came to town, she used a knife to cut some of his fingers off which landed him in the hospital. Then, after Vicki bit Elena on the shoulder and tried to bite Jeremy on Halloween night, Stefan staked Vicki which killed her.

In 2010 in Mystic Falls, Elijah came to collect Elena, the present day doppelganger, but did not succeed. He did however; succeed in killing Trevor for him helping Katerina all those years ago. He spared Rose, though believing that killing Trevor was punishment enough for her, since she had loved Trevor very much. Then, later on, he made a deal with Elena that he wouldn't harm her or her family, in exchange in making a plan to kill Klaus. Then, in the tomb, he compelled Katherine to stay there, but she was freed from the tomb when Alaric Saltzman daggered Elijah during desert. Elijah was going to go through with killing Klaus, but couldn't since Klaus told him that he knew where his siblings were and that he'd never find them if he killed him.

When Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town, Katherine helped the good guys find a way to try and take him down. Before they found out how to kill him though, he killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and Elena. Because John sacrificed himself so Elena wouldn't become a vampire, Elena woke up human. Alaric then took over as Elena and Jeremy's guardian. During that time, Alaric started to date Meredith Fell, one of the doctors that worked at the hospital.

Not long afterward, Tyler bit Damon. Because a werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires, Damon slowly started to die, so Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save his brother's life. Klaus had Katherine bring the cure, Klaus' blood, to Damon. She did and he was saved, but it took a very long time for them to get Stefan back. Damon wanted to give up on him, but Elena never gave up hope. During this time, Caroline and Tyler fell in love even after they knew what one another was.

After they tried to kill Klaus and Klaus killed Mikael, Katherine left so she wouldn't be crushed by him; in other words, be killed after 500 years of running and hiding from him. They never saw her in Mystic Falls again. Not very long after that, Stefan went back to being himself after Klaus released him from Klaus' compulsion. Then Klaus' family was undaggered and they were reunited. Klaus soon became obsessed with getting Elena's blood so he could make hybrids. Tyler was the first hybrid that he made.

When Katherine killed Jeremy to get the cure for vampirism from Silas, it crushed Elena, so Damon had to use his sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off. She did and she became a reckless vampiresss. She didn't care except to get the cure from Katherine so it couldn't be used against her. Elijah intercepted Katherine and Katherine revealed to Elijah what she had done, but he had so much Faith that the innocent girl he had fallen for all those years ago was still inside her, that he still trusted her. She even gave Elijah the cure and Elijah went to Mystic Falls with Rebecca, his only sister.

In 2012, Elijah found out that their mother planned to kill them all and that Elena had lied to him. So, he made a plan to undo the binding spell that Esther had put in motion. He and his siblings afterward, except for Kol, tried to kill Esther but failed. Before Esther was able to make Ric into a weapon later on, it was Ric who succeeded in killing her. In the end though, Ric died and everyone was left devastated.

In 2013, Elijah went to meet Katherine in New York, but was tricked by Elena. It took him just a few seconds to realize that it was Elena. Later, when he and Katherine met up, she was going to make a deal for him to help her use the cure for her freedom from Klaus. By now, they had rekindled their relationship that they had had when they had first met centuries ago. Through his affection for her, he helped her, but when he found out by Elena that she had killed Jeremy, he got upset about her lies. Katherine tried to explain herself, but Elijah's distrust of her made it hard for him to go along with her plans. She finally gave him the cure though, proving herself to him and telling him that she truly did love him. She just had lied so many times and ran for so long that she didn't remember who she had been when they first met. She said she wanted to find out, though. She said that she trusted him and she liked to think that he felt something for her too and that she wanted him to trust her like she trusted him.

In 2014, Elijah last saw Katherine as a vampire still, when she was at the Mikaelson mansion speaking to him. He told her that he had to go to New Orleans to help Klaus with some witches. She told him "Please, Elijah," asking for him to stay. He said, "Good-bye, Katerina" and kissed her forehead, before he went to New Orleans. And that is the last that he has seen or heard of Katherine. He never checked in with her, because of everything that he has been through in New Orleans, trying to establish peace amongst the factions and later, fighting a war against the vampires and werewolves alongside Klaus.

After Elijah left town, Katherine and Elena had a fight in the high school hallway and Katherine tried to kill her, so Elena shoved the cure down her throat. Then everyone tried to figure out why Silas wanted Katherine for. And when he came to town, Katherine met up with her daughter, Nadia Petrova who was the one to fill her in. Apparently, since Katherine was human, the cure was still inside her and Silas needed the cure so he could die and join the Other Side to be with his love from centuries ago; Amara.

A few days later, Damon promised Katherine that he would protect her from Silas, but then he ended up handing her over to him. She fought over the wheel with Jeremy though and the car crashed and Jeremy almost died and Katherine got away. Then Silas found another way to find her and Katherine went back to hanging around Damon and Elena. Because they had a lead, the three of them went on a road trip to a bar where a vampire wanted Katherine. Then, after the vampiress escaped with Katherine, she kept Katherine safe from Silas. And in the meantime, the Salvatore brothers and Elena found out by Qetsiyah that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger and she could use Stefan and a spell to make Silas vulnerable. Qetsiyah did that and succeeded. Silas was no longer able to read minds. But then Silas learned how to use a GPS on a phone, which let him know where Katherine and the vampiress were at. Then, a little bit later, Katherine escaped after injuring the vampiress with a part of a cane, and later found her in a dark alley with the piece of cane still in her. And that's when she learned the true identity of the vampiress. The vampiress' name was "Nadia Petrova and you are my mother." It shocked Katherine and she nursed Nadia back to herself again, before leaving her behind to go stay at the boarding house again.

After they found a way to kill Silas with doppelganger blood and magic, Stefan finally was able to kill Silas himself. But because Qetsiyah was dying from the injuries Silas had inflicted upon her, the last spell she did was to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side. She didn't have enough strength left afterward to help Katherine so she wouldn't die of old age so quickly because of whatever the cure did to her. So she died and Bonnie became the anchor to the Other Side. And now it's very painful to Bonnie when something supernatural dies and has to pass through her to get to the Other Side.

After Katherine came to college where Caroline and Elena were staying at, Katherine helped Caroline by making everyone think that Elena's not a vampire. And then she realized that her hair was turning gray and she lost a tooth. So, she did something she didn't want to do. She enlisted Dr. Wells, the professor at the college, to help her figure out how to cure her. She knew he knew about vampires, so she figured that he could help her out one way or another. He couldn't though, so she did something else that Katherine Pierce would never have done if she could help it. She left a note at the boarding house for Nadia and went to the clock tower in Mystic Falls where she jumped to commit suicide. But then Stefan found the note, found Katherine, and caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. And that's when she told him what was going on. He figured that writing her thoughts down in a journal would help, but she complained to him that it wasn't helping. And in the meantime, Caroline and Katherine helped Stefan overcome reliving his episode of drowning over and over again in a safe in the river that happened six months or so ago. It worked and afterward, Katherine and Stefan made love.

Soon after, on her way to find a traveler to help her live longer, Katherine had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Stefan told Nadia that he didn't think she would make it this time around. She made it through, only to die a few weeks later alongside her daughter. She never got to the Other Side though, because she was dragged into a black hole, when she tried to get to the Other Side. So, everyone assumes that she was taken to Hell.


	45. Loss

Loss

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus, Caroline

Summary: Set in S1. What if Elijah found out that Katherine had died? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah Mikaelson stood in front of his window in his bedroom, looking into the distance at the night sky. He had just received news from Mystic Falls that Katerina, the girl he would always love, was dead. He wished now that he had asked her to come to New Orleans with him, instead of saying good-bye to her, ultimately breaking up with her. If he had, maybe she wouldn't be dead. It broke his heart that he would never see her again. He would never get to touch her or kiss her one last time; all because he hadn't been there for her, when she needed him the most. And the last thing she had said to him was "Please, Elijah," pleading for him to stay. Worse, his brother hadn't told him that she was dying. Instead, he had to find out from a call from Caroline Forbes herself that she was dead. He just hoped that she was in peace.

As he stood there, memories came to him. The first was when he had first met her in England. She had been so full of light back then. He had enjoyed her and then fallen for her. Then he had tracked her down when she had ran, out of loyalty to his brother. He had failed to find her, though; then came the time in New Yorks a few months ago. She had told him that she loved him, even though she knew he didn't trust her. She had also said that she had lied and ran for so long, that she didn't remember who she was when they had first met. She had then given him the cure, saying that she needed him to trust her, just like she was trusting him. The last thing he remembered was when he had said good-bye and had kissed her on the forehead, leaving town to go help his brother, thinking that she'd be okay without him, knowing she had looked out for herself for 500 years. He had been totally and utterly wrong, though. He knew that he should've checked on her to make sure she was fine, but he hadn't. He had just left her there without looking back.


	46. Moon Over Bourbon Street

The Originals: Moon Over Bourbon Street

Characters: Elijah, Hayley, Jackson, Kat, Klaus, vampires, werewolves, witches, Monique, Sophie, Nadia

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Moon Over Bourbon Street." What if human Kat showed up during the party? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine; friendship)

A/N: Kat is still in her human body. She never went into Elena's body.

It was a dark night, as human Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, limped through the woods and towards the Mikaelson home. She was in search of Elijah, because she knew he was the only one right now that would help her when she was in need. And she needed help from witches. Plus, she knew from word on the New Orleans streets that there was a party being thrown at the Mikaelson place. All supernatural species had been invited. It had been Elijah whom had thrown the party, she had heard, because for some reason, Niklaus Mikaelson was in no mood to do anything, much less stop every supernatural creature from killing each other. He was still the Elijah that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The one that was always intent on keeping the peace. And he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. She knew he still loved her, even though he had broken up with her before leaving Mystic Falls. But she knew he had only done it out of loyalty to his family. His family needed him and that is why he had gone to New Orleans. She thought he'd be back as soon as he could get away from New Orleans, but he hadn't come back. So, since she was dying and he was the only Original that cared if she lived or died, she would come to him for help. And if he couldn't help her or the witches couldn't, then she would spend her last days with the only guy that she truly loved to this day.

As she approached the house, she could see that there was definitely a party being held. And as soon as she entered the compound, there were murmurs of supernatural creatures that saw her, asking each other who she was and why she had come. Then, as soon as she saw Elijah speaking to a witch, she approached him, trying not to limp. She didn't want to show him in front of all these people how miserable she was and how hurt she was.

"Elijah," she said to get his attention.

He turned around to face her, hearing the all too familiar voice of his love life.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" he calmly questioned. Then, seeing the state she was in and realizing she was cured of vampirism, he added, "What happened to you?"

"I was mad at Bonnie for not giving me the cure and I took out on Elena. I tried to kill Elena, so Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Apparently, she had it all along. Now I'm human, and since I turned 500 years ago, I'm dying of old age. Literally. Please, Elijah. I need your help. I need a witch. Someone I can trust."

"This isn't a good time right now, but I assure you, I will do everything possible to save you," he promised her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a female from behind Katherine.

Katherine turned around to see Hayley Marshall alongside a guy. She assumed he was also a werewolf.

"Asking some help from Elijah to find a witch that I can trust to save my life. I'm dying of old age. I didn't know Elena had the cure for vampirism when I tried to kill her over anger of Bonnie not giving me the cure. Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Since I turned 500 years ago, I'm dying of old age. Apparently, the universe is out to get me whether I like it or not. By the way, congratulations. I heard that you're going to have Klaus' child. Maybe, if we're lucky, it'll be the key to redeeming him. And who's he?"

"Jackson. I guess we were supposed to get married but I've been moving around so much, I didn't know until recently. If you're looking for a witch that you can trust, you should probably look around for Monique," she replied, feeling sorry for Katherine.

"Thank you, Hayley," she said to the werewolf, grateful for the information.

Katherine looked at Elijah again.

"I'm going to go find Monique."

Elijah watched, as Katerina half walked half limped away from him. He wished he could fix her, but he knew it was something that only a witch could do for her.

After a few minutes, Katherine found a couple witches standing by a wall of the compound.

"Monique, I need to talk to you," she said to the witch, once in a long time, being kind. She knew she was human and Monique was a witch. She didn't want to peeve her off, for fear of what she would do to her.

"And who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce. I'm human now due to the cure for vampirism getting shoved down my throat. Please. I'm asking for your help. The cure made me human, but it's also making me die of old age faster than a normal human. It's because I was turned 500 years ago. Please. I know if it was Sophie, she'd help me. We were allies before she got killed. If you don't do it for me, then do it for your sister."

Realizing that she was telling the truth, she told the newly turned human, "Follow me."

Katherine did likewise.

A few hours later, Katherine was cured of everything the cure had done to her, so Katherine returned to the party and went in search of any familiar faces that she might recognize. And as she did, she looked up at the balcony wondering where Klaus was and why he hadn't come out to play sort of speak. So, she headed upstairs to find him, hoping he wouldn't kill her for being in his town.

When she found him, he was in a room painting. Not sure what to do, but telling herself not to be afraid of him, though she didn't know what kind of mood he was in, she took a couple steps into the room.

"Klaus?" she said.

He set his paint brush down and turned around to face her. And as soon as he saw her, he used hybrid speed to pin her to a wall of the room, an arm across her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for being in my town? Especially, in the middle of war. I could just say it was an accident and we could all carry on with our lives."

"Well, it was come here to get some help from some witches so I wouldn't die faster than I should, or let Damon keep breaking his promise to me that he would protect me. I chose to come here for help and I got it thanks to Elijah, Hayley, and Monique. So, if you would be so kind as to let me go, that would great, Klaus. Decides, if you kill me, it'll be for nothing. I haven't done anything wrong and Elijah would never forgive you for killing me."

Seeing her point, he let her go and went back to painting.

"So, tell me. Why are you in here painting out your inner feelings, while Elijah's having all the fun out there? I would've thought you'd be ready to win whatever war this is that you want to win."

"If you must know, I let my dear sister go. She's free to do whatever she likes. We're too broken to carry on being in the same town. We'd most likely kill each other if we stayed in the same town."

"So, that's why you're here. You're upset at yourself that you let Rebecca go. Always and Forever, right? Sometimes you have to let people go, Klaus. It's the only way sometimes to give them happiness that they deserve after so long."

"And you would know this, Katerina, how?" he questioned, looking at her.

"Well, I may pretend not to feel anything, especially when I was a vampire, but things changed when I found out that my daughter is a vampire and found me. Before I met any of you, my family disowned me for having an illegitimate daughter. I never saw her again. I couldn't find her in 1498, so I left Bulgaria again. But now we're reunited. She's in Mystic Falls right now. She's the only one that know where I went to and why. I know a little something about love and letting people you care about go, even though you don't want to. Even after everything you've done to me. The pain will never go away, but I've forgiven you."

He watched, as she left the room and heard her, as she headed back down the stairs. He then went back to painting.

In the end, Elijah and Katherine got back together and she stayed in New Orleans.


	47. Unexpected Love

Unexpected Love

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Diego, Rebecca, Davina (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Starts in Vampire Diaries season 5 "Dead Man On Campus", when she jumps off the clock tower, but then it will go on to The Originals show when Klaus takes her home with him. This will, after a while, turn into a Klatherine love story. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.

Pairings:

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine)

A/N: Someone asked me to do a long chapter story of Klaus and Katherine falling in love pretty much, so here we go.

Ch.1: Introduction

From the moment that Katerina Petrova found out who and what Klaus really was and his intentions, she had ran from him and escaped. Though, it had resulted in her turning into a vampiress and Klaus slaughtering her entire village, including her family. And it had cost her her love and humanity she had once known. And from then on, she had seen in Klaus what every one of his enemies and allies had seen him as. Though, she did not know of his past; what had turned him into what she saw as a monster. To her, he would always be the monster she had to run and hide from. It kept her from having the life she knew she should have had. She saw him as a monster, incapable of love, compassion, forgiveness, and virtues. To her, he was not able to be saved, because he had no good in him left. But she never dwelled upon why this had happened to him or how he turned into what he was. She was in total darkness and unaware of why he ever did what he had done to so many people. He had slaughtered others and killed many, both human, vampire, hybrid, witch, and possibly werewolf species alike. And she knew that she would always be running. She would never be able to settle down or have a family or have anyone close to her. Her life was shattered, but she kept holding on. She always told herself that she was a survivor, but she knew the truth. She was innerly and utterly alone in the world and shattered. Everyone called her a monster, but Klaus was worse than she was or ever would be. What others thought of her was the opposite of who she truly was. But she couldn't show who she truly was, because she was always running and hiding. She had been doing that for 500 years. But then, one day, she stopped running.

The day she stopped running was the day that she could no longer run from the one enemy that she couldn't run from. And that enemy that she could never truly run from was time. It was catching up with her after the cure had been shoved down her throat. She was sorry now that she had screwed so many people over, but most of all, Elena Gilbert. If she hadn't done what she had done, she'd still be a vampire and wouldn't be dying of old age. But she knew that Bonnie could no longer help her and there may not be a way to save her this time around. But she knew she had to do something or she would utterly go insane being human and dying of old age, and to top it off, have a daughter that didn't like her much, as Nadia had proven already. And that is what brought her here to the present.

Many species of all sorts that had ever heard the stories of Niklaus Mikaelson, or anyone who had met him and had lived to tell the tale, saw him as a monster, he knew. He wasn't always a monster, though. Once, when they had all been human and when Klaus was just a mere werewolf, he had been an innocent victim. Because their mother had an affair with a werewolf which was how he had been born the way he was, his father always lashed out at him. He was whipped throughout his life before being turned into a vampire. His father had not been the father he should have been. But back in the day, it had not been such a crime to whip him. But there were times that his own siblings had to step in to stop their father, or who knows what could have happened to him. His father should have loved him, but instead, lashed out at him by whipping him and calling him an abomination and monster over and over for several years. And then came the day that they became vampires. And finally, that's when he and his siblings had left the New World and found themselves in New Orleans. They had made their home there but not for long. Mikael had come and they had had to run for their lives and leave Marcel behind, which made them think that Marcel was long dead. But then they came back to New Orleans, only to find out that they had to fight to get their home back from Marcel, whom was the King. They had won in the end, but it had resulted in Marcel and his followers having to be exiled.

Tonight, Klaus was on his way to Mystic Falls because of a witch named Davina. He was keeping it a secret for now of why he had temporarily left, because he didn't want his brother to come to the rescue of his dear Katerina. He wanted to see for himself if Davina's vision had been right or not. That she was dying of old age because she had gotten the cure shoved down her throat and time was catching up with her. And that's what brought him to the present.

Ch.2: A Failed Attempt At Dying

Klaus stopped walking, seeing a figure standing on the top of the clock tower. It wasn't a mystery to him of who it was, because he'd know her anywhere. Even from the top of a clock tower. It surprised him of what she was about to do, though. After 500 years of survival, she was finally going to do it. He couldn't let her, though. He wouldn't. His brother still loved her and he had enough decency that he'd save her if he had to. Where these thoughts were coming from, though, he didn't know. He had never loved her, though he had never taken the time to let anyone in; especially, her of all people. If he had let her in all those years ago, he was afraid that he would've fallen for her just as his brother had, and he wouldn't have been able to go through with the ritual to break the curse his mother had set upon him.

As soon as she jumped, he sped towards her to catch her before she could succeed in what she apparently wanted to do.

When she didn't feel the sidewalk or any pain, but instead, felt that someone had caught her, she opened her eyes, only to look up at Klaus.

"Klaus?" she questioned, not understanding why he would be the one to save her. She thought she was hated by everyone around her. Plus, she still saw him as the monster.

He set her on her feet and she looked at him.

"I'm here to see if it was true or not and I guess it is, considering you tried to kill yourself. Why would you do that, Katerina? If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"If you knew what I was trying to do, why did you save me? Why not let me die?"

"Because your death would be the end of my brother and I personally enjoy you. Let's get out of here. Shall we?"

He took her arm, as he started to walk, making sure that she would go with him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned him.

"New Orleans. Where else? You'll be safer there than you are here," he assured her, though he couldn't promise her that. Not after everything that was happening in the French Quarter and at his home there in New Orleans.

She wanted to fight against him, but she knew that she was only human and he was a hybrid. She would be no match for him. Even if she was able to escape from him, it would never work out the way she would want it to. So, for now, she decided not to even try to fight him off. Decides, she was dying of old age. She wasn't herself like she used to be when she was a vampire.

Ch.3: New Orleans

It was a dark night, as Klaus and Katherine arrived in New Orleans. It had been over 100 years since she had been here, but Klaus didn't even know that. He thought that this was the first time she had been here for over 500 years.

As they continued to head for his home, they were silent until he finally spoke.

"I do wish for you to behave yourself while you are here, Katerina. I don't have enough time to be looking after you 24/7. So spare us all the trouble and try to behave."

"I won't be any trouble," she replied, not knowing if she was just saying it or if she was promising it. Whatever the case, she couldn't take those words back now. Plus, she knew better than to disobey in someone else's house; especially, when that someone was an indestructible hybrid of 2,000 years.

"Good," he replied to her, before they walked into the compound, Klaus closing the door behind himself. "Now then. We have a party being held tonight and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Try not to get into any trouble tonight. Wouldn't want this to become a habit. Now go find a room. You don't have to join the party if you don't wish to, but I'd be delighted if you did," he added to her.

Without a word to him, she headed up the stairs to go find a guest bedroom.

On her way to finding a guest bedroom, she had a run in with Rebecca.

"What the blood hell are you doing here?" the Original questioned her.

"Klaus brought me here. I guess he came to see if it was true that I'm human and dying of old age because of getting the cure shoved down my throat. He got there in enough time to stop me from getting myself killed when I jumped off the clock tower."

"Welcome to New Orleans then," was all the Original could say to that.

She watched the Original head for the stairs , before Katherine went to go find a guest room and when she did, she walked in and closed the door behind herself for privacy. If she was going to be staying here with the Original Mikaelson family, she'd need all the privacy she could get, or she'd probably go insane. She knew that it would never last very long, though, what with all the yelling that came with the Mikaelson siblings. Well, except for Elijah. Elijah wasn't much for yelling or acting out of character. That's what she had and would always like about him. Elijah was a gentleman.

When night fell, she heard the noise of music, which made her think that the party had started. So, she went out onto the balcony that was connected with her room and stood there to watch it. She was human, but she could tell from where she was that all sorts of species were at the party. That meant that he was trying to salvage what peace there was left. Where Elijah was at, she had no clue.

After a while, she left the balcony, deciding to check out the party and maybe even New Orleans. She told him she'd be on her best behavior, but she didn't say that she wouldn't leave the compound. Decides, even though she was dying of old age and was human, she figured that she could handle herself if she got into any danger.

Ch.4: Danger

Katherine was alone, as she walked through New Orleans, being as careful as she could as to not get herself into a life and death situation. Klaus had saved her for a reason and she wasn't going to become a damsel in distress, unable to save her own skin. It wasn't like her to be that way. She was Katherine Pierce. She was a survivor. Though, these days, she didn't feel that way. She felt more like a worthless human.

She stopped in the heart of the woods, getting an uneasy feeling, which made her think that she was about to get killed by something after all.

"Who is it?" she questioned, not liking not being able to see her enemy.

A moment later, she was met with a guy that she figured to be a vampire.

She took a step back, anticipating what he was going to do to her. She had been a 500 year old vampire. She knew everything about vampires.

"You look like a feisty one," he commented to her.

"Matter of fact, I am; especially, when I'm backed into a corner."

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Katherine. What's yours?"

"Diego."

"Well, at least I know the name of the vampire that's going to eat me," she commented.

A few minutes later, she was on the ground on her back with him feeding on her, but knowing he was much stronger than her, she didn't bother to fight him.

A moment later, she felt him stop and heard fighting, as she lay there. Then she had a sensation start to go up her right arm. She hadn't been bitten there or hurt, so she didn't know why. Then everything went totally black for her.

Once he killed Diego for biting her, the Original hybrid commented, saying, "You know, Katerina, when I said to stay out of trouble, I meant that you shouldn't go wandering around in the woods or New Orleans alone."

When he didn't get an answer or hear any movement from her, he turned around and was instantly at her side in a flash.

"Katerina?" he called to her, not knowing what was wrong. He knew she was dying of old age, but he wasn't sure how quickly it was happening. And he knew Diego hadn't taken much from her, so it wasn't blood loss. That meant that he had to help her before she died on him.

He gently picked her up in his arms and vanished, heading for the only hospital that New Orleans had left that was still being used.

Once at the hospital, he waited for them to do what they could for her, though he wasn't a very patient guy. Not anymore. Maybe he had been once upon a time in his life time, but he hadn't been a patient guy in who knows how long. He couldn't remember when he had ever been patient in his life time, apart from Sweet Caroline, of course. She brought out the good side in him, but he had to leave and when he did go back, he had promised her that he would "leave and never come back" to Mystic Falls. And as he waited not so patiently for news, he paced in the waiting room.

Half an hour later, he was finally informed that he could go see her and that she had had a heart attack. It made him realize that he had been very close to losing her to a mere human thing that could have killed her. In fact, he realized that if he hadn't found her missing and hadn't been there to stop Diego, she most likely wouldn't have made it.

Once inside the hospital room, he closed the door behind himself and went to stand at her bedside.

He looked down at her.

"Oh, Katerina," he said, unable to say anything else.

After several hours of sitting in a chair and looking at her, waiting for her to come to, he began to wonder if she was going to ever wake up.

When she woke up, she saw that she was back in her room at the house in New Orleans, but was hooked up to a couple machines and had an ivy in her arm. She then realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Klaus was seated on her bedside, worriedly looking down at her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up," he greeted her.

"What happened to me? Other than getting bitten by a vampire, of course."

"His name was Diego and I killed him for you. You had a heart attack, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks. I feel fine. Any chance that These machines can go now that I'm awake?"

"Of course. And I'll get you something to eat. You're probably hungry," he said, before walking out of the room.

As she watched him go, she wondered why he was caring about her now after everything he had done to her in the past.

Ch.5: Love At Last

It was a beautiful night, as Katherine and Klaus stood on the balcony. It had been a month since she had had her near death experience and everything was now peaceful. Everyone was playing nice with each other and there hadn't been any plotting as of late. Not that they knew of, anyway.

"It's getting late. We should probably be heading off to bed," Kat suggested to him.

"I couldn't agree more, Katerina. I hope you like it here now. I wouldn't want you to feel out of place here at our home."

"I am. Thank you, Klaus."

She never would have dreamed that one day she would be thanking Klaus for something. She had been doing that a lot lately. The first was when he had saved her life. The second had been after he had asked Davina to do a spell to keep her from dying of old age like she had been. The third was just now.

After a month of saving her life and watching her back, he had finally come to realize the feelings he had for her. He didn't know what she felt for him, though.

A few minutes later, they were on her bed, kissing.


	48. I Will Always Protect You

The Chronicles of Katerina Petrova and Niklaus Mikaelson: I Will Always Protect You

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by L.J. Smith

Copyright

Copyright 2014

Copyright April 28, 2014

Copyright 2014

Dedication

This book is dedicated to all TVD and TO fans and L.J. Smith whom made these amazing shows possible; also, to fans of the Katherine/Klaus pairing.

In addition, I would like to dedicate this book to everyone in my past whom taught me how to write descriptively and detailed papers, as well as to those whom have always supported me in writing.

Introduction

He and I are the same. We both are afraid to be alone. We both are lonely and hurt. We have been and are emotionally and physically hurt. We constantly search for something; anything that will bring us happiness, even for just a moment. We both have lost those that we loved and were close to our hearts. When we are upset, we both lash out with rage, anger, and violence. And it always ends with death and destruction. We both were abandoned by our family or some of our family members. We both have been treated horribly by our fathers. We both have experienced pain, sorrow, hurt, betrayal, sacrifice, death, love, happiness, forgiveness, hope, and a long life. Our families and life have been cruel to us beyond your comprehension. I have experience this for 500 years, while he experienced it for 2,000 years. And it keeps continuing for him, but I am there for him to help him through it all. We are the same, Klaus and I. Who am I? My name is Katherine Pierce and this is how we came to fall in love.

Ch.1: I Know What You Did Last Summer

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Niklaus Mikaelson walked through the woods, his destination being the Mikaelson family mansion.

Suddenly, with hybrid hearing, he heard the noise of a car crash that he knew came from passed the Whickery bridge a ways. He normally would've ignored it, but he didn't when he heard Katerina weakly plead Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's younger brother and a former Hunter, to help her. And as he headed for the Whickery Bridge, he heard Jeremy leave her there to die. He understood why. No one in this town liked her. She was still the bane of his existence to this day, but on the contrary to what he made others think, he wasn't a complete monster. Unlike Jeremy, he wouldn't leave her to die; not hurt and alone. Besides, she was still the girl that he had met 500 years ago. The girl that had been so full of light was still deep inside somewhere, just waiting to come out. He sometimes saw it just below the surface; especially, when she was around his elder brother, Elijah Mikaelson whom was constantly trying to find a way to help Niklaus find his way to the road to his redemption.

As soon as he saw the car, he raced towards it.

"Katerina!"

He tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

He looked at her and knew she was in bad shape. There was blood on either side of her head, and he could smell more blood. Her eyes were closed and the right side of her head was resting against the passenger's side window. He then saw that the front of the car was crinkled and there was a part of the street lamp pole on top of the roof above where Katerina was. He knew he had to be careful, as to not hurt her more than she already was or get her killed, trying to rescue her. So he went to the open driver's side door and crawled inside, stopping when he had reached her.

He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her.

She didn't respond, so he took his hand away and gently and carefully pulled her out of the wreckage. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home, despite what he knew his sister, Rebecca, felt about her. Besides, Rebecca was most likely spending the summer with that football player; Matt.

_Stay with me, Katerina. I didn't rescue you for you to die, _he thought.

When Kat woke up, she was in a bed in a room with someone dabbing at the wound on the right side of her face. She thought it might be one of her vampire family members, but when her focus settled, it wasn't.

"Klaus?" she weakly questioned, still feeling weak.

"Don't worry. It's just me."

She wanted to scoot away from him, but felt weak from the crash.

Sensing her fear that always came whenever she saw him, he told her, "Don't be afraid, Katerina. I saved you. You should at least thank me."

"Why not just let me die? I'm the bane of your existence. You don't care about me."

"I've been asking myself that same thing since I rescued you. I decided that I don't have an answer. Something about letting you die from a car crash seemed unnatural."

"Nothing about tonight is unnatural."

"What happened, Katerina?"

"Damon told Jeremy to take me back to the boarding house where Silas was. He was going to hand me over to him, so just like always, I fought back. Damon broke his promise that he'd protect me. Now I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go to college and hide out, because either Elena or Caroline would kill me just for being there."

"Well, you have me then. I may not be the best companion or protector in the world, but I'll do what I can. I promise."

Even though she had never trusted him or liked him, something told her that she could trust in his promise. Klaus was many things, but she knew he never broke promises.

Ch.2: Dead Man On Campus

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower, before jumping. She felt that she would never escape from time, so she figured that she would end it all. Besides, who would miss her? Elijah? He broke up with her. Klaus? Sure, he promised he would protect her, but how long before time finally killed her? Damon? Stefan? They hated her. Elena? Katherine had tried to kill her. Caroline? Katherine had turned her, which Caroline had never liked her for. Tyler? He hated her just as much as everyone else. Liz? She could care less about her. Rebecca? They never saw eye to eye. Jeremy? He had left her to die. Matt? He didn't care for her.

She expected to feel something hard like the sidewalk, but when she jumped, she didn't feel anything. So, wanting to know why, she opened her eyes to see that she was in Niklaus Mikaelson's arms.

Once he had set her on her feet, the silence broke between them.

"You know, you're making it difficult to keep you protected, Katerina."

"Well, I know you promised to protect me and all, but I will never out run time, no matter how much I want to, so why should I keep living? Why not just end this pain and suffering for good? I'm Katherine Pierce. I don't want to die in a bed of old age. I want to go out with a big bang," she replied to the Original werewolf-vampire hybrid.

_Don't we all, _he thought.

"Because your life means something. You have something to live for. You can't just kill yourself because of time, because then it will mean nothing. All those years of sacrifice to survive would not mean a thing if you ended your life."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because without you, I don't know what would happen to my brother. Besides, I am beginning to think that we are kindred spirits," he replied to the human.

She sighed and was silent, knowing he was right and that she was defeated.

"Why don't we get out of here, Katerina?"

"Where to?" she questioned him.

"How about a road trip to one of my favorite places in the world filled with music and culture?" he replied.

"New Orleans it is then," she said, before walking at his side. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

Ch. 3: Always and Forever

It was a dismal night, as Niklaus arrived in New Orleans in his car with Katerina. 100 years had passed since he and his siblings had lived in this town. It looked the same, though he knew different. When he had left, it had been burning to the ground because of Michael. Their father had burned it in the process of searching for him and his siblings, in order to kill them. But he knew Michael's real goal had been to kill him. Michael had always liked his siblings more than him. It was because they were not abominations to him like Niklaus was. Because Klaus was a hybrid, Michael saw him as an abomination. Because of Michael, Niklaus was ruined.

He looked over at where Katerina was sleeping in the passenger's seat. To him, she looked peaceful and innocent; like an angel. She looked like the innocent Katerina he had met 500 years ago in England, as she slept.

When he had parked in front of the white, one story plantation home, he turned his car off and grabbed his keys, before getting out and closing the door. He then went to the passenger's side, opened the door, and gently picked her up in his arms. He then closed the door and headed for the front door, all without waking her up. He knew that she had not been able to sleep much since the Silas issue. She needed as much beauty sleep as she could get.

Once upstairs in a guest bedroom, he gently laid her down in the bed, before tucking her in and then closing the door lightly behind himself and then heading downstairs. He would check out New Orleans tomorrow when Katerina was refreshed enough. He was not going to leave her alone in New Orleans, because anything could happen to her. It was a lot like Mystic Falls, but worse.

The next day, when she came down the stairs, he was in the parlor seated on the couch with a shot glass of wine like usual.

"You slept well, I presume," he greeted her.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied.

"Good. We have things to look at," he told her, before setting the shot glass down on the end table and getting to his feet. "But first things first; I should probably get you something to eat. You're probably hungry."

Half an hour later, they were seated on a bar stool in a bar, Katerina eating and Klaus having a drink, looking around while he sat next to her. Things had definitely changed, because he could sense many vampires in the place, which hadn't been allowed before now. That gave Klaus the conclusion that vampires now ruled the city. That got him curious as to who was King of the French Quarter. Last time he had been here and the town was burning, he had left Marcel, figuring that he was dead. So, he wasn't sure who would be King if Marcel was long dead. He didn't know anyone else that would suddenly take the chance to make it his. So, after Katerina was finished, they left the bar.

"We have somewhere to investigate. Apparently, vampires rule this town that was once mine, so we need to see who took my town from me," he explained to her, as they walked, her at his side. He was going to start a war if it came to that, in order to get his city back to being his own.

"Then let's investigate," she agreed with him, for once in her long life.

Once they had arrived at the old Mikaelson home, which was known as the compound, they came face to face with vampires and someone Klaus thought of as dead.

"Marcel," he said. "You're alive. I thought you were dead when we left you. We all thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't dead. I'm alive and this is my city now; my rules, my family, my town. So show me some respect!" he boasted to his best friend, even though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Klaus gave a low growl and then grabbed the nearest vampire and went all hybrid face, before getting ready to bite him in the neck, but Katerina stopped him.

"Klaus, don't. Stop. You'll make an enemy out of him and I don't think you want to make your best friend your enemy. He's King of your city now. He can do what he wants, but we both know he won't get away with anything as long as there aren't any White Oak trees growing around here," she reasoned with him.

He gave a growl, but knew she was right. She definitely knew him better than Marcel did and Klaus had made him into his own image back in the day, before Michael had come to destroy what they had so diligently worked so hard to make as their home.

He let go of the guy and looked at Marcel where Marcel stood on the balcony.

"This isn't over," he growled at Marcel.

His friend watched as he and Katerina left the compound.

"Let's go find us some witches. Shall we? We didn't come here to start a war," he commented to Katerina.

Ch. 4: House of the Rising Son

It was a dark night, as Klaus stood in a cemetery with Katerina and Sophie. He hadn't known that Katerina knew any New Orleans witches, but apparently she did, since Sophie immediately recognized her the moment that they had entered the cemetery.

"What a surprise," Sophie said to her. "It's been a long time, Katherine."

"Yes; it has. I need a favor from you."

"Only if you convince Klaus to do a favor for us."

"That depends, Sophie. What do you need Klaus to do for you?"

"We need Marcel taken down. We can't do magic without him finding out. He and his vampires are out of control. If we do magic, whatever it is, then we'll be killed."

"We'll find a way to take down Marcel and make sure that no one kills you. Now, I need a favor from you. I'm human due to something called the cure for vampirism getting shoved down my throat. It's killing me. I need you to do a spell. There has to be something you can do to stop me from dying faster than I should be."

"There is something I could do. It's in an old book from one of our past elders. You promise you'll protect me?"

"I promise," Katherine replied.

Katherine followed her into the cave-like place where Sophie got out an old book and set it on a wooden table, before going to work on the spell to help her. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"It's done."

"Thank you, Sophie. We'll do what we can to protect you. In fact, maybe you should come stay with us for a while until we find a way. I'm sure they'd think twice entering a house that an Original hybrid and a former 500 year old vampire live in. If they did, they'd be very stupid vampires."

"Thank you, Katherine."

Sophie and Katherine left to meet Klaus in the cemetery where a few vampires lay, temporarily dead.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up," Katherine said.

_I can't believe I'm going along with Katerina, protecting a witch. She did Katerina a favor. We don't need her anymore. We can take care of Marcel ourselves without her, _Klaus thought to himself, as he walked alongside them towards the plantation home.

"Oh, wonderful," Katherine said sarcastically, seeing a red convertible in front of the house. "What is she doing here?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Klaus answered her.

"What is it?" Sophie questioned.

"Rebecca's here. You know her, right? She's Elijah and Klaus' sister," Katherine clarified for her.

"Yes. I've heard of her."

"Good. Be warned. She's not very friendly. She can be worse than Klaus some days."

"I've been warned then," Sophie replied.

They walked inside to see Rebecca by the stairs, looking like she had been waiting for Klaus, considering they didn't think she'd know that Katherine was in New Orleans too.

"What are you doing here, Little Sister? Shouldn't you be spending the summer with that football player?" Klaus greeted.

"Matt is none of your business and I came to see where Elijah's at. He hasn't been answering any of my calls and that's not like him. What the bloody hell is she doing here?" she said to her hybrid brother.

"If you must know, I brought her here to help her out. I've succeeded and now it's time for Marcel to go down. He's alive and he's taken this town from us. Welcome home, Little Sister."

"We haven't seen Elijah around, so we didn't even know he was here. Something must've happened to him. Marcel wouldn't know about the daggers, would he? Maybe he daggered Elijah for a reason," Katherine said.

"No. He couldn't know. I never told him about the daggers or what they do to Originals, much less how to kill us," Klaus said.

"Sophie can do a locater spell," she suggested, and then looked at Sophie.

So, that's what they had her do. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"He's at the church somewhere," Sophie said.

"Klaus and I will go. Rebecca should stay here in case anyone tries to kill you for doing magic in this town," Katherine said, before heading for the door.

"We'll be back shortly," Klaus said, before following Katerina out the door.

When they reached the attic and walked inside, Katherine, being human, was able to come in, but Klaus, being half vampire, wasn't.

"Someone must live here," Katherine stated.

"That would be me," a female said.

"And you are?" Katherine asked.

"Davina. You?"

"Katherine Pierce. I'm famous, so you've probably heard of me."

"Invite me in," Klaus ordered Davina.

"Yes. Invite him in. Please. He's sort of a friend these days."

"Come in," she invited him.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked her.

Davina looked at the closed coffin.

"In there. Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's kind of important to us all; without him, who knows where I'd be or Klaus for that matter; we need him. Besides, Elijah and I have been in love for 500 years."

Klaus opened the coffin up and pulled the dagger out of Elijah, before setting it down on the table.

"Where did you get this dagger, love?"

"Marcel's the one that daggered him, so you'd have to ask him."

"Marcel. He keeps being a thorn in my side these days. First he takes my city from me just because I'm gone for 100 years; then he daggers my brother; and what of you? Why are you so important to my dear old friend? From the scent that radiants from you, you're just a teenage witch."

Davina glared at him.

"Marcel saved my life from my own kind. That's all you need to know. He's my friend; my family."

Katherine stood by the coffin and looked down at the love of her life that she would never truly get to be happy with, because of Niklaus.

"We'll be out of here as soon as you give us Elijah," Katherine said.

"That's up to Marcel."

"You have a mind of your own, Davina. Use it. He must want you to keep Elijah daggered, because Elijah would be leverage against both me and the Originals. I know how that works. I've been leverage before and it sucks. Believe me, I know."

So, finally, they persuaded Davina and she let them take Elijah home, in which everyone was thankful to her for.

As soon as she saw them walk in and saw Elijah, Rebecca was relieved and through herself into her brother's arms, so happy to see him alive and well.

He hugged her back.

Klaus walked off to the parlor to go devise a plan to take down Marcel, while Katherine headed upstairs. She was worn out after tonight. She needed to go to sleep, which she would finally get, knowing Elijah was safe and sound. And she herself would always be as safe as she could be as long as there were Originals to protect her day in and day out.

Ch.5: Tangled Up In Blue

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine sat at the granite bar, on the phone with Agnes whom was trying to convince her to go see a doctor since she hadn't been to one since she got pregnant. And as she tried to convince her, Rebecca stood by the bar, having just entered the kitchen a few minutes ago. Finally, after a few more minutes, Katherine was convinced to go see a doctor that was at the Bayou clinic.

The next night, Agnes, the only living elder of the witches, drove her to a clinic out in the Bayou. She had informed both brothers where she would be, before doing so, though. Something about Agnes always made her cautious. She didn't trust her. After all, she had been betrayed by witches she didn't know very well countless times. What was stopping Agnes from betraying her, too? The answer to that question was nothing.

While Kat was seen to about how the child was doing, Agnes waited in the waiting room. Then, after the sea section, she got a text from Rebecca, asking her where she was.

_Still at the doctor's office, _Kat text back to her.

When the doctor came back with a syringe and tried to stab her with a syringe, she had to make a run for it. So, she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the woods after making her way out of the window. And as she ran, she took out her IPhone.

_I'm in trouble in the Bayou. Hurry, _she texted Rebecca, before putting her phone away.

Suddenly she heard people looking for her, which she knew weren't any of the Originals.

A few minutes later, she had to fight a few of them who had found and then attacked her, which she ended up getting hurt from, realizing they were vampires.

After a few more fights, she continued to run for her life blindly. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't see anything but figures of people and outlines of trees and bushes. She had to buy time until Rebecca got there to save her, though. The situation was like d`eja`vu all over again. This time, though, she wasn't running from Originals. She was running from mere vampires; vampires that if she was a vampire again, she could easily take on and win against.

Just as some of the people caught up with her, Rebecca arrived and took them on and obviously won by killing them. And seeing and hearing that there were more, Rebecca told her to run right before an arrow went flying and pierced her heart, temporarily killing her.

Knowing she couldn't help Rebecca without getting caught by the people, she ran for her life once again, though she didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where the end of the woods was, since she had never been in these woods before, so it was an endless run for her life. And as she ran for her life, she heard several howls of werewolves.

Suddenly, she tripped over something that felt like a twig or small log and fell down a hilly section of the woods, before everything went black for her.

When Rebecca woke up and had pulled the arrow out of her heart and got to her feet, she looked around to see the people had all been killed.

"Katherine? Katherine!" she called, not seeing her.

She listened for a little bit, but didn't hear anything from her, so she called up Klaus to let him know whom was quick to meet her outside a house, not far from the woods.

"What do you mean you lost her?" he questioned her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I got an arrow through my back. When I woke up, she was gone."

A few minutes later, Katherine slowly came out of the woods, having found her way out finally, after a while.

She headed towards them.

"What happened?" he questioned her.

"I don't remember," she said.

She sat down on the porch.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" he questioned her.

"Leave her alone," Rebecca said.

Rebecca stood up off the porch.

Katherine stood up, but found that she felt too weak to stand or walk.

Just as she started to collapse, Klaus caught her, gently picking her up in his arms, as he said, "I've got you, love."

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, and closed her eyes. Right now, she was too weak to care how she got back home. All she wanted was to go to sleep and not wake up for a while.

Ch. 6: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Elijah and Klaus sat around in the parlor, each reading a book.

Rebecca walked into the parlor and stopped, looking at both of her brothers.

"Is this what you do the first time we're back as a family? Vampire book club?"

"Reading educates the mind, sister," Klaus told her. "Doesn't it, brother?" he added to Elijah.

"Yes; that's quite right, Niklaus," he agreed.

Rebecca noticed that the dead lady on their coffee table was starting to bleed on the rug.

"She's bleeding on our antique rug," she informed them.

Klaus looked to the dead lady and realized it.

"Yes, well she was a peace offering for me daggering him."

"Yes, and I explained to Niklaus that forgiveness cannot be bought," Elijah explained to his sister.

Since they weren't going to be doing it, Rebecca went to disposing of the dead lady.

As Katherine was eating her breakfast at the bar, Rebecca walked through the kitchen and out the back door to get rid of the body.

Later that afternoon, Katherine Pierce sat in a chair reading a book, Rebecca having just entered the parlor room.

She set the book down on the arm chair, when she started to feel light-headed.

Rebecca noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked her.

"I don't know. I feel light-headed all of a sudden."

Rebecca went to stand in front of her and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," Rebecca informed her.

_Great; I get a second chance to be able to raise my child and a witch tries to kill the child; probably both of us. _

"Better call your brothers. I think a witch is doing this to us. There's a spell that a witch can do. It causes an unborn child to die. Sometimes, it even kills them both," she told Rebecca.

A few minutes later, with Rebecca's help, Kat was lying down in her bed upstairs, as she started to feel even more light-headed and warm. She was afraid for both her life and the child's, knowing what could happen.

After Rebecca informed them of what was happening, both Klaus and Elijah went to see Sophie whom informed them of what happened. So, they soon went in search of the witch that had done the spell; Agnes.

That night, as she lay there, wishing for this to all stop, she saw Elijah at her bedside.

She blurrily looked at him.

"Katerina, I need to get you to the pool. It should cool you down," he informed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as he pulled her gently into his arms. Then everything went blurrily past, as he used his vamp speed to get them outside to the pool.

A moment later, she felt the water, as he started to wade into the pool.

"We need to get her cooled down as soon as possible," he informed his sister, whom had asked what he was doing.

As she felt more of the water when he got to almost the middle of the pool, he asked her, "Ready?"

She nodded a little, unsure whether she could talk from everything that was happening to her right now, due to Agnes.

She gasped from the cold water, as he slowly dipped her into the water a little, still holding her.

A few minutes passed that she started to feel better, other than the feeling of the cold water, until she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Elijah, I can't breathe," she was just able to say.

"Breathe with me," he said gently, which she did, matching her breathing with his, until she felt like herself again.

After she felt like herself again, she knew that it was over. They had both survived. And after that, she followed Elijah out of the pool and towards where Rebecca was standing not far from Sophie by the beach chairs. Sophie then unbounded her and Katherine from each other.

Later that night, when Katherine was home alone, she went to the front door, hearing a knock on the door.

"You must be Katherine. We haven't officially met. I'm Marcel," the guy she opened the door to introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm not in the mood, so go away," she said, before closing the door on him. She then went to her room to lay down, only to get ambushed by the one hybrid she thought she would never see in New Orleans; Tyler Lockwood.

When Elijah and Klaus came home, only to find Katerina gone, Elijah called Rebecca whom was on her way out of town.

"Where's Katerina?" Elijah questioned her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She's not here."

When Klaus arrived, Elijah was still on the phone, when he said, "Marcel's been here." And when she heard that, Rebecca decided to turn back around and help her brothers find Katherine and get her back.

Ch.7: Bloodletting

When Katherine woke up, she saw that she was in a cabin with her hands tied with rope in front of her, her back against a wall, and it was daylight. She knew there weren't any cabins in the French Quarter, so she knew where she was at. She was in the Bayou woods with Tyler Lockwood. She was glad it was Tyler and not anyone from New Orleans though, because she could buy time with him; if she was lucky enough.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she questioned him, as he stood not far from her, knife in hand.

"To show you something."

"And you couldn't have just done that without kidnapping me?" she inquired of him.

"You think Klaus suddenly cares about that child? He just wants that child so he can make hybrids."

"We've found a common ground so much, so I don't think he wants to make hybrids. Though, he does want to win this war against Marcel. He wants to be King of the French Quarter, which I understand. He wants this child to have the best life it could possibly have. I know how he thinks, but he's not who he used to be. Ever since he found out that he was going to be a father, he's changed for the better. If you've come for revenge, then he's better than you are," she replied to him.

He used the knife to cut her hands free.

"I'll show you and then you'll understand," Tyler said, trying to persuade her.

A moment later, another guy walked in whom she realized was a vampire.

Tyler used a syringe to take some blood from her stomach where the child was, before he injected the child's blood into the vampire and broke the vampire's neck, temporarily killing him. Then, when the vampire woke up in transition to become a vampire, Tyler told him that he had to bite her. That made her fear for her life; especially, when after he pulled away from her the first time, he went to bite her a second time, which Tyler had to stop. He hadn't showed her that the kid's blood could make hybrids, just so he could get her killed. He hated her for everything she had done, but he wasn't going to let her die right now. He'd wait for someone else to do that; but not the new hybrid. It was too soon, he felt, for her to die or get killed.

Kat took Tyler's distraction to run from the cabin, despite the blood loss she had just received. She may be a human, but she knew how to run for her life, no matter what condition she was in.

Once she was in the middle of the woods, the knife in hand, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, as her vision became blurry.

"Katerina!" she vaguely heard Klaus call to her, as her vision dimmed and she let the knife drop from her hand.

As she felt her back against the tree, she heard a wind-like sound and, a moment later, felt him pick her gently up in his arms. Then everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was back home in her room in her bed, Rebecca seated on her bedside.

"You're awake," Rebecca greeted her.

"Where's Klaus? He found me before I blacked out on him."

"He went to deal with your kidnapper, but he'll be back soon."

"Hopefully, he hasn't killed him. It was Tyler that kidnapped me. He wanted to persuade me against Klaus, but I know Klaus more than Tyler does. Even when he showed me that our child's blood can make hybrids, it didn't work. I didn't know that our child's blood would do that, so neither would Klaus."

"Why don't you want Tyler dead?"

"Because I know what Caroline thinks of Klaus these days. I know that he cares about her and would do anything for her. But if he killed Tyler, Caroline would hate him forever."

Ch. 8: The River in Reverse

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus entered the compound alone to face Marcel, only to find Rebecca alongside him.

A moment later, a bunch of vampires appeared, making a huge circle around where Klaus stood.

"What's this?" Klaus questioned him.

Marcel informed him of his intentions.

"You think you can subdue **me **with **this**!" Klaus yelled at Marcel, before addressing the vamps. "Vampires of New Orleans, as you know, I am an Original hybrid. I cannot be killed! Now-"he took out a coin. "anyone that picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it, but none of them made a move to pick it up. "Well then, come on!"

Suddenly, chains were thrown onto his wrists.

He looked at the vampires and then at Marcel and Rebecca, as his vampire side tried to get free, pulling on the chains that the vampires held tightly onto. Since his vampire side couldn't break free, he stood there for a few minutes until his eyes turned yellow like a werewolf's.

"Pick up the coin," Rebecca told Marcel.

"What?"

"He's going to kill us all," she explained, just as Klaus broke free of the chains and started killing vampires left and right by ripping out vampire hearts at hybrid speed.

"No. We end this tonight," he said to her. "He's going down."

Marcel watched, as Klaus slaughtered every last one of his vampire companions he had known at different number of years. Then, Klaus grabbed Marcel and pinned him against a wall with a growl, hatred of him showing. He was too far gone at this point to even care about what he was going to do.

Not wanting to die, Rebecca picked up the coin.

"Nik, stop!" she said to him, knowing that he would stop at nothing, when he was determined. She knew that that was just how he was these days.

Hearing her, he looked at his only sister whom had betrayed him time and time again, each in different times, whom now held the coin up in her hand.

He looked at Marcel with a growl.

"For your disloyalty, sister; forgive me," he said, before ripping out Marcel's heart and letting both pieces of him fall to the ground, before looking at her, before leaving her alone in the compound to think about what she had done. He wouldn't kill his sister this time around, much less dagger her, but he could punish her in other ways. One way was killing Marcel whom he had thought of as a son 100 years ago.

As he headed for the plantation home to go get Elijah and Katerina to take them to the compound where they would all be living at, he slowly calmed himself, turning his eyes from yellow to their normal color.

The next day, Katerina was sitting on the porch, having heard about what had all happened at the compound, when Klaus walked out of the house with Elijah and headed for his SUV.

"Come on, Katerina. We're going to our real home now."

Without any hesitation, she went with them both, knowing what he meant by their real home. He meant that they were going to live at the compound where the Originals had lived in the first place when they had first come to New Orleans.

Ch.9: The Casket Girls

It was a beautiful day, as Davina used her magic on Klaus and Elijah, angry beyond comparison that everyone had been lying to her and using her recently. First, it had been Marcel when he was alive. Now it was Elijah and Klaus. Who was going to use her next? Katherine? The witches?

"You pretend not to be a monster. Why don't you show us what you really are?" she said to Klaus.

"You act all noble and caring, but you lied to me. I'm tired of all your lies! You're a monster. Why don't you choke on it?" she said to Elijah.

As she used her magic on them, making Klaus start to phase wolf and Elijah choke on his own blood, Kat suddenly came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them.

"Davina, stop!" she yelled, heading towards them.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get."

"No. They don't. Don't make me stop you myself. I'm descended from travelers, which means that I can stop you with my own magic. Now, stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, Davina stopped.

"Thank you," Kat said.

Davina gave her a glare, before walking away.

Ch.10: Dance Back From the Grave

It was a beautiful day, as everyone stood outside the compound, looking at a couple dead vampires. Someone had been killing vampires left and right for the past day or two and nobody liked it. It was unnerving. The way they had been killed though, with that certain mark, and the way they looked, it made the Originals think of the guy that had been so hard to kill the first time around. He couldn't be alive again, though. Could he? Klaus had killed him himself. He had watched him die.

That night, though, when Klaus entered the bar, Cami was a little hurt and the guy he knew had been dead was very much alive and tried to kill Klaus. And as the guy tried to kill him, Klaus yelled out to Cami, "Run! Get somewhere safe!" Then, before he knew it, the guy had the tip of the weird-looking knife on his forehead and he felt himself start to desiccate.

Katherine walked into the bar to the scene. She knew she was only human, but she had to do something. She had to save the father of her child. She couldn't just let him die, even if she did still hate him. So, she grabbed a piece of wood from a broken chair and plunged it as hard as she could through his back, which made him stop and let go of Klaus whom fell to the floor on his back.

The guy turned around to see her, but didn't say anything to her, before he left the bar silently.

She ran towards and knelt beside him.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me? Klaus," she called to him.

She rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

She took it away and gently pulled him into her arms, before using a piece of wood to cut her wrist. She then put her wrist to his lips, making it go down his throat, knowing that he wasn't fully desiccated, which meant he was still alive.

When he woke up, he was in his room at home and in bed, Katerina at his side.

"Hey. You're awake. Welcome back," she greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked her, looking at her.

"I saved your life is what happened. You nearly died tonight."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Klaus."

The next day, they realized that Rebecca was MIA, so they all went in search of her, when ended when they finally found her and got her home.

Ch.11: Crescent City

It was a dark night, as Elijah met Celeste, his once upon a time love, alone to talk to her. She had apparently cheated death, when he had thought that Klaus had killed her all those years ago in New Orleans. But then, when she suddenly kissed him, he realized that something was wrong.

"What did you do?" he asked her, as he lay on his side on the sidewalk.

"I poisoned you with a kiss. Don't worry. You'll survive in enough time to save one of them. You could choose to save Klaus, but then that would leave Rebecca and Katherine in peril. Or you could choose to save Rebecca, but then you'd be leaving Klaus and Katherine. And finally, you could choose to save your precious Katherine who you love, even to this very day. I've made arrangements for them, but no matter who you save, there'll be two of them in trouble. Good luck choosing," Celeste said, before walking away from him, leaving him there.

Klaus stood face to face with witches after threatening a kid, wanting to speak to the witches whom didn't come out until now. But they weren't in the talking mood. It made him wish that he hadn't threatened that kid.

Suddenly, he saw that Sophie Deveraux had the magical knife in her hand and was about to stab him with it, so, he stepped back. He knew he shouldn't kill her, so he was trying to see if he could spare her life by doing something else. But if she had that knife and was ready to stab him with it, he figured she wasn't up for talking, either, which meant that she had mostly likely been persuaded by Celeste to go through with whatever it was. So, not wanting to deal with witches that weren't Celeste, he left at hybrid speed.

Katherine lay on the floor of the plantation home where Marcel had grown up in and the Mikaelsons had previously been living in, as fire surrounded her even more and the smoke got so bad that she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was blurry for her, too. And she didn't have anywhere to go to, because she was magically trapped inside with no way out. She didn't even know how to tap into her Traveller magic, because she hadn't been taught by Nadia just yet. The only thing she knew of was how to jump into someone else's body with a simple phrase. But she wouldn't do that to them. She wasn't the Katherine that everyone hated and loathed anymore. She was human Katherine with a child on the way that just might be a hybrid. Then everything became dim and distant for her with Klaus and Elijah being the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Rebecca was in search of Celeste, when she ran into a brown werewolf by a desolate street and alley. And before she could figure out what she was going to do, it lunged at her, so she went into action by jumping out of the way and then kicking it away, before it got the upper hand and bit into her shoulder. It caused her pain, but since she was an Original, she knew it wouldn't kill her like it would a normal everyday vampire.

When Klaus saw the plantation home on fire, fear went through him, knowing that Katerina had planned on having a party there tonight with the few people that she knew and that hadn't tried to kill her in past or present days.

"Katerina!" he yelled, before going through a glass window to try and save her if she was still in there.

He searched for her throughout the plantation home, but couldn't find her anywhere, which somewhat relieved him, since he figured she was still alive somewhere. So, with that in mind, he left to go in search of Celeste and his siblings, whichever he found first.

Just as the werewolf was about to attack some more, Elijah arrived, pushing it away from his sister, protecting her.

When it lunged at him, he was quicker and through it against a wall, which hurt it, since it whined in pain and ran off.

He looked at her.

"We must find Katerina and Niklaus. They're in great danger. Celeste made me choose which one of you to save."

"And you chose me over both of them," she commented.

Together, they left in search of them, but couldn't find them, so they went back to their family home to figure out what to do to get them back.

Ch.12: Long Way Back From Hell

When Klaus woke up, still in torment from the knife that was inside him, he recognized that he was in the epidemic hospital from 1918. Why he had been taken there, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was weak and hungry. That and the torment was becoming unbearable. He didn't even know how long he had been out for, much less how long he had been in the abandoned hospital. And all he could think of besides the torment was one; how Katerina and the child would survive if he didn't get through this; two; what would become of Sweet Caroline if he wasn't around to save her life; and three; would Elijah be enough protection for Katerina and the baby?

"Rebecca," Elijah called to her from a room he had taken his shirt off in.

She entered from the hallway, only to see him without his shirt on with words all over his body.

She walked towards her elder brother.

"What's going on?"

"Celeste is playing games with me. She has magically written witch names on my body, sine I'm so determined to find out from her where she has Katerina and Niklaus at."

"Then let's get started," she commented, wanting Katherine and Klaus back.

Reading names of witches, she realized where Klaus was at.

"It has to be the 1918 sanitarium."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One of these witches I knew back in 1918 when I was working at the sanitarium during the epidemic as a nurse," she explained to him.

"Very well then. Lead the way, dear sister."

He put his shirt and jacket back on, before following her towards the old hospital.

Later that night, they had them home with the knife out of him and both in bed. It relieved them, because they didn't want anything to happen to either of them; even if they were asses most days. They would always love them and Rebecca loved her soon to be niece. She couldn't wait to meet her when she was born.

Ch.13: Moon over Bourbon Street

It was a dark night, as a party went on at the compound, all supernatural creatures alike invited, due to Elijah, after Elijah had made them meet and sign a peace treaty to ensure peace amongst them all. The party was being hosted by Elijah himself to show how he urned for them all to get along in peace, whether they like each other or not. Elijah was downstairs with them tonight, while Klaus was in his room painting after making an alliance with a werewolf by the name of Jackson. If he stayed on Klaus' side, the wolves would get a moonlight ring to protect them from the moon curse. And he was still painting when the mother of his unborn child walked in.

"Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else? You know, it's not fair to Elijah to have to do all the work down there."

"Then go help him yourself, love," he replied, still painting.

"Because it's crowded down there and I don't like crowded places these days. I prefer to be upstairs where it's less crowded. You, on the other hand, I don't get why. I hope you're not plotting against Elijah's peace treaty up here. I don't like ending up in the middle of sibling rivalry. It never ends well. But then again, neither does war."

"If you don't mind love, I'd like you to go enjoy the party. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Fine. I'll leave you be with your painting that so clearly spells out war."

He looked over his shoulder, to watch her leave, closing the door behind herself.

Later that night, after the party, Elijah was the next person to interrupt his silent painting. For him, though, he just wanted Klaus to sign the treaty of peace, which Klaus did, just to please Elijah.

Ch.14: A Closer Walk with Thee

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah Kat, and Klaus walked, on their way to enjoy the festival. By now, she was showing and around five months. She never complained though, because she was familiar with the feeling from the first time around.

Suddenly, on the sidewalk and by a pole, she started to cough up blood. And she couldn't stop. And then everything started to go black.

As she started to collapse, Klaus was there and caught her. Then everything went black.

A moment later, she saw that she was at the compound where they all lived at now, but it was different. Michael was there.

"No. I can't be," she said, realizing that she was dead, since she knew that Michael was dead.

"Oh, but you are, darling," Michael said.

He grabbed her roughly.

"You and that vermin?" he growled at her. "I thought you hated him just as much as I do."

"I did. I'm not sorry, Michael. This is our chance for a new life."

"I don't think so."

"How could you be so cruel to your son? To your family?"

"He is **not **my son and that creature inside you isn't my family!"

He through her against a wall, but she was okay. He then grabbed a piece of wood and lunged at her with it, but she tapped into her traveler magic, magically throwing it out of his hands and throwing him against a wall.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm descended from travelers. Now stay away from me and my family."

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the Other Side and was suddenly gasping, revived. She then saw that both Originals were at her side and Genevieve, a witch, was at her other side.

Later that night, there was a knock on the open door.

She turned around, looking away from the window she had been using to look up at the sky.

"Come in, Klaus."

She gave him a smile and he smiled back, as he entered.

"I'm glad you're feeling well," he greeted.

"So am I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other.

"I love you too much to lose you like that," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing. And in that moment, they both knew that they wanted each other. They loved each other very much and would do anything for each other, no matter the cost.


	49. A Closer Walk With Thee

A Closer Walk with Thee

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley, Davina, Josh, Mikael

Summary: Set in S1E20 "A Closer Walk With Thee." What if Katherine came to New Orleans to warn everyone about the Other Side? What will ensue between her and Elijah and her and Klaus? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Katherine never died and never went into Elena's body.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly human, headed on the route to the compound. She figured the Originals lived there, so she was heading over there. She had to speak to them about what was going on with the Other Side if it wasn't too late.

When she entered the compound, she didn't see anyone, so she assumed that they were all busy somewhere upstairs or somewhere else in the French Quarter. She didn't head upstairs, though. She just stayed standing there, as she waited for any sign that they were home.

"Elijah? Klaus? Hayley?" she called.

When all she got was silence, she sighed and left to go find them. She had seen that there was going to be a festival, so she figured that they would be there.

Halfway down the street, walking through the crowd of people, she spotted the Mikaelsons and Hayley. She hadn't realized that Hayley was so far along now, but she saw that she was. She remembered that feeling, even though it had been 500 years ago when she had been pregnant with Nadia Petrova. Thinking of Nadia now though, emotionally hurt her. She could have saved Nadia by giving Klaus a call about Tyler biting Nadia, but she hadn't wanted anything to happen to either one of them. She had thought that if she had called up Klaus, he would have loved to just watch Nadia die, instead of curing her. If only Tyler and Nadia hadn't gotten into it, she figured, though she hadn't been there. She didn't know what caused Tyler to bite her. She didn't know if he meant to do it or not, but she figured it was probably an accident. Everyone in Mystic Falls hadn't known her for long, so they didn't have any grudges against her enough to cause Tyler to bite her. If she could, she would have killed him for biting Nadia, but she couldn't do that as a human.

As she headed towards them, she tried to think of what the best approach would be without causing a scene. When it came to almost anything and anybody, Klaus could be unpredictable. She knew that Elijah would never harm her, though.

When she was a yard away from them or so, she decided this was a best time as any to get their attention.

"Elijah! Klaus!" she called, which made them stop walking and turn around to face her.

"Katerina?" Elijah questioned.

"You're very brave to come to my city, Katerina," Klaus said with a low growl.

"I'm sure she has a very good reason, Niklaus," Elijah said, warning him to behave, as to not cause a scene in front of the humans.

"I do, actually. I came to warn you about what's going on with the Other Side. It's disintegrating and the spirits want to finish some unfinished business before they get sucked into a black hole. I thought I should warn you just in case it starts happening here, too. I think if someone can find out how to kill Marcos, the leader of the Travelers, we can save the Other Side from disappearing forever."

"Thank you for the warning," Elijah said to her.

"You're welcome," she replied, before walking past them to catch up with Hayley whom wasn't that far away.

Before she could say anything to the she-wolf though, the werewolf grabbed a pole with one hand and started coughing up blood.

As Katherine ran towards her, she looked back at the Originals, yelling, "Klaus! Elijah!"

As soon as they saw what was going on, they started heading over to help Hayley, but the street was too crowded for them to use their super speed.

Since Katherine was closest, she was the first one to reach her, before they even got there. And when she got there, she gently put her hand on her arm and looked at her. And when she did, she realized that whatever was happening was because of a witch.

As Hayley collapsed to the ground, Katherine caught her with an arm around her, before she could hit the ground. She didn't say anything to Hayley though, because there wasn't anything to say right now.

When they reached them, Klaus took her from Katerina and gently picked her up in his arms, before they all headed towards the compound to see what they could do for her.

Once they were at the compound and Klaus had gently layed her down on a table-like slab, they looked her over.

"She's not breathing," Elijah said. "But I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

"I won't lose that baby. She'll live if we get it out of her. I'll rip her out of her myself," Klaus said and was about to, but Elijah held him back.

"I won't lose either one of them," Elijah told his brother.

"I can help her," Katherine informed them.

"How?" Klaus questioned her.

"I recently learned that I'm a descendant from the Travellers. I know a spell. I can go to where Hayley's at right now and help her get back."

"Are you sure about this?" Elijah questioned her.

"About myself getting back, I don't know. But I won't let either one of them die. They're too important to let anything happen to them."

"Do it," Klaus said, not caring that Katerina could die saving Hayley and his unborn child.

Once she had recited what she knew she had to, she found herself right where Hayley was. And when she found Hayley, she was having a face off with Mikael.

Katherine grabbed a piece of wood and hit Mikael with it, which made him let go of her. She then stood between them, looking at Mikael.

"What the hell are you doing, Mikael?"

"Getting my revenge; now get out of the way Katherine."

"No. You'll have to kill me before I let you have your revenge against Klaus and the others. Does your hatred never end? You did enough to them when you were alive. Why can't you just stop?"

"Because he needs to be put out of his misery; that vermin deserves what he gets."

"Vermin? Klaus is so much better than you. He may have killed many people of different species, but he doesn't torment like you tend to do to him. You're just as bad as my own father was. The difference though, is that he never threatened or tried to kill me like you've done with Klaus. He doesn't deserve what you've done and are trying to do. Neither does Hayley and their child. Let them have a happy life already."

She looked back at Hayley.

"You need to find your way back to your body or you're going to end up dying. If something's drawing you somewhere, go there and you'll get back into your body. I'll try and be right behind you. Go."

Hayley silently did as Katherine told her to do.

Katherine looked at Mikael again.

"You need to stay away from Klaus and his family, including Elijah. I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you try to or hurt Klaus or any of them. And I'll be warning Davina and the others in case you try to persuade them to bring you back to life."

Mikael pinned her against a wall, hand around her throat.

"You dare threaten me!" he growled. "You don't stand a chance. You're only a weak human."

"I may be a human, but I'm not weak. I've been taking care of myself for the past 500 years. Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't continue to take care of myself. I know how to be one step ahead of the enemy."

She pushed him off her.

Hayley gasped, alive again, and sat up.

Klaus and Elijah were relieved when she woke up, knowing that she was alive and both Hayley and the baby would be okay now.

"Hayley," Elijah greeted with relief.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.

"Like I nearly died," she replied to Klaus.

Klaus helped her to her feet, not really knowing what to say.

As Hayley headed up the stairs, Elijah and Klaus looked at Katerina whom lay on the slab not far from where Hayley had been laying. She was still in the Other Side where Hayley had been, which worried Elijah and made Klaus wonder why it was taking Katerina longer to get back into her body.

Meanwhile, Katherine was still fighting against Mikael, when her daughter suddenly pushed him off at vamp speed with vamp strength.

"Stay away from my mother," Nadia growled at Mikael.

"Thanks, Nadia," Katherine thanked her.

"You're welcome. You need to get back before it's too late," Nadia replied to her mother.

Katherine followed her path to her body, leaving Nadia to deal with Mikael.

A moment later, she gasped and sat up, before looking at Klaus and Elijah. She then realized that Hayley wasn't there which meant that Katherine had succeeded in saving Hayley and the child's life.

"I should probably thank you, Katerina. You saved their lives today," Klaus said.

"You're welcome. And my daughter saved mine. She was a vampire but died from Tyler's bite. I didn't call you for fear that you might not cure her. So, she died. Her name was Nadia. Nadia saved me, considering Mikael tried to kill me for saving Hayley from him."

"If you need a place to stay, we have plenty of room," Elijah offered her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the least we can do," Elijah replied to her.

Klaus and Elijah watched, as Katerina headed up the stairs to go find a room to sleep in.

"She's changed," Elijah commented. "She's not the Katerina we knew in Mystic Falls."

"Yes, well, it seems that she's human and a Traveler descendant. Anyone would change from that."

Klaus headed up the stairs.

Katherine was sitting on the chair on the balcony, having a moment to herself, hoping Elijah and Klaus would leave her be. She hadn't had time to grieve much after Nadia had died a few days ago. Just thinking of her made her grieve. It was so painful to her that sometimes she thought she couldn't bare the grief. But she wasn't as grief-stricken as she had been the first time she lost her entire family back in 1492. And as she sat there, looking up at the sky, she let the tears silently fall down her cheeks.

"Katerina?" she heard Klaus say, before entering the balcony.

"What now? Come to gloat over my pain? My guilt?" she questioned, not looking at the hybrid. She wasn't in a good mood right now and she knew that Klaus knew it.

"Why would I gloat over your pain, when you so clearly have beaten yourself enough over it? I came to talk."

"Then talk," she said to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Katerina, but why would you think that I wouldn't cure your daughter from Tyler Lockwood biting her?" he questioned her.

"Because I thought you'd want nothing more than to watch my daughter die."

"Maybe in the past I would have done so, but not now."

"I guess becoming a father has changed you," she commented to him.

"It has. It's more than that, though."

"I know. Caroline changed you. She brought out the best in you."

"You've changed too, Katerina."

"Yes. I've been the new Katherine ever since I got used to being human and found out that I had a daughter. I wanted to show her things outside Mystic Falls. I wanted to be her mother that I never got to be when my father took her away just moments after I gave birth to her in 1490. I never even got to see her. It shattered me; especially, when the last thing my father said to me before I found them all slaughtered in 1492, was that I had disgraced my entire family. But it didn't start there. Let me just say that he never would have won the father of the year award. Because of him, I can relate to you. My father didn't do what yours did to you, but he was just as ruthless. That's why I never grieved for him when you killed him. You did me and my mother a favor."

"So, tell me, Katerina. How is it that you're human?"

"I got the cure shoved down my throat when I was angry at Bonnie for not handing it over to me and I tried to kill Elena. I didn't know Elena had the cure and she shoved it down my throat. After that, it started to kill me, since I turned 500 years ago, but Dr. Wes Maxfield was able to find a cure for that. Now I'm okay. I just have to figure out what I want to do now without Nadia. After her, I don't have any family left and I can't exactly stay here in the middle of a war between factions. I may have Elijah's protection, but I can't be protected forever."

"True, but we can protect you the best we can. Maybe with your experience you can help Hayley."

"You want me to play nurse with Hayley," she commented, realizing what he wanted. She knew Klaus better than most people. She had learned a lot.

"Yes; I would like that very much; and Katerina? Thank you for your warning about the Other Side. Have a good night," he said, before leaving the balcony to go to his own room.

"He's changed," she said to herself, continuing to look up at the sky. She then left the balcony to go to bed where she immediately fell asleep. Today had been exhausting for her. Like when witches used their magic, using her Traveler magic had drained her. She had barely been able to return in time before it was too late. So, it was a good thing that she had a nice warm bed to sleep in tonight.


	50. A Closer Walk With Thee (Klaus

A Closer Walk With Thee

Characters: Mikael, Klaus, Kat

Summary: Set in S1E20 "A Closer Walk With Thee." What if Kat saved Klaus from Mikael in Klaus' dream he had? Read to find out what happens.

Paiirngs:

Klatherine

"Greetings boy," Mikael said with a hand around Klaus' throat and a White Oak stake in Klaus' stomach.

Klaus never dreamed that Mikael would one day come into his dreams, but he had now. He would never admit it out loud, but it scared him. Mikael was the only thing in this world that he feared other than a White Oak stake. Right now, it scared him that Mikael was in his dream, because in his dream, Mikael could do anything to Klaus.

Mikael through him to the floor of the church and kicked him in his right side. It brought Klaus back to the days when Klaus was unable to defend himself against Mikael's beatings.

Suddenly, after several minutes, Mikael was thrown away from Klaus and there stood Klaus' least favorite doppelganger who was no longer a threat to him. She stood there between him and Mikael.

"You wanna hurt someone? Hurt me. But leave Klaus alone. He's your son."

"He's an abomination that doesn't deserve to live."

"It's not his fault he is what and who he is. He was born a werewolf. It's his lineage. When you made your family into vampires, it made him a hybrid. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours and Esther's."

"He deserves to die," Mikael replied.

"No, he doesn't. A real father wouldn't despise his own child. Now get out of here."

"This isn't over," Mikael said, before vanishing.

Katherine knelt down beside the hybrid and pulled the White Oak stake out of his stomach, before tossing it to the church floor.

"Katerina," he greeted. "Why?" he added.

"Why save you from your own father? Let's just say that I know the feeling. We're more alike than even I want to admit; especially, when it comes to our fathers. They hated us, when they should've loved us."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"You're welcome. Don't let Mikael get to you like I let mine."

He got to his feet and watched her leave the church.

A moment later, he woke up from the dream, wondering what exactly Katerina had meant and why she would be so kind to him, as to protect him after what he had done to her.


	51. Battle of New Orleans (Kat y Klaus

Battle of New Orleans (Kat and Klaus' POV)

Characters: Kat, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, Genevieve, Monique, Francesca and her family, Hope, Davina, Marcel, Diego

Summary: Set in S1E "Battle of New Orleans." What if Kat came to New Orleans? What if she found out what was going on? Will she save Hayley and the others? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

Hatherine (Hayley/Katherine; friendship)

Matherine (Marcel/Katherine; friendship)

**Kat**

My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, and I am human, formerly a 500 year old vampiress. I have been reunited with my daughter, Nadia Petrova. I have come to New Orleans to get Sophie to reverse and stop the side effects of the cure for vampirism that my doppelganger shoved down my throat. I probably deserve it for everything I've done to her loved ones, though. Davina did as I asked half an hour ago, since I found out that Sophie's dead because of Celeste. Celeste is dead because of Elijah. Now I'm on my way to see Hayley and the Originals, excluding Rebekah. Davina told me what I missed, which is a lot. I should've come here sooner.

As I walk down streets in search of them, I hear Hayley screaming. I follow her screams to Father Kieran's church and walk inside.

"Get away from her," I say, realizing what these witches are planning to do.

They look at me.

I use my Traveller magic to throw them away from her. Klaus may have done horrible things, but his child and Hayley don't deserve to be killed. Hayley's suffered enough and the baby is innocent. Besides, I've been pregnant and I know what it's like to have your child taken from you.

I look at the wolf.

"Hayley, push."

I look at the witches.

"I really should kill you right here and right now, but I'm going to leave that to Klaus and Hayley, since it's their child. Now get out while you still can."

I watch them leave, knowing who I am and what I'm capable of. I then turn to Hayley and kneel beside her where she'd lying on the floor, before instructing her on what to do.

When the child's born and cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, I help Hayley site up.

"It's a girl," I inform her, before giving her the child.

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"I was pregnant before I met any of the Originals. I too had a daughter. We were recently reunited. She's a vampire. Her name's Nadia. I left her in Mystic Falls to help everyone there and keep her safe. If anyone found out, my enemies would use her to get to me. I can't let that happen. Come on. We need to get you two somewhere safe."

I help her to her feet and Hayley follows me at my side.

"Where are we going?" she asks me.

"To Davina; She'll protect you two. She owes me one. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Elijah or Klaus."

When they're with Davina, I go in search of Klaus and Elijah. It doesn't take long to find the hybrid I ran from for 500 years, since he's staggering through the street. He looks weak, which makes me think that a witch weakened him somehow.

I slowly approach, knowing what he's capable of. And as I get closer, I see that he's hurt and not healing. This makes me wary, knowing he's most likely hungry and I'm human.

**Klaus**

I stagger through the street after finding out what Genevieve did to me without my knowledge. Now, in my weakened state, I'm hungry. And as the minutes pass, I feel even more weak. Then my vision blurs and I find myself on the ground. I realize that no matter how much I want to save Hayley and our daughter, I can't. Genevieve was right. I'm too weak to be of use to anyone right now. As I lay on the ground, I hear someone running, but I don't care. I then close my eyes, hoping to stop the blurriness. I'm too weak to fight anymore.

**Kat**

When he collapses to the ground, I race towards and kneel beside him.

"Klaus?" I call.

"Katerina?" he whispers.

He looks up at me.

"It's me. Who did this?"

"Genevieve."

"Okay; let's get you home."

"Hayley."

"Don't worry. Hayley and the child are safe. No harm will come to them."

I help him to his feet and put my arm around him, going slow for him, since he's so weak.

Once at the compound, I see the mess, but choose to ignore it for the moment. I need to get Klaus to bed before I can deal with anything else.

Once in his bedroom, I help him lay down in his bed.

"Rest; I'll get that spell reversed and link the Moonlight rings to something else. We can't have you like this every full moon."

"Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome," I reply, before leaving the room and going downstairs to check out the mess, which is the after math of the battle. Most vamps are dead, while the rest have been bitten. Francesca is still here with her family.

I walk towards them.

"How could you do this? You've disrupted the order of things."

"All we did was taken back what is ours. Who are you?"

"Katherine. Now get out, because when Klaus regains his strength, you don't want to be here. Plus, I would love nothing more than to kill you for this, but I'm refraining from it for Klaus and Elijah."

I watch the Guerra werewolves leave, before looking around at the vamps to see if I recognize any of them. I see that one of the bitten is Diego; Marcel's best friend.

I walk up to him.

"Where's Marcel? I haven't seen him."

"I don't know. Marcel and Klaus left the compound during the battle to fight."

"You and the others better stay here. I'll get you guys Klaus' blood, but I need to see where Marcel is. Try not to kill each other if I don't get back before the hallucinations start," I say, before leaving to go find Marcel. He's an old friend of mine, since he helped me on occasion when I needed an ally to help me back when I was a vampire.

When I find him, he's seated on the ground with his back against a car, clearly having been bitten; most likely by Klaus himself. After all, Klaus does have a temper.

I kneel down in front of him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he greets me.

"You need to get back to the compound; the battle's over and the Guerra wolves have taken back the city, as I've been told. They bit your guys. I'll get them the cure while Klaus is out, though I hate doing it when he's not in the best of shape after what Genevieve did to him. He may be my enemy, but I'd side with Klaus any day over witches like Genevieve and Monique."

I help him to his feet and we head back.

After I cure them with Klaus' blood, Marcel informs me that Elijah was in the midst of the battle here. Since he's not at the compound, I go in search of my ex-boyfriend that I still love. No matter what, I love him all the same. I understand that he left me so he wouldn't have to return to Mystic Falls after everything's over with here. Family always comes first; always and forever.

When I find him, he's staggering towards the church; probably looking for Hayley. It looks like he was bitten too. Luckily, I brought a vial of Klaus' blood with me.

"Elijah," I say, which stops him.

I'm in front of him as soon as he turns around, which is slow considering he's been bitten; probably by the Guerra wolves.

"Katerina?" he questions me, shocked that I'm here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get back to the compound. Genevieve did something to Klaus. If you're looking for Hayley, she and the child are safe with Davina. Davina owes me one," I say, before giving him the blood. "Here."

When he has taken his brother's hybrid blood, we head back to the compound.

After I get the Moonlight rings linked to Tyler Lockwood, I unlink them to Klaus' blood. I then go get Klaus some blood to get his strength restored. Then, when everything's said and done with Hayley and the child back at the compound, I meet Elijah in his room and inform him about what happened to me.

"Forgive me, Katerina," he says, as he looks down at me. He obviously blames himself for not being there for me when I needed him the most.

I look up at him and rest and gentle hand on the right side of his cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive. You had to help your family find and get rid of the threat. You also had to protect Hayley when she got pregnant, since I doubt Klaus was the one to protect her most of the time. Family comes first no matter where for the most of us; Always and forever."

I give him a smile and we looking into each other's eyes.

A moment later, we're kissing.


	52. Battle of New Orleans (2nd revised)

Battle of New Orleans (2nd revised version)

Characters: Davina, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Hayley, Marcel, Nadia, Josh, Genevieve, Guerra wolves, Mikael (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E21 "Battle of New Orleans." What if Kat was the one that asked Davina to bring her back to life, instead of Mikael? If Davina succeeds, what will happen between The Originals, Hayley, Katherine, and the others that resign in New Orleans? Read to find out.

Pairings

Kalijah

Klayley (friendship)

Klatherine (friendship)

A/N: Katherine went to the Other Side, instead of being sucked into Hell.

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine Pierce stood in a corner and watched who she could only guess was a witch. She looked to be just a teenager. There was a guy she could see was a vampire, considering that it looked like he had been bitten. She guessed that either a hybrid or Klaus himself had done it to him. The way the girl was trying to save his life the best she could, Katherine figured that they were in love. She had known that feeling way too many times.

When Marcel came in, he informed her about the fight he and Klaus had.

"Did he bleed?" she asked him.

"I got him pretty good, yeah."

"Show me."

With that, Katherine followed them to the spot where the fight had taken place. Then, when Marcel had left, she watched Davina magically put his blood in a cup and then give the blood to Josh who had followed her outside.

After Josh was cured and had gone, Davina went back inside where she finally saw Katherine by the table.

Davina looked at her, not knowing who she was, but guessing she was a ghost.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Katherine Pierce these days, though I used to be known as Katerina Petrova. What's your name?"

"Davina."

"Okay, Davina; I need you to bring me back to life."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not exactly the friendliest person and I can tell that you aren't either. Or I can always find another witch to bring me back to life, along with my daughter. It's a little hard to be with someone you love if you're dead."

"Does everyone bend over backwards to help you when you threaten them?"

"Not everyone. Look, whatever revenge you want with Klaus, I can help you. I know the one thing that can kill him and I have a lot of experience in being several steps ahead of him. I ran from him for 500 years, but I don't hate him anymore. I'll help you with your revenge if you bring me back to life. Trust me, Davina," she said.

Davina looked at her, trying to figure out whether she should do what was asked of her or not. She didn't know Katherine, but judging from what she told her, she knew how to get revenge when it came to Klaus.

"I'll help you," she finally decided.

"I have one condition. You need to bring my daughter, Nadia back to life too."

At that, Nadia came through from the Other Side.

"So she'll do it then?"

"Yes, Nadia."

A few minutes later, Katherine and Nadia were alive again, back to what they were before they had died, but without Katherine dying of old age.

"Thank you, Davina. I'll be around when you're ready to get a plan to revenge Klaus for whatever it is," she said, before she and Nadia left.

"Where are we going?" Nadia asked her mother, as they walked through New Orleans.

"To find out what has become of Klaus and Elijah."

"I thought you hated Klaus."

"I did, but I've forgiven him for the dastardly deeds he's done to me."

Suddenly, they both heard screaming.

"Hayley," Katherine said.

"Nadia, I want you to find Hayley and help her and the child. Hayley and the child don't deserve to be killed. They deserve better than that. Go. I'll go find Klaus," she said hurriedly, before looking for a bar. She knew Klaus well enough that if he wasn't with Hayley and the child and if he wasn't at home, he was more likely drinking or killing. That or he could be in deep trouble, since he was so good at peeving the wrong people off.

As she searched for Klaus, Nadia followed the sounds of the girl's screams, not knowing who this Hayley was. All she knew was that if Katherine wanted Hayley to live, it was beneficial for it to happen. There were very few people she would keep alive, knowing her mother.

When Katherine walked into the bar, she saw a witch and Klaus. There was a body of a guy that Katherine figured Klaus had recently killed for a snack. That was off, since she knew that Klaus didn't normally kill people these days. He thought twice about killing, unless the person was a complete threat.

"Face it. In trying to become King of New Orleans, you've lost everything. You're sister Rebekah, Marcel your best friend, even Hayley and the child will suffer."

"I will kill you for this!" he growled at her and tried to get to her, but was so weak that she got out of the way before he could even touch her.

"You're not in the position to be threatening me, Klaus, much less killing anyone. You're absolutely pathetic now."

She held a hand out, giving him a headache.

"Leave him alone. You're just as bad as Mikael," Katherine interceded, stepping between Genevieve and Klaus, facing Genevieve.

"And you are?"

"Katherine Pierce. You think you've won, don't you? You haven't and you won't. He may be weak right now due to whatever the hell you did to him, but he'll be back to himself soon and when he does, I'll be on his side aiding him in killing you for what you've done to him. Now get lost before I change my mind and decide to kill you myself."

He watched their exchange, as everything started to go black from the headache Genevieve had just given him.

Genevieve left the bar, as if nothing had happened between either of them.

When she had left, Katherine turned around to look at Klaus. She could almost call him helpless, but she knew he wasn't. He was just weak due to whatever she had done to him.

She knelt down beside him.

"Katerina?" he questioned.

"I know. I should be dead. Well, technically I was, but I made a deal with a teenage witch to bring me and someone else back to life. She's helping Hayley out so the witches don't do what I believe they were getting ready to do."

"You're helping me. Why?"

"Because I forgave you for what you did when I was on my death bed. That, and no matter what you've done, you don't deserve to be tortured like that. What did that witch do?"

"I gave her some of my blood for the Moonlight rings for the wolves. I didn't know that this would happen on every full moon."

"I'll resolve this. Right now, we need to get you home."

As she put an arm around him and helped him to his feet, his vision cleared and his headache vanished, but he was still weak.

Half way down one of the streets, Katherine saw Nadia with Hayley and the child.

Katherine walked herself and Klaus towards them.

"We have a problem," Kat told Hayley.

"What?"

"Something needs to be fixed with the Moonlight rings, or he's going to be like this every full moon. Nadia, I want you to make sure that Klaus, Hayley, and the child get home safely. I'm going to see if I can find Elijah. I need you to let Nadia help you. She's my daughter. If any harm comes to her, you won't like what will be in store for you," she said, adding that last part to Klaus.

Half an hour later, Katherine found Elijah walking down a street, looking like he had just been in a blood battle. She figured he was probably looking for Klaus and Hayley. He was staggering too though, which made her think that he had been bitten.

"Elijah," she said, as she walked towards him.

He stopped.

"Katerina?"

She rested gentle hands on either side of his face and looked up at him.

"I promise, it's me, but right now Klaus needs you more than I do. I stopped the red-headed witch from doing further harm for now, but he's weak now. It'll pass when the full moon is over with, but we have to figure something out before the next full moon, or this will happen to him every full moon. It's because the Moonlight rings are linked to his blood. He, Hayley, and the child are safely home with the protection of my daughter. She recently found me after 500 years of looking for me."

"Then let's go," he said without hesitation.

When Kat entered the compound with the love of her life, she saw the aftermath of a battle, which she figured was where Elijah had come from. She figured she'd ask what happened later when she knew that there wasn't immediate danger on either the Mikaelsons nor Hayley or herself or her daughter.

"Nadia?" she called.

Nadia appeared on the top of the stairs.

"That's him?"

"Yes. I think you and I should take care of this mess, while he spends some time with Klaus and the others," Kat said.

"We'll talk later. Thank you, Katerina," he said, before kissing her on the forehead and then heading upstairs to Klaus.

Nadia went to stand by her mother.

The next day, while Hayley stayed with the child which she and Klaus had decided to name Hope, Elijah and Kat and Nadia worked together to find out how they would get back at Genevieve and the Guerra wolves and Monique for what they had done. It seemed like Klaus had fallen, but he hadn't, because it wasn't long before Klaus got back to being himself again with his full strength.

That night, since Klaus was himself again and they had taken down the wolves and witches by making the witches pay and banishing the Guerra wolves from the French Quarter, Kat and Elijah found themselves alone in Elijah's room with the door closed. They were both seated on the bed after she had filed Elijah in as to what he had missed in Mystic Falls while he had been helping Klaus become King of New Orleans.

"Forgive me, Katerina. If I had known, I would've come as soon as I heard."

"There's nothing to forgive. I found peace after I died but I didn't want to die. That's why I asked Davina to bring me and Nadia back to life. I didn't want to be brought back to life without my daughter. We spent 500 years apart, trying to find each other. I couldn't imagine a world without her. She's the only family I have left and I plan on spending time with her every chance I get, just like I plan on doing with you."

A moment later, they were kissing and ended up on the bed with him on top, but them being careful, since Kat was human and not a vampire anymore.


	53. Former Lover To The Rescue

Characters: Kat, Elijah

Summary: Set in S1. Elijah finds an injured and human Kat. Can he save her?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah Mikaelson walked home from the bar after a couple drinks.

Suddenly, on a desolate street, he smelled the familiar scent of human blood mixed with Katerina's scent. So he followed the scents to investigate.

A few minutes later, a street over, he saw her seated against a wall of a building.

He was instantly knelt in front of her. He then looked her over, assessing her condition. He could tell, even in the darkness, that she was pale from blood loss. When he heard a heartbeat, he realized that she was human again. She was out cold too with her head to the left. He rested a gentle hand on her forehead to find her skin luke cold. He listened to her heartbeat and breathing and realized that she was barely breathing and her heart was weak. He saw that her lower stomach was heavily bleeding as well as her right side and she had lost too much blood for his liking. There was also blood on either side of her hand.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save and heal her.

A few minutes later, after her wounds healed, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her in his arms, and blurred home.

When she woke up, she was alive and healed, as well as in Elijah's bed in his room. So, in the end, she lived.


	54. Saved By Her Former Enemy

Saved By Her Former Enemy

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Freya, Elijah

Summary: Set in S3E when Freya brings a date home and comments to Klaus that he's acting like an overprotective brother. What if they were interrupted by a very human Katherine appearing because of an ascendant? Will Klaus save her life, or will he let her die?

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kreya (Klaus/Freya; family)

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Freya and Klaus stood in front of each other at the compound after watching her date leave.

"You're acting like an overprotective brother now," she commented to him with a smile.

He was about to say something, when there was some wind from behind them.

A moment later, after the wind vanished, there was an injured Katherine with an ascendant.

"Katerina?" was all he could think to say. She was supposed to be dead. Now she wasn't. Not only that, but she was human again and looked like she had been through hell.

He slowly began to approach her.

She looked at him.

"Klaus."

"You look like hell, luv."

"I feel even worst."

He put a hand on her arm to keep her on her feet.

"You're supposed to be dead. Where did you come from?"

"A prison world," she answered.

"Was anyone else there?" he quizzed her.

"A Gemini witch named Kai."

He knew who she was referring to and he held back a growl. He didn't know why, but he didn't like that someone had hurt her. Sure, he'd made her life hell for 500 years, but he'd never physically hurt her.

"Well, you're here now."

"Thanks, Klaus," she said, knowing that he meant to say that he'd protect her if he had to.

She gave a smile and he smiled back.

A moment later, everything went black for her.

As she collapsed, he caught her from hitting the floor.

Soon, he had healed her with his blood and had put her in his room. He knew he'd have to tell his brother everything but for tonight at least, he wouldn't.

Later that night, as he stood on his balcony, Freya came to stand next to him.

"So, mind telling me how you know her? I don't recall you ever mentioning her."

"It's a long story. Elijah and I met her on my Birthday in England 1492. I was going to use her to become a hybrid, but she ran so I killed her Bulgarian family and entire village. She was always able to slip right through my fingers. Despite what we've both done, we're alike in more ways than one," he summarized.

"Well, there's more than meets the eye. I sense that she has magic too."

"Katerina is no witch if that's what you think, but if you really want to, be my guest and question her when she wake up," he inquired.

"Maybe I will."

When she woke up the next day, she was questioned, so she informed them of everything.

In the end, she made a full recovery and she and Klaus became friends.


	55. You Can Send Me Under

Characters: Kat, Klaus

Summary: Set in S1. Klaus finds a human and injured Kat in a car. Will he help her, even after they broke up six months ago? What will happen?

Pairings:

Klatherine

Don't bury me

Don't lay me down

Don't say it's over

'Cause that's what sent me under

Under

Under

I died

Every time you walk away

Don't leave me alone with me

See

I'm afraid

Of the darkness

And my demons

And the voices

Saying nothing's going to be okay

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as an injured Katherine sat in the driver's seat in the car, motionless, blood on either side of her head, both thighs bleeding heavily from some shards of glass with a cut wrist and some other wounds as well. The car had crashed into a tree with such force that the front of the car was crinkled and pretty much totaled, including the part that held the engine. Also, the windshield and driver's side windows were shattered. And as she sat there, out from blood loss and her injuries, fuel from the engine began to leak and start to form a fire.

Meanwhile, Klaus was heading for home, when he smelled fire, blood, and the familiar scent of a human Katerina. Surprised that she'd be in the same town as he was after their break up six months ago, he followed the scent trail, only to find an injured and in danger Katerina. So, not wanting her dead, he hybrid sped to stand at her door. He then forced it open and gently pulled her into his arms and hybrid sped quite a way away, just moments before the car fully ignited into flames.

He gently layed her down on the ground on her back and rested gentle hands on either side of her face, avoiding touching her head injury.

"Katerina, can you hear me, luv?" he called to her, hoping she would wake up.

After a few moments of nothing, he gave a low growl, irritated at himself for not looking out for her or checking on her for these past six months. He then pulled her gently into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life, but most importantly, heal her wounds.

After she was healed, he took it away and it instantly healed.

I feel it in my heart

Soul

Mind that I'm losing

You

Me

You're abusing every reason I have to live

Don't bury me

Don't lay me down

Don't say it's over

'Cause that's what sent me under

Underneath the ground

Don't say those words

I wanna live with your worse combunder

Only you can send me under

Under

After his wrist had healed and he figured that she'd be okay, he gently pick her up in his arms and headed home.


	56. Titanium

Characters: Kat, Klaus

Summary: Klaus finds an injured Kat who pretty much ends up in New Orleans after escaping from Hell. Will Klaus help her? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Klatherine

You shout it loud

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud

Not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochets, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice

Stick and stones

May break my bones

I'm talking loud

Not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochets, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who rise

It was a dark night, as Katherine lay in the woods, injured, alone, and motionless, very much in need of help after ending up in New Orleans after escaping a prison world that she had been tormented in. It was like Hell, considering everything she had been through.

Meanwhile, Klaus was in the woods, heading back to the compound, when he smelled the mixture of Katerina, human, and blood. So he changed course and followed the scent trail, which led him to her.

He knelt at her side and, with hybrid hearing, heard a heartbeat, which let him know that she was amazingly still alive; Even after the injuries and blood loss she had sustained.

He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

In the end, he succeeded in saving her, so she lived and they soon fell in love.


	57. Love Conquers

Love Conquers

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, witches, werewolves, and Marcel

Summary: Set between the S1 finale and S2E1. A newly turned back vampiress Kat comes to New Orleans to win Elijah back. What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce arrived in New Orleans. She had recently been dying of old age, but had found a way to turn back into a vampiress. Now she was a new vampires, arriving in New Orleans to try and win Elijah Mikaelson back. A year ago, he had broken up with her, before leaving to go help Klaus with a witch.

Shortly after, Rebekah had left. She was more than happy to be a vampire again, but she wasn't 500 years old anymore. She was a new born. Also, a year ago, she had lost her daughter forever. She hated herself for not asking for the cure, because she couldn't show her New Orleans.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of the compound and knocked.

A moment later, Elijah Mikaelson opened the door.

"Katerina?" he questioned her.

"Elijah. It's been a while. May I come in?"

"Most certainly, but what are you doing here? This isn't the best of times."

She walked inside and he closed the door.

She looked at him.

"I came to win you back, but I also came to help you. I heard what happened and I want to help."

"Very well then; you may stay, but be civil. Niklaus and Hayley aren't in the best place right now. Hayley's killing vampires every night and my brother's in a dark place right now."

"I promise I'll behave myself."

She headed upstairs to go find a guest bedroom to stay in.

Elijah watched her go.

The next day, she left the house to explore New Orleans on her own, while Elijah dealt with his brother and Hayley. He had filled her in on everything and she couldn't help but sympathize with Klaus and Hayley. No wonder they were out of character. They just lost their daughter.

That night, on her way back, she was ambushed. She tried to overpower them, but she was a new vampire now. She didn't stand a chance, no matter how much she fought. Then everything went black for her.

When she woke up, it was daylight and her Daylight ring was on the table beside the big window. She was tied to a chair with vervain ropes, which made her skin burn, smoke coming from her burnt skin. It hurt like hell, but she told herself that even though she was a young vampire again, she was still Katherine Pierce. Whatever those vampires wanted, they'd never get. She wasn't one to give information out freely unless she felt generous or they were friends or someone she loved; like Elijah or Caroline.

A guy walked into the room.

"Good morning. I'm Marcel. I just want to know who you are and why you've suddenly come to New Orleans."

"I'm not telling you anything. Marcel, so you might want to let me go."

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"Go to hell. You want info? Ask the Originals and leave me out of it."

"No can do."

She screamed in excruciating pain, when vervain was thrown on her. She growled with hatred towards Marcel.

Several hours later, the vamps by the door were killed with their hearts ripped out of their chests and Marcel saw Elijah.

"You have something of mine. I need her back. Leave now and no harm will come to you."

"Never."

"Very well then."

At vamp speed, Marcel was temporarily killed, when Elijah snapped his neck.

A moment later, the Original was in front of Katerina who had burnt skin all over, head down, eyes closed, and smoke still coming from the ropes. Wounds were all over her and she looked beyond weak and was very pale. Ignoring the pain from the ropes, he snapped them off her wrists, legs, and middle. He then gently put her Daylight ring back on her finger and gently picked her up in his arms, before vanishing.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed. He then sat on her bedside and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save and heal her.

After a few minutes, her wounds and his wrist healed once he took it away.

He put his hand in hers and rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. Forgive me. I should have been looking out for you."

He looked down at her and waited for her to come to.

When she came to, she was on Elijah's bed with him seated on her bedside, hand in hers, which made her realize that he had saved her from Marcel's torture.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome, Katerina. Forgive me. I should've made sure you weren't in danger."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I was the one spending a whole day in New Orleans. So where's Hayley? I did say I wanted to help."

"She's out on a killing spree again."

"I'm going to go find her and help her. Don't worry; I'll be careful."

She got to her feet as did he and he helped her to her feet.

"Don't be gone too long," he said.

"I promise I'll be back by sunrise if not sooner."

She kissed him on the cheek, before leaving.

Half an hour later, she found the new hybrid. Bodies of vampires surrounded her. She reminded the vampiress of Elena when her humanity had been off.

She came into view and Hayley gave a growl.

"Katherine."

"Before you do anything you'll regret, I came to help you both. I heard. I know how it feels to get your daughter taken from you one way or another, but you don't need to go on a feast, killing vampires because of it. Even if they do deserve it. In 1490, Nadia was torn from my arms by my father just moments after she was born for being Illegitimate. I never saw her again until a year ago. Then she was taken from me for the last time when Tyler bit her. I felt so helpless, watching Nadia die, but I was scared of Klaus; too scared to ask him for the cure."

Hayley realized she was telling the truth.

"You think you can help me?"

"Both of you; yes. The pain never goes away, but there are less violent ways to get it out of your system."

Half an hour later, they had arrived back at the compound.

Hayley went to her room, while Kat located Klaus.

Kat soon found Klaus in his room painting.

"Klaus?" she called to him, as she walked into the room.

"Katerina; what an unpleasant surprise," he said, looking at her, as she walked in.

"I came to help you," she informed him. "I know how much you hate me, Klaus, but I want to help you. I heard what happened. Let me help you; please."

"Why would I let you help me? You are the bane of my existence."

"Because you need my help; I know you don't want to admit that you need help or that you're hurt one way or another, but I know what you're going through. I once had a daughter too, but you never knew it because I didn't want anyone to know about her, since it was such a painful time. She was torn from my arms just moments before I was born, because she was illegitimate. My father took her from my arms and I never got to see her. I don't want that same thing to happen to anyone else. I'm sorry that you had to send her away with Rebekah. It's painful losing your own child."

"You had a daughter?" he questioned her.

"Yes; Nadia Petrova back in 1490 in Bulgaria before I even met you and Elijah. She found me a year ago, though. We rekindled our mother-daughter relationship, but Tyler bit her and I was too scared of what your answer would be to ask you to cure her. I had to watch her die, because I was too afraid of what you would do."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You've suffered enough throughout the centuries."

"Yes; now you know what it's like to lose your daughter, though I would never wish it upon anyone; not even you yourself."

"Tell me then, Katerina; how do you cope with it? Live with it?"

"By taking one step at a time; it gets better as time goes on."

Later that night, Kat joined Elijah in their room. By now, they had decided to finally get back together, no matter what Klaus would say. So, Kat had succeeded in winning him back in the end. She was happy now, because of it. So, right now, they were on his bed having the time of their lives. Something they hadn't had in centuries.


	58. It Only Hurts If I Let It In

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Nadia, Klaus, Hayley, Hope

Summary: Set after "Gone Girl" and between Originals S1 finale and S2E1. What happens when Katherine turns it off for the first time in 500 years and Elijah finds out, because of the trail of bodies she leaves that he follows? Here's the journey of how Elijah gets her to turn it back on and let him in again. Will he succeed? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Kat wasn't in Elena's body; she was in her own when Nadia died. After Nadia's death, she found a way to turn back into a vampire.

"I don't turn it off. I deal with it."-Katherine Pierce, S4E "American Gothic"

It was a dark night in New Orleans as Katherine Pierce fed from a human guy viciously in an alley. She had no care in the world. She'd turned it off. She didn't feel anything anymore. It felt great to her.

She felt someone watching her, but she kept feeding.

Elijah Mikaelson watched the girl feed who he'd been tracking down. It wasn't hard due to the bodies she left in her wake.

He stepped out of the shadows.

"I think you've had quite enough," he said nicely, but with warning in his voice.

The female kept feeding and growled at him, so he through her off him enough so he wouldn't hurt her and then compelled the human to forget everything that had happened and the human then left.

When Elijah turned to face the girl who was on her feet, he was met with surprise. He was surprised that it was Katerina. She'd always kept a low profile, so he figured that, for some reason, she'd turned it off recently. He knew something drastic had happened to her for her to turn it off. He had to do something. He needed; wanted to help her. He owed her that much.

She glared at him, unhappy at him.

He slowly walked towards her. He knew she could be unpredictable with her humanity on, but he'd never seen her like this. He didn't know what to expect from her.

"Katerina," he greeted.

"I don't want your help, Elijah," she growled darkly at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Whatever happened, I should've been there."

"You never had a daughter, so you wouldn't understand," she growled.

She went to leave at vamp speed, but he was faster and pinned her to a wall. He wasn't letting her go so easy.

"Not so fast, Katerina."

With vamp reflexes, he snapped her neck and then caught her from hitting the ground and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina."

A moment later, he vanished, heading home.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Hayley asked, seeing him with Katherine in his arms.

"She's the reason for the bodies. I don't know why, but she's abandoned her humanity. I'm going to get her to turn it back on," he replied to the newly made hybrid, as he passed her and headed upstairs to his room. Then, once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed.

A moment later, she started to come to.

"Tell me what happened. Let me help you. Just let me in. Just feel something; anything," he said, before she could say anything.

"Leave me alone," she growled, this time snarling, almost vamping out at him.

"I'm not leaving; not again. I left you and found you like this. You're my responsibility. I need you, Katerina."

"Get the hell away from me," she growled. "You can' force me to do anything."

"Maybe not with this approach, but maybe with another approach. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

She growled at him.

"You left. You didn't care. Why now? You left me to die. I died in torment because of Damon and I never saw Nadia afterward. You didn't even care to say goodbye. I waited for you to show up any minute and you never did. Then it was too late. Luckily, I found a way to turn back into a vampire, but Nadia's death was too much for me. She was the only one in this world that didn't second guess my intensions or hate me or despise me. For once I was loved unconditionally. I hope you're happy with yourself," she summarized in a growl.

"Believe me when I tell you I didn't know. Forgive me."

"Really? Because your brother sure knew. The only thing that kept him from watching me die was Caroline."

"I'm really sorry, Katerina."

He chained her to a wooden chair and had Hayley watch her, while he went to confront Klaus.

Katherine glared at the new hybrid with dark eyes and growled, but Hayley ignored her actions.

Klaus was painting in his room, when Elijah found him. Though he was angry, he kept it in.

Elijah leaned against the door frame.

"I'd like to know why you didn't tell me about Katerina. You know how much I care about her."

"Because she would've distracted you from helping me get this city back to being ours. Besides, she was only human. I gather someone from Mystic Falls told you?"

"Actually, Katerina did. She's a vampire now and she's turned it off. She's responsible for the bodies. She needs help and I intend to do just that. But please; do carry on."

With that, Elijah left Klaus' room and headed back to his.

Hayley and Elijah met in the hall.

"I have an idea," he told her. "You both lost a daughter. Not in the same way, but you can relate. Maybe you can get her to turn it back on."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Hayley questioned.

"A mother's love is always the strongest," he replied.

"I'll try," Hayley said, before going into his room and sitting on the foot of Elijah's bed, looking at Katherine, thinking of where to start. Elijah was right. This was good for them both. A mother's love was the strongest.

"I may not know what happened to your daughter, but I lost my daughter too. You're not alone. She was pretty much torn from my arms," Hayley began.

This struck home with Katherine, remembering in 1490, when Nadia had been torn from her arms by her father. Losing Nadia for the second and final time had shattered her completely.

After six months of not feeling anything, Katherine began to feel something. She didn't even growl or glare at Hayley anymore. She just looked at her, feeling something familiar; sorrow.

"You're not alone either. What happened?" Katherine replied.

Hayley explained to her how the witches, apart from Davina, had tried to kill Hope, and that she had to send Hope away to Rebekah, because of the danger in New Orleans.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. What happened to yours?" Hayley replied.

Kat told her of Nadia; how she'd been torn from her arms in 1490; how she'd died in Mystic Falls because of Tyler and because of Klaus.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Hayley, hearing Katherine's story, felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to lose your daughter once and it was like to lose your daughter once and it was unbearable for her. She couldn't imagine losing her daughter twice.

Elijah listened to them from where he was leaning against the door frame.

Hayley got a call on her phone, so she left.

Elijah walked in, closing the door behind himself, and went up to her, unchaining her from the chair.

After six months, she actually felt the pain of losing Nadia. And as she let her humanity back in and sobbed for the loss of Nadia, Elijah was there for her. He knew that she needed him now more than ever.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

That night, after she had finished as they'd layed on his bed beside each other, and after she'd told him everything, she didn't push him away, which meant that she had let him in again. That gave him hope that she could be saved from herself and that she trusted him, even after he'd left her.


	59. Ex to the Rescue

Summary: Set right before S2. What if human Kat came to New Orleans for help? Will Elijah help her? Does he still love her? What will ensue?

It was a dark, cold night in New Orleans, as Elijah headed home after having a drink at the only bar in town.

When he saw a girl on the sidewalk on her side, he was instantly knelt at her side. He could easily see that she had been bitten and fed on, but was still alive.

He gently rolled her onto her back and was shocked.

"Katerina?"

He brushed some hair out of her face and looked down at her, making sure he wasn't seeing things. She was pale from blood loss and the cold and there were scratches and injures elsewhere. When he touched her, her skin was warm as if she was burning up. He could tell that she was human. No matter what, he had to help her. Although he had broken up with her, he still cared about and loved her. He hadn't given up on her. He had just hadn't had time to hear her side of the situation. Now she was human. That meant that she had taken care that cure, or it had been shoved down her throat. No wonder she was in New Orleans. She must've come for help; his help.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. He hoped it would work, since no one had taken it before. They didn't know of any side effects to it.

A moment later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.

As he gently pulled her into his arms and got ready to pick her up, her still out cold, her body began to reject his blood.

Half an hour later, he had her lying on her back on his bed, at his family home. He had bandaged her wounds, but she was still under and burning up with a high fever. He hadn't known what to do, so he had gotten a nurse to come in.

Soon enough, she informed him that she had given her some medication for the fever and that she would be okay.

He thanked her and then compelled her to forget everything since being called on, before she left the compound.

A few days later, the fever went away and she began to wake up.

Elijah was seated on her bedside where he had not left since, except to eat.

He looked down at her, his left hand in her right one, as she came to.

"Katerina?" He called to her.

She opened her eyes to see a very relieved Elijah.

She smiled.

"You saved me. Thanks."

"What has happened to you? Why are you human? What did you need to come to me for?" He questioned her.

"I was angry after you left me, so I was stupid enough to take it out on Elena and try to kill her. I didn't know she had the cure in her pocket and she shoved it down my throat. I've had a terrible Summer. I wanted to ask you for your protection. I'm human and I have many enemies. If word gets out that I'm human, I'm dead. Please, Elijah."

He knew she had gotten herself into this mess, but it was an accident. Besides, he wanted to help her. So, being the moral man he was, he promised to protect her.

A moment later, they were kissing.


	60. Thousand Years

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Hope, Hayley, Genevieve, Davina, Damon, Elena, Silas

Summary: Set right before S2. A human Kat comes to Elijah for help after Damon breaks his promise to her to protect her. Can he find a way to reverse what the cure did to her? Can he save her? Is he too late this time around to save her life? Will he succeed where Damon failed? Will they ever find good enough standing to get back together, or are they forever broken apart?

Pairings:

Kalijah

_Hearts beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine walked, needing help after Damon had broken his promise to her to protect her from Silas, heading for the Mikaelson compound. Despite the fact that Elijah had broken up with her so he could follow and help Klaus here, choosing family over love again, she didn't have any doubt about whether he would help or not. She knew that he would do everything in his power to save her life, no matter the cost.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Once at the door, she knocked, hoping it wouldn't be Klaus who would answer it. Elijah would always love her for eternity, but Klaus had no love for her. He would rather see her dead. She knew it was because he held 500 years of hatred and vengeance against her for succeeding in escaping from him and being able to always stay one step or more ahead of him; something others had failed to do in previous years before herself. She didn't blame him, because, just as she had admitted once, she and Klaus were the same. They were both great at vengeance, torture, grudges, surviving, and killing. More so than that, they were afraid of ending up alone.

A few minutes later, there stood her love of 500 years; Elijah Mikaelson.

"Katerina?" he questioned, surprised to see her human.

"Elijah," she greeted, before informing him, "I need your help. I screwed up. I'm human now. I need protection and I need a witch. I'm dying of old age."

They were both silent, but he did step aside to let her in. No matter what, he still loved her and would never wish death upon his Katerina, no matter what name she was going by these days or how much she had changed.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought you to me_

When he had closed the door, he finally spoke.

"How did this happen?" he questioned, but figured it had something to do with the cure for vampirism. It was the only thing he knew that could make her human again and more.

"I was angry and upset that you left and I thought Elena had said something to you that made you leave, so I took it out on her and tried to kill her and she shoved the cure down my throat. Now I'm human and dying of old age at a rapid pace. Time is catching up with me," she truthfully summarized.

He gave a sigh, realizing why she had said that she had screwed up. He still didn't want her to die, though. It would break him into a million pieces if she died.

"We can go see Davina Claire tomorrow and see if it can be reversed. Tonight you can sleep where you wish," he said to her.

"Thank you, Elijah," she said.

"You're welcome, Katerina."

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought you to me_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The next day, they did as Elijah said they would and the teenage witch said she would see what she could find out. So they left to go back to the compound.

A few nights later, on her way down the stairs, she had a heart attack. Luckily, Elijah came upon her in time and Davina used some magic, which saved her life; a lot like Genevieve did to save Hayley and Hope's lives.

In the end, they found a magical way to reverse the aging and though she couldn't become a vampire again, she lived, which Elijah was more than happy about. She and Elijah even got back together.


	61. Let It In

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Liz, unnamed human

Summary: Set in S2. Caroline arrives in New Orleans after she turned her humanity off in VD S6. What will ensue?

Pairings:

Klaroline

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Caroline Forbes stood in a dark alley, feeding from yet another human. Because of her mother dying of cancer recently, she had turned her humanity off. Now she had no care in the world. Without her humanity on, she felt nothing. She didn't care about anyone or anything. She had succumbed to the darkest parts of herself. Her only feelings were of hatred, revenge, and wreaking havoc everywhere.

Just as she had finished and dropped the body to the ground, she sensed a presence. She knew by the scent who it was before turning around to face him, still vamped out.

"Caroline?" he questioned, before she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, showing no emotion towards him except irritation at the interruption.

As soon as she spoke, he knew automatically that her humanity was off.

He put a hand on her arm.

"What has happened? You're leaving quite a mess for me. This isn't like you. I know you, luv," he said with sympathy.

"You wouldn't understand," she growled and yanked his gentle hand off her arm, going to walk off.

For a moment he was shocked at her hostility, but didn't let it show. He had let her go one too many times in Mystic Falls. He wasn't letting her go again; especially, with her humanity off. So, before she could leave him in the dust, he grabbed her by the arm a little tighter than he had before.

"Sorry, luv. I can't let you walk away."

A moment later, he vanished for home with a very disapproving Caroline.

Half an hour later, he had her in his room at the compound where he and his family lived.

She tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him, in which he obliged. He still kept an eye on her, though. He knew she could be feisty, but he had never dealt with her without her humanity. Now it looked like it was his turn to bring out her humanity. She had done the same for him.

A few weeks later, after working to get her to turn it on, he finally succeeded. Sure, he could've compelled her, but he would never take her free will away from her. It wasn't in him when it came to Sweet Caroline.

Later, after she turned it on, he helped her deal with what she had done while her humanity had been off, as well as deal with the loss of her mother.

In the end, she chose to stay in New Orleans with Klaus, finally accepting what she had known for months; that she was in love with Klaus Mikaelson.


	62. Red Door

Red Door

Characters: Elijah, Esther, Katherine, Klaus, Hayley, Mikael, Cami

Summary: Set in S2E "Red Door." What if Katherine somehow came back to life and rescued Elijah from Esther? What if she helped them defeat Mikael? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Katherine is in her own body and has embraced her Traveler lineage.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Esther watched Elijah sleep, a cup of tea in hand, sipping from it. She would wait for him to plead for peace before she'd remake him as a mortal and witch.

Meanwhile, Katherine Pierce, formerly Katherine Petrova, was walking after just coming back alive. She wasn't a vampire anymore, but at least she was in her own body and she wasn't dying of old age. She'd been desperate to find a way to come back to life after seeing what was happening in New Orleans. Her mission was to save the love of her life from his evil mother. That, she could do with the knowledge and power from her Traveler lineage.

Half an hour later, Katherine entered the deepest part of the mausoleum, and once she saw Esther, she magically pinned her to a wall and Esther dropped her cup of tea, which shattered.

"You're dead," Esther said in shock.

"Not anymore. I have my ways. When someone I love is in danger, I'm determined to do anything."

As she used her Traveler magic to keep Esther there, she recited a spell to unlink Kol from Esther so she could get rid of Esther once and for all. She also did a spell that would keep Esther from body jumping.

"I hope you rot in hell," she said, once she had finished, before magically killing her.

Once Esther was dead, Katherine magically through the doll off from where it was hanging, and approached the love of her life.

She rested gentle hands on either side of his face.

"Elijah? Elijah, can you hear me?" she called to him.

She sighed in relief, when he slowly woke up.

"Katerina?" he questioned, shocked to see her.

She smiled.

"It's me."

She unchained him by using a key and then walked at his side, helping him home.

"You need to rest after what Esther did to you, so after you're fed, rest. I have something to do."

He did as he was told and Katherine headed over to where she knew Davina and the Mikaelsons were at.

Katherine headed towards where Mikael had Klaus pinned to a wall and ready to kill him with the White Oak stake in hand.

She magically through Mikael off Klaus and went to stand between Mikael and Klaus.

"You wanna kill Klaus? You gotta go through me. It's a lost cause though. All your hatred towards Klaus is nothing."

She stood there and watched, as Mikael got to his feet.

"You dare to defy me; stand against me!?" he growled.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "So unless you wanna died at my hands like I did to Esther thirty minutes ago to save Elijah, you might wanna reconsider."

"Get out of my way," Mikael growled at her.

Klaus was on his feet and watching this play out. Who would have guessed he'd be saved by his former doppelganger? He'd step in if he had to, but right now he'd watch things play out while tending to Cami.

As he knelt down by Cami and pulled her gently into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, Katerina and Mikael continued to face off and started to fight.

He could smell blood, as he took his wrist away and layed Cami back on the ground once her wound was healed.

When he got to his feet, he saw Mikael had hurt Katerina, but Katerina was still using her magic on Mikael.

Klaus was instantly at her side.

Katerina pulled the White Oak stake out of her stomach and gave it to Klaus.

"Finish it," she said to him.

He took the White Oak stake from her and walked towards Mikael.

Katerina stopped her magic, weak, drained, and injured.

As Klaus and Mikael fought, Katherine felt the ground underneath her.

Hayley arrived on the scene to see Klaus and Mikael fighting, Cami on the ground but looking like she was okay, and Katherine on her back on the ground.

_What the hell is Kathrine doing here? s_he thought.

Hayley knelt by an out cold, heavily bleeding Katherine. She then bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal and save her. As she did so, she kept an eye on the fight between Klaus and Mikael, in case Klaus needed help.

After a few more minutes, Klaus finally succeeded in killing Mikael.

After her wound had healed, Hayley took her wrist away, which instantly healed.

Klaus knelt by the other side of Katerina.

"I'll take Katerina home. You should get Cami home," Klaus said, before gently picking Katerina up and vanishing from sight.

When Katherine woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room in a bed, Elijah seated on her bedside, hand in hers, looking down at her.

She smiled.

"Elijah," she greeted.

He smiled back.

"Katerina," he greeted back.


	63. Red Door (2nd revised version)

Red Door

Characters: Elijah, Esther, Katherine, Klaus, Hayley, Mikael, Cami

Summary: Set in S2E "Red Door." What if Katherine came back to life and rescued Elijah from Esther? What if she helped them defeat Mikael? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Katherine's in her own body and has embraced her Traveler magic.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Esther watched Elijah sleep, a cup of tea in hand, sipping from it. She would wait for him to plead for peace before she'd remake him as a mortal and witch.

Meanwhile, Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, was walking after just coming back alive. She wasn't a vampire anymore, but at least she was in her own body and she wasn't dying of old age. She'd been desperate to find a way to come back to life after seeing what was happening in New Orleans. Her mission was to save the love of her life from his evil mother. That, she could do with the knowledge and power from her Traveler lineage.

Half an hour later, Katherine entered the deepest part of the mausoleum, and once she saw Esther, she magically pinned her to a wall and Esther dropped her cup of tea, which shattered.

"You're dead," Esther said in shock.

"Not anymore. I have my ways. When someone I love is in danger, I'm determined to do anything."

As she used her Traveler magic to keep Esther there, she cited a spell to unlink Kol from Esther so she could get rid of Esther once and for all. She also did a spell that would keep Esther from body jumping.

"I hope you rot in hell," she said, once she had finished, before magically killing her.

Once Esther was dead, Katherine magically through the doll off from where it was hanging and approached the love of her life.

She rested gentle hands on either side of his face.

"Elijah? Elijah, can you hear me?" she called to him.

She sighed in relief, when he slowly woke up.

"Katerina?" he questioned, shocked to see her.

She smiled.

"It's me."

She unchained him by using a key and then walked at his side, helping him home.

"You need to rest after what Esther did to you, so after you're fed, rest. I have something to do."

He did as he was told and Katherine headed over to where she knew Davina and the Mikaelsons were at.

Katherine headed towards where Mikael had Klaus pinned to a wall and ready to kill him with the White Oak stake in hand.

She magically through Mikael off Klaus and went to stand between Mikael and Klaus.

"You wanna kill Klaus? You gotta go through me. It's a loss cause though. All your hatred towards Klaus is nothing."

She stood there and watched, as Mikael got to his feet.

"You dare to defy me; stand against me!?" he growled.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "So unless you wanna died at my hands like I did to Esther 30 minutes ago to save Elijah, you might wanna reconsider."

"Get out of my way," Mikael growled at her.

Klaus was on his feet and watching this play out. Who would have guessed he'd be saved by his former doppelganger? He'd step in if he had to, but right now he'd watch things play out while tending to Cami.

As he knelt down by Cami and pulled her gently into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, Katerina and Mikael continued to face off and started to fight.

He could smell blood, as he took his wrist away and layed Cami back on the ground once her wound was healed.

When he got to his feet, he saw Mikael had hurt Katerina, but Katerina was still using her magic on Mikael.

Klaus was instantly at her side.

Katerina pulled the White Oak stake out of her stomach and gave it to Klaus.

"Finish it," she said to him.

He took the White Oak stake from her and walked towards Mikael.

Katerina stopped her magic, weak, drained, and injured.

As Klaus and Mikael fought, Katherine felt the ground underneath her.

Hayley arrived on the scene to see Klaus and Mikael fighting, Cami on the ground but looking like she was okay, and Katherine on her back on the ground.

_What the hell is Katherine doing here? _She thought.

Hayley knelt by an out cold, heavily bleeding Katherine. She then bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal and save her. As she did so, she kept an eye on the fight between Klaus and Mikael, in case Klaus needed help.

After a few more minutes, Klaus finally succeeded in killing Mikael.

After her wound had healed, Hayley took her wrist away, which instantly healed.

Klaus knelt on the other side of Katerina.

"I'll take Katerina home. You should get Cami home," Klaus said, before gently picking Katerina up and vanishing from sight.

When Katherine woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room in a bed, Elijah seated on her bedside, hand in hers, looking down at her.

She smiled.

"Elijah," she greeted.

He smiled back.

"Katerina," he greeted back.


	64. Time Will Tell

Characters: Kol, Kat, Klaus, Rebekah, Davina, Esther, Elijah, Nadia, Tyler, Tatia, Trevor, Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova, Elena

Summary: Set in S1, but let's pretend Kol is in his Original body. Katherine comes to New Orleans to find help and protection. Little does she know, she came at the worst time because of the family drama going on. She finds herself allied with Kol, which she never would have thought possible, considering his reputation. Will Kol be more than an ally to her; maybe become her greatest friend and her savior? What will happen between the two? Only time will tell.

Pairings:

Kolatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans in the French Quarter as Katherine Pierce, newly turned human, came upon the Mikealson family compound, limping. She had come from Mystic Falls after causing a car accident when she and Jeremy had fought over the wheel. She only hoped they understood her need to survive. It was her instinct. Because of that crash, she was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood. She could tell due to having to fight to stay awake.

Once in front of the door, she knocked and then waited for someone to open it. And someone did.

"Well, well; If it isn't Katherine Pierce, apparently human due to the cure. What do you need?" Kol greeted.

"I need help and protection; please."

"I'd say that's an understatement, darlin'," he replied, seeing that she was injured and realizing the condition she was in.

A moment later, everything went black for her.

As she collapsed, he used vamp reflexes to catch her from hitting the ground. Only then did he realized how much she truly needed help. She had and was still losing a lot of blood. She looked worse than crap and she was alive but pale, injured, covered in blood, and her breathing was shallow. He could hear it with his vampire hearing.

He sighed, gently pulled her into his arms before getting to his feet and then blurred upstairs to his room.

One in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her.

A few minutes later, he took it away and it instantly healed, as her wounds began to heal.

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face and looked down at her, hoping she'd be okay. She was human now; weak and vulnerable. He'd have to let his siblings know soon enough, though. He just hoped Klaus and Rebekah didn't harm her. Rebekah had wanted the cure and Klaus hated her.

When she woke up, she was in a room with Kol, Kol seated on her bedside looking down at her, looking like he cared about her.

"You're awake," he stated. "How do you feel?"

She slowly sat up in bed.

"Better. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what do you need help with, darling?"

"I need protection and a witch. I'm human now, so if my enemies find out, I'll be dead if I don't have protection. I need a witch, because the cure did something more to me than make me human. I'm dying of old age at a rapid pace. Time is catching up with me."

"Well darling, if you're on your best behavior, I'd be glad to assist you. It just so happens I have a witch at my disposal and I don't fancy watching you die. Besides, dying sucks as it is."

"I promise to be on my best behavior. Thank you, Kol."

"You're welcome, darling."

He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

He stood up.

"Get some rest. I'll go speak to that witch and tell my siblings that you're here," he told her, before leaving his room.

Half an hour later, he had informed his siblings downstairs and, as expected, Rebekah didn't much like the idea and Klaus hated it, while Elijah would do anything to save her. And at the end of the conversation, Klaus left and Elijah went after him, while Rebekah simply went to her room.

A few minutes later, he was speaking to Davina in the same room they had created the dagger that would temporarily put Klaus down if need be.

"I need a favor. Normally I wouldn't be asking, considering who it's for, but I do know a little of what she's feeling. Usually, this would be Elijah asking for help in saving her, but since she did come to me, I'm the one asking," he told the witch.

"Who's it for?" she asked him.

"Well, it depends what you prefer to call her as. I prefer Katherine Pierce. For you to understand her and why she wouldn't come to Elijah and most definitely not Klaus, I have to tell you her story."

"Okay; I'm listening," she replied.

"500 years ago in England 1492, after she was banished from Bulgaria by her parents for unknown reasons, she met Elijah and Klaus and a friend, Trevor, on Klaus' birthday at a ball. Trevor and Elijah fell for her, but she only loved Elijah. Things were complicated, because Klaus needed her to break the curse in a ritual my mother set upon him. She was Elijah and Klaus' first love's doppelganger; Tatia. She didn't know until Elijah told her though, and Trevor helped her escape to a cabin where she met Trevor's friend Rose. It didn't go well. Rose fed her her blood when she was willing to die, instead of Rose taking her back to Klaus. In the end, she killed herself and turned into a vampire and fled back to Bulgaria. That's where she found her family slaughtered by Klaus. She fled from Bulgaria and ran from Klaus for 500 years. She made herself a liar and deceiver and learned how to survive, all in fear of my brother.

Six months ago, after 500 years of claiming to love her forever, Elijah broke up with her. After that, apparently she had a fight with her doppelganger who shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat. Now she's dying of old age at a rapid pace. I know what it's like to be dying, so I promised her that I would help her. Besides, if I don't, no one else will. All the friends she ever made were all killed in a church in the 60's. She has no one. She's alone, human, and rightfully afraid," he explained.

After hearing her story and knowing what it was like to almost die, she said, "I'll do it. What kind of spell do you want me to look for?"

"Something to reverse what the cure did," he answered her.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied.

He left to head back to the compound, while she searched for what would help Katherine.

Half an hour later, he entered the compound where his siblings were, Elijah wanting Klaus not to harm her and Rebekah wanting the same, despite being unhappy that Katherine had become human instead of her.

Kol simply went to his room to check on Katherine, not wanting to have a brawl with his siblings.

He sat on her bedside and looked down at her and, for the first time, actually saw the aging. Wrinkled and a few gray hairs were showing, which he hadn't seen before. And even though he'd never met her as a vampire, he realized that being human had changed her. She was kind and didn't lash out anymore. He was actually beginning to see what Elijah saw in her. Though she was dying, he could see a glimpse of light in her; something he hadn't realized that she had even had.

She woke up to see him and she smiled up at him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Just for a minute. I spoke to the witch, Davina, and my siblings. She's working on saving you and they're working on it."

"Thank you, Kol."

"You're welcome, darlin,"

He gave a smile.

"Do you think you could let me walk around the compound, at least? I may be human and dying, but I don't have to stay in bed 24/7 for you to protect me."

"Of course. I just thought you could use some rest. You can go wherever you want, but let me know if you need any help."

"I will."

She got out of bed and, after a change of clothes and a shower, left his room to admire the compound.

He watched with a smile, as she left the room.

As she descended the stairs, she saw his siblings, so she went slowly. They were arguing over her and speaking of some family drama.

"She can't stay here. I won't allow it," Klaus growled at Elijah.

"Niklaus, she has nowhere else to go. She's not just some human. Despite what has happened, we do care. Do not cast her out."

"Fine. Then she may as well make herself useful and help take out our mother."

She approached them.

"I'm right here, Klaus. If there's anything you'd like to tell me, I'm all ears. I am dying though, so you best make it quick. But I do have a witch and at least three Mikaelsons on my side, so be careful what you say."

"I don't care what state you're in. If you're going to stay here, you're going to be useful."

"So, what has your mother done this time?" she said with a sigh.

"It's what she's trying to accomplish," Klaus corrected. "She's looking for me and Hayley's daughter. Hope is cloaked with a spell with help from a witch Rebekah enlisted. We need her destroyed."

"Then you need witches to come against her. That, or you need someone to distract her so one of you can destroy her. I promise to help protect your secret and Hope, but right now, until Davina finds something to help me, I'm dying. I'm too weak to help you as much as I used to be able to help. You know I hate admitting weakness, but it's true," she said to him, and then headed out of the compound.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," she answered, not looking back, as she disappeared.

As Kat walked, she held in her emotions. She was still grieving for Nadia, her baby girl. She had been taken from her because of a werewolf bite, for the last time. She couldn't help but be envious that others got to keep their kids, but she wasn't able to.

A few minutes after she left, Rebekah went after her. She didn't like her much, but Katherine was human and she needed to be protected out on the New Orleans streets. And it wasn't like her siblings would do it.

When she caught up with her, she walked beside her and put a hand on her arm.

"Katherine, hey."

They stopped walking and the newly turned human looked at her.

"Let me guess; you're my protector if something happens out here."

"I am," she replied and then noticed that she looked upset. "What's wrong, Katherine? If it's Klaus, forget about him and his behavior. I may despise you, but you can still talk to me."

"None of you know why I came to England in 1492; why my parents banished me from the village. I had a girl out of wedlock and they disowned me because of it. I kept her a secret for 500 years. When I recently became human, we were reunited, only for Tyler to bite her. My fear of Klaus killed her."

Hearing this news made Rebekah feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Rebekah."

She smiled at the Original, who then smiled back.

Suddenly, they were magically attacked. Rebekah was left in the ally, out cold, while Katherine was taken to the mausoleum in the cemetery.

Half an hour later, Rebekah woke up and called Klaus, as she began walking. When she couldn't get him though, she called Kol, who immediately answered.

"We have a problem. Katherine's been taken by mother."

"That is definitely a big problem," Kol agreed.

An hour later, Katherine finally woke up to see that she was chained by her wrists with chains that were connected to the rock ceiling; a lot like how she had done to Elijah not that long ago.

"You finally decided to join me," Esther greeted, though she wasn't in her Original body. She was in a witch's body.

"Esther I assume," Katherine replied. "What's your plan this time? Use me as bait? Torture me? Been there; done that. It's not going to work."

"Oh, it will," Esther replied.

A few minutes later, Esther had her under a sleeping spell, which made Katherine relive her past.

*1490 Bulgaria*

It was a dark night in her Bulgaria village, as she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, her mother seated beside her, the maid at the food of the bed. Then, finally, her baby was born.

"Please. Let me see her," Katerina asked of the maid.

The maid began to give her to her to see her, but then her father walked in and asked the maid what she was doing, which made the maid stop and look at him.

"Give the child to me," Katerina's father instructed, in which the maid did.

As he walked away with her baby, Katerina begged her father to reconsider with tears streaming down her face, saying, "No, Papa! Please!"

He stopped at the doorway to the room and replied, "No! You have disgraced this family!"

Katerina could only cry, as she watched her father disappear with her baby. That was the very last time she knew she would ever see her baby girl. She had screwed up and for that, her family had disowned her and she knew she would soon be banished from her home.

*1492 England*

It was a dark night in England at a ball, as Katerina followed Trevor who had said he wanted her to meet Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. It was an elegant ball, in which she had never seen or been to before.

Soon, he introduced her to Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus who she did a courtesy for.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Lord," she greeted to Niklaus.

He kissed her hand and then said, "That's what my mother calls me. Please; call me Klaus."

When she had been acquainted further and Lord Klaus had been informed that she had no place to stay, she was told that she could stay with him at his estate, in which she obliged.

One day, after she and Lord Elijah had played chase outside, they sat down on a cement bench and spoke of love.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he said to her.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but that's too sad for me to accept. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"

He looked at her silently and she was silent as well.

*1492 Bulgaria*

After Trevor and Elijah helped her escape Klaus who was going to sacrifice her in a ritual, Rose who found out who she was said she would return her to Klaus, so Katerina took manners in her own hands by killing herself, which ended in her waking up in transition and killing the old woman who owned the cabin, which turned her into a vampire. Then she fled and headed for her Bulgaria village, only to see that her entire village and family had been slaughtered. There was a sword through her father's chest and he was hanging from the wall, while her mother lay on her back on the bed with her throat torn open.

"No! Ma'ma!" she said, going to kneel by her on the bed and cried over her mother's body.

When she could cry no longer, she fled Bulgaria to run from and hopefully escape Klaus.

*1498 Bulgaria*

When she had escaped Klaus for a while, she returned to Bulgaria in search of her daughter who, at the time, was only eight years old. She searched every village and town and city, but she couldn't find her, so she left Bulgaria, giving up on ever being able to find her daughter and be reunited with her. Little did she know, several years later, she would finally be reunited with Nadia Petrova.

*end*

Later that night, while Esther was up against Klaus, Kol took the chains off Katherine and gently carried her, blurring back to the compound. Then, once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, looking down at her, thankful she was still alive at least.

When they found out that she was under a sleeping spell because of Esther, Klaus got the cure that would wake her up and gave it to Katerina. He then left the room and soon after, she began to awaken.

"Welcome back, darling," Kol greeted, once she had come to.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks," she replied.

She slowly sat up in bed and looked at him.

"I know I don't need to say this, but I'm sorry for what my mother did. You don't deserve anything of what you got," he replied.

"You're right. You don't need to apologize for her; but thank you, anyway."

"What did you see, if I might ask?"

"If you must know, I relived my past."

"Well, I never heard of your past except for 1492 England. What is your past?"

"It's a long story, so go ahead; see for yourself," she invited, trusting him. After he had saved her twice, she trusted him with all of her heart. She trusted him with her life. Besides, she knew that he would never hurt her, no matter what.

He did as she asked and then, a few minutes later, came out of her memories and back to the present.

"I'm sorry for what you have endured. No one should have to go through any of that," he said.

"Thanks for the sympathy," she replied.

They looked at each other and it was such a moment that, before they knew it, they were making out in his bed with the door closed.


	65. Let Me In

Summary: Set in S2. Six months after Nadia dies, Katherine is in New Orleans without her humanity. Can Elijah reach out to her and get her to turn it back on?

A/N: Kat was a vampire and in her own body when Nadia died. Also, Nadia died in the church, instead of the boarding house.

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce sat in the bar on a bar stool, drinking a shot glass of Bourbon, not having a care in the world. Her humanity was off and it felt great not to feel anything. Abandoning her emotions meant that she didn't have to feel the pain of Nadia's death.

A guy came up to her, just as she finished her shot glass of Bourbon.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"The same as everyone else here. Sort of," she replied, as she looked at him.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere private?" He suggested.

"Not interested. Now go away," she said without emotion, sounding bored.

He put an arm around her, which was a bad idea, because she pushed him off and got to her feet.

They faced each other and he attacked her.

She fought back and they ended up on the floor, as a crowd of his friends gathered around and cheered, in a tussle of enemies. He was a werewolf, after all.

She kicked him off and he got back on his feet, standing over her for a couple minutes, before leaving with his friends.

She layed there in silent agony and wished, for once since she'd turned it off, that Elijah would come to her rescue, knowing she was weak from being bitten.

When Elijah entered the empty bar for a drink, it was quite early in the day.

He stopped at the entrance, seeing his ex, shocked for a moment, before recovering a moment later.

"Katerina?"

He was instantly at her side where she lay on her back on the floor, eyes closed, pale, and sweaty. He could tell that she didn't have much time left.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, as he looked down at her.

"Katerina," he said, hoping to wake her, but she didn't.

He gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet.

As he blurred home with her in his arms, he listened to her shallow breathing with vamp hearing.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he begged, but wasn't sure if she could hear him or not.

Once home, he entered the parlor and gently layed her down on the couch.

"Niklaus!" He called.

Klaus came from upstairs.

"What is so important enough that you have to call upon me?"

He entered the parlor and saw his former doppelgänger.

"You want me to cure her," he stated.

"Yes, brother; I do."

"And why should I? She's the bane of my existence."

"Because I care about her. You have taken away every happiness I ever had. Cure her and I'll keep her in line at the best of my abilities."

Klaus growled, before going to the couch to cure her, just as purple veins began to appear.

Elijah watched, as he cured her.

When she was cured, Klaus left the parlor.

Elijah sat on the corner of the couch and waited for her to awaken, but when she did, he noticed a change in her. That made him realize that she'd turned it off.

He got to his feet, as she sat up.

"Now that I'm cured, am I free to go? I have things to do and they don't involve you or your family."

"And where will you go? You don't have anywhere to go, Katerina, and you've clearly turned off your humanity. Let me help you."

"If you wanted to help me, you would've been there for me in my time of need," she growled.

He gave her a confused look.

"I didn't know you needed me. You didn't call or come to me. How was I to know I was needed elsewhere?"

"You should've been there."

She told him everything, as she looked at him.

When she had finished, everything came to the surface and he comforted her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his shoulder.

In the end, they got back together and Klaus let them be.


	66. Here Without You

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Davina, Klaus

Summary: Set in S2. Elijah finds out that Katerina is dead, so he decides to give up on Klaus earlier than he did in S2 on the show. Even dead though, she watches over the loved of her life. Is there a way for them to ever be together again, or is this the end for them?

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Based on 3 Doors Down's song "Here without You."

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah Mikaelson stood on the balcony that connected to his room, a bottle of Bourbon in hand, having just heard of Katerina's death from Niklaus after an argument with him. He normally didn't drink like this, but tonight was an exception. He had lost the love of his life and Niklaus hadn't informed him for eight months. He was furious with him and had given up. Because of her death, he was shattered and now had become like Klaus; the one who drank his sorrows away. After all, it was better than being a monster.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that is gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

As he stood there silently, sorry overwhelming him, his heart broken, Katherine's ghost appeared beside him. It broke her heart to see him this way. She wanted so much to hug and comfort him.

She rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face and gave a small smile, finally able to see and touch him. She didn't like how he looked, though.

He felt a touch on his cheek, but didn't move, savoring the touch.

"Katerina," he greeted, knowing that touch had to be her.

"It's me," she assured him, though she knew he couldn't hear or see her. He could only feel her.

She took her hand away and gave him a kiss.

"We'll be together again very soon. I promise," she said, before disappearing.

He gave a smile, realizing she still loved him. Even death couldn't take away her love nor his. Even after he had broken up with her the way he did, she still deeply and unconditionally loved him with all of her heart. It amazed him that she could love him even after what he had all done.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

That night he dreamt of Katerina, as he tried to have some semi-good dreams. It was all about he and Katerina from the past, as well as her informing him that she's alright.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

A few weeks later, after a spell was found to bring her back, Elijah had Davina bring her back. Davina did as she was asked, because she knew what it was like to lose someone you love because of Klaus and such; mostly Klaus.

That night, after she was brought back and had been properly clothed and fed, she and Elijah met in his room.

She closed the door behind herself and they had the best time of their lives after 500 years.


	67. Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire

Summary: Set in S2E10 "Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire." What if Kat showed herself to Rebekah, instead of Freya? What if Kat helped Rebekah get home? What will happen?

It was a dark night, as Rebekah Mikaelson, in a witch's body, stood in the middle of the room, sensing a presence again.  
"Who are you?" She questioned, wanting to know who it was.  
A moment later, Katherine's ghost showed herself.  
Rebekah was both shocked and surprised, having not known that Katherine had even died.  
"Hello, Rebekah."  
"Katherine."  
She became solid.  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to haunt you. I'm here to help you get home and in your own body."  
"Why would you help me?"  
"Because it sucks being alone and not being able to have the life you want. And I've always felt sorry for you. Besides, next to Elijah, you're my favorite Original. So, what do you say we get you the Hell out of here?"  
"Deal. What do we have to do?"  
"We need to hold hands."  
"Why? You're not a witch."  
"No, but I am descended from Travelers. I tapped into my Traveler lineage before I died. I have magic. I may be dead, but this place is between worlds. I'm half dead and half alive here."  
She went to stand in front of Rebekah.  
They held hands and Katherine chanted.  
Before they knew it, they were at the compound with Rebekah in her own body and Katherine back to being a full fledged ghost.  
Kat looked at the Originals, glad she was able to reunite them, before vanishing.


	68. Brotherhood of the Damned

Summary: Set in S2E11 "Brotherhood of the Damned." What if the place Finn brought them was between limbo and a magical realm? What if Katherine found them? What will happen?

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus found themselves in what looked to be a cabin, with four animal heads on the walls; a fox, a stag, a bull, and a wolf. After Finn showed himself, they found that each symbolized four of their siblings. Klaus was the wolf, Kol was the fox, Finn was the bull, and Elijah was the stag.  
"Why are we here? Don't tell me...it's about our mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dear. That was her choice," klaus said to Finn.  
"This isn't about mother, this is about YOU. I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So I'm going to take the thing that matters the most to you: the city you've come to love so much."  
"Are we quite done here? You will release us NOW," Elijah said.  
"I will! AFTER sundown. Because AT sundown, when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier drops. Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home."  
"Look, I don't care about the city. What I care about is that my very human body is lying at the feet of some very hungry vampires. Your fight is with them, it's not with me!" Kol said to Finn.  
"All you care about is your own fragile mortality. But, what if you were made vulnerable? What then?"  
Before Finn could magically cause Kol any pain, Katherine walked in, closing the door behind herself.  
They looked at her, as she walked over to them.  
"Katerina?" Elijah questioned.  
"You must be the famous Katherine," Finn guessed.  
"The one and only. You must be Finn."  
"What are you doing here?" Klaus growled.  
"I'm not here to cause you trouble. I just want to help. I would've come sooner, but I had to learn a few tricks first and I just recently got wind of what's going on in New Orleans," she answered the hybrid. She looked at Finn. "You think you're all powerful, but you're not. I may not be a vampire or human, and I may be dead, but I have something you don't. I'm descended from Travelers, so my magic is more powerful than yours ever will be."  
"I never said I was. All I want is to make them suffer," Finn informed her.  
"That was me for 500 years. I wanted to make Klaus suffer, but I didn't. I knew I'd lose Elijah if I did. Besides, family is power and loyalty and love. You don't turn your back on family. Nadia didn't and neither did I. We died together as family. The only difference is that she found peace and I didn't. Now if you'll release your family, I'd appreciate it."  
"Not until sundown when I release some very hungry vampires," he told her.  
"Suit yourself. I tried being nice," she replied, before putting her hands out in front of her and throwing a bunch of magic at him, which was more power than he could work with.  
Klaus and Elijah watched, Klaus with a smirk, amused now, Elijah was silent, having mixed emotions.  
"Okay; fine," Finn said, giving in.  
She put her hands down, stopping, and Finn vanished.  
She faced all three brothers.  
"You'll see me in the real world. There's a witch working on bringing me back without the fast aging part. I'll help you out."  
"No offense, but you can't do much as a human," Klaus told her.  
"Don't underestimate me," she replied.  
A moment later, Klaus had vanished.  
"We'll talk later," she told Elijah with a smile.  
She watched, as he vanished.  
"Thanks for the save, sweetheart. I appreciate it, darlin," Kol said.  
"You never change," she replied.  
She gave a smile, before he vanished.

An hour later, a very human Katherine arrived at the compound. She used magic to bring the barrier down so she and Klaus could walk inside. Elijah would've come too, but he and Cami were keeping a certain secret safe.  
Once inside, the barrier went back up and she went to stand next to Klaus on the balcony.  
As he spoke, everyone looked at Klaus.  
"Vampires and werewolves of New Orleans; I have an announcement to make!" Klaus announced loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear. "By sundown, the barrier keeping us here will go down! Finn wants to starve out the vampires and then release them to feed on the streets, but we won't! I have an old, well, let's just say friend would be putting it too strongly, with me here! Dear Katerina has volunteered to help!"  
Klaus left to go find Marcel and Kol, as Katherine spoke.  
"You're probably wondering how a human can help with an Original and magical problem. I have a lot of experience in being one step ahead of my enemy. That, and I'm descended from Travelers. Travelers are like very powerful witches; more so than witches during the Harvest season. If you let me help you, we can do anything. So what do you say we prove Finn wrong?"  
There were murmurs of agreement at the end of her speech.

In the end Finn was defeated and put in a coffin, Esther and Mikael were killed, and Klaus began to trust her enough to let her meet Hope and Klaus went back to the compound.

Katherine stood in the living room where Elijah and Cami stood, Hope held to Cami's side.  
"She's beautiful," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes. She was still dealing with Nadia's death. Her only child had practically died in her arms recently. She'd do anything to have Nadia in her arms again; to see her one last time.  
Memories of her surfaced, as she looked at Hope.

*Bulgaria 1490*

Katerina Petrova sat up in bed with her mom next to her, after giving birth to a healthy girl out of Wedlock.  
"Let me see her," Katerina asked of the maid who held her daughter.  
The maid began to, but her father walked in.  
"What are you doing, woman? Give her to me."  
The maid did, as she was told.  
Katerina's father stopped at the doorway and looked at her, the baby in his arms, when she begged him with tears streaming down her face, "No! Pa'pa! Please!"  
"No! You have disgraced this family!" He replied, before walking away to get rid of Katerina's baby.

*Bulgaria 1498*

After getting off Klaus' radar, she went back to Bulgaria to find her baby girl, who was eight at the time, but couldn't find her. There was no trace of her, so she gave up and left Bulgaria.

*Mystic Falls 2014*

Katherine was surprised to find out that her long lost daughter, Nadia Petrova, was a vampire and, after hearing her mother's side of why she didn't raise her, wanted to bond with her and get to know her. Then, just in a few months time, Nadia died from a werewolf bite and Katherine died a few minutes later.  
*end of flashbacks*

She came back to the present to see Elijah standing in front of her.  
"Katerina?" He said, wondering if she was okay.  
"I was just remembering my daughter, Nadia," she informed him.  
As he stood there, he wished he could do something for her, but knew that he couldn't.  
"I was unaware that you had a daughter."  
"That's because I didn't tell anyone. I had her out of Wedlock and was banished by my parents. That's how I ended up in England. In 1498, I went back for her, but I couldn't find her. We didn't find each other until last year, when she protected me from Silas and told me who she was. Even after a little over six months ago, it's hard. She died from a werewolf bite and I died a few minutes later," she informed him.  
"I'm so sorry, Katerina. If I had known, I would've come."  
"I know, but you broke up with me. I wasn't exactly feeling forgiving."  
She looked up at him with a smile.  
He smiled back.  
"At least we can start over," she added.  
"That we can do," he agreed.  
"But first, I want to hold your niece."  
He watched, as she walked over to Cami, who let her take Hope, and wished he could give Katerina a child of her own. Even though she hadn't raised Nadia, she was a natural.  
He smiled at them together, happy that Hope made his Katerina happy.

That night, in a room with the door closed, they began to start over and were as happy as they could be. They got back together and began to make out on the bed.


	69. The Devil Is Damned

Summary: Set in S2E13 "The Devil Is Damned." What if Finn used Kat to find out what secret they would do anything to keep? Will Finn find out about Hope? Will Kat keep Hope a secret, or will she reveal Hope to Finn?

It was a beautiful night, as Elijah stood silently on the front porch of the farm house, where they were keeping Hope. He had just awoken from a dream where Katerina had informed him that she was dead, but they would see each other soon in the waking world.  
Cami came outside to stand by him.  
"Elijah, are you okay?"  
Still looking into the distance, he assured her, "I'm quite alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes; I'm quite fine, Cami."  
His phone went off.  
He took it out and seeing the caller ID, answered it.  
"Katerina."  
"Elijah. I can't tell you how glad I am to hear your voice. Where are you? I'm coming to you," she replied.  
"Klaus will most likely kill me for telling you where we are, but I think I can trust you with our secret."  
"You mean Hope. I may have been dead, but people still talk. I promise, no matter what, she's safe with me."  
"Thank you, Katerina."  
Suddenly, she was pulled into an alley.  
"Hello, Katherine."  
She faced him.  
"You must be Finn."  
"The one and only," he replied, before magically giving her a migraine.  
She dropped her phone and fell to her knees, screaming in excruciating pain.  
Elijah hung up.  
"I'll be back. I need to do something," he told Cami, before using vamp speed. No one hurt Katerina and got away with it. No one. He would find them and end Finn, once and for all, no matter the cost. He would always love Katerina, despite everything, no matter what. He would give anything to be with her one last time.

The next day, he found them.  
He walked in.  
"Let her go," he growled.  
"I don't think so. See, I think she's something special to you. Also, I think she knows what secret you three would do anything to keep."  
Suddenly, due to Kol and Rebekah overriding Finn's magic, Finn became weak. That gave Elijah the chance to get Katerina out of there before the place blew up.

Once at the farm house, he gently layed her down on the couch and sat on the corner of it. He then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, since she was injured from Finn's attack on her.

When she woke up she was healed, on a couch, and in a farm house with Elijah seated by her.  
She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Katerina."  
He smiled.  
In the end, they got back together.


	70. The Devil Is Damned (2nd version)

Summary: Let's assume that Finn and Elijah died in the house when it blew up. What if he and Kat found each other on the Other Side? What will ensue?

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah and Finn stood in the living room of the farm house.  
"Goodbye, brother," Elijah said.  
A moment later, the house blew up in smithereens

Elijah woke up on grass in some woods alone.  
He got to his feet and looked around, wondering where he was, since he knew the Other Side had disintegrated.  
He began to walk around to see where he was, only to see someone he had left six months ago or so. She had been a vampire, but now she was human. Not only that, she was dead. He knew she was, considering he was too.  
He approached her, where she sat with her back up against a tree, a book in her lap, looking like she was trying to do magic.  
She looked at him.  
"Katerina?" He said, wanting to know that it was really her.  
"Elijah. What the hell happened to you? You're supposed to be very much alive and helping your family."  
"You're supposed to be alive too, Katerina."  
"Well, I'm not and neither is Nadia. We died in the same night and I can't find her. She found peace, but I didn't. I died of old age not long after Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Dying sucked enough, but Damon just had to get in my head and torment me with the memory of my parents' deaths. Nadia and I were reunited after less than 500 years, only to be separated for the last time."  
"I'm sorry, Katerina. Why didn't you call? I would've come. Who was Nadia? You've never mentioned her before."  
"Because I was upset. I felt as if you had left me for your brother. Nadia was my illegitimate daughter I had in 1490 that my father tore from my arms just moments after she was born."  
"I'm sorry for what has happened to you," he replied.  
"So, what happened to you?" She asked.  
"I sacrificed my life to get rid of Finn, who posed a threat to Klaus and Hayley's baby, Hope."  
She wasn't happy that he had to sacrifice his life, but she was glad that she wasn't alone anymore. Besides, they'd both go back to the land of the living once she got her Traveler magic under control. Maybe this was the time to rekindle their relationship.  
She stood up without the book and went to stand in front of him. "I guess it's just you and me then. What do you say we go somewhere to talk? We have plenty of time and I'd like to get out of here."  
"And talk about what exactly?"  
"Us. I've changed both mentally and physically since you left me."  
"Then we'll talk," he agreed with her.

A few days later, when they were alive again and in New Orleans, they were back together again.


	71. My Happy Ending (Kat's POV)

Characters: Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, Esther, Mikael, Marcel, Hope, Finn, Cami, Kol, Damon, Stefan, Nadia, Sophie, Davina, unnamed humans

Summary: Set between VD S5 finale and S6, as well as TO S2 after Kat died and was swept away somewhere. What did she end up? Will she be brought back to life? If so, will Elijah take her back?

Pairings:

Kalijah

I feel something soft, as I'm laying on my back somewhere. I don't know where I am right now and everything's silent. The last thing I remember is being swept into oblivion, or whatever that black mass was. I thought I'd end up in Hell, but I don't feel like I'm surrounded by fired and there's all the silence. Unless I'm just in my own Hell. I don't want to be in any kind of Hell, though. I had enough Hell when Damon got inside my head and tried to torment me when I was dying and a human. I knew he hates me, but I was trying so hard to be a better person. Nadia, my daughter, and Stefan, Damon's brother, were the only ones that saw that. Stefan even tried to give me peace before I died, while Nadia tried to save me. In the end, Nadia and I died in peace. Now I'm here, wherever here is.

I open my eyes and slowly sit up in bed.

I look around and see that I'm in a bedroom.

I get to my feet and go to the window and look out it.

For a few minutes, I'm silent, once I see what it looks like. I don't know what to think. It looks like I'm still in Mystic Falls but it's different. The cars and houses I can see look abandoned. Curious, I decide to investigate. So I leave the house and take a walk.

I stop walking to pick up the newspaper on Elena's old lawn. And when I do, I see that the date is October 5, 2009; the day I turned Caroline Forbes into a vampire. That was a gift I gave her, so I figure I'm not in my own Hell. I made her a better person by turning her. If I'm not in Hell, then where am I?

I drop the newspaper and continue walking.

I stop walking, seeing someone standing not far from me, looking at me.

I smile, as she approaches me.

"Long time no see, Katherine. You're probably wondering where you are, but it doesn't matter. What matters is getting you out of here. Davina's doing the spell as we speak. Esther, Mikael, and Finn have risen and are plotting against Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Kol, Davina, Cami, and Marcel. Rebekah is returning with Hope. Hope needs protected. She was born a witch as well as a hybrid. Every enemy in the French Quarter thinks she's dead, but they'll soon find out the truth. You're the only one I could think of that could help. You know what it's like to lose a daughter. You also know the Mikaelsons very well. Help them. Please," she says to me.

"You're right. Don't worry. I'll save Hope and help them the best I can," I assure Sophie Deveraux. She's an old friend and I want to respect her wishes.

A moment later, I find myself in a mausoleum with a teenage witch. She's probably Davina.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she greets.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Davina. I'd love to get to know you, but I have somewhere to be," I reply, before walking out, not letting her say anything else.

Before I know it, I'm at the Mikaelson family home.

I walk in just as Klaus says, "To go get our daughter."

Before he and Hayley can go anywhere, I walk inside.

A moment later, Klaus has me pinned to a wall.

"Katerina," he growls. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"And you're supposed to be going with Hayley to get Hope. Don't worry. I pose no threat to her. Cliff notes is that I did die, but not for long. Sophie told me what's going on and that she wants me to help. I promised her I would, so don't kill me yet. Besides, I know what it's like to lose a daughter, one way or another. I'm here to help protect her and help you defeat Esther and Mikael. So swallow that ego of yours and learn to trust me."

He lets go of me and I look at them both.

"Let's go fetch Hope and Rebekah. I'm not staying alone here and you're the best protection in the world, apart from Hayley and Elijah, of course."

"I don't think my brother will be much company or of use. Esther did something to him. Now he has killed a bar full of humans."

"Then I'll bring him back from the deep end. He would never hurt me, no matter what I am or what I do," I inform him.

Soon, we arrive at the bar and I can see why Klaus is so clearly worried. So, once I tell Rebekah the cliff notes, we head back.

Once Klaus has him on his own bed and has gone, I silently sit on his bedside, hand in his, waiting for him to come to. Rebekah didn't know what else to do, so she broke his neck.

An hour later, he awakes to see me.

I smile.

"Katerina?" he questions with one hand on the side of my face. "Is that really you?"

"It is. I'm not a hallucination. I've come to help you and to help take down your parents."

"You're human. What has happened to you?" he asks.

"Long story," I reply, before giving him the cliff notes.

"Forgive me, Katerina. I would've helped if I had known."

"I forgave you on my deathbed. Don't tell Klaus you know. I understand why he didn't tell you. You would've dropped everything here to try and save me, and he needs you to stay here with him," I say.

We smile at each other in understanding and forever and eternal love.

Soon, the Mikaelson's parents are defeated and Finn is in a coffin for punishment, so all is well. Rebekah and Hope even come home for good. And Elijah and I even get back together, so I stay and Hayley and I become friends. I finally get my happy ending.


	72. Unexpected Pregnancy

Summary: What if Kol got a human Katherine pregnant after she was brought back to life?

It was a dark night as Katherine's ghost stood in the mausoleum, speaking to the witch, Davina.  
"I need you to bring me back to life."  
"Why would I do that?" Davina asked. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Katherine Pierce and you don't want to get on my bad side. I'd rather not be sucked into oblivion, so if you'll bring me back, that would be great."  
"I've heard of you. I'll bring you back," she answered, figuring she wouldn't stop until she was alive again.  
After she'd done the spell, Katherine was alive again.  
"Thanks, Davina. Now, I must be going. People to see. Things to do."  
Human Katherine left the mausoleum and cemetery, her destination being the Mikaelson family home.

Once she arrived there she saw Klaus, Kol, Marcel, Hayley, and a blond girl she had found was named Cami. The only person she was there to see though was Kol. They'd secretly had a relationship a century ago, but no one but she and Kol had known that.  
"Well, look who finally came back from the dead. Hello, darlin.' Care to join us in plotting against our mother?" Kol greeted and gave her a smile.  
She smiled back.  
"Hello to you too, Kol. I'd love to join you."  
She walked over and sat beside him.  
"I have a suggestion, Katerina. Why don't you leave? This is a family matter," Klaus replied.  
"I'd rather stay and help," she replied.  
Klaus gave her a growl.  
"She wants to help so let her," Kol said to Klaus.  
"I get it. You hate her more than me, but it won't hurt to play nice until Esther is dead," Hayley reasoned.  
"Fine," Klaus said.  
"Nice to see you again," Marcel told her. "Cami, meet the famous Katherine Pierce."  
"So you're the ex-doppelgänger. Nice to meet you," Cami said.  
"And you're the brave bartender Cami," Katherine replied. "So what's the plan?" She added, looking at everyone, but mostly at Klaus. He was always the one with plans; especially, when It came to taking down his enemies. Right now, that included his parents.  
"War," Klaus answered her.  
She smiled at his answer.

After they had taken out Esther, they all went home and she and Kol went into a room and closed the door.  
"I'm sure glad you're back, darlin," he told her.  
"As am I. And we're finally behind closed doors."  
They smiled and then began to make out. They then took clothes off, still kissing, and found themselves on his bed, go to third base, him on top.

A few weeks later, Katherine and Kol found out that Kol had somehow gotten her pregnant. And a month later, they found out that she was pregnant with a girl. She was happy, because she saw it as her second chance to be a mother. He was happy, because he was thrilled to be a father. And in the end, they agreed on a name for her. Having lost Nadia, they decided to name her Nadia Petrova Mikaelson; in memory of her first born daughter from 1490. She promised that this time around, she would be a mother and if anyone tried to take her, she would fight harder than she had in 1490, to keep her and raise her.


	73. Reunited We Stand

Summary: What happens when Katherine comes to their doorstep, asking for help in saving her life? Will Elijah accept? How will Klaus react? Will they let her help them get rid of their parents?

It was a dark night in New Orleans as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked, heading for the Mikaelson family home. She was human and dying of old age. As much as she hated it, she needed Elijah Mikaelson, her ex-boyfriend. Hopefully, his brother and her enemy of 500 years wouldn't be there. Once Klaus found out, she was sure he'd kill her or use her as a blood bag to make hybrids. She'd been dying of old age before she had died, but now it was happening all over again. She had had a witch bring her back to life. So, once again, she was dying. She didn't think this would happen, but it was happening.

When she arrived, she saw Klaus but not Elijah, which made her fear the worst. She also saw Marcel who she'd known 100 years after Mikael's wrath. Then she saw Kol and a girl who she could sense was a witch. She knew it was Kol by his attitude. There was also a blonde girl.  
As soon as Klaus saw Katerina, he pinned her to a wall with a hand around her throat, just as she predicted he'd do.  
"What are you doing alive and in MY city!?" He growled.  
Katherine gasped.  
"Klaus, let her go," the blonde said.  
"No sense in killing her before she can give us answers," Kol said.  
Klaus growled and let her go.  
"I came to ask Elijah to help me. I had a witch bring me back to life. Now I'm dying of old age just like before."  
"He's not here right now, sweetheart," Kol informed her.  
"Where is he?"  
"Good question, since we don't know," Hayley told her, walking in.  
"Then I'll find him. It's not hard to figure out where he'd be after everything that's happened."  
"Well, I know this isn't my place anymore, but I'd be happy to let you stay. Welcome back, Katherine," Marcel said.  
"Thanks, Marcel."  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
"So you're the famous Katherine Klaus hates so much," the blonde said.  
"And you are?"  
"Cami."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. And what's your name?"  
"Davina."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. We should catch up sometime." She turned her back on everyone, as she headed out and said, "I'll be back."

When she found Elijah, he was in a bar at a booth, Rebekah on the other side of the booth, a baby in a car seat. She figured that was Hope.  
She walked up to them.  
"Katerina?" Elijah questioned.  
"I promise I'm not a hallucination. Klaus is trying to find you. That's only part of why I'm here. I'm betting that since you didn't come back, Klaus didn't tell you I was dying of old age after the cure was shoved down my throat. I died but I recently got a witch to bring me back to life. Now I'm dying again. I came to ask you to help me, but I'm also here to help all of you take down your parents. Before I died, I found out that I'm descended from Travelers. Esther used a Traveler spell to body jump. I know a spell that can keep Esther from finding Hope," she explained.  
"Why are you helping?" Rebekah asked her.  
"Because I know what It's like to lose a daughter. In 1490, I had an illegitimate daughter, but my father tore her from my arms just moments after she was born. I didn't see her again until I became human again. Then she died because of Tyler Lockwood. Her name was Nadia Petrova and she was a vampire."  
She looked at Hope with a smile.  
"I'm sorry," Rebekah said.  
"Thanks." Katherine then added, "You must be Hope. I'm Katherine. I'd like it if you take care of your parents, Aunt Rebekah, and Uncle Elijah when you're older. Take care of them; especially, your father. He needs you to show him love, happiness, and how to forgive. He needs to be shown the way."  
She smiled at Hope.  
She looked at Rebekah and set a piece of paper down on the table.  
"This will keep Esther from detecting Hope and even you. Take care."  
She looked at Elijah.  
"You need to go home or Klaus is going to send out a search party. I'll meet you there."  
She headed out, but not to the Mikaelson place quite yet. Instead, she went in search of Esther to take some magic out on her. It was Esther's fault. But on the way, she was found by some werewolves, which she didn't stand a chance against.

When she woke up, she was chained and Esther was standing there.  
"You've decided to join me," Esther greeted.  
"Go to Hell and let me go," she replied.  
"Where's Rebekah?"  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
"Very well then. I'll torture it out of you."  
Esther through magic at Katherine, who screamed in pain.

Several hours later, as Katherine hung there, out cold, blood on either side of her head, Esther was slammed against a wall by Klaus. Surprisingly, he had come to Katherine's rescue.  
Klaus tore the chains off her and picked her up in his arms, blurring towards home, hoping she wouldn't die on him on the way there.

Once there, he gently layed her down in his bed. He thought about what to do for her. He didn't know if vampire blood would help her. He didn't know if her body would reject it or not. No one in History had ever taken the cure before. He knew he had to do something, though. He couldn't just let her die; Not again. He decided to try though, figuring that since she had already died once from this, there wouldn't be a problem with him feeding her his blood.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
He sighed in relief when her wounds began to heal.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.  
He smiled. Elijah wouldn't kill him or anyone just yet for her dying. She was still very much alive. For now, at least.  
He sat on her bedside, looking down at her, waiting for her to come to.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in Klaus' room, considering he was the one seated on her bedside.  
"Welcome back, Katerina."  
"You saved me?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks. Where are Elijah and Rebekah?"  
She wanted to add Hope, but didn't want to upset him, so she didn't.  
"Downstairs. We're going to war. Our mother will know pain beyond her imagination sooner than she expected. Then I'll kill Mikael. I will not hesitate this time. I will not live in fear and delusions. This ends tonight."  
"Then I'm joining you. As much as I hate to admit it, we're more alike than different. Let's do this."

In the end, they won without any tragedies and Klaus and Katherine began a relationship for the first time together. Rebekah and Hope even stayed and the Mikaelsons were reunited and stronger than ever before. They even found a way to help Katherine and she was cured.


	74. Ashes to Ashes

Ashes to Ashes

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Elijah, Hope, Nadia

Summary: Set after the S2 finale ending. A human and injured Katherine ends up in New Orleans after being in Hell or wherever that black mass took her to. Which brother will be there for her? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as an injured and human Katherine Pierce staggered towards the compound. She was wounded everywhere possible and she had lost a lot of blood. She had to stay awake until she could find one of the brothers, though.

Klaus had just finished his celebration and was alone downstairs with Hope asleep upstairs, when he smelled three familiar scents; human, Katerina, and fresh blood. So he went to investigate, only to see her stagger inside.

"Katerina?"

He was instantly in front of her.

As soon as she saw him in front of her, everything went black for her.

With hybrid reflexes, he caught her from hitting the floor as she collapsed and, looking down at her, he realized her condition. Wherever she had been taken to after her death hadn't been kind to her. She was covered with wounds and blood and, looking at her, realized she needed his help. With all the blood that covered her, he realized that she had lost way too much blood. She was dying if her pale skin and slow heartbeat was any indication. He could scarcely hear her shallow breathing too; even with his hybrid hearing. So, despite that past, he decided to save her.

He gently picked her up in his arms and flashed to the parlor where the couch was. He then gently layed her down on the couch and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her, as her skin and lips began to lose what little color was left.

"Come on, Katerina, luv; stay with me, sweetheart. You're a fighter. Don't give up," he encouraged his dying former doppelganger.

When her color and breathing started to return to normal he added, "That a girl."

A few hours later, when she came to, she saw that she was in Klaus' bed with him seated on her bedside.

"You finally decided to join the land of the living," he greeted. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Why would you save me, though? I'm no use to you."

"True, but I couldn't have you dying again. Besides, I wouldn't want my brother to find out that I knew of your death but never told him. Plus, as of tonight, after what I've done, I need a companion. My siblings have gone and I'm alone to raise Hope."

She didn't know why, but she felt sorry for him. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to be alone.

"Then I'll help you if you wish it," she said.

"Thank you, Katerina," he replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," she answered, and then smiled back.

Later that night, after he had told her everything, she met Elijah in the bar, guessing where he would be after losing yet another love to the clutches of Klaus.

She walked over to stand beside him at the bar and looked at him.

"Katerina," he greeted, still looking straight ahead at the bar.

"Elijah," she greeted back. "We need to talk."

"I imagine so," he replied, smelling her human scent but not wanting to deal with her, when he was still grieving for Gia.

"I heard about what happened and I'm sorry for your loss. When you're done drowning your sorrows though, we need to talk," she replied before leaving. She didn't want to rush him, but this could be truly her only chance to rekindle their relationship, because she was human. Whether she started dying of old age again or not, she didn't have eternity to gain his trust back again. She wasn't a vampire anymore, which she knew, sooner or later, would suck for her. She had the life span of a human now.

Upon her return to the compound, she want to her room and closed the door, before going to her balcony and looking at the starry night. Coming back to life had brought the deep hole in her chest back. She still grieved for Nadia. A mother's loss was the greatest and worst of all and she had no one to comfort her.

She watched Klaus leave and then she looked at the sky again, tears streaming silently down her face. If only Nadia had come back with her wherever she was. She kept up the strong façade around others, but she didn't feel strong. She felt weak and scared and vulnerable. She hated this feeling, but she couldn't turn it off. She wasn't a vampire anymore. She was so lost in thought and memories that she didn't realize something was wrong until she smelled it. When she smelled it, she came back to the present, only to see that everything was on fire. She didn't care about herself, though. Instead of looking for a way out, she rushed towards the nursery for Hope, needing to make sure Hope was safe first.

When she reached the door, she closed it behind herself and went to Hope who was in her crib crying. She then picked Hope up.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Shhh," she soothed as if she were her mother, instead of Hayley.

Hope stopped crying which was a good sign. But then again, Katherine did have a mother's instinct.

She sat against a faraway wall, Hope in her arms, hoping for them to be rescued before it was too late.

A few hours later, Elijah came to the compound, only to see it burning. He knew Katerina and Hope were both inside so, following the sound of Hope's crying, he blurred towards the nursery where he saw Katerina on the floor with Hope in her arms.

Once in front of them, he gently picked Hope up.

A moment later, Klaus was there.

Elijah gave her to her father.

"Take Hope. I'll take care of Katerina."

Without a word, Klaus had blurred off with his child.

Elijah knelt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms, before blurring off with her, only stopping a distance or so away from the compound.

Once there an once he looked down at her still form, he realized she had sacrificed herself to keep Hope safe. She was pale, a piece of wood protruding from her side, eyes closed, not breathing. He couldn't hear her heart with vamp hearing, either. He ha to try and bring her back, though. She was an would always be his whole world.

Hours later, when she woke up, she was in Elijah's bed at the old plantation home with her wounds healed. That's when she realize that he had saved her; brought her back.

She gave him a smile and sat up in bed. She then looked at him from where he was seated by her bedside in a chair, his hand on top of hers.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, Katerina," he replied with a smile.

She smiled back.

A moment later, they were kissing..


	75. You Found Me

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Silas, Gia

Summary: Set in Originals and VD S6. Let's pretend that she didn't become human until the S5 finale and Elena didn't get spelled yet. After she turns human, she tries to get Elijah to help her. He doesn't give her a "yes' and leaves. What if leaving her alone at the house he's now staying at was the worst thing he could've done? What if she was attacked? Can he save her or is he too late to try? If he succeeds, can they make it work now that he's given up on Klaus?

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Silas comes to Katherine when the veil is taken down to the Other Side when they need Quetsyiah's help to find out how to get rid of Kai for good.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah Mikaelson sat in his house in a chair in his parlor. He had finally given up on Klaus after 1,000 years of being loyal to him. He had given up on him due to Gia's death. Katerina had been right that night in Mystic Falls. Klaus was family, but he wasn't worth it. As if thinking of her had summoned her, his doorbell rang and he could smell Katerina's scent with the mixture of human. He hadn't heard of any Mystic Falls news, so he didn't know what to expect.

When he opened the door, he immediately realized that she was human due to either taking the cure, or it being shoved down her throat. He knew that this meant that she needed help. It was the famous Katherine thing to do; Come for help and get that person accidentally or purposely screwed over. He didn't have the heart to go back to chasing her again, so he wasn't ready for this.

"What do you want?" he asked, knowing she always wanted something.

"I tried to kill Elena after we broke up and this is what I get. I need your help. I need protection. Please, Elijah," she summarized.

He let her in and then closed the door and faced her.

"Why should I even help you? After everything you've done, maybe you deserve it," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm human now. I have many enemies. Without protection, I'm dead," she answered, surprised by his words. He had to be dealing with something personal to be like this towards her.

"You're always trouble, Katherine. Right now, I don't have time for you, so do what you want."

He headed out the door, leaving her alone.

She sighed, unhappy, and went upstairs to go take a bath. Hopefully, no one would try and kill her. Elijah probably wouldn't be back until an hour or so later.

Half an hour later, she had found his bathroom in the house and had just filled the bathtub and turned it off, when she felt someone watching her.

She turned around where she stood in front of the bathtub, only to face Silas.

"Hello, Katherine."

She gasped in pain when he put a hand around her throat and she felt pain in her side. Then he through her and she fell in and everything went blurry when her head hit a corner of the tub. Then she tried to do everything possible to reach the surface, when she was held under, but she was finding it hard to breathe.

Two hours later, after returning from the bar and after he had cleared his head, he closed the door, only to smell the familiar scent of blood.

"Katerina?" he called, just loud enough for her to hear.

After a moment of silence, he began to worry about her; something he hadn't done in several centuries. Then, when he looked to the stairs, he saw the light on in the bathroom. Figuring she was probably there, he went up the stairs.

Upon entering the bathroom, it was like History repeating for him; the love of his life in a bathtub. The difference was it wasn't Klaus' fault, she wasn't a witch, and it looked like someone had drowned her and stabbed her, if the red water was any indication.

_No, _he thought, and was instantly at the tub.

He gently but quickly lifted her out of the water and gently layed her down on the floor on her back. He then took his jacket off and pulled out the knife, before tossing it aside and using his jacket to apply pressure to her side wound, as he looked down at her and listened with vamp hearing. She was very pale with purple lips and blood on the right side of her head, and he couldn't hear a heartbeat or her breathing.

His heart broke, realizing she might really be gone. He had to do something, though. He couldn't lose her of all people. So, he bent down and kissed her, giving her some air, trying to revive her.

"Come on, Katerina. Come back to me. Breathe. I need you to breathe for me," he said after ten minutes of nothing. He tried a few more times. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. You can't leave me like this. We need each other. Please, Katerina." He stopped and rested a hand on her cold, pale cheek. "I'm sorry, Katerina. Just come back. Don't leave me. Please," he pleaded.

A moment later, eyes still closed, she began to cough up water. As she did, he took his hand away and sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, after she had finished, she opened her eyes to blurrily see Elijah with a relieved face.

"Elijah?" she said softly.

"I'm here, Katerina," he assured her.

She gave a smile, as he fought to stay awake. Between blood loss, her wounds, and freezing, everything was starting to fade.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist putting it to her lips.

"Katerina, drink," he instructed, in which she did.

He pulled his wrist away from her lips when she had had enough.

Her wounds were soon healed, but he knew he had to get her into some dry clothes as cold as she was from the water. So, soon enough, she was in his bed, dressed and in dry clothes.

He closed the door, glad to have been able to save her. If she died, he didn't know what pieces of him would be left. Almost losing her tonight had made him see how much he was still in love with her. He had to protect her and he would.


	76. Together At Last

Together At Last

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Elena (mentioned), Klaus (meantioned), Gia (mentioned), Marcel and friends (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2 after the Dahlia thing. What if Kat came to New Orleans after finding a way out of hell or a prison world; wherever she ended up at? What if Kat helped Elijah through his grief over losing Gia? What will ensue? Will Elijah let her in like always, or will he forever turn his back on her, just like he recently did with Klaus?

Pairing:

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as a very human Katherine Pierce walked towards the compound, not knowing what she'd be walking in on. She had just come from a prison world, so she looked like crap and wasn't in the best shape. All she knew was that she needed Elijah and she had heard that he needed her.

She stopped not far from the only bar in town, sensing a presence. She turned around, only to see a lone and hungry vampire.

He grabbed her before she could do or say anything, sinking his fangs into the side of her neck. She was human, so she couldn't fight, no matter how much she wanted to. She was too weak to do so, so all she could do was hope for Elijah to rescue her before it was too late.

Elijah finished his shot glass of Bourbon a few minutes later and left the bar. And as soon as he stepped out, he smelled blood and saw a vampire drop a girl to the ground who he would know anywhere. He didn't know how she had become a human, but he had to save her, no matter what.

Before the male vampire could leave the scene, Elijah ripped his heart out of his chest and dropped it next to his body.

A moment later, Elijah was instantly knelt at her side. He then gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her.

"Come on, Katerina; Stay with me," he begged. _I won't lose you. I can't. Not like this, _he thought, as he forced his blood down her throat and looked down at her pale face. Then, as he scanned the rest of her, he realized that she had been hurt before she had been attacked by that vampire.

A few minutes later, after her wounds had healed, he took his wrist away which instantly healed. He then gently put her arm around his shoulders and got to his feet with her in his arms, crook of arm supporting her head, right arm under her legs.

A moment later, he vanished from the scene with her, heading across the river where Marcel and his vampires had lived at for a while before Klaus had given the city back to Marcel. He was too angry at Klaus to enter the compound or see Klaus ever again, so he was heading across the river. Besides, if Klaus saw her, he'd most likely kill her as much as he hated her. Being across the river was the safest places from Klaus that she could be.

An hour later, he had layed her gently down on the couch and was now seated on the couch at her side, hoping she would be okay. She had to be okay or he would never forgive himself for leaving her and never looking back and checking on her. No matter what, she was still his Katerina he would always love and care about. He needed her to wake up. They needed each other now more than ever before; him to save her; her to help him through his grief and despair.

He rested his right hand on top of her left one, making circles with his thumb. He then rested his free hand on her forehead and looked silently down at her.

Half an hour later, when she woke up, she realized that Elijah had saved her and that he still cared about her, if not loved her.

She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"You're welcome. You worried me. I thought I lost you. What has happened to you, Katerina?"

She slowly sat up, still feeling weak, and he helped her. She then told him everything that had happened, starting the night of Elena's graduation and ending tonight when she had come from the prison world.

After she had finished, it made him even more angry at Klaus for not informing him of her dying of old age six months ago. He also blamed himself for not checking on her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. If I had known-," he started.

"I know. You wouldn't done all you could to help and save me," she replied, interrupting what he was going to say.

She smiled, letting him know that all was forgiven.

He smiled back, thankful that she had forgiven him.

They silently looked at each other, not knowing what else to say after six months of not seeing each other. Then, it was such a moment between them, they suddenly were kissing, not knowing who started it or why they were kissing. It didn't matter though, because they were still in love after everything they had been through together.


	77. Chase After You Again

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Hope, Hayley, Marcel

Summary: Set in the S2 finale. What are Klaus' plans now that he's alone with Hope?

Pairings:

Klaroline

_You call to me and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart_

_Like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus stood on his balcony, debating on what to do now. He was alone and had lost everything, but still had Hope to raise on his own. He could called Caroline, but she wanted to move on without him, if their last conversation was any indication. He could also go back to Mystic Falls. He could stay there, raise Hope, and let Caroline decided on what she wanted to do next. Plus, if he stayed there, there was a witch that could shield Hope from anyone outside Mystic Falls. Besides, when he had left, he hadn't had any intentions of moving on. His promise still stood. He would wait for her for eternity, no matter how long it took.

_Trying not to love you_

_Only goes so far_

_And trying not to need you_

_Is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining_

_From down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying_

_But I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

After he had left and through everything, he had done everything to make sure Marcel didn't know his weakness and to be a good father to Hope. Now that Hayley had turned into a hybrid and was under a curse with her pack so she would only be human once a month, she was out of the way. And, after everything, he had succeeded in no one here knowing he had feelings for someone; had a weakness. No one could know in New Orleans.

Even though she was trying to move on without him, he didn't want to move on. He wanted her at his side someday and now, alone, it was even harder than ever to not call her and to just stay away.

_And this kind of pain_

_Only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_Nothing I can do_

_Without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_So I sit her divided_

_Just talkin' to myself_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Was there somebody else?_

_When a voice from behind me_

_That was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me_

_Whispered right in my ear_

_Said I've been dying to tell you_

_That trying not to love you_

_Only went so far_

_And trying not to love you_

_Was tearing me apart_

After thinking things through again, he decided to do what he had once asked her to do three years ago. He decided that he would "take a chance."

After finding out in so many ways where she was going to college at, he left New Orleans with Hope to go after her again, just as he always had.

_And I see the silver lining_

_And what we're fighting for_

_If we just keep on trying_

_We could much more_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Yeah_

_Trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_


	78. Forgiven

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Kai, Nadia, Hope

Summary: Set in S2. After escaping the 1994 prison world, Katherine ends up in New Orleans and needing help. Will Klaus help her in her time of need?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans in the woods as Klaus walked, heading in the direction of home. He was about to pass the river, when he saw the shape of someone in the river under the water. So he headed over to the river and could see that it was Katerina. Being a hybrid gave him heightened senses and eyesight, as well as other abilities. Knowing she was supposed to be dead as of a year ago, he went to her aid.

Once he had gotten her out, he gently layed her down on her back by the river and looked down at her. It looked like she had been through hell and back.

He bent down at her side and kissed her, giving her some air, not hearing anything from her.

Thirty minutes later, still out, she coughed, revived.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her, hoping for her to hear him and come to.

A few minutes later, she began to come to. She then looked to see the one person who had hunted her down for 500 years.

She slowly sat up.

"Klaus?" she said, uncertain of his intentions.

"Don't worry, luv. I'm not going to hurt you. My intentions are pure."

She got to her feet, as did he.

"Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome, luv. Why don't you come stay with me, Katerina? Make yourself at home," he offered.

She gave a smile at the offer.

"I'd like that."

He smiled.

"So, this is your family home," she assumed, having known that there was more than one place in the world that they had a family home. Mystic Falls was one and New Orleans was another.

"It is, luv," he replied, before saying, "I have something to show you."

She silently followed him upstairs.

A few minutes later, they entered Hope's nursery, where she lay asleep in her crib.

"Her name is Hope," he informed her.

She smiled.

"She's beautiful."

As she looked down at Hope, memories of her daughter, Nadia Petrova, surfaced. She had been a vampire less than 500 years and she had had to watch Nadia die, because she was so afraid of Klaus that she hadn't called for help. Nadia had been bitten by a werewolf and Klaus' blood was the cure.

Soon, he closed the door and she followed him downstairs to the parlor, where he poured a shot glass of Bourbon fro them both.

He handed her hers and she took it.

"You look like you could use a drink, luv. Have at it."

The book took a drink.

"So, what happened, luv?"

She looked at him.

"Hell and a Gemini witch named Kai," she replied.

She took another drink.

"Sorry to hear that, luv."

She gave a smile.

"It's not your fault, Klaus," she said, having forgiven him on her deathbed a year ago.


	79. Their New Beginning

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Cami, Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel

Summary: Set in S3. Kind of a prediction of what could happen if Nina came to Originals as Katherine. Kat is back after her time in wherever she was sent to. She comes to Elijah for protection, but he's not ready to give her what she needs, even though she's human. She wants a second chance, but will he give it to her? Will Kalijah ever get back together? Will all be forgiven? When danger strikes, will they be there for each other?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dismal night in New Orleans, as a human Katherine Pierce walked, heading for wherever Elijah was at. News traveled fast, so she knew that he no longer lived at the compound with his siblings. She also knew that Rebekah had left as well, so Klaus was alone. He was the only one staying at the Mikaelson compound as far as she knew.

Seeing a bar, she headed there, guessing that the bartender, Cami, would know where Elijah was living at.

Once inside, she stood at the bar, waiting for Cami to finish serving drinks.

When she finished, Cami went to her next.

"What can I get you?"

"Information. I need to know where Elijah is."

"It depends on who's asking."

"Katherine Pierce. He and Klaus like calling me by my born name, though. Katerina. Elijah and I have History. We've been in love for 500 years, but I'm human now. I need his help if I'm to live. I've done things. If my enemies find out that I'm human, I have a price on my head. Please," she summarized.

Realizing that she was telling the truth, she sighed before giving her the address.

"Thank you," Katherine said, before leaving the bar and heading for Elijah's.

Half an hour later, Katherine was on the doorstep of his place, which looked a lot like the old slave home Marcel had grown up in that had burned down, because of Celeste and those who had followed her.

She stood on his doorstep and knocked, hoping he would answer. It wasn't like he had left her on the best of terms, after all.

A few minutes later, he opened it.

"What do you want?" he questioned, using that tone on her that he had used back in Pennsylvania.

"It's a long story, but I'm human now. If word gets out, I'm dead. I need protection."

"That's your own fault, Katherine. Not mine. Go ask someone who cares."

"At least give me another chance. Please," she almost begged him, but it was a request instead.

"I'm not ready to go through that again. You've caused enough harm to enough people. Just go home," he said, before closing the door on her.

She silently walked away, not knowing why he was being this way. It wasn't like him to turn down a plea for help; especially, when it was her in need. What had happened for him to do this? He was like a stranger to her now.

As she walked, thoughts and memories flooded through her, as she tried to make sense of Elijah's strange behavior.

After pushing her thoughts and memories away, she made herself inside an old abandoned building to lay down for the night. After coming back after some degree of torture, she was tired. She needed rest.

An hour later, Elijah had just left his place, when there was tremendous shaking of everything. He knew he had to find Katerina, realizing this was an earthquake and not a witch doing this.

Once he got a whiff of human blood; _her _blood, he followed it to an old abandoned building. After the earthquake, it looked unstable, but he went in anyway. It was Katerina. He'd die for her if it came down to it, whether he had forgiven her or not. He lost Gia. He couldn't lose Katerina. And if she died in this disaster after he had been, for lack of a better word, a jerk, he'd never forgive himself.

After calling for her multiple times, he saw from a distance, her mostly buried. He could still see her head and right arm.

He was instantly knelt at her side.

He gently but quickly got her unburied and soon could see how injured she truly was.

As he looked down at her, he could see that there was blood on either side of her head, some other wounds here and there, and her lower stomach was also heavily bleeding. She was still alive, but was losing a lot of blood.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. He then blurred out of there and to the woods. He couldn't exactly save her in the middle of chaos.

Once in the woods, he gently layed her down and took her jacket off to use to try and stop or slow the bleeding of her lower stomach, as her skin paled. He took his jacket off and used it as a pillow for her head.

As he applied pressure, she somewhat came to.

"Elijah?" she breathed.

He rested a hand on her forehead while trying to stop the bleeding with his other hand.

"I'm here, Katerina," he assured her. "Can you digest vampire blood?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she breathed, before everything went black for her again.

He gently pulled her into his arms, as her breathing became faint from all the blood loss. He then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed, but still held her close, waiting to see if it would heal her or if he had to get her to a hospital.

"Keep fighting, Katerina. Keep breathing. I need you, Katerina. I need you to heal and open your eyes for me. You fought for 500 years. Now I need you to fight just a little longer and open your eyes just one more time," he said, hoping she could hear him.

A few minutes later he watched, as her wounds began to heal.

Relieved that she'd be okay, he gently pulled her into his arms and blurred home.

When she woke up, she was in his bed with him seated on her bedside.

She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Katerina," he apologized to her.

She knew what he was apologizing for.

"All is forgiven. I know a lot has happened."

"I'll protect you just as you need," he promised, glad she had forgiven him. Maybe this was the start of their new relationship. They could start over without second guessing any of their intentions.

In the end, everyone was okay and Kat and Elijah got back together.


	80. A Fresh Start

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Hope, Elena

Summary: Set in S3. Everyone has just left Klaus. Now he's stuck being alone, or is he? What if Caroline came to New Orleans after losing Elena? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Klaroline

It was dark night in New Orleans, as Caroline Forbes walked, heading for the compound, after losing her best friend, Elena Gilbert. She hadn't called Klaus, wanting to surprise him. She knew that when it came to her, that he loved surprises.

Half an hour later, she stood on his doorstep at the compound, and knocked. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Klaus.

"Sweet Caroline," he greeted without a smile or his usual happiness he normally had when he saw her. "Come in," he added, and stepped aside.

She walked in and he closed the door.

"You finally decided to take me up on my offer," he guessed.

"I did, but only because of a couple tragedies. You've had your own recently too, I can tell," she replied. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he encouraged.

"Okay; Fine," she replied, knowing she'd have to tell him sometime. So she told him in cliff notes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, luv," he sympathized afterward, and then told her in cliff notes what had happened.

"Oh, Klaus," she said after hearing what had happened. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, luv. I did this to myself, whether I meant to or not."

She rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face and looked up at him.

"Hey," she said gently, knowing his thoughts. She knew he blamed himself. "I'm here now. You're not alone."

He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him.

As they looked at each other, she knew that she was here to stay. She was never going back. She couldn't and wouldn't leave him; never. They would make a home together here and never leave each other's side. They would live and die together when it came to pass. For now, they were just beginning their lives together.

Finally, after a long moment, the Original hybrid spoke.

"Do you want to see her?"

She smiled, knowing who he was referring to.

"I'd love to," she answered.

Once upstairs, he led her to the nursery and silently opened the door, where Hope was asleep in her crib.

Caroline smiled and silently approached the crib, Klaus silently following behind her.

He stood next to her, once she was in front of the crib.

"She's beautiful," she complimented him in a whisper, as to not wake her up.

He smiled.

"She'll be even more beautiful when she's all grown up," he commented.

"She will, indeed," she agreed with him.

They stood there for a moment longer, before leaving the room, and Klaus silently closed the door.

"Shall we?" he invited with a smile.

She smiled, knowing his intentions.

"We shall."

He led her to his room.

Once in his room, he closed the door and they had the best night of their lives; a lot like the Mystic Falls woods when they had had sex and everyone had found out about it. This time though, they were at the New Orleans compound with no one to judge them; at least, for a while. They knew with all of their hearts that his was a new beginning for them. This was a fresh start.


	81. Saved By A Hybrid

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Hope

Summary: Set in S3. Klaus finds an injured Kat during a rainy night. Will he help her, or will he leave her to die? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark, rainy night in New Orleans, as Klaus headed home to the compound after a drink at the bar. After recent events, he was utterly alone, just as he had always been afraid would happen someday. Now it had. All he had now was his baby girl, Hope, and himself. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but it had anyway.

Suddenly, smelling blood; _her _blood, he followed the scents, only to find her on her back, injured.

He was instantly knelt at her side, knowing he couldn't leave her like this or let her die.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed, and looked down at her, not knowing why she wasn't healing. Then, a moment later, still out cold, her body began to reject his blood.

Once she had finished, he got to his feet with her in his arms, and headed home in the cold rain, not knowing what to do for her yet.

Once home, he gently layed her down on his bed and went to get some things to take care of her wounds.

After her wounds had been tended to and such, he sat on her bedside, looking down at her.

"Katerina, sweetheart, it's me, luv. I need you to wake up for me," he called to her.

Twenty minutes later, when she came to, she saw that Klaus was seated on her bedside and she was in bed, wounds taken care of.

"What happened, luv?" he questioned.

"Hell," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said, figuring Hell probably wasn't the best place to be at. He couldn't possibly imagine what she had gone through.

"You care now?" she asked.

"Yes. Besides, we need to stick together. We're alone now."

She smiled, liking that plan.

It was such a moment, that they suddenly began to make out.


	82. Forgive and Forget

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unnamed hunters, Klaus, Kai, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Silas, wolves

Summary: Set in S3E1. What if Katherine escaped from where she was swept away to and ended up in New Orleans? What will happen when Elijah finds her in the Bayou woods injured?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night, as Elijah fought against the Hunters who had been hunting the wolves, though it wasn't much of a fight. He was a vampire and they were just merely humans that needed stopped.

Meanwhile an injured Katherine, covered in blood with an ascendant in hand, appeared in the Bayou woods and, once she realized that she had finally escaped, she knew that she was in New Orleans. She took a step, aiming to start walking, needing help and knowing without it that she would soon die from her injuries, but she ended up staggering and having to try and keep from falling to the forest floor from weakness. Then everything went black for her.

After Elijah disposed of the bodies, he began to walk home through the woods, but smelling the scent of human blood, he stopped and, after hearing a slow heartbeat, he vanished to follow the scent trail and heartbeat, but soon he couldn't hear anything from whoever it was.

A few moments later, he arrived at the scene, only to see a very injured Katerina.

"Katerina?" he said, surprised to see her in the same town as Niklaus.

He was instantly knelt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her wounds.

A few minutes later, after she had healed, he took his wrist away which instantly healed. He then gently layed her back down and started to try and revive her. He didn't know why or how she was here or what had happened to her. All he knew was that the one person that he still loved, though he had left almost a year ago, had ended up in New Orleans one way or another. And after recent events, she was the only one he could trust. No matter how many times he had chosen family first, technically turning his back on her, she would never turn her back on him or backstab him or kill or curse someone he cared deeply about. The only thing that had made him leave was all her continuous lies. Lying was her only flaw when it came to him. She would never betray or manipulate him. And above all, they had loved each other for 500 years. That kind of love didn't die after only a year.

After a few minutes, he finally heard a heartbeat and her breathing.

He sighed in relief and gently picked her up in his arms, heading back to the compound.

Once upstairs in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face and looked down at her.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her, hoping she would wake up soon.

An hour later, when she woke up, it relieved him.

She gave a smile, seeing him.

"Elijah."

He smiled back.

"Katerina," he greeted, before asking, "What has happened to you? You're human."

"I took my anger out on Elena after you left and she shoved the cure down my throat. After Silas drank the cure from me, I started aging and me being me, not wanting to die, went into Elena's body, wanting to live just a little longer. After they found out, Stefan killed me. Somehow, when he killed me, I was sent to the 1994 prison world where I ran into Kai. What you saw when you found me is Kai's doing. That's not the best part. Klaus knew I was human and dying, but judging from your face, he never told you. I assume Caroline told him not to come torment me on my deathbed though, since he never came by," she explained.

Knowing Klaus had known, it infuriated him. It didn't surprise him, though. His brother hated her with a dark passion.

"I'm sorry, Katerina," was all he could say. All he could really do was to apologize for abandoning her and for Klaus going back to Mystic Falls to torment her on her deathbed. There wasn't much he could do.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"I know. You don't need to apologize for Klaus and you weren't there, because you didn't know. All is forgiven."

She gave a smile.

He looked at her, amazed at how much she had changed since her transformation back into a human.


	83. Holding On For Him

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Damon, Kai, Gia, unnamed lovers, Klaus

Summary: Set in VD S5 and Originals S3. She needs help after escaping from Kai. Will he be able to save her in time, or is he too late this time?

Pairings:

Kalijah

_They say we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us_

_Still I know you just don't care_

_And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_She said, "I think I remember the film_

_As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine, newly turned human again, layed in bed in a guest room upstairs, knowing she wasn't far away from joining the Other Side. She wanted to hang on just a while longer, though. If Elijah knew what was happening to her and was on his way, she didn't want to die before he could say goodbye to her. She wanted him here. Just being in his presence always gave her some kind of peace. She couldn't say why or how, but he gave her peace. Having him a part of her life made her have hope that she could have a chance at being forgiven. She had done such horrible things that she knew something horrible waited for her on the Other Side. She could make peace with that though, if she could be forgiven. It would be a relief to her just to see Elijah one last time. She doubted that Klaus had told him of her condition, though. He hated her with a dark passion; worse than Damon did.

_I see you, the only one who knew me_

_And now your eyes see through me_

_I guess I was wrong_

_So what now it's plain to see we're over_

_And I hate when things are over_

After waiting for him to show up and he didn't, she took her last breath, not knowing what was going to happen next or what Elijah felt about her now that she was dead.

_When so much is left undone_

_They say we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us_

_Still I know you just don't care_

Two years later, she miraculously came back to life after surviving Hell in the 1994 prison world with Kai. When she came back to life though, she was in terrible shape. Kai had done a number on her, but she had to get somewhere safe; find Elijah. She had ended up in New Orleans, after all. And what better Mikaelson to go to than Elijah? They may have broken up, but he was still the noble brother.

_You say we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us_

_Still I know you just don't care_

_And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_She said, "I think I remember the film_

_As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

_And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_She said, "I think I remember the film_

_As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

_And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_She said, "I think I remember the film_

_As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

When she was on a desolate street, her vision went dim from blood loss and she leaned against a wall. Then everything went black.

Elijah was on his way home from the bar when, on a desolate street, he saw someone he had chased for 500 years. She was in terrible shape. There was a lot of blood and she was very pale. That made him realize that she was human. Having lost Gia and all his other lovers for 1,000 years due to Klaus, and still in love with her, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Unlike others, he'd never wish death upon her.

He was instantly knelt at her side.

He gently slid an arm under her, crook of arm supporting her head, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her. He just hoped it would work. He didn't know how she was human.

"Stay with me, Katerina."

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.

He silently looked down at her, as her wounds healed, but she remained in the same state, her breathing slow from massive blood loss.

_I can't lose you, Katerina. Please, _he thought.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, hoping for her to wake up. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't bear it. Even though he had broken up with her, she was his world; more so than Gia had been. She was the only girl, apart from Rebekah of course, who completely understood him and accepted all of who he was; both the good and bad parts. She didn't judge him, even though he always had chosen family above her.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. Please forgive me. You were right. It's our turn. I just need you to open your eyes. If you can hear me, open your eyes, Katerina. Please," he said, almost begging. He knew she had lost a lot of blood, but he thought that she'd be okay, anyway. She just needed time to restore her strength. If she woke up, she would still be weak.

A few minutes later, she came to, which relieved him.

"Elijah," she greeted weakly.

"Katerina," he greeted back.

She gave a smile, knowing he had saved her life.

He smiled back.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. Let's get you home," he replied.

As he got to his feet with her in his arms, she wrapped weak arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, before closing her yes.

Later, after she woke up in his bed feeling better, she told him everything he had missed and assured him that he was forgiven, knowing how he felt about not being there for her.

In the end, they got back together.


	84. Holding Out For A Hero

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Silas, Kai, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Cami

Summary: Kat needs Elijah, but will he be there for her or not?

Pairings:

Kalijah

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are the Gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery seed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine walked, in search of Elijah. She needed his help, since he was the only Mikaelson who would help her in her time of need. Klaus would kill her and Rebekah despised her and she had never met any of their siblings; Kol and Finn. She needed help, because she had just escaped from the 1994 prison world from Kai, but he had done a number on her. She was in such horrific shape that her vision was blurry and tunnel-like. She used a hand to try and stay on her feet by using her hand to grip a wall of a building.

Cami left the bar after locking up for the night and headed down the desolate street, but stopped and approached a girl who looked like she could sue some help.

"Do you need some help?" she asked, now in front of her, though it was a stupid question to ask. "What's your name? Can I get anyone for you?"

"Katherine. I need Elijah," the girl replied.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Elijah was in the bayou, heading home, when he got a call from Cami.

He answered after a few rings, wondering why she would be calling him at this late night hour.

"Camille," he greeted her.

"Do you know anyone named Katherine? Apparently, she knows you."

"Yes. Where is she?"

"Outside the bar. Hurry."

"What has happened?"

"I don't know. All I got out of her was her name and that she needed you. It looks like someone injured her. She's lost a lot of blood."

As she answered his question, he began to vamp speed towards where he knew the bar was at, knowing that when she said that she had lost a lot of blood, it meant that she was human. Despite everything, he would never wish death upon her. No matter what, he had to save her.

_Up where the mountains meet the Heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Upon arriving, he knelt at her side and gently pulled her into his arms. As he did so, Cami left. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her.

A few minutes later, after her wounds had healed, he took it away. He then put her arm around his shoulders and got to his feet with her in his arms. He then headed to the compound, hoping she'd be okay.

Once in his room with the door closed, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, his hand in hers, his right hand resting on the side of her face. He didn't want to lose her, but in her state, he didn't know if she could hear him or not, so all he could do was stay at her side and hope for her to fight like she always had for 500 years.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up, she was in his bed with him on her bedside, one hand on the side of her face and another in her hand.

He gave a smile and she smiled back.

"You're awake," he greeted. "What has happened to you?"

He took his hands away and she slowly sat up, before telling him everything.

In the end, she lived and they got back together.


	85. When Old Friends Turn Into Enemies

Characters: Lucien, Klaus, Kat

Summary: Set in S3E1. After Lucien comes to town claiming that he wants to help Klaus, bodies start turning up. Lucien goes too far one night and is found out. What will happen?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as a human and injured Katherine Pierce walked, heading for the compound, needing help. She had ended up in New Orleans after somehow ending up alive again and human.

Suddenly, seeing who she assumed to be a vampire, she stopped, and he pulled her into an alley; like he had with the others. He was here to cause trouble for Klaus, instead of helping him. He had lied to Klaus, but figured that he wouldn't be found out.

"Well, haven't you had a rough night," he greeted and then gave a smile, but it wasn't a friendly one.

"More than a rough night," she corrected him.

He pinned her to a wall in the alley, before vamping out and drinking from her. He'd have a little, before he did to her what he had done to the others. Unlike some of the others, she was human.

Klaus was walking, skewering the city for evidence of who was doing the recent vampire murders that Cami thought was the doing of Lucien, because they had started when he had arrived in town. Klaus saw her point, but he didn't think Lucien would kill his own kind without a good enough reason. Besides, Klaus had sired him and they were old time friends. The trouble was that his friends tended to turn on him and become his enemies.

He stopped, smelling human blood, Lucien, and a very familiar scent that he'd know anywhere. She was supposed to be dead, though.

Before Lucien could kill her like he had the vampires, he arrived at hybrid speed and through him away from her. No matter what, he wouldn't let an old friend or enemy kill her.

He stood between her where she now lay on the ground and Lucien got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned the Original hybrid.

"I could ask you the same thing," Klaus answered.

"So, what? You're protecting a human now?" Lucien accused.

"She's not just any human. Let's just say she and I have a long history. So, it is you. You're the one killing vampires."

"And if I am? You wouldn't kill an old friend, Klaus. It isn't in you anymore. You've gone soft. You're like a tame dog that doesn't quite have the guts to bite back."

He gave a growl and then ripped out his heart.

"No one threatens me like that and gets away with it," he growled.

A moment later, he was knelt at Katerina's side.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

"Stay with me, Katerina. You'll be okay, luv. Just stay with me."

After her wounds healed, he took his wrist away which instantly healed, and got to his feet, her in his arms, heading home to the compound. He wasn't a complete monster. He couldn't leave her there; especially, when he assumed she didn't have a place to stay.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed. He then sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to.

Hours later, when she finally came to, she realized where she was and saw who was with her.

"Klaus?" she questioned.

"It's me, luv. Feeling better?"

"Yeah; thanks."

"You're welcome, Katerina. Now what are you doing in New Orleans? Last I heard you were supposed to be dead."

"I don't know. Somehow I was brought back. I don't know how," she explained.

"Welcome to New Orleans then, luv," he replied with a smile.


	86. Unexpected Hybrid To The Rescue

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Kai, unnamed vampires

Summary: Set in S3. After finding a way out of the 1994 prison world without Kai, Kat finds herself in New Orleans. Because of Kai, she needs help. Who will help her?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as a human Katherine staggered towards the only bar in town, hoping to find Elijah, needing help. She believed that he was the only one who would help her out of all the Mikaelsons.

She opened the door and staggered inside, only to have to use the wall to keep herself on her feet. She had lost a lot of blood from Kai back in the 1994 prison world. She had found a way out without Kai, though. And when she did enter, those who were vampires, looked at her. She knew it was because of the smell of blood. They were fighting the urge to drink her blood, considering the blood she had lost and how much of it covered her.

As her vision went gray, she suddenly saw Klaus in her field of vision. Then everything went black.

With hybrid reflexes, Klaus caught her from hitting the floor. And as he gently picked her up in his arms, he said, "I've got you, luv." Then he left with her, not wanting an audience.

After exiting the bar, he gently layed her down on her back on the sidewalk and then pulled her into his arms, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed. He then headed home with Katerina in his arms.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed, before sitting on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. And when she did, he was strangely relieved that she'd be okay.


	87. Alone No Longer

Characters: Kat, Kai, Klaus, Hope

Summary: Set in Originals S3. Katherine ends up in New Orleans after escaping from the 1994 prison world, as well as Kai. After Klaus finds out, what will happen? Will he kill her, leave her be, or welcome her to the compound? Will a bond more than friendship grow between them?

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dismal night in New Orleans, as an injured Katherine limped, heading for the compound, needing help. She had just come back from the 1994 prison world. She was injured and had lost a lot of blood because of Kai, but she was determined to get to the compound before she let the darkness consume her.

Upon finding the compound, she let herself in, not knowing what she was walking in on, but hoping someone would be home and help her.

When she walked in, Klaus was drinking a bottle of Bourbon and had his back up against a wall.

He looked at her.

"Well, well; look who's back. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"And you look terrible too," she commented, as she limped towards where he stood. "Look, Klaus, I know we've never seen eye to eye, but it looks to me like we need each other now. If you heal me, I'll help you in any way I can," she added, as she stood in front of him.

He was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "Fine, luv," and setting his bottle down on the floor.

A moment later, she found herself surrounded in darkness.

As she collapsed, he caught her from hitting the floor with an arm holding her up, a hand between her shoulder blades.

"I've got you, luv."

He gently picked her up in his arms and layed her down on the couch in the parlor. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

A few minutes later, after her wounds were healed, he took his wrist away which instantly healed. He then blurred to his room with her in his arms and layed her down in his bed.

He sat down at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

When she came to, she knew that he had healed her.

She gave a smile.

He smiled back.

"What happened to you, luv?" he asked, curious.

She slowly sat up in bed.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened here after."

"Deal," he agreed.

She told him the cliff notes and he told her his.

"I guess we're both alone then," she commented.

"That we are, luv," he agreed.

Because they were both alone in this world, they found an appreciation and understanding for each other now. They were both alike, whether they wanted to admit it or not, or wanted to be or not. It was like something was bringing them together.

It was such a moment they shared, that they suddenly found themselves making out on his bed, him on top.

A few months later, they had fallen in love. She had even become a mother to Hope and they were no longer alone.


	88. Self-Sacrifice

Characters: Kat, Cami, Aurora, unnamed vampire

Summary: Set in S3. What if Kat saved Cami, instead? What will ensue? Which brother will swoop in to save Kat?

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klami

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as both Elijah and Klaus searched for Cami, but in different directions. The bartender was missing and Aurora was behind it.

Meanwhile, Cami was in danger of being killed by a guy in transition who had to feed to complete it. She knew it all too well. She backed up, trying to keep some distance between herself and the vampire in transition. He kept walking towards her, though. She knew she might not survive without help. Her only hope was for Klaus to find her in time.

A few minutes later, when she was on her back on the cement floor and trying to keep him from biting her, she heard a girl she didn't recognize, and looked over to see her.

"Hey!" Katherine said to get his attention on herself. "Over here."

He began to approach her, as the bartender got to her feet.

She looked at her.

"Run while you can and go find Elijah. I'm not going to get out of this, but you will. Tell him I forgive him and I love him."

"Who are you?" Cami asked.

"Katherine. Now go," she answered.

When she was safely out of there, she called Elijah to inform him of the situation and where she was, and once they had hung up, he raced at vamp-speed to save her.

A few minutes later, having heard everything, Klaus arrived and he took Cami home.

As soon as he arrived, Elijah ripped the vampire's heart out who was feeding on his Katerina. No one hurt her and lived. He then caught her from hitting the cement floor. He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he calmly said, but on the inside, he was begging for her to live. He didn't want her to die, no matter what she was or had done. He only hoped that it would heal her, not knowing how she was human.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then put her arm around his shoulders and got to his feet with her, before vanishing to take her home with him.

Once in his room with the door closed, he gently layed her down on his bed and sat on her bedside, hoping she would wake up very soon. He could only hope. Her wounds had healed, but she had lost a lot of blood.

As he waited, he rested a gentle hand on the side of her face and looked down at her.

Several hours later, she finally began to wake up, which relieved him, figuring that she would be okay.


	89. Survivors

Survivors

Characters: Kat, Klaus, witches (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E when the witches were going to kill Hope. What if the witches tried to kill Kat, instead of Hayley and Hope? What if Kat and Klaus were in love? There's an explosion in the church while Kat and Klaus are still inside. Will they both be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

A/N: In this one, Kat's human.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson looked at each other, as they stood in the church after the witches had tried to kill her.

"Are you okay, luv?" he questioned her with worry.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fantastic. What do you say we get out of here?"

"I'd love that."

Suddenly, an explosion went off, throwing them in different directions. Then everything went black for them.

"Katerina!" Klaus yelled, as he looked for her where he was starting to get up and look around, wood all over the place, more wood and debris falling to the ground from what used to be the ceiling.

Once on his feet, he saw her half buried by pieces of wood and debris.

At vamp speed, he was instantly at her side where she lay out cold. He easily got the wood and debris off her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Katerina," he said. "Luv, can you hear me?"

After a few minutes, she woke up, coughing.

Once finished, she looked at him.

"Klaus," she greeted with a smile.

He smiled back.

"We're alive," she commented.

"That we are, Katerina. That we are."


End file.
